Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón
by NatWizard
Summary: Mientras Albus lucha con sus complejos de inferioridad y el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Scorpius y Rose deben pelear por su romance al estilo Romeo y Julieta siglo veintiuno. Padres dementes, amores no correspondidos y adolescentes llenos de problemas. Capítulo 31!
1. Capítulo 1, Parte 1

Tema: Harry Potter (Nueva Generación)

Autor: NatWizard (Natalia Luna)

**¿Hace falta que diga que casi todos los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J K Rowling? Creo que no.**

* * *

"_Espero que les guste, y los veo en los Reviews. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica. Si estamos aquí, es para aprender."_

* * *

No es cuestión de sangre, es cuestión de actitud –Parte 1–

[…]La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

O al menos, no para Harry.

Albus deambulaba por el tren en busca de un compartimento. Rose había ido a saludar a su prima Victoire, y de James no podía esperar mucha ayuda.

Llegó al último vagón, donde halló un compartimento casi vacío; sólo iba sentado en él un niño de cabello rubio platinado y rostro puntiagudo.

Albus abrió la puerta y se detuvo allí, con baúl y lechuza. El chico rubio lo miró recelo.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó Albus con timidez.

–Eso depende –El niño se puso de pie y lo observó con curiosidad, aunque mantenía la cautela– ¿Eres sangre pura?

–Eh… ¿Qué? –Preguntó Albus, contrariado por una pregunta que, para él, no venía a cuento.

El niño lo miró con mayor recelo aún.

–Si tus padres son magos–Le explicó con un dejo de desdén en la voz.

–Sé lo que es ser sangre pura, gracias–Repuso Albus algo irritado–. ¿Importa que lo sea? –Preguntó desafiante.

El niño adoptó también la misma postura de desafío.

–Mis padres sólo me permiten hablar con los que lo son.

Albus frunció el ceño.

–Qué raro. A mis padres eso no les importa.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

–Pues a los míos sí. Y si se enteran que ando con un sangre impura por ahí…

– ¡No digas eso! –lo regañó Albus.

El chico lo miró sorprendido.

– ¿Decir qué?

–Eso… ya sabes… lo de los hijos de muggles…

– ¿Sangre impura?

– ¡Chitón! –Lo silenció Albus– ¡Es de muy mala educación decir eso!

El otro parecía muy sorprendido.

–Pero si a mí siempre me han dicho que…

–Que te digan lo que quieran. Pero no uses esa palabra. A la gente no le gusta oírla. O por lo menos no a la gente que tiene buenos modales. Y sí–Añadió Albus en un tono más amable, al ver que el otro se había quedado abochornado–. Sí, mis padres son magos.

El jovencito alzó las cejas.

– ¿Abuelos paternos?

– ¡Oh, vamos! –Albus hizo ademán de apartarlo, pero el chico no se movió. Podría haberlo empujado, eran de la misma estatura, pero no se le ocurrió–De acuerdo. Sí, mis abuelos paternos eran magos. Y los maternos lo son también–Agregó antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar.

– ¿Murieron? –Preguntó con curiosidad amable.

– ¿Los padres de mi padre? Los mató… –Vaciló. Decirlo le valdría tener que hacer un relato pormenorizado sobre su padre. Mejor para otra ocasión. El anonimato era algo apetecible–un asesino.

–Lo siento. Creo que también mataron a alguien de mi familia, pero nunca lo conocí, ni siquiera lo mencionan en mi casa. Soy Scorpius, por cierto. Scorpius Malfoy–le tendió una mano que Albus estrechó. Abrió la boca para presentarse, pero la puerta se abrió de par en par y por ella entró una niña de cabello castaño vestida con la túnica de Hogwarts: Rose Weasley.

– ¡Aquí estabas, Albus! ¡No te encontraba por ninguna parte! Por encima de todo, James…

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando Scorpius Malfoy se paró con aire desconfiado e hizo la pregunta que Albus esperaba que no hiciera.

– ¿Eres sangre pura?

Rose enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

– ¿Con que tenemos un fanático de la sangre aquí, eh? ¿Te importa mucho, eh? Pues te diré algo, niñito, un mago no vale por qué tan mágicos sean sus antepasados, ¿Sabes? ¡Un mago vale por el simple hecho de ser lo que es: un mago! Y puedo asegurarte que conozco magos hijos de muggles que son mil veces mejores que tus queridos "sangre pura". "sangre pura" –Repitió acaloradamente–. Como si eso fuera a import… ¡Yo sé quién eres tú! –Saltó de repente, señalando a Scorpius con un dedo acusador. El chico dio un respingo– ¡Eres el hijo de los Malfoy! –Miró a su primo con furia– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás con él?

Scorpius miró a la niña desafiante.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea un Malfoy?

– ¡Qué todos los Malfoy son unos fanáticos de la sangre!

– ¡No soy ningún fanático de la sangre!

– ¿y entonces por qué te importa si soy o no soy…?

– ¡Porque–La interrumpió Scorpius–si mis padres se enteraran de que ando con sangre imp… hijos de muggles me despellejarían vivo!

Rose pareció sorprendida y aplacada, pero siguió mirando al chico con desprecio.

–Ahora, si no te importa–Le dijo Scorpius con sarcasmo sin dejarla sentarse–quisiera saber si eres o no sangre pura.

Rose parpadeó. Albus sabía (como Rose también sabía) que su madre era hija de muggles.

–Me llamo Rose, y soy hija de dos personas excelentes, Malfoy–Y antes de que el chico pudiese hablar ella añadió–. Tengo sangre mágica, y eso te tendrá que bastar. Y, ahora, si no te importa me sentaré junto a mi primo.

Dicho esto, Rose se sentó junto a Albus con total dignidad.

Scorpius se quedó de una pieza, pero lo disimuló cerrando la puerta del compartimento a cualquier otra visita indeseada. Albus contuvo una sonrisa involuntaria. No podía imaginar un grupo más extraño.

Los tres niños charlaron animadamente. Rose evitaba a Scorpius, y Scorpius evitaba a Rose, por lo que la conversación estaba algo dividida, hasta que Rose mencionó el asunto de las casas.

– ¿A qué casa quieres ir tú? –Le preguntó la niña a Scorpius con frialdad.

–A Slytherin–Repuso el chico, como si se tratase de algo obvio incluso para esa niña de dudosa reputación de sangre–. Mi familia ha estado allí durante generaciones. Mi padre dice que es la mejor casa de Hogwarts.

Rose iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo.

–Lo más seguro es que yo vaya a Slytherin–continuó Scorpius–. Mi padre me contó que fue enviado allí apenas el Sombrero Seleccionador rozó su cabeza–Miró a Rose, que parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua, y a Albus, que escuchaba muy interesado, ya que, de la forma en que lo contaba Scorpius, Slytherin no parecía tan mala como había temido…–. Han salido muchísimos magos famosos de esa casa. Gente importante en la Historia de la Magia…

–Mi padre dice que Slytherin es la casa que ha dado más magos oscuros–Farfulló Rose.

Scorpius se ruborizó ligeramente.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que por ir a Slytherin seré un mago tenebroso?

Ahora a Rose le tocó ruborizarse.

–Mis padres no son malas personas–Susurró el chico–, y yo tampoco. Y si crees que por ser miembro de Slytherin uno es…

–Mi padre me dijo una vez–Intervino Albus–que la vida es guiada por nuestras decisiones. Tú serás lo que elijas ser, Scorpius. Sé que no serás un mago tenebroso–Miró a Rose, quién se miraba avergonzada los zapatos–. Y yo tampoco lo seré.

Rose alzó la vista con ojos redondos como platos.

–Al… no estarás hablando en serio… tú no puedes… tu padre…

Albus se puso de pie, de espaldas a ambos, y miró sin ver por la ventana.

–A mi padre no le importa. Él me lo dijo. Tengo mis opciones… y elegiré la mejor de ellas.

Miró a su prima, que estaba completamente horrorizada.

–Creí que estaríamos juntos…

Albus le sonrió.

–Siempre serás mi prima favorita, y siempre seremos amigos. No importa en qué casa estemos.

Rose dio vuelta la cara y no contestó.

Los dos niños continuaron charlando, intentando cambiar de tema de conversación. Rose sacó su ejemplar de _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Nivel Uno_ y se puso a leer. Albus sabía que se había enfadado con él por haber respaldado a Scorpius, y por sobre todas las cosas por dar a entender que iría a Slytherin si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Albus no lamentaba habérselo dicho. Al conocer a Scorpius se había dado cuenta de que el Slytherin podía haber buena gente. Eran algo raros, sí, con menos tolerancia hacia los muggles, tal vez, pero él había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien tenía que marcar la diferencia. No le molestaba ocupar ese puesto. Si convencía a los chicos de Slytherin de que la sangre no determinaba la valía de un mago, todas las cosas cambiarían.

"he logrado que Scorpius deje de decir sangre impura a los hijos de muggles" se dijo "tal vez sólo se ha juzgado mal a la gente de esa casa"

Cuando pasó la señora con el carrito de la comida, Rose levantó la vista de su libro y compró pasteles con forma de caldero con los que convidó a los dos niños.

Esto fue interpretado por ambos como una oferta de paz, por lo que al aceptar los calderos Rose se unió a la conversación. Más tarde los chicos se vistieron con las túnicas de Hogwarts y salieron del tren.

Albus sentía las tripas revueltas y enmarañadas mientras caminaban por el oscuro camino. Un gran dilema ocupaba toda su mente: ¿Slytherin o Gryffindor? Su padre y madre aprobaban Slytherin, en Slytherin siempre había habido magos importantes… él mismo llevaba el nombre de uno de los directores de Hogwarts que habían ido a esa casa. También había conocido a Scorpius… Pero, justo cuando había estado a punto de decidirse, vino a su mente la imagen del rostro espantado de rose; de su tío Ron, y como había amenazado a Hugo sobre las casas, mitad broma y mitad en serio; y con sólo imaginar lo que diría James por poco se decidió por Gryffindor.

Y entonces lo atacó un interrogante no menos preocupante: ¿y si acababa yendo a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff? ¿Sus padres lo aprobarían? Aquello era tan confuso…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir torturándose, porque en ese momento una voz atronadora rompió el silencio de la noche.

– ¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!

Todo un grupo de abrumados y nerviosos niños de alrededor de once años se encaminaron en la dirección de la voz. Albus, Scorpius y Rose los siguieron.

Un hombre el doble de alto que una persona normal y tupida barba los esperaba junto a una pequeña flota de botes en el lago: era Hagrid, guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de Hogwarts.

– ¡Colóquense cuatro por bote! ¡No más de cuatro por bote! –Bramaba como una cantinela.

Scorpius, Rose y Albus tomaron uno.

–Ése es el semigigante, ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó Scorpius a Albus.

–Hagrid–Enfatizó Rose–es un gran amigo de la familia. Suele venir a nuestras casas a cenar. ¿Cierto, Al?

–Sí, así es–Le confirmó Albus a Scorpius–. Es una buena persona.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–A mi padre nunca le cayó bien. Dice que no es un muy buen profesor.

– ¡Tonterías! –Exclamó Albus– ¡Debe ser el mejor!

Ahora Rose vaciló antes de defender a Hagrid.

–Ya veremos si es que tomamos sus clases–dijo al fin sin comprometerse.

Una niña de cabello color miel y ojos azules se les acercó tímidamente.

–Disculpen, ¿Podría ir con ustedes? Todo va lleno.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos al mirarla.

– ¿Eres sangre pu…?

Rose le pisó el pie.

Albus, por su parte, se había ruborizado y las palabras se le habían quedado atascadas en la garganta. Rose miró a su primo buscando su aprobación, ya que parecía importarle muy poco lo que Malfoy pensara. Albus asintió con dificultad.

–Por supuesto–Le sonrió Rose a la niña– ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña se subió al bote.

–Emma.

–Yo soy Rose–Se presentó la chica–. Él es mi primo Albus, y él… él es Scorpius Malfoy.

Emma arqueó las cejas mientras remaban.

– ¿Scorpius? No te ofendas, pero nunca antes había oído un nombre como el tuyo.

El chico no respondió. Rose, por el contrario, pareció encontrar de lo más simpático el comentario de la niña.

– ¿A qué casa crees que te enviarán? –le preguntó.

– ¿Casa? –Repitió la niña– oh, sí, sinceramente no lo sé, no me lo había pensado hasta hoy.

Scorpius la miró fijamente.

– ¿No sabías que había casas hasta hoy?

–Oh sí, claro, mi mamá me habló al respecto–Respondió Emma, que iba perdiendo poco a poco la timidez–. Gryffindor suena bien, con el valor, la lealtad y todo eso, pero no me considero muy valiente. Ravenclaw es para los listos, y no me siento especialmente inteligente. Los de Hufflepuff son buena gente, ni muy valientes ni muy inteligentes, pero pelean sus propias batallas. Y Slytherin… bueno, ellos son astutos y perspicaces, con talento. Mi madre fue a Slytherin.

Al decir esto último, Emma pareció crecer en la estima de Scorpius. La escuchó con más atención.

–Pero–Concluyó Emma con voz lúgubre–creo que tampoco en Slytherin me aceptarán.

– ¿Por qué no? –Quiso saber Malfoy. Albus se preguntaba lo mismo.

–Bueno… –Dijo ella con lentitud–Mi padre es muggle.

Tal fue la expresión de espanto de Scorpius que Rose decidió no mirarlo e ignorarlo completamente, al tiempo que se ruborizaba de vergüenza ajena.

A Albus el hecho de que Emma fuera sangre mestiza lo tenía sin cuidado, pero se sorprendió algo entristecido al notar que Emma tenía razón para pensar que contaba con pocas posibilidades de ir a Slytherin; la expresión de Scorpius era más que suficiente explicación.

Por fin llegaron al castillo. Bajaron de los botes y entraron en el vestíbulo. Allí los esperaba una mujer de rodete, anteojos de montura cuadrada y mirada severa: Minerva McGonagall.

–De acuerdo, alumnos de primer año, síganme.

Los llevó a una sala más pequeña en la que todos estaban muy cerca los unos de los otros. Rose intentó apartarse un paso de Scorpius, mientras éste hacía lo mismo. En su intento, pisó a Albus.

– ¡Au! –Se quejó.

–Lo siento.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall se dispuso a hablar y todos guardaron silencio.

–Les doy la bienvenida a Hogwarts–Dijo–. Pero antes de que puedan sentarse a la mesa con los demás estudiantes y disfrutar de nuestro banquete, deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. Es muy importante la Ceremonia de Selección porque en Hogwarts su casa será como su familia. Dormirán en el dormitorio de su casa, tendrán clases con los miembros de la casa que les toque, y pasarán los ratos de ocio en la sala común de su casa.

«Las casas son cuatro y se llaman Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia historia, y cada una ha dado importantes miembros a la comunidad mágica. Espero que todos sean un honor para su casa.

«Cada vez que hagan algo bien en Hogwarts, su casa ganará puntos. Si, por el contrario, infringen las reglas, los perderá. A fin de año se premia a la casa con más puntos con la copa de las casas.

«En minutos vendré aquí por ustedes para que se efectúe la Ceremonia de Selección frente a todo el colegio. Arréglense, si lo desean.

Salió por la puerta, dejándolos sumidos en un silencio nervioso.

Rose se inclinó por delante de Scorpius y le susurró a Albus.

– ¿En verdad quieres ir a Slytherin?

Albus la miró.

–Creo que voy a vomitar.

La niña se apartó y lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y aprensión.

Transcurrieron unos angustiosos minutos. La profesora McGonagall entró por la puerta.

–La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. Formen una fila, y síganme.

El Gran Salón lucía espléndido con las velas centelleando, pero los niños sólo tenían ojos para el sombrero que reposaba en la banqueta.

Albus miró en derredor; James y Fred le sonrieron desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Le dolieron las tripas.

–El techo está encantado para que parezca el cielo de afuera–Susurró Rose–. Mi mamá me lo contó. Lo leyó en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo año_

_De aprendizaje y conocimiento_

_Tal vez ya todo no sea como antaño_

_Pero de algo está seguro: yo nunca miento._

_Es mi tarea elegir con quienes estarás_

_Tal vez en Ravenclaw_

_Con tu inteligencia los deslumbrarás_

_Porque una mente clara_

_Es lo que allí se valora más._

_O puede ser que en Gryffindor_

_Con valentía y lealtad_

_Puede ser que en esa casa_

_Halles amigos de verdad._

_También están los buenos de Hufflepuff_

_Tenaces trabajadores_

_Allí nadie jamás despreciará tus dones._

_Y Slytherin es la casa que me queda por presentar_

_Ambiciosos, astutos y sagaces_

_Como ellos otros no encontrarás._

_Tal vez ya hayas pensado en que casa te gustaría estar_

_Y si no es tu caso ven y siéntate_

_Yo encontraré tu lugar._


	2. Capítulo 1, Parte 2

No es cuestión de sangre, es cuestión de actitud –Parte 2–

Todo el Gran Salón estalló en aplausos, a los que Albus se sumó con nerviosismo.

–Cuando yo los nombre–Dijo la profesora McGonagall–se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete para que se los seleccione. ¡Better, Serafina!

Una niña de cabello negro se puso el sombrero y se sentó. Una pausa…

– ¡HUFFLEPUFF! –Gritó el sombrero.

Los de Hufflepuff aplaudieron mientras Serafina se sentaba con ellos.

– ¡Butler, Jane!

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Albus notó que James aplaudía con energía.

– ¡Corner, Jackson!

– ¡RAVENCLAW!

– ¡Finnigan, Godric!

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Rose se agitaba con impaciencia.

– ¡Siempre en orden alfabético! ¡Seré última a este paso!

– ¡Fleke, Peter!

– ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Goyle, Vincent fue a Slytherin. Scorpius lo saludó con una mano cuando pasó.

–Amigo de la familia–Le explicó a Albus.

– ¡Lemon, Sheila!

La niña estuvo sentada un largo rato antes de que el sombrero gritara: ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Luego Frank Longbotton fue a Gryffindor. Albus vio como el profesor Longbotton, de Botánica, amigo de la familia, aplaudía con fuerza.

Albus saludó a Frank cuando pasó. El chico le devolvió el saludo.

–Amigo de la familia–Le dijo a Scorpius con una sonrisa. El chico no se la devolvió.

–Es de Gryffindor–Observó.

–Sí, bueno, también mi hermano, primos, tíos, padres y abuelos–Confesó Albus con timidez.

Scorpius estaba sorprendido.

– ¿De veras?

–Sí, así es. Pero mi hermano dice que podría ir a Slytherin. Ya veremos a dónde termino yendo.

Scorpius se sumió en sus pensamientos y no contestó.

Luego Macmillan, Justin (¡HUFFLEPUFF!) y la profesora McGonagall dijo:

– ¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

Scorpius tragó saliva y fue a sentarse en el taburete. El sombrero apenas había tocado su cabeza cuando gritó:

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

Albus sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Vincent Goyle en medio de una salva de aplausos, y abucheos por parte de los de Gryffindor. Albus se preguntó que si de ser el caso James lo abuchearía también a él.

Luego fue Nott, Demetria también a Slytherin también, y McGonagall dijo:

– ¡Potter, Albus!

Todos lo observaron mientras iba a sentarse en el banco. Se puso el sombrero, que le tapó los ojos.

"Mmm, otro Potter." Musitó una voz en la cabeza de Albus. Éste dio un respingo. "Pero que tenemos aquí… tienes talento, y poder, sí, ya lo creo. Me recuerdas a tu padre…sí."

"todos lo dicen." Pensó Albus.

"Pero que tenemos aquí…" Repitió el sombrero, ignorando el comentario. "valor, sí, mucho valor, y lealtad… uf, es difícil. ¡Oh! ¿Con que también ha sido difícil para ti? ¿No sabes en qué casa quieres estar?"

"Mi padre dice que usted respeta las preferencias de cada uno."

"Mmm…" Caviló el Sombrero. "¿Y qué prefieres tú?

Albus sintió que se quedaba en blanco.

"No lo sé."

"Oh, claro que lo sabes. Todo está aquí, en tu cabeza, puedo ver lo que deseas, aunque tú no puedas verlo. Serás…"

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

Albus se quitó el sombrero y recorrió el gran salón con la mirada. Nadie aplaudía. Los de Gryffindor estaban anonadados. James lo miraba estupefacto. Después de unos segundos de horrible silencio, Scorpius sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir coreado por los de Slytherin.

Al pasar junto a Rose, notó que ésta tenía un aspecto resignado. Le sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a Scorpius y Vincent Goyle.

–No me dijiste que eras un Potter–Le dijo Scorpius cuando se hubo sentado.

– ¿Importa? –Le preguntó Albus desafiante.

Scorpius lo miró largo rato. Al fin, sonrió.

–No. No importa.

Luego los gemelos Scamander, Lorcan y Lysander, Hijos de la señora Scamander, amiga de los padres de Albus fueron a Ravenclaw. Selwyn Ludovic fue a Slytherin. Una niña rubia que a Albus le pareció presumida llamada Smith, Helga fue a Hufflepuff. Stewart, Marietta a Ravenclaw… Thomas, Jeremy… unas gemelas Turner… y luego le llegó el turno a su prima Lucy.

– ¡Weasley, Lucy!

Un momento de silencio.

– ¡GRYFFINDOR!

"Tío Percy estará orgulloso." Pensó Albus. James lo miraba fijamente desde la otra punta del salón.

– ¡Weasley, Rose!

Rose se puso el sombrero. Se sentó durante un largo rato. Todos esperaron. El tiempo pasaba, y el sombrero no decía palabra…

– ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de los Ravenclaw aplaudió con fuerza a la muy sorprendida pero satisfecha Rose. Albus aplaudió una vez, pero una mirada de Goyle (que era, por cierto, enorme) lo silenció.

Su prima Roxanne fue a Gryffindor junto con su hermano Fred, James, Molly y Lucy. Weber, Jonathan fue a Hufflepuff.

– ¡Wilson, Emma!

–Es la sangre mestiza–Le susurró Scorpius a Albus. El chico fingió no oír ese comentario.

Emma se puso el sombrero. Un momento de pausa…

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

Albus aplaudió a la sonriente Emma con energía, al tiempo que Scorpius luchaba por controlar su expresión.

– ¿Una sangre mestiza en Slytherin?

–No–Repuso Albus–. Es una hechicera en Slytherin.

Zabini, Vanessa fue a Slytherin y con eso finalizaron.

Emma se sentó muy sonriente frente a ellos.

–No creía estar aquí, pero lo deseaba–Le comentó a Albus. Luego, vacilante, le sonrió a Scorpius–. Lamento si te ofendí con lo de tu nombre.

Emma no sabía que lo que le desagradaba de ella era su padre muggle, pensó Albus, pero él no se lo iba a decir.

Al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta del chico, se dirigió a Albus: – ¡Mamá no cabrá en sí de su gozo! ¡Ella deseaba que yo estuviese aquí más que nada! ¡Apenas lleguemos a la Sala Común le escribiré! –Esperó, sonriente, a que Albus respondiese, pero éste otra vez sentía la lengua hecha un nudo. Emma miró a Scorpius– ¿Tú eres un Malfoy, cierto?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza.

–Mi madre conoce a tus padres, entonces–Scorpius la miró arqueando las cejas–Mi madre cursó en Slytherin en un año más que ellos.

Se reflejó en la cara de Malfoy la sorpresa.

– ¿Tu madre se casó con un muggle? ¿Y era de Slytherin? –Le preguntó Scorpius, rompiendo su voto de silencio.

Por el modo en que lo miró Emma, Albus comprendió que no se le había escapado el tono que había utilizado Scorpius.

–Sí–Le contestó la niña desafiante.

–Grandes magos y hechiceras en la historia–Intervino Albus, hablando por vez primera frente a Emma–han sido de un padre o madre mago y otro no.

Emma le sonrió, y a Albus de pronto le hizo mucho calor en el rostro.

La comida apareció y comieron hasta estar repletos.

La profesora McGonagall, que ocupaba el asiento del director, se puso de pie y dijo que ya podían retirarse.

Los tres chicos junto con los demás alumnos de primer año siguieron a los prefectos. Albus retuvo a Scorpius y avanzaron un poco apartados del resto.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó el chico a Albus.

–Nosotros no le diremos a los otros que Emma es sangre mestiza–Afirmó.

Scorpius se mordió el labio.

–Prométeme que no lo harás–Le ordenó Albus.

– ¿Por qué no habría de decirles? –Le preguntó Malfoy con una ceja arqueada.

–Porque no es nuestra tarea hacer que todos los de Slytherin le tengan el mismo asco que tú.

– ¡No me da asco! –Exclamó de una forma nada convincente.

Albus le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

–Promételo.

–Yo haré un esfuerzo… –Dijo Scorpius con lentitud.

Albus le sonrió.

–Genial.

–…pero con una condición.

La sonrisa de Albus se desinfló.

– ¿Qué condición? –Preguntó con irritación.

Scorpius parecía una mezcla extraña de bochorno, nerviosismo e incomodidad.

–Dímelo–Le ordenó Albus, entre curioso y enfadado.

–Que…que…que Weasley deje de tratarme como si me tuviera asco.

Albus estaba muy sorprendido. Completamente estupefacto.

– ¿Por qué? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

–Bueno… no me gusta que la gente me trate como si fuera un sangre imp… un hijo de muggles.

–No trates a los demás como no te gusta que te traten–Repuso Albus con frialdad–. No trates así a Emma sólo porque su padre es muggle.

–Ya te lo dije: intentaré ser amable con Wilson, pero sólo si Weasley lo es conmigo.

Albus frunció el ceño.

–No será fácil convencer a Rose. Pero puedo intentarlo.

–Yo no pensaba decirle a los demás–Admitió Scorpius–, pero tampoco pensaba hablarle.

–No seas así o le darás motivos a mi hermano para detestarte.

– ¿Detestarme un Gryffindor? ¡Qué dices! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! –Ironizó Scorpius. Albus sonrió.

Descendieron a unas mazmorras, donde todo estaba iluminado por sombrías antorchas. Las piedras eran de un color gris desvencijado. Se detuvieron ante una pared que nada tenía de especial.

–Para entrar tendrán que decir una contraseña–explicó el prefecto–. La contraseña de esta semana es Pureza de Sangre.

Al decir esto, la pared se abrió mostrando que era en realidad una puerta oculta. Entraron en la sala, que tenía luces verdosas colgando con cadenas de techo y una chimenea tallada con sillas igualmente talladas alrededor.

Scorpius emitió un silbido de apreciación.

–Lindo.

–Sin duda–El chico no había visto a Emma a su lado. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa que disimuló tosiendo. Haciendo un esfuerzo que a Albus le pareció descomunal, dijo en un tono moderado:

– ¿Vas a escribirle a tu madre ahora, Wils…Emma?

Emma lo miró algo sorprendida por su amabilidad.

–No–Le sonrió, y casi automáticamente bostezó–. Creo que mejor me voy a la cama.

El prefecto guió a los chicos y una prefecta a las chicas a sus cuartos.

El de los chicos era pequeño, con cuatro camas, dos a un lado y dos al otro, las cuatro con dosel verde y plateado. En la cabecera de la segunda del lado izquierdo había una ventana. Albus notó que su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza Hedwig estaban a los pies de ésta. Scorpius estaba a su izquierda y Vincent Goyle delante de él. Los cuatro niños se pusieron sus pijamas. El de Scorpius era verde con plata, el de Goyle negro con puños y botones verdes. El de Selwyn blanco. El de Albus era…

– ¿Púrpura? –Le preguntó Scorpius con incredulidad.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

–A mí me gusta ese color. Además no sabía a qué casa iba a ir. Si aparecía con algo verde en Gryffindor me hubieran despellejado, y viceversa. El púrpura… es sólo púrpura.

Goyle lo miró desde su altura.

–El púrpura es color de niña.

Albus le sonrió.

–Tranquilo–Le dijo–. No se lo robé a mi hermana.

Goyle lo miró durante un largo rato, como si considerara que Albus podía mentir al respecto del pijama de su hermana. Al fin, dijo con desparpajo y tono muy serio.

–Mi familia odia a la tuya.

Scorpius se miró los pies y se vio repentinamente muy interesado por acomodar sus mantas.

Albus parpadeó muchas veces. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se quedó estático. Al final pudo preguntarle al fornido chico que estaba a su lado:

–Y por ende… ¿Tú me odias?

Vincent Goyle se encogió de hombros.

–Más bien a tu padre, pero tú eres más de la misma porquería.

–No tienes derecho–Masculló Scorpius sin levantar la vista antes de que Albus pudiese responder.

Goyle lo miró con sus ojos diminutos y amenazantes.

Los tres niños eran el vivo reflejo de sus padres, sólo que Goyle parecía algo más sagaz que su progenitor, algo que, por otra parte, no resultaba muy conveniente para los otros dos niños.

Vincent Goyle arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Ahora defiendes a los Potter? ¿Un Malfoy defendiendo a un Potter? –Soltó una risotada de incredulidad–Me lo hubiera creído de Nott, o de cualquier otra de esas hipócritas, pero de ti… creí que aún quedaba algo de respeto en el apellido Malfoy…

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la varita de Scorpius en la garganta.

–Harry Potter le salvó la vida a tu padre… y al mío. No tienes ningún derecho a odiarlo, porque si no fuera por él, tú no estarías aquí de pie, insultando a su hijo.

Los ojos de Goyle quedaron bizcos mientras observaba la varita.

–Puedo odiarlo todo lo que quiera–observó con frialdad.

Scorpius le quitó la varita de la garganta con desprecio.

–Tienes razón. Pero eso no te da derecho a insultar a los que no lo hacemos–Se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pijama–. Creía que éramos amigos.

–No si respondes por Potter.

–Por lo único que respondo–Repuso Scorpius secamente–es por lo que es justo. Si estás a favor de lo justo no tienes porque estar en mi contra.

Albus, que seguía parado muy tieso junto a su cama, vio meterse a Goyle en la suya muy enfadado. Scorpius apartó la manta y se metió en la cama. Dejó la varita en la mesita de luz y corrió las cortinas de modo que solo pudiera verlo Albus.

Los dos niños se miraron largo rato; ojos verdes contra grises.

Nunca antes Albus había pensado que sería mal recibido en Slytherin. No es que hubiera pensado mucho en la posibilidad de ir a Slytherin, claro, no era algo a lo que hubiera aspirado un Potter… ni un Weasley. En verdad ninguna de las dos ramas, paterna y materna, de su familia tenían algo que ver con la casa de la sangre pura y la serpiente.

Pero él sabía que su padre era leyenda, así como su apellido; era una leyenda que había creído del agrado de todo Hogwarts. ¿Es que acaso existía alguien que le guardase resentimiento al héroe que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort?

Albus sabía que podía llegar a ser algo parcial. Después de todo, Harry Potter, la leyenda, era su padre. Él no sabía el relato completo de la historia, ni por asomo, porque su padre consideraba que no era saludable para sus hijos enterarse de cosas que a él lo marcaron para siempre a su misma edad. Desde luego que sabía que la rivalidad entre Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius, y Harry Potter, el padre de Albus, databa desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Pero no sabía que su padre le había salvado la vida al de Scorpius y al de Goyle, ni que el padre del primero le guardaba una silenciosa gratitud. O por lo menos, el hijo de éste. Y de nuevo sintió simpatía por ese chico repelente a ojos de cualquier Gryffindor. Quiso poder decirle todo esto, pero sentía que no podía explicarlo, ya que ni él lo entendía del todo.

–Gracias–Dijo al fin–. No tenías porqué hacerlo.

Scorpius le sonrió.

–Estamos en el mismo barco–Repuso el chico–. Si no remamos juntos, nos hundiremos–Hizo una pausa para mirar en dirección a Goyle–. No le hagas caso. Sólo está resentido. Su padre le habrá llenado la cabeza. Su mejor amigo, Crabbe, murió aquí, en Hogwarts. No pudieron salvarlo.

Albus estaba sorprendido.

–Sabes muchas cosas.

–Tal vez lo aparente, pero no es así. Para mi padre fue más que suficiente decirme que Harry Potter le había salvado la vida–Suspiró–. No he podido sacarle nada más del asunto.

–Yo no sabía nada de eso–Admitió Albus.

Scorpius lo miró con sorpresa.

– ¿Tu padre nunca te lo dijo?

Albus sonrió levemente.

–Hubiera resultado algo presuntuoso, ¿No crees? "Salvé la vida del señor Malfoy y del señor Goyle."

Se rieron con risas sofocadas, se dieron las buenas noches y se durmieron en el acto.


	3. Capítulo 2, Parte 1

Lo único que determina quién eres es tu corazón –Parte 1–

Las cuatro lechuzas salieron de los terrenos de Hogwarts, cada una con una carta atada a la pata. Tres de ellas siguieron la misma dirección, hacia la derecha, mientras la otra dobló a la izquierda.

Las tres lechuzas que iban juntas eran de gamas de colores tan diferentes entre sí como diferentes eran las cartas de sus dueños.

La lechuza blanca como la nieve llevaba los siguientes escritos en el dorso del sobre: Sr y Sra. Potter.

**Queridos mamá y papá:**

**¡He entrado en Slytherin! Sí, lo sé, es algo brusco al principio, pero yo no he tenido la culpa, ha sido ese Sombrero. Aunque no estoy enfadado con su decisión. Hay gente muy agradable aquí, aunque otras no tanto. ¡Los de Gryffindor me dan vuelta la cara cuando voy a hablarles! Sólo Frank es algo comprensivo, pero no hablamos mucho, porque eso les disgusta tanto a sus amigos como a los míos.**

**Estoy empezando a creer que reconciliar a Gryffindor con Slytherin es una causa perdida. Nunca había visto dos grupos de personas mirarse peor, y eso que en tu último partido, mamá, los fanáticos del otro equipo comenzaron a discutir con los del nuestro y por poco hubo varitas de por medio. Pues esto es peor, aunque ustedes deben de recordarlo. Siempre había creído que los de Slytherin tenían la culpa de todos los conflictos, pero ahora puedo ver que es por partes iguales.**

**Espero que ustedes estén bien, denle un abrazo a Lily de mi parte, y espero que no se tome tan mal la noticia como James**

**Los quiere**

**Al**

**PD: Rose está en Ravenclaw. Lo sé, ¡Ni ella puede creerlo!**

La lechuza color café con manchas blancas y grises llevaba escrito en el sobre los mismos destinatarios, aunque su contenido, con letras de trazos algo torcidos y apresurados, era bastante distinto de la anterior.

_PAPÁ Y MAMÁ:_

_¡ALBUS ESTÁ EN SLYTHERIN! LES JURO QUE NO SE LO DECÍA EN SERIO, NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN, SE LOS JURO. YO SÓLO LE DECÍA QUE A LO MEJOR LO PONÍAN EN SLYTHERIN SÓLO DE BROMA Y LAMENTO HABERLO HECHO. SI, YA SÉ LO QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO: TIENE QUE HABER UNA FORMA DE SACARLO DE AHÍ. PERO MCGONAGALL YA ME LO DIJO; UNA VEZ QUE EL SOMBRERO DA UNA ORDEN… NO ES JUSTO, YA LO SÉ, PERO TENDREMOS QUE ACEPTARLO. MI HERMANITO EN SLYTHERIN. MAS LE VALE A LILY SER BUENA Y VENIR A GRYFFINDOR O NO SÉ QUE SERÁ DE NOSOTROS._

_COMO SEA, ROSE TAMPOCO VINO A GRYFFINDOR (¿QUÉ PASA CON NUESTRA FAMILIA?). LA MUY CEREBRITO FUE A RAVENCLAW, COSA QUE NO ME PARECE MUY RARA, CON LA MADRE QUE TIENE… PERO…_

_¿SLYTHERIN? ¿ALBUS EN SLYTHERIN? Y ENCIMA PARA COLMO ANDA CON ESAS NIÑITAS Y ESOS NIÑOS SANGRE PURA NARIZ PARADA QUE ME SACAN DE QUICIO. ¡EL HIJO DE LOS MALFOY ES SU COMPAÑERO! MERLÍN NOS LIBRE DE QUE SE LE OCURRA TRAER A UNO DE ESOS A CASA._

_BUENO, TENGO QUE IRME, EN MEDIA HORA SON LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH. ¡DESEENME SUERTE!_

_CARIÑOS A TODOS_

_JAMES._

Curiosamente la tercer lechuza, de color café rojizo, iba al mismo destino que los otros dos, sólo que dirigida a personas diferentes. En el sobre podía leerle: Sr y Sra. Weasley. Con caligrafía prolija, decía así:

_Mamá y papá:_

_No creo que se hayan enterado ya, porque Al está escribiendo la carta junto a mí para que sea yo quién les dé la noticia. Aunque, si james se me ha adelantado (cosa que espero no) se los repito de todos modos (papá, te ruego que no te enfades conmigo): Estoy en Ravenclaw. Fue ese sombrero tenaz, que se puso a murmurarme cosas como "posees una gran inteligencia…" "Ravenclaw es ideal para ti…" y además, ser rival de Albus (y no me vengas, mamá, con el cuento de que la cordialidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor es posible) era algo que prefería evitar. Esto me lleva a otra noticia, no menos sorprendente: ¡Albus está en Slytherin! (y te repito, papá, no te enfades) al principio me apenó porque tal vez no le vería tanto como antes, cuando creía que estaríamos los dos en Gryffindor, pero seguimos siendo tan amigos como siempre. Conocí a un par de chicas muy simpáticas, y Lorcan y Lysander suelen sacarme de quicio cuando rebaten los argumentos de los libros de texto, pero son buenos chicos. En el fondo._

_No puedo decir lo mismo de los amigos de Albus. O de su amigo, mejor dicho. Es sumamente desagradable y maniaco de la sangre pura. No sé como Al lo soporta. Supongo que cree que puede cambiarlo. En mi opinión es demasiado inocente al respecto._

_Pero no toda la gente de Slytherin es mala; hay una chica llamada Emma que es muy agradable conmigo, con Al y su… amigo. Es que sólo nosotros sabemos que su padre es muggle, lo cual nunca le haría gracia a sus compañeros de Slytherin. Hay que verle la cara al amigo de Albus para darse cuenta. Aunque ha mejorado un poco últimamente, ¡No lo soporto!_

_Pero en fin, no puedo elegir las amistades de mi primo._

_Molly es una prefecta insufrible. Llevamos aquí tres días y ya le ha quitado cinco puntos a Albus y a James respectivamente por hacer magia en el pasillo. Fue culpa de ese tonto de Goyle; estaba insultando (otra vez) al tío Harry. Albus y James sólo alzaron las varitas para darle su merecido cuando Molly justo pasó por allí y les quitó cinco puntos a cada uno sin que hubiesen hecho nada. Lucy dice que ya le ha quitado puntos a ella (está algo obsesionada de poder)._

_Muchos besos y abrazos para ustedes y Hugo._

_Rose _

_PD: papá, no le digas a tío Percy lo que dije._

Y es que las tres cartas, producto de distintas impresiones, caligrafía y longitud eran para los cuatro alumnos y dos niños congregados en la casa de los Potter.

La cuarta lechuza, que volaba solitaria, era de color gris claro y la carta que llevaba iba dirigida al Sr y a la Sra. Malfoy. La letra era recta y apretada, y corresponde a lo que sigue:

Papá y mamá:

Obviamente, estoy en Slytherin. La escuela no me parece tan mala como decían ustedes, pero tal vez el cambio de director tiene que ver. He hecho un puñado de amigos de familia decente. Son muy simpáticos. He seguido tus indicaciones, papá, y sólo he hablado con gente de padres magos. Algunos de los Weasley y Potter me odian, pero no es mucho lo que uno puede hacer contra causas perdidas. No creo que sea porque soy un Malfoy; es un principio antiquísimo que los de Gryffindor y los de Slytherin se odien.

Vincent y yo ya no nos llevamos muy bien. Se la pasa molestando e insultando a la familia de un amigo mío, y son gente suficientemente decente como para merecer respeto.

¡Hay una sangre mestiza en nuestra casa! ¿Se lo pueden creer? Aún así, trato de hablarle lo menos posible.

Un abrazo al abuelo Lucius y a la abuela Cissy

Los quiere

Scorpius.

Los Potter y los Weasley estaban sentados en la sala de estar de los Potter cuando Lily oyó unos insistentes golpecitos en la ventana cerrada.

– ¡Lechuzas! ¡Lechuzas! –Ella y Hugo brincaron de su silla y se encaramaron en la ventana– ¡es Hedwig!

– ¡Y Wendy! –Exclamó Hugo.

– ¡Y Wizz! –Agregó Lily al ver a la lechuza moteada.

Harry se apresuró a abrir la ventana; las tres lechuzas se acercaron a sus destinatarios. Ginny desató la carta de Albus, y Hedwig echó a volar. Luego tomó la carta de Wizz, escrita por James, y Ron y Hermione abrieron la de Rose. Durante un rato no se oyó nada; los niños espiaban por detrás de los hombros de sus padres.

Harry y Ginny leyeron primero la de Albus; recibieron de ella satisfacción, sorpresa y pena por partes iguales. La de James era harina de otro costal; Harry se prometió tener una charla con su hijo mayor al respecto.

Cuando acabaron de leer alzaron la vista.

Hermione, Ron y Hugo habían terminado de leer. Hugo miraba fijo a su padre, que miraba fijo Harry y a Ginny. Hermione miraba a su esposo con severidad.

–Albus está en Slytherin–Dijo Ron.

Harry parpadeó.

–Lo sé–Alzó la carta del chico–. Nos lo dijo.

Ron parecía no parpadear.

– ¿No les molesta?

–No–Repuso Ginny–. ¿Y a ti te molesta que Rose esté en Ravenclaw?

–No–Esa actitud de zombi de Ron desconcertaba. En ese momento la perdió. Parpadeó muchas veces–No me lo esperaba, claro. ¿Quién se lo hubiera esperado?

Harry sonrió.

–Yo sospechaba que el Sombrero haría una cosa así con Albus. Estuve a punto de ir a Slytherin, pero elegí no estarlo.

Ron alzó las cejas.

– ¿Dices que Al lo eligió?

Ginny frunció el ceño.

–Parecía decidido en ir a Gryffindor… –Comentó.

–Las amistades influyen–Intervino Harry–. Yo no sabía a dónde ir, pero Ron me llenó la cabeza en contra de Slytherin.

– ¡Oye! –Exclamó Ron.

Harry rió.

–Aquí–Intervino Hermione–Rose dice que Al tiene un amigo sangre pura que le desagrada mucho. Pero no dice su nombre.

–James menciona al hijo de los Malfoy en su carta–Observó Lily.

Ginny miró a Harry como si cayera en la cuenta de algo.

– ¿Tú crees que sea…?

Los cuatro adultos se miraron. Súbitamente se echaron a reír.

– ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?!

Los Malfoy recibieron la carta de su hijo y la leyeron quedándose muy satisfechos. A Draco Malfoy le parecía bien que su hijo guardase distancia prudente con los Potter y los Weasley, y su esposa estaba de acuerdo, como así ambos deseaban conocer a la familia del amigo de Scorpius.

Pero en Hogwarts los niños eran ajenos a las elucubraciones de sus progenitores; en ese momento estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes, después de zamparse el almuerzo. Albus y Scorpius charlaban sobre las clases, al tiempo que Emma, Vanessa y Demetria soltaban risillas desde la otra punta de la sala. Goyle y Selwyn habían salido, sin que los niños se interesasen por saber a dónde se dirigían. A Albus los cinco puntos perdidos todavía le dolían, pero sabía que si Molly se los hubiese sacado a él o a Goyle hubiera sido más de lo mismo: Ambos eran de Slytherin.

"Pero yo no habría tenido la culpa"

Maldijo su orgullo e intentó concentrarse en lo que Scorpius le decía.

–…y la clase del profesor Longbotton no ha sido… –Suspiró con abatimiento–tan mala.

La verdad era que el profesor Longbotton se las había apañado muy bien su primera clase, que habían tenido ese mismo día, miércoles, aunque parecía algo intimidado con "el hijo de Malfoy", como Albus y Scorpius sabían que el chico era conocido por muchos profesores.

Scorpius también había estado receloso, ya que, como le dijo a Albus, su padre no le había dado muy buenas expectativas sobre ese profesor.

–Bienvenidos a la clase de botánica. Soy el profesor Longbotton, y conmigo aprenderán todo lo que esté a mi alcance sobre plantas y hongos mágicos, donde encontrarlos, su utilidad y, de ser el caso, el peligro que entrañen y como combatirlo si es posible.

En invernadero número uno había gran variedad de plantas y arbustos, con o sin flores, y hongos. Sobre la mesa central había tres plantas diferentes. Había varias mesas alrededor con capacidad para unos cinco alumnos.

Compartían esa clase con Ravenclaw. Rose y una risueña amiga cuyo nombre Albus no conocía se pusieron a su lado derecho y Scorpius al izquierdo. Unos chicos de Ravenclaw se apartaron y pudieron ver el contenido de la mesa del profesor con más claridad.

–Para esta primera clase les he traído estos tres interesantes ejemplares. ¿Alguien puede decirme que especie es esta?

La mano de Rose se alzó apenas hubo terminado la última palabra. El profesor Longbotton le sonrió a la niña.

–No debería decirlo, pero me lo esperaba. ¿Señorita Weasley?

Rose sonrió satisfecha. Scorpius alzó los ojos al techo.

–son Branquialgas, señor.

–Correcto. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Quién puede decirme sus características? ¿Señorita Weasley?

–Las Branquialgas dotan a quien las ingiere de branquias y extremidades diseñadas aerodinámicamente para desplazarse en el agua.

–Excelente. ¿Y esta? –Señaló una maceta en la que había una planta que movía lentamente los largos tallos como si ondearan en un viento invisible– ¿Señorita Weasley?

–Es el lazo del diablo–Dijo la niña.

–Correcto–Sonrió el profesor–. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien puede decirme que es lo que la caracteriza?

Rose volvió a levantar la mano.

– ¿Sí? –Preguntó el profesor mirándola.

–El lazo del diablo es conocido por tener la capacidad de estrangular a su víctima. Lo que más le gusta…

–…es la oscuridad y la humedad–Intervino Scorpius. Todos lo miraron. Rose tenía los ojos como platos y echaba chispas por ellos. Scorpius los ignoró a todos y siguió mirando al profesor mientras hablaba con voz aburrida–. Por lo tanto, para matarla, o en su defecto deshacerse de ella, se debe utilizar la luz y el calor: fuego.

El profesor Longbotton estaba muy sorprendido.

–bien hecho, señor Malfoy. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

En verdad eso era lo que más le había sorprendido a Albus, lo que más le había llamado la atención, más aún que el hecho de que la amiga de Rose, que resultó llamarse Marietta Stewart, no dejase de soltar risitas tontas cada vez que él le pedía que le pasase algo.

Rose no había dejado de mirar mal a su amigo mientras le decía al profesor los detalles de la tercera planta, como retándolo a que se atreviese a interrumpirla. Pero Scorpius no lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Scorpius recordaba la primera clase de botánica por otras razones:

_Estaban saliendo del invernadero cuando Scorpius le sonrió a Albus._

–_Ahí lo tienes–Le dijo–. Los cinco puntos que te quitó esa prima tuya, la prefecta Weasley–De pronto se percató de la mirada de Rose. Si una mirada podía matar, pensó Scorpius, era la de esa Rose Weasley. Esos ojos castaños parecían arder. Y aunque lo incomodaba, se hizo el desentendido– ¿Qué tienes?_

_El alarmante color de las mejillas de la niña le había hecho darse cuenta de inmediato que la brusquedad de su tono sólo había empeorado las cosas._

– _¿Que qué tengo? ¡Me interrumpiste en clase! ¡Yo había levantado la mano primero!_

_Marietta soltó una risita. Scorpius la miró fijo, con frialdad, arqueando levemente las cejas, como sabía que debía mirar para intimidar. Funcionó. La niña dejó de reír. Scorpius subió imperceptiblemente la comisura de la boca._

– _¡Yo había levantado la mano primero!_

_Miró a Rose de nuevo y ya el hecho de hacer callar a Marietta no le pareció tan divertido._

– _¡Sólo lo hice para recuperar los puntos que habíamos perdido por culpa de Goyle!_

– _¡Fue más que eso, y lo sabes! –Le gritó la niña._

– _¡Sabía la respuesta! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

– _¡Yo estaba respondiendo! ¡Me humillaste!_

– _¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! –Saltó Scorpius indignado._

– _¡Lo fue para mí! –volvió a gritarle Rose. Albus y Marietta retrocedieron prudentemente._

– _¡No fue a propósito!_

_Rose lo miró furiosa. Al fin, le soltó._

– _¡Te odio!_

_Scorpius arqueó las cejas, sin saber que pensar._

– _¿Por qué?_

_Rose pateó el suelo y, tomando a Marietta del brazo, se dio vuelta._

– _¡no lo sé! –le gritó antes de irse._

–Sí, bueno–Comentó Albus, sacando a Scorpius de su ensoñación–, la verdad es que fue muy… activa.

Scorpius se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo.

–Ni lo menciones–Murmuró con abatimiento mirando el suelo.

–Después de eso, creo que intentar que Rose no te odie es una causa perdida–Albus suspiró–. Creo que todo aquí lo es.

Scorpius lo miró de repente.

– ¿Y quién quiere algo de esa Weasley, eh? ¡Yo no quiero nada en absoluto! ¡Me importa muy poco, la verdad, está loca y yo ya no sé qué hacer con ella para que deje de creer que vivo sólo para darme motivos para que me odie! ¡Por mí, que la aplaste el sauce boxeador, me tiene sin cuidado! –En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie. Las chicas habían dejado de reír, y lo miraban fijo– ¡¿Qué miras, Wilson?! –gritó. Se alejó a grandes trancos, enfadados y se metió en el dormitorio.

El día siguiente fue tormentoso para Scorpius. No sólo en el sentido literal de la palabra, ya que el viento era muy fuerte y los rayos y truenos despertaron al chico de un salto, sino que comenzó con la asignatura que a Scorpius más le gustaba: Pociones. Esto podría haber sido bueno si no fuera porque compartían esa clase con Ravenclaw.

Lo notó en el desayuno; le había dado un mordiscón a una tostada cubierta con mermelada de frambuesa cuando Albus dijo:

– ¿Has visto qué clase nos toca? ¡Pociones! ¡La he esperado desde que tengo conciencia!

Scorpius tragó con dificultad y tomó el horario.

– ¡Es cierto! –Sonrió– ¡Pociones con…! –Su voz se fue apagando y dejó caer el horario en la mochila. Se hundió en la silla y atacó con furia su avena.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Albus preocupado.

Definitivamente, pensó Scorpius, Albus era demasiado inocente.

–Esta es mi asignatura favorita–Le explicó medio atragantado por las grandes cucharadas de avena–, y si participo en clase, tu prima Weasley me arrancará la cabeza.

Albus pareció caer en la cuenta.

–Oh, bueno, esta vez será diferente. Si tú levantas la mano primero, ella no tendrá motivos para…

–No entiendes–Lo cortó Scorpius, que, con muy mal humor, se levantó para dirigirse a las mazmorras–. Ella no necesita motivos para odiarme. Simplemente le gusta hacerlo.

Los de Ravenclaw ya estaban esperando en la puerta. Rose volvió el rostro ostensiblemente cuando Scorpius pasó por su lado.

"Ni que oliera mal" pensó el chico, olfateándose la túnica con disimulo.

Albus miraba a su prima de reojo en la fila mientras esperaban a que apareciera el profesor.

–Ve con ella si quieres–Le dijo Scorpius con frialdad.

–Podría ser su mediador–Repuso Albus.

"Sí, en verdad es demasiado inocente."

–Como quieras–Refunfuñó el chico cuando Albus se alejó–. Sólo tú luchas contra las causas perdidas.

–Digamos que es optimista.

Scorpius miró a la sonriente niña rubia de ojos azules que se había parado a su lado, mientras contemplaba a Albus.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Pensó mirando a Emma Wilson con aprensión. "Prometí que sería amable con ella."

Pero en ese momento recordó lo que Albus había dicho la noche pasada: "…Que Rose no te odie es una causa perdida" y se decidió a ignorar a Wilson por completo. Qué más daba ser maleducado con la sangre mestiza. Era como lo habían educado: Sangre pura, traidores a la sangre, sangre mestiza, sangre impura y muggles. Personas que valen y las que no. Punto.

Y entonces vio a Albus hablando con Rose mientras ella negaba tozudamente con la cabeza, tan terca como el día en que la conoció, y decidió que Wilson no tenía por qué pagar por el desprecio inmerecido que le tenía esa Weasley.

Miró a Emma de reojo, y decidió que bien podía contestar con monosílabos.

–Demasiado optimista–Le contestó sin dejar de mirar a los dos primos.

–Ayer en Botánica ella parecía muy enfadada contigo.

–Lo sé–Repuso Scorpius, fastidiado. ¿Es que acaso no había otro tema de conversación?

–Ya se le pasará–Emma se encogió de hombros.

–No lo creo.

–Le has quitado protagonismo en clase. Ya suficiente piensa en ti como para tener que preocuparse por otro sabelotodo de competencia–Le sonrió al atónito Scorpius y se alejó en dirección a sus amigas.

– ¿Piensa en mí? –Emma no respondió– ¿Para bien o para mal?

La niña se dio vuelta y sonrió al mirarlo, mostrando sus dientes blancos. Scorpius tuvo que reconocer que no era tan fea.

–De las dos maneras, Scorpius. Siempre que pensamos en un chico pensamos de las dos maneras.

En ese momento apareció el profesor Slughorn. Lo primero que vino a la mente de Scorpius al ver al profesor fue la imagen extraña de un pato gordo con un bigote de morsa. Slughorn abrió la puerta y Scorpius se apresuró a tomar la mesa más cercana al escritorio del profesor… el problema fue que Rose Weasley también la quería.

Se fulminaron con la mirada largo rato.

–Apártate, niño–Le soltó ella al fin.

"Con que ahora soy _niño._" Pensó Scorpius con irritación.

– ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, "niña"?

Albus se colocó peligrosa pero apaciguadoramente en medio de los dos.

– ¿Qué tal si la comparten?

– ¿Compartirla con quién? –Preguntó Rose después de una pausa.

–Pues–Contestó Albus, confundido–con Scorp…

–Si aquí no hay nada más. Sólo somos tú… y yo…

–Y yo–Emma dejó sus cosas junto a los de Scorpius y les sonrió a todos. Scorpius notó que su amigo se ponía colorado, aunque no supo la razón.

Slughorn se presentó ante la clase y sonrió afectuosamente a Albus y Rose. A Scorpius su padre le había hablado sobre aquel profesor: no le gustaba mucho el apellido Malfoy. Scorpius estaba dispuesto a reivindicarlo.

Les encomendó hacer una poción para el resfriado. Era poca cosa, pensó Scorpius, nada demasiado complicado y tanto alboroto podía armar. Emma tenía problemas con su caldero. Scorpius lo observó con aprensión. Se suponía que el líquido debía ser rojo oscuro mientras hervía, y la de Emma era…

– ¿Púrpura? –Rose arqueó las cejas inclinándose sobre el caldero, color rojo brillante–Oh, Emma, te has equivocado claramente, las instrucciones dicen que…

–Yo creo que tiene sentido del humor–Scorpius se encogió de hombros y sonrió con placer malévolo ante las rojas mejillas de Rose.

– ¿Alguien ha hablado, Al? –Preguntó Rose por su parte–Pues yo no he oído nada. Ha de haber sido el borboteo de mi caldero…

–…que es rojo cuando debería ser bordó–dijo Scorpius irritado.

Rose no pudo contenerse.

–Fíjate en tus asuntos primero antes de meter la nariz en los de los demás.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿No me ignorabas?

Rose enrojeció más aún por lo que el chico tomó como enfado y dijo:

–No mereces la pena.

Eso era más de lo que Scorpius estaba dispuesto a soportarle a esa berrinchuda. Se puso de pie de un salto, y Rose hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Tú no mereces la pena, presumida sabelotodo!

A Rose parecieron dolerle aquellas palabras, y Scorpius lamentaba habérselas dicho, hasta que ella dijo:

– ¡No tienes derecho, fanático de la sangre asqueroso!

– ¡Cierra la boca! Si así fuera, ni hablaría contigo.

– ¡Mis padres son magos!

–Traidores a la sangre, sangre impura… ¿A eso le llamas magos? –Le soltó Scorpius con crueldad.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas, y Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo horrible que había sonado lo dicho. Los únicos que habían escuchado eran Albus y Emma, pero sus expresiones era más que suficiente para hacerlo sentir un gusano. Se dejó caer en su silla y se concentró en todo lo que quedaba de la clase en su poción. Sentía los ojos de Albus y Emma en él. De Rose no quería saber más nada. Suficientemente gusano se sentía para empeorarlo más imaginando lo que los tres chicos, y en especial Rose, pensaban de él en ese momento.


	4. Capítulo 2, Parte 2

Lo único que determina quién eres es tu corazón –Parte 2–

Scorpius y Rose obtuvieron un nueve de calificación por su poción, y se le ordenó a Emma que rehiciese su poción si quería pasar esa clase y conservar el mismo caldero sano y salvo todo el año. Albus se llevó un muy aclamado diez por parte del profesor.

– ¡El mismo talento que su padre! ¡Y tu abuela! ¡Y tu madre, recuerdo que era de jovencita muy de carácter…! ¡Poderosa en verdad!

Las siguientes clases pasaron, pero Scorpius no daba cuenta de ellas; Albus no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra, y él no se sentía con las agallas para hacerlo. No sabía que podía llegar a pensar su amigo de él, y no quería saberlo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, se retiró a la sala común y se acurrucó en una butaca, haciendo girar la varita entre los dedos. Veintidós centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, acebo. Elástica.

Pasó largo rato contemplando la varita, recordando que había sentido cuando la había tocado por primera vez, cuando entraron Emma y Demetria Nott por la pared. Se sentaron cerca de él, pero no lo vieron. Se inclinó para quedar oculto tras la butaca.

– ¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Demetria con voz más curiosa que preocupada.

–No estoy segura–Respondió Emma evasivamente–. Pero tengo mis sospechas.

En ese momento se abrió la pared y por ella entró Vanessa Zabini.

– ¿Sospechas de qué? –Preguntó la niña– ¿De qué me perdí?

–Rose Weasley–Susurró rápido Demetria. Scorpius escuchó con más atención–está llorando en el baño de chicas del quinto piso. Y Emma cree saber cuál es el problema.

–Sí, la he visto–Comentó Vanessa con un aire inconfundible de chismosa–. Ni siquiera ha ido a almorzar. Albus la andaba buscando como loco. ¿Qué crees que la disguste, Emma?

–La cuestión–Susurró Emma de modo enigmático–no es qué, sino quién.

– ¿Vamos a clase? –Preguntó Demetria, que ya había perdido el interés al ver que no era nada digno de contar a los demás.

–Vayan ustedes–Les dijo Emma–. Ahora las alcanzo.

En cuanto las chicas salieron, Emma se acercó a Scorpius, y el chico se dio cuenta que ella había sabido desde el principio que él estaba allí.

–Sé que me has oído. Ya estarás feliz–Le dijo y se dio vuelta para marcharse.

Y, mientras miraba a Emma desaparecer detrás de la pared, Scorpius supo que, de todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, ninguna era felicidad.

Esa noche, cuando todos los chicos se fueron a la cama, Scorpius esperó a que Goyle y Selwyn se durmieran para hablarle a Albus.

–Albus, yo…

El chico lo miró. Sus ojos verdes soltaban destellos a la luz de la luna.

–Fuiste cruel–Le dijo Albus en un tono tranquilo que para Scorpius fue peor que si le hubiera gritado–. Fuiste cruel, y lo sabes. Creí que la gente de aquí–Añadió mirando en derredor–no era tan mala como decían–Lo miró–. Creí que tú no lo eras. Todo esto es una causa perdida. Tú eres una causa perdida.

–Yo…–Susurró Scorpius, aunque no sabía que decir.

–No sabes cuánto lamento estar aquí–Albus suspiró y corrió las cortinas de su cama. Scorpius se quedó mirando las cortinas cerradas, sintiéndose más gusano que en toda su vida.

Septiembre pasó, dando paso a octubre, y con él, tiempo más frío y lluvioso.

Era Halloween. Scorpius estaba sentado en una punta de la mesa de Slytherin, rompiendo en trozos pequeños un bastón de caramelo, y Albus y Emma en la otra.

Llevaba dos meses así, solo, taciturno, soportando la compañía de Goyle y de Selwyn al no tener otra mejor. La verdad era que a los demás chicos de Slytherin los tenía sin cuidado que hubiese dicho traidora a la sangre o sangre impura a la familia Weasley: a las cosas había que llamarlos por su nombre. Pero Emma y Albus habían levantado un grueso e impenetrable muro que lo mantenía a raya: estaba más claro que el agua que a ellos sí les importaba.

Los miró de reojo; parecían esperar a alguien.

"Weasley" Pensó Scorpius mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. La niña no estaba.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Scorpius miró de nuevo a Albus y Emma; ellos también parecían preocupados: nadie de primer año se perdería del banquete de Halloween.

Goyle y Selwyn se sentaron frente a Scorpius, que en ese momento apretaba y soltaba los trozos de caramelo aplastado que alguna vez habían tenido forma de bastón. El chico fingió no ver a los otros dos.

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Goyle. Scorpius no respondió. Ya no le importaba ser desagradable con él. Estaba intentando contar todos sus intentos de disculparse con Weasley, y recordar la causa de porque no lo había llevado a cabo.

Para eso no tenía respuesta.

Sólo lo había intentado una vez, en un septiembre que le parecía lejano, cuando la niña había salido del baño. Le brillaban las lágrimas en las pestañas.

–Lo siento–Le había dicho él–. Lo siento… lo siento, Weasley.

Los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Púdrete–Le había soltado ella antes de salir corriendo.

Y nunca más había vuelto a intentarlo. Se sentía un cobarde. Un gusano cobarde.

– ¿Qué haces? –Insistió Goyle. Scorpius se enfadó. A ése sí que le gustaba hacer preguntas estúpidas. Pero lo bueno era que se contentaba con respuestas más estúpidas aún.

–Nada.

– ¿Quieres divertirte un rato? –Le sonrió Selwyn. Scorpius levantó la vista de su polvo de caramelo. Selwyn se apartó el rizado cabello del rostro.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Le preguntó Scorpius con desconfianza. Esos dos meses le habían servido de experiencia para saber que el sentido del humor de Goyle y Selwyn era bastante retorcido.

Goyle y Selwyn rieron de una forma que a Scorpius le pareció malévola.

–Oye, oye, escucha esto: –Le dijo Goyle muy risueño– ¿Qué es más gracioso que un traidor a la sangre caído de su escoba?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con…?

– ¡Responde! –Le urgió Selwyn– ¿Qué es más gracioso que un traidor a la sangre caído de su escoba?

– ¡No lo sé! –Exclamó Scorpius con irritación.

– ¡Un traidor a la sangre aplastado! –Dijo Goyle con una ancha sonrisa, y ambos se echaron a reír.

– ¿Qué…? –Scorpius estaba sumamente confundido, y asustado, aunque no sabía por qué– ¿Qué quieres decir con "un traidor a la sangre aplastado"?

La sonrisa de Selwyn se ensanchó.

–No un. Una.

Se hizo una pausa silenciosa y horrible.

–No estarán hablando en serio–Susurró Scorpius horrorizado.

Las sonrisas de los otros se hicieron más pronunciadas.

– ¿Cómo? –Murmuró Scorpius.

–El sauce boxeador–Respondió Selwyn–. Le dijimos que alguien había metido a su lechuza ahí.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

–No habrán…

–Fue difícil atraparla, y más aún meterla en una jaula–Comentó Goyle con voz indiferente–, pero al fin la dejamos junto al camino.

–El sauce llega hasta ahí–Terminó Selwyn.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

– ¡Es una crueldad! –Les gritó.

– ¿Y qué? –Dijo Goyle con voz aburrida–Si tú piensas tan bien de esa traidora a la sangre hija de sangre impura como nosotros.

Scorpius sintió como el color huía de su rostro.

–No… –Susurró y retrocedió un paso.

–Sí–Sonrió Goyle–. Esa Weasley siente mucho cariño por su "Wendy".

Y mientras ambos se reían a carcajadas, Scorpius salió corriendo del Gran Salón en dirección a las mazmorras. Le gritó atropelladamente la contraseña a la pared y subió a toda prisa a su dormitorio. Hurgó en el baúl desesperadamente, tomó la capa de invierno, el gorro y los mitones, y se los puso a la carrera para después salir del dormitorio, correr por la sala común, pasar a por la pared y cruzar el vestíbulo.

El aire frío de afuera lo golpeó como una bofetada. Temió que Rose no llevase capa; hasta hacía unas horas el clima era cálido.

"Inglaterra" Pensó con enfado, y entonces se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al caer en la cuenta de que el frío que la niña pudiera pasar era la menor de las complicaciones.

Corrió con el viento en contra silbando con fiereza silbando con fiereza en sus oídos, dio un recodo, y ahí estaba: el árbol aporreaba el suelo con furia.

Un grito agudo rasgó el aire.

Scorpius corrió más rápido.

Cuando estuvo cerca, pero a una distancia suficiente para que el árbol no lo alcanzase, notó a un bulto negro; una rama del sauce boxeador cayó rozándolo.

– ¡Rose! –La llamó.

– ¡Oh, por Merlín! –Gritó una voz espantosamente familiar– ¡Auxilio! ¡ahhhhhh!

Una rama bajó y le golpeó un brazo. Scorpius notó que sollozaba aferrada a un objeto de metal que se agitaba…no, le temblaba entre las manos.

Otra rama bajó. ¡pam! La golpeó con toda la fuerza del impacto y la tiró de costado. La rama se alzó y volvió a caer cuando Rose, con un esfuerzo que a Scorpius le pareció descomunal, rodó de lado y la rama no la tocó por centímetros.

Scorpius siguió corriendo, pero se detuvo, incapaz de acercarse más al árbol mortífero.

"Soy un cobarde" Se dijo "No tengo el valor suficiente para ir a rescatarla"

Rose volvió a gritar, y eso fue incentivo suficiente.

"Si me muero," Pensó alocada y aterradamente el chico mientras intentaba acercarse a la niña "por lo menos todos sabrán que no soy un gusano. Moriré como héroe."

Corrió en zigzag, tratando de evitar las ramas. Una le venía a la cabeza, pero la vio por el rabillo del ojo y se agachó.

"Me postularé para buscador el año que entra" se dijo, pensando en Ledsten, el buscador de Slytherin, que estaba en séptimo "es hora de una buena paliza para Gryffindor"

Otra rama golpeó a Rose en el mismo brazo que antes, y eso le quitó a Scorpius de la cabeza todo pensamiento trivial.

Estaba a sólo tres metros de Rose cuando una rama le golpeó en la cara en ese momento de distracción. Sintió un dolor espantoso en la nariz. Supuso que se la habría roto.

Llegó, trastabillando, con la mano apretándose la nariz sangrante, hasta la niña. Estaba tirada en el suelo, abrazada a la jaula de su lechuza. Scorpius notó que lloraba con fuertes sollozos.

–Tranquilízate–Le dijo el chico e intentó asirla del brazo, pero ella gimió de dolor. Era el brazo golpeado–. Lo siento–Una rama pasó rozando la cabeza de Scorpius–. Debes levantarte–Otra rama–. Por favor.

Rose se sentó con dificultad. Scorpius la agarró del brazo bueno y la puso de pie. Rose se tambaleó y se abrazó con el brazo sano a los hombros de Scorpius. Miró al chico por primera vez. Abrió mucho los ojos.

–Tú…–Murmuró.

Una rama iba a golpear a Rose en la espalda. Scorpius la cubrió con su brazo. Se mordió el labio para contener el grito de dolor que quería escapársele cuando la rama lo golpeó.

–No hay tiempo para eso ahora–Dijo el chico entre dientes, empujándola para que caminara. Rose avanzó con dificultad. Scorpius la guiaba sorteando las ramas golpeadoras como podía, y siempre que alguna rama los golpeaba se aseguraba de recibir el golpe él.

Al fin quedaron fuera del alcance del sauce boxeador. Bajo la presencia del dolor de todas sus magulladuras, moretones y posibles fracturas, Scorpius no podía concebir un árbol más horrible y macabro.

Rose jadeó y se desplomó en brazos de chico. Scorpius la depositó con cuidado con la espalda apoyada en un arbusto. La niña tenía un morado en la cara, el corte del mentón le sangraba y Scorpius le notó los dedos morados e inflamados en torno a la jaula de su lechuza color rojizo. Con una fea punzada en el estómago, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que el ave no se movía.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó mirando la jaula.

Rose lo miró.

– ¿Tú…? –Susurró– ¿Por qué…?

–Digamos que Goyle y Selwyn cometieron un error al confiar en mí–Respondió Scorpius con amargura. Levantó la vista y la posó en los castaños ojos de ella–. Y no podía dejar que te aplastaran.

–Ellos pusieron a Wendy aquí, ¿Verdad? –Murmuró la niña, y se estremeció. Scorpius asintió–Hace frío.

El chico se quitó la capa y la envolvió con ella.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa dolorosa.

–Gracias–Susurró.

–No es nada–Murmuró le chico, mirándose los guantes.

–Por todo–Agregó Rose. Scorpius la miró–. No sólo por la capa. Me salvaste la vida.

Él le sonrió, pero los ojos de ella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Scorpius con preocupación– ¿Qué te duele?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Wendy no se mueve–Y se echó a llorar. Abrazó la jaula y enterró el rostro en ella.

Scorpius extendió una mano vacilante y la puso en el hombro de la niña.

–Se pondrá bien–La tranquilizó, aunque lo dudaba mucho–. El profesor Hagrid la cuidará.

Al rato, Rose se calmó. Apartó el rostro de la jaula y se secó las lágrimas. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó peligrosamente. Scorpius se paró y la tomó del brazo bueno.

–Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería.

Ella soltó una mano de la jaula y se agarró a él como había hecho antes.

Así caminaron, a paso lento y vacilante, hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo, por donde todos estaban saliendo del Gran Salón después de la comida de Halloween. Fueron enviados a la enfermería, curadas y vendadas sus heridas y preparados para pasar la noche allí.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la única ventana de cortinas descorridas e iluminaba los rostros de los dos niños, que estaban despiertos y fingían dormir.

–Perdóname–Le dijo Scorpius, rompiendo el silencio.

Ella arqueó las cejas. Soltó una carcajada. Scorpius nunca la había oído reír.

– ¿Perdonarte? ¡Me has salvado la vida! –Exclamó en un susurró–Fuiste muy valiente al ir tu solo a salvarme del sauce boxeador–Scorpius se ruborizó–. ¿Seguro que no eres un Gryffindor?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–No…claro que no…mi padre me mataría…

Rose soltó una risa susurrante.

–Eres tonto–Se puso seria de repente–. Deberías haber llamado a un profesor…

A Scorpius no le agradó su comentario.

–Y mira que tú… ir hasta el sauce boxeador… se supone que los de Ravenclaw son inteligentes…

Rose pareció enfadarse.

–Oh, pero déjame decirte que tú no eres lo que se dice "mente brillante"…

–No quiero pelearme contigo, Rose–La cortó Scorpius con cansancio. La niña lo miró completamente anonadada.

– ¿Qué? –Susurró el chico.

–Me llamaste Rose–Observó con sorpresa la niña.

–Bueno–Dijo Scorpius, poniéndose levemente colorado–, así te llamas ¿No?

Rose le sonrió.

–Me equivoqué contigo–Le dijo–. Eres un buen chico… Scorpius.

En ese momento se oyó un rechinido de puerta al abrirse, y los dos niños se apresuraron a fingir un sueño profundo. Se oyó el sonido sordo de una tela al caer.

– ¿Estarán dormidos? –Susurró alguien.

–Creo, Al, que es evidente. Tienen los ojos cerrados–Le respondió otro susurro.

–Bueno, sí, es cierto Emma, pero puede que finjan–Susurró Albus–Rose…Rose…Rosie…

Scorpius abrió los ojos. Albus y Emma estaban inclinados sobre la cama de Rose, que tenía el brazo vendado y un ungüento gelatinoso en la mejilla. Rose abrió los ojos y le sonrió a los dos niños.

– ¡Rosie! –Albus la abrazó hasta sentarla. Emma se unió al abrazo, y Albus se endureció, soltándose de ellas.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Emma acariciándole el cabello a Rose– ¿Te duele mucho?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy perfectamente. Madame Pomfrey dice que mañana estaremos completamente curados.

Al decir "estaremos", los tres niños miraron a Scorpius, que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde como para fingir un sueño real.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron durante un instante que pareció mucho más largo de lo que fue en realidad. Rose y Emma los miraban desde la cama.

–La salvaste–Dijo Albus.

Scorpius parpadeó.

–Sí.

–Salvaste a mi prima.

–Sí–Volvió a decir Scorpius.

– ¿Por qué?

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Es lo que habría hecho cualquiera.

–Definitivamente no Goyle y Selwyn–Observó Albus.

–Es que él no es como ellos–Intervino Rose.

Albus la miró. Rose estaba muy seria.

–Yo creo que esto–Añadió señalándose–es suficiente prueba.

Albus le tendió una mano a Scorpius al mirarlo.

–Gracias.

Scorpius se la estrechó.

–No hay de qué–Se sonrieron.

Emma le sonrió a Scorpius.

–Scor: eres un héroe.

–Gracias–Repuso el chico levemente ruborizado–, pero te agradecería que no me llamaras Scor. Mi abuela me llama así y no lo soporto.

–De acuerdo–La sonrisa de Emma se hizo más pronunciada–Scor.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Oh, vaya.

Rose rió.

–Scor–Repitió y volvió a reír–. Scor. ¡Ja ja já!

–Qué graciosa–Le espetó Scorpius sarcásticamente, pero verla reír de ese modo lo llenó de alivio. Se recostó y cerró los ojos–. Muy… graciosa.

Y se le escapó un bostezo.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos–dijo Emma–. El héroe Scor debe dormir.

–Te dije que no me llames así–Le dijo Scorpius enfadado, abriendo los ojos.

–Buenas noches, Rosie–Emma le besó la cabeza–. Duerme, oh, héroe Scor–agregó y le revolvió el pelo al pasar.

–Descansa bien, Rosie–Albus la abrazó–. Y tú también, Scor–Le dio unas palmaditas amistosas en el brazo.

–Oh, no ¿Tú también? –Se quejó, pero Albus se limitó a reír.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Curioseó Scorpius con voz somnolienta al ver que Emma y Albus se echaban encima una tela plateada. Ante la atónita mirada de Scorpius, desaparecieron.

–Es una capa de Invisibilidad–Dijo la voz de Albus–. Era de mi padre, pero me lo dejó a mí. A James le dejó un mapa excelente de todo Hogwarts. No sé si habrá algo para Lily. Adiós.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrarse. Se hizo un silencio, y apareció madame Pomfrey en pantuflas y bata desde su cuarto. Rose y Scorpius fingieron dormir.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡He oído voces!

Los niños fingieron despertarse con somnolencia.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Madame Pomfrey? –Preguntó Rose inocentemente.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos.

–Duerman–Ordenó al fin y se metió en su despacho.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron y rieron con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

–Buenas noches…Scor–Sonrió Rose, burlándose del apodo.

–Buenas noches…Rosie–Añadió él en tono burlón, pero se puso colorado al decirlo. Rose pareció…Scorpius no supo interpretar su expresión a la leve luz de la luna. La niña se dio vuelta, Scorpius cerró los ojos, y cayó dormido.


	5. Capítulo 3, Parte 1

Hormonas –Parte 1–

Scorpius, Albus, Emma y Rose regresaban a casa para las vacaciones navideñas.

Albus estaba algo preocupado por Rose: la niña estaba de duelo, ya que la lechuza Wendy había muerto durante el ataque del sauce boxeador.

Albus quería que Goyle y Selwyn fuesen expulsados, pero la profesora McGonagall había tomado otras medidas; los dos niños cumplirían castigos con todos los profesores de Hogwarts durante todo el año, además de limpiar los baños de la enfermería sin magia y ayudar al profesor Longbotton con el mantenimiento del sauce boxeador, sin contar los cincuenta puntos que perdieron cada uno y la carta que envió a sus familias.

"Esos dos idiotas en Slytherin." Había pensado Albus con desprecio. "¿Qué tienen de meritorio? No son astutos, no tienen talento para nada que no sea repulsivo…sólo son unos sangre pura inútiles."

Scorpius había ganado cincuenta puntos por salvar a Rose del árbol, pero al tener de pérdida cien puntos por los otros dos, acabaron en total perdiendo cincuenta puntos.

A Rose le quitaron diez puntos por su "inconsciencia e imprudencia al actuar.", según palabras de la profesora.

Sólo hubo una cosa en la que los niños fueron muy explícitos con la profesora, sus hermanos y primos: no querían que nadie de su familia lo supiera por escrito, porque, como bien decía Scorpius, "una noticia así debía darse con tacto." Rose les había dicho a sus padres que Wendy había muerto, y que al verlos les diría los detalles.

Se abrió la puerta del compartimento. A Albus se le retorcieron las tripas: era James y Fred, a quienes les fascinaba hacer bromas sobre "el héroe" y "la damisela en apuros".

– ¿Qué cuentas, hermanito? –James se sentó junto a Albus y le pasó un brazo por los hombros–Ojalá nieve pronto–Miró a Scorpius. Sonrió–. Pero mira quién está aquí, Fred…

–Sí, lo veo, James… –Respondió Fred sonriendo también.

–Es nuestro noble…

–…y heroico…

–… ¡Héroe! –Concluyeron a unísono. A Albus a veces esas conexiones que tenían al bromear le daban miedo.

– ¡Y la damisela en apuros! –Fred sonrió al señalar a Rose.

Fred se paró sobre el asiento.

– ¡Oh, Scorpius, sálvame, sálvame! –Clamó con voz aguda y chillona con una dramática mano en la frente.

James hizo como si desenvainara una espada del cinto con su varita.

– ¡No temas, mi Lady, allá voy!

De pronto James detuvo su representación. Miró a Albus.

–Oye, Fred… –Sonrió lentamente. A Albus esa sonrisa no le gustó nada.

–Dime, James…

–Nos falta al en esta aventura épica, Fred.

–Oh, sí… –Murmuró Fred pensativo–pero ¿Qué papel le daremos?

–Oh, Al es el sauce boxeador–Sonrió James más ampliamente.

– ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser el sauce boxeador? –Exclamó Albus, enfadado.

– ¡Porque lo único que sabes es darte golpes contra el suelo! –Fred y James rieron a carcajadas.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius los miraron seriamente, pero Emma soltó una risita. Los tres amigos la miraron.

– ¿Lo ven, grupo de amargados? –Exclamó James señalando a Emma, que se puso colorada– ¡Por fin alguien con sentido del humor! ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

–Emma–Respondió la niña por millonésima vez–. Emma Wilson.

"Se llama Emma." Pensó Albus con irritación. "No es tan difícil de recordar. Yo jamás lo he olvidado."

James y Fred miraron a los otros tres niños, que seguían muy serios.

–Creo que tendremos que buscar un público más flexible, Fred.

–Estoy de acuerdo, amigo mío.

– ¿Les soltarán la bomba en casa? –Les preguntó James en la puerta.

–Si te refieres al asunto del incidente, sí–Respondió Rose.

James miró a Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Siempre esa formalidad… ¡No estamos tomando el té con el primer ministro! Caballero… Señoritas… –Los reverenció cómicamente–Lechuzas… oh, no, ahí viene Molly. ¡Huyamos, mis valientes! –Dicho esto, los dos se fueron corriendo.

Al momento, llegó Molly, con las manos en la cintura y el centro fruncido.

– ¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó con brusquedad.

–Sí, perfecto–Dijo Albus, y los demás asintieron.

Molly asintió severa y salió del compartimento mirando con desconfianza.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–Qué amenaza de mujer.

Rose miraba nerviosa por la ventana.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó Albus.

Ya casi llegamos a King Cross–La niña miró a su primo–. Hay que decirles esta noche.

Albus se sorprendió mucho.

– ¿Esta noche? –Tragó saliva.

–No vamos a decírselo en la cena de navidad–Dijo Rose–. A mi papá le daría una apoplejía.

–Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rose–Acotó Emma.

–Entonces, de acuerdo–Dijo Albus, como si eso zanjara la cuestión, y se puso colorado.

Rose lo miró con una sonrisita de suspicacia, pero Scorpius y Emma no parecieron percatarse de nada.

Albus, nervioso, la miró arqueando las cejas, pero ella simplemente se sonrió y sacó un cuaderno.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Curioseó Scorpius.

–Es un diario–respondió Rose, poniéndose colorada.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Un diario íntimo? –Insistió.

–Sí, Scor–Repuso la niña con voz cansina–. Un diario íntimo.

El chico la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

–No me llames así–luego añadió–. ¿Qué has escrito sobre mí?

Rose lo miró arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que he escrito sobre ti, eh?

Scorpius la miró con frialdad.

– ¿Lo has hecho?

–Es mi diario íntimo, ¿No? ¡No tienes derecho a fisgonear!

– ¡Yo no fisgoneo!

– ¡Entonces quita de aquí tu narizota, Malfoy!

– ¡Pues mira que tu nariz no es precisamente la de un ángel, Weasley!

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!

Mientras ellos dos peleaban, Albus notó que Emma estaba inusualmente callada.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Emma? –Le preguntó el chico vacilante.

La niña lo miró, y se ruborizó.

– ¿Qué? Oh, no, nada.

–De acuerdo–Albus miró por la ventana, confundido.

– ¿Albus? –Lo llamó.

– ¿Sí? –El chico la miró ávidamente.

Emma se tiró una de las dos coletas con las que solía peinar su pelo rubio.

–Tu… tu hermano, James… está en Gryffindor, ¿Cierto?

Albus se desilusionó, aunque cuando quiso saber qué esperaba que Emma dijera, no encontró la respuesta.

–Sí, en tercero.

–Oh–Emma sonrió–. No es mucho mayor que nosotros.

Y después de eso se mantuvo más alegre durante lo que quedó del viaje.

Al fin se detuvieron en King Cross. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y sacaron sus cosas del compartimento.

–Así que ¡Nos veremos pronto! –Emma besó en la mejilla a sus tres amigos y bajó del tren.

–Adiós–Murmuró Albus, apabullado. La cara le ardía y estaba seguro de estar muy colorado.

Albus le tendió una mano a Scorpius con una sonrisa aún turbada.

–Adiós, Scor.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Adiós Albus–Dijo al estrecharle la mano–. Y no me llames Scor.

El chico rió.

– ¡Feliz navidad!

Rose adelantó un paso. Le tendió una formal mano a Malfoy.

–Scor.

El chico alzó las cejas con frialdad.

–Rosie.

Los dos se ruborizaron al estrecharse la mano.

– ¡Adiós, Scor! –Le dijo Albus antes de salir del tren.

– ¡No me llames así!

El vapor se arremolinaba en torno a la gente y a los alborozados alumnos que bajaban del tren.

– ¡Ahí están! –Rose señalaba a un grupo de seis personas que estaba a su derecha. Los dos niños corrieron hacia allí.

– ¡Al! –Lily lo abrazó por la cintura con una fuerza que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

Albus le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, y luego fue aplastado y besado por su madre y su padre, pero lo agradeció: los había extrañado, y tenía cosas que contarles. Aunque si hubiera podido escoger, pensó Albus, no las hubiera dicho tan pronto.

Esa noche cenarían las dos familias en casa de los Potter como fiesta de bienvenida. Ginny había preparado la infaltable sopa de cebolla que le había enseñado abuela Molly, y tía Hermione había traído pastel de chocolate de postre, el favorito indiscutible de tío Ron.

En ese momento Albus y Rose se habían escapado de sus hermanos y se habían ocultado en el jardín para confeccionar su plan.

–Esperaremos a que papá coma tanta torta de chocolate hasta que rechace lo que le ofrezca mamá–Dijo Rose–, y en ese momento les diremos todo.

–Y no vendría mal esperar a que mamá deje de ir y venir de la sala a la cocina. Lo haremos cuando esté quieta y tranquila–Agregó Albus.

–Estoy asustada–Murmuró Rose–. Espero que James no meta la pata.

–No sería algo muy nuevo–Admitió Albus, que también estaba asustado pero jamás lo reconocería.

Cenaron con el bullicio habitual. James hizo un par de bromas sobre los caballeros y sus damiselas, pero nada serio, y fue cuando tío Ron dejó de comer pastel y la mamá de Albus se quedó quieta en su asiento que Rose dijo:

–Albus y yo tenemos que decirles un par de cosas.

Se hizo silencio. Todos los miraron atentamente, pero tío Ron seguía relajado. Por ahora, pensó Albus con pesimismo.

–Dime, tesoro–Pidió Tía Hermione.

–En Hogwarts hicimos amigos.

Rose miró a Albus.

Albus tragó saliva, sabiendo que ahora le tocaba a él.

–Ambos… ambos hicimos mejores amigas, y amigos.

–Mi mejor amiga se llama Emma Wilson–continuó Emma.

–Y mi mejor amigo–Albus tomó aire. El corazón le latía con violencia, sabiendo cuan trascendental era lo que iba a decir–es Scorpius Malfoy.

Tío Ron, que mientras él hablaba había comenzado a comer pastel de chocolate de nuevo, se atragantó con un trozo y tía Hermione gritó:

– _Anapneo!_

Tío Ron volvió a respirar y miró a Albus.

– ¿Eres amigo del hijo de Malfoy?

Albus le devolvió la mirada fijamente.

–Sí.

Hermione no le hizo caso a su esposo y su mirada de espanto.

– ¿Ese era el amigo de Al que nos contaste que no soportabas, hija?

Albus miró a Rose. Nunca le había contado eso.

–Sí, es él.

Ron le sonrió.

–Oh, ¿Lo ven? La niña sabe lo que es bueno para ella. Tú lo odias, ¿Verdad, Rosie?

Rose se puso colorada al oír el apodo, aunque Albus no entendió por qué. Así la habían llamado desde pequeña.

–Lo odiaba–Puntualizó.

Ron la miró con ojos desorbitados.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "lo odiaba"?

–Creo, Ron–Intervino Ginny irritada–, que lo que quiere decir es que ya no lo odia.

Albus miró a sus padres.

– ¿Les molesta?

Harry le sonrió.

–Por supuesto que no.

Albus sintió la fuerza aplastante pero grata del alivio.

Ginny le besó la frente.

– ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

Albus puso cara de mortificación.

–Porque temía que reaccionaran así–dijo mirando a tío Ron.

A Ron se le habían puesto coloradas las orejas.

–No quiero que andes con él, ¿Me oyes? ¡No lo quiero cerca! –Se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación.

– ¡Pero papá, escúchame! –Gemía Rose.

– ¡No le hablarás, no le mirarás, no le…!

– ¡Ronald! –Gritó tía Hermione. Todos se callaron. Tío Ron la miró asustado–Escucharás a nuestra hija–Le ordenó con los dientes apretados–, ¿Me oyes? Y no la interrumpirás.

Tío Ron seguía furibundo, pero asintió y se dejó caer en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

–Por supuesto que lo odiaba–Les dijo Rose a todos, pero principalmente a su padre–. Odiaba a ese sangre pura fanático que despreciaba a cualquiera cuyos padres no fueran magos. Cuya familia no fuese solo de magos. Lo odié cuando me interrumpió en clase cuando yo había levantado primero, y lo odié cuando demostró ser un estudiante tan bueno como yo. Lo odié profundamente.

«En el día de Halloween–La voz de Rose se quebró, y Hermione se acercó más a ella–, dos chicos horribles de Slytherin, Goyle y Selwyn, me dijeron que alguien había… que alguien había puesto a Wendy en una jaula y… y… –Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas–y que la… la habían llevado junto al sauce boxeador…

Tía Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano, y abrazó a su hija, como comprendiendo todo de repente.

–Oh, Dios mío, Rosie… –Ginny se acercó a su sobrina.

Lily abrazó a su prima.

–Entonces–Continuó Rose, llorando a lágrima viva–… entonces yo… yo fui al sauce boxeador…

– ¿Tú sola? –Preguntó Hermione con horrorizada sorpresa.

–Sí… ese árbol estaba golpeando la jaula de Wendy… ella batía las alas, y gritaba… –Soltó un sollozo–y tomé la jaula… pero ese árbol me golpeó… me golpeó tantas veces…

Rose enterró el rostro en el pecho de su madre. Lily también estaba llorando, y la abrazó por detrás.

–Y justo cuando creí que era mi fin…–Levantó el rostro y miró el pálido semblante de su padre–Scorpius Malfoy me salvó la vida.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó tío Ron.

Hermione estrechó con fuerza a su hija entre sus brazos.

–Bendito, ¡Bendito sea ese niño! ¡Le tejeré un suéter y se lo enviaré en navidad! Mi preciosa niña… tan cerca de perderte… –De pronto alzó el rostro del pelo de Rose– ¿Por qué McGonagall no nos informó de esto a tu padre y a mí?

–Nosotros le pedimos que no lo hiciera–Dijo Rose, secándose las lágrimas–. Sabía que papá odia a los Malfoy y preferí decírselo yo misma…

– ¿Te salvó? –Preguntó tío Ron, que tenía el rostro color tiza.

Rose soltó a su madre y se irguió cuan alta era.

–Sí, me salvó la vida, él solo. Fue hacía mí sin importarle que ese condenado árbol pudiera hacerlo papilla. Me salvó de allí, me escudó consigo mismo, y recibió el doble de golpes que recibiré en la vida. Así que te prohíbo que digas nada desagradable, porque aunque peleamos cada día, y a veces es completamente insoportable, es una gran persona de excelente carácter moral.

Ron miró a su hija un largo rato. Al fin, dijo:

–Cualquiera que salve la vida de mi hija será todo eso que dijiste–La abrazó y besó en la mejilla–. Pero no quiero que pienses más que eso: tendrá excelente moral, pero no lo quiero _demasiado_ cerca de ti, no sé si me entiendes…

– ¡Ronald! –Exclamó Hermione.

Rose se ruborizó y se apartó de su padre.

–Papá, ¿Cómo crees? ¡Jamás de los jamases!

Ron le revolvió el pelo.

– ¡Esa es mi niña!

Los días que antecedieron a la navidad fueron muy divertidos para Albus. Rose y él se visitaban mutuamente cada día, al igual que la casa de los abuelos, por lo que hicieron prácticamente todo juntos; escribieron cartas a sus amigos (Rose a Marietta y Emma, y Albus a Scorpius y a Emma también), probaron los nuevos chascos de Sortilegios Weasley; vieron jugar al Quidditch en la Madriguera a James, Fred, Roxanne, Lily y Hugo, ya que tanto Albus y Rose como Molly y Lucy nunca habían demostrado interés en el deporte mágico.

La mañana de navidad Albus se despertó de un salto a causa de unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

– ¡Al! ¡Al! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Al! –Albus apartó la manta y se levantó para abrirle la puerta a su hermanita. Lily llevaba un gran montón de cosas variadas.

– ¡A ver que te trajeron! –Se sentó en la cama de su hermano, dejando sus propios obsequios en el escritorio de Albus. Lo abrazó– ¡Feliz navidad, Al!

– ¡Feliz Na…Na…Navidad, Lil! –La saludó su hermano dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

Comenzaron a desatar y abrir los envoltorios entre ambos.

– ¿Has ido a despertar a James? –Le preguntó Albus a Lily.

–Sí… –Murmuró la niña–Me arrojó su libro de transformaciones.

Albus sonrió.

–Le gusta dormir.

Lily rasgó otro paquete poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Ya lo creo.

Albus recibió un suéter verde oscuro con una "A", de parte de tía Hermione y tío Ron; una tarjeta con una foto de él y de su hermana, regalo de Lily; una miniatura de un león pisando la cabeza de una serpiente, regalo de James; de sus padres una cámara de fotos y álbum a medio llenar con fotografías familiares; Rose le regaló un ejemplar de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Tío Percy un libro titulado _Prefectos que conquistaron poder _("yo ya lo leí de cabo a rabo." Le dijo Molly "es muy interesante, ya lo verás"), tío George una caja enorme de Sortilegios Weasley; tío Charlie había enviado una miniatura de dragón, un galés verde; tío Bill una bufanda verde tejida por tía Fleur; abuelos Weasley unos bombones caseros hechos por la abuela. Scorpius le había dado una pluma plateada muy bonita con un frasco de tinta invisible a menos que la tocase el destinatario, y Emma un portarretrato. Albus se puso colorado al ver escrito su nombre con la letra chueca de la niña.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y entró Rose.

–Hola, Rose. ¡Feliz navidad! Vinieron temprano–La saludó su primo hasta que notó que la niña estaba hecha una fiera. Tenía el rostro muy rojo y agitaba una vistosa pluma de pavo real que llevaba en la mano– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó preocupado.

– ¡Es…ese…horrible…estúpido…engreído…! ¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!

Albus y Lily se miraron sin entender nada.

– ¿Qué…? –Murmuró Albus.

Rose le metió la pluma debajo de la nariz a Albus, haciéndole cosquillas.

– ¡Mira lo que el individuo al que llamas mejor amigo me regaló!

Albus se apartó un paso para examinar la pluma. Era de color verde con azul en distintos tonos más oscuros, con algo de amarillo y rojo, alargada y elegante. Una pluma costosa.

– ¡Pero si es muy bonita!

Esto pareció enfadar aún más a Rose.

– ¡Mira la tarjeta! –Le gritó metiéndosela debajo de la nariz– ¡Mira la tarjeta!

Albus tomó el trozo de pergamino. En él decía con letra apretada:

_Rosie: Para que sigas escribiendo sobre mí en tu diario íntimo._

_Scorpius._

Albus terminó de leer la nota y miró a su prima sin saber que decir. Ni que pensar.

–Tal vez sólo es una broma… –Sugirió Albus, sin muchas esperanzas de que funcionase. Rose ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

–…el muy narcisista, claro, se cree que yo escribo sobre él, como si él me importase, idiota cerebro de moco de troll…

Y salió aún murmurando para sí de la habitación.

Albus miró a Lily.

–Ve tú a hablar con ella–Le dijo–. Me temo que yo no puedo con charlas de chicas.

Lily le sonrió.

–Será un placer–Salió de su cuarto–. Rose… ¡Rose!

– ¿Qué es eso, Rose? –Albus oyó la voz de James en el rellano, y eso no pronosticaba nada bueno a su parecer.

–Nada, James–Respondió la niña evasivamente.

–Anda, ¿Qué escondes?

–James, ¡No es asunto tuyo! –Saltó Lily.

Albus salió de la habitación y se encontró con Rose, que estaba ruborizada; Lily, que se veía enfadada y James, que sostenía la nota de Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona fuera del alcance de las niñas.

La leyó rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía, la sonrisa se le iba borrando de la cara. Al fin, miró a las dos niñas con el rostro muy serio.

– ¿Qué es eso de "Rosie"? –Citó James en tono acusador– ¿"Para que sigas escribiendo sobre mí en tu diario íntimo."? ¿A qué juega ese niñito?

Rose seguía muy roja, pero farfulló:

–Es un idiota.

–Oh, ¿Eso crees? –James la miró con desconfianza–Pues resulta que este idiota te llama "Rosie".

–Lo hace sólo para molestarme–Explicó Rose enfadada–. Todo lo hace para molestarme. Hasta quiso espiar mi diario íntimo. Su vida es incordiarme. No lo soporto.

– ¿No soportas a tu héroe? –Se burló James con sarcasmo– ¿Al de "excelente carácter moral"?

–Dije que tenía moral, no que fuera agradable.

Rose estaba muy enfadada con Scorpius, se le notaba, y Albus estaba empezando a molestarse con su amigo por meter la pata de ese modo. Justo cuando las cosas parecían acomodarse un poco…

– Y cerrarás la boca y no le dirás palabra a nadie de esto, ¿Me oyes? –Le ordenó Rose a James con tal fiereza que, aunque el chico le llevaba una cabeza, asintió con mirada contrita y bajó a la sala.

–Ese Malfoy arruina mi existencia–Murmuró Rose muy embroncada.

–Yo creo que la hace divertida–Lily se encogió de hombros y bajó a la sala detrás de su hermano.

–No puedo creerlo–Murmuró Rose mientras ella y Albus se dirigían a las escaleras.

– ¿Qué Scorpius te enviara esa pluma o que Lily lo encuentre divertido?

–Las dos cosas–Suspiró la niña–. Va a volverme loca.

– ¿Quién? ¿Lily?

Rose lo miró con hastío.

– ¡No! ¡Malfoy! Cielos, Al, eres demasiado despistado.

–Es posible que tengas razón–Comentó el chico inocentemente–. Todavía no entiendo porqué te importa tanto lo que haga o diga Scor.

Rose lo miró con frialdad y apuró el paso, dejándolo solo en la escalera.

"¿Es que acaso la ofendí?" pensó Albus confundido.


	6. Capítulo 3, Parte 2

Hormonas –Parte 2–

– ¡Apresúrense que perderemos el tren!

– ¡Oh, Hermione, ten calma!

–Ronald, yo te daré calma.

– ¡Papá! ¡No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer año!

–Está bien, está bien, Hugo…

– ¡Ahí están, ahí están, papá!

–Oh, es cierto, Rosie. ¡Eh, Harry!

Los Potter estaban cruzando la estación a grandes zancadas ya que también iban rezagados. Harry miró en dirección donde lo llamaban, sonrió al grupo y avanzaron hacia los Weasley.

– ¡Hola Al! –Lo saludó Rose muy sonriente.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Le respondió su primo– ¿Qué hay, Hug?

Pero Hugo y Lily no tenían ojos para otra cosa que no fuera el reloj.

– ¡Sale en diez! ¡Sale en diez!

Albus miró a Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–No sabes cuanta "adrenalina" hubo por casa estos días.

Rose sonrió.

–Parecía que Hugo iba a tener un paro cardíaco.

Pasaron en grupos de a dos por la barrera hasta que llegaron al vaporoso ambiente de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Albus localizó a Scorpius Malfoy y corrió a saludarlo.

– ¡Ey, Scor!

Scorpius se dio vuelta en su dirección y le sonrió a su amigo. Albus notó que su amigo había crecido sus buenos centímetros en el verano.

– ¡Hola, Al! Me alegro de verte. Nunca dejarás lo de Scor, ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó fastidiado. Dos años habían pasado y Albus aún continuaba llamándolo así.

Albus se rió.

–Jamás.

Miró a los padres de su amigo, que lo miraban muy circunspectos.

–Buenos días, Sr y Sra. Malfoy.

–Buenos días–Respondió el señor Malfoy con una ligera sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Albus–Le sonrió la madre de Scorpius–. Tienes que venir a casa este verano.

–Sería… genial–Respondió Albus, sorprendido pero contento. Hasta donde él sabía, los Malfoy no lo querían mucho.

– ¡Al! ¡Tía Ginny te está buscando! –Rose se detuvo junto a su primo respirando agitadamente después de haber corrido. Albus no la había visto aparecer por culpa del vapor. Rose y Scorpius se miraron un largo rato. Rose se puso colorada y miró el suelo. Scorpius no le quitaba ojo de encima.

–Hola Sr y Sra. Malfoy–Le dijo Rose al piso. Luego miró a su primo–. La-lamento interrumpir, pero tía Ginny dice que quiere que le prometas que…

– ¿Saludas a mis padres y a mí no? –La cortó Scorpius.

Rose lo miró fugazmente.

–Scor.

–Rosie–Respondió Malfoy, pero pareció lamentarlo, ya que sus padres lo miraron arqueando las cejas y se le pintaron las mejillas de rosa.

–Vamos–Le dijo Albus a Rose–. Adiós–Añadió a modo de despedida y se encaminaron en dirección a los Potter y a los Weasley.

Ginny comenzó a acomodarle el pelo.

–Al, prométeme que cuidarás de Lily…

–Sí, mamá.

–… y que dejarás que ella vaya en tu compartimento.

–Sí, mamá–Volvió a decir Albus–Aunque… ¿No deberías decirle todo esto a James?

–Al, tú y yo sabemos que James no tiene precisamente mucho sentido común. Cuídala y tenle paciencia, la paciencia que no me tuvieron a mí mis hermanos.

Albus le sonrió.

–Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

–Así me gusta–Le besó la frente.

Al fin se despidieron de sus familias y subieron al tren. James y Hugo se habían ido en busca de Fred, y Albus, Rose y Lily se sentaron en un compartimento vacío. Lily ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts y bullía de excitación. Rose llevaba unos zapatos bajos, y una falda corta rosada con una camiseta blanca muy ceñida que le había valido más de una crítica de tío Ron.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y por ella entró Emma. Albus nunca la había visto tan bonita: el cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura, y lo llevaba suelto en la espalda. Parecía bronceada y sus ojos celestes resaltaban con el vestido a tono con ellos salvo por la faja blanca de la cintura. Pero ésta combinaba a la perfección con la blancura de su sonrisa.

– ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? –Emma abrazó a Rose y luego a Albus. El muchacho la sintió cálida y con un perfume inexplicable e inolvidable: olía a agua. La rodeó un instante con los brazos y luego la soltó, rojo y turbado– ¡Hola! –Saludó a Lily– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Soy Lily. Lily Potter.

– ¡Oh! ¡Es tu hermanita, Al! Albus nos ha hablado de ti. ¿Primer año, eh?

Lily asintió.

– ¡Fenomenal! –Exclamó Emma con un entusiasmo que Albus sólo había conocido en ella– ¡Es hermoso cuando empiezas en Hogwarts! ¿Se acuerdan chicos? Es emocionante, y muy divertido.

Emma se había sentado junto a Albus cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por ella entró Scorpius. El chico miró a Rose y se quedó estático en el umbral.

– ¿Scor? –Preguntó Emma, poniéndose de pie– ¿Eres tú?

El chico la miró y pareció sorprenderse al ver a la dueña de la voz.

– ¿Emma?

La chica lo abrazó.

– ¡Scor, estás tan crecido! –Se apartó un poco de él–Mira, me llevas una cabeza, y eso que yo he crecido unos cinco centímetros–Lo soltó y le tocó el pelo–. Y estás muy lindo, además.

Rose alzó la vista. Scorpius y ella se miraron y la chica volvió a ruborizarse. Si Albus no hubiera estado tan ocupado luchando contra sus celos, lo habría notado.

–Sí, serás todo un éxito entre las damas–Afirmó Emma con una gran sonrisa–. ¿No creen, chicas?

Rose se miró las rodillas y no contestó. Lily simplemente sonrió, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Scorpius, se ruborizó.

Emma dejó a su amigo y volvió a sentarse junto a Albus. Scorpius se sentó entre Lily y Rose.

–Hola–Le dijo el chico a la pelirroja–. ¿Es tu hermana, Al?

–Sí–Asintió Albus mientras se repetía "No tienes por qué enfadarte con él" "No tienes por qué enfadarte con él"

–Soy Scorpius Malfoy, aunque ya lo habrás adivinado–Le dijo a Lily con su voz suave y educada–. Emma no conoce nada del arte del disimulo. Lily, ¿Cierto?

La niña se ruborizó.

–Sí, soy yo.

Emma se rió de su amigo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que disimule que quiero a mis amigos? No me parece justo para ellos. Si quiero a alguien, se lo demuestro. Tú, Scorpius, en cambio, eres sumamente discreto con tus… gustos.

Le sonrió al sorprendido Scorpius y no dijo nada más.

"No tienes por qué molestarte con él" "no tienes por qué molestarte con él" "No tienes por qué molestarte con él"

–Ojalá estés con nosotros–Le dijo Scorpius a Lily, al parecer deseoso de cambiar de tema de conversación–, en Slytherin. Pero te veo más en Gryffindor.

–Uno nunca sabe–Comentó Rose, hablando por vez primera desde que había visto a Scorpius–. Puede estar en Ravenclaw, también.

Scorpius la miró fijamente.

–Es cierto. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar.

Rose alzó la vista, sorprendida de que el chico le diese la razón, pero al entablar contacto visual con él apartó la vista, sacó _Historia de Hogwarts _y se puso a leer.

– ¿_Historia de Hogwarts_? –Le preguntó Scorpius.

Rose asomó los ojos por detrás de las tapas, mirándolo desafiantemente.

–Sí, así es, y es muy bueno, para que lo sepas.

Scorpius le sonrió, pero desvió la mirada.

–Lo sé. Lo leí–Y ante la mirada atónita de Rose, agregó–. Pero no soy tan ñoño como para traerlo a la escuela.

Rose ni se molestó.

– ¿Ñoño? –Repitió con sorna– ¡Ja! Busca un mejor repertorio de insultos si quieres molestarme, Malfoy–y se ocultó otra vez detrás de su libro ignorando al sorprendido Scorpius.

– ¿Qué tal tu verano, Emma? –Le preguntaba Albus mientras tanto. Lily se acercó a ellos.

Emma le sonrió a Albus.

– ¡Fui a España!

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal es?

–Oh, el mar es precioso. Por eso me he bronceado tanto. Me lo pasaba en la playa.

–Me encantaría ir–Suspiró Lily.

–Lil, el año pasado fuimos a Italia–Le recordó Albus–. Creo que no habrá viajes por un tiempo.

– ¿Qué clases tomaron ustedes? –Preguntó Emma.

–Yo me anoté en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación–Contó Albus con los dedos–y Runas Antiguas.

–Yo también en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero no en Runas Antiguas–Dijo Emma–. Me quedo con adivinación.

Rose asomó el rostro desde detrás de su libro.

– ¿Adivinación? No, ni hablar–Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba el libro–. Yo me he inscripto en Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas… en todas menos Adivinación y Estudios Muggle.

– ¿Y tú, Scorpius? –Le preguntó Emma, pero el chico se había quedado mirando a Rose con expresión de desconcierto– ¿Scorpius? ¡Scorpius!

El chico dio un respingo y la miró sobresaltado.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó Scorpius, perdido.

– ¿Qué clases tomarás? –Le preguntó Emma con una sonrisa suspicaz.

–Oh, sí… todas menos Estudios Muggles, Adivinación, y… y…–El chico parecía esforzarse por reordenar sus pensamientos–y… Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Rose lo miró.

– ¿Por qué no la tomas? –Le preguntó a Scorpius.

El chico carraspeó.

–Mis padres no conciben tres asignaturas más inútiles.

Rose le dirigió una mirada fría.

–Haces todo lo que te dicen, ¿Cierto?

Scorpius la miró muy serio.

–Por supuesto. Soy el único heredero, y como tal, hago las cosas que sean correctas y que ellos aprueben. Después de todo, ellos aprobarían cualquier cosa que fuera buena para mí. Si lo rechazan, ha de ser por algo, ¿No crees?

–Yo no lo veo de ese modo–Susurró Rose mirando la cubierta de su libro.

– ¿No? –Le preguntó Scorpius con frialdad.

–Si yo hiciera sólo lo que le gusta a mi padre, no estaría aquí hablando contigo–Le dijo.

–No es que me hables mucho–Le reprochó Scorpius en un tono de queja que lo sorprendió hasta a él.

Rose lo miró confusa y sorprendida.

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron dos muchachos rubios, una chica y un chico, que Albus reconoció al instante: Eran Lorcan y Lysander, los hijos de la Sra. Scamander, amiga de la familia. Lorcan y Lysander eran idénticos en todo detalle: grandes ojos azules claro, cabello rubio lacio y exactamente igual de altos y guapos. Porque Albus sabía reconocer a una persona linda cuando la veía. Todos los presentes lo eran: Rose, con su largo cabello castaño; Lily, con su melena roja; Emma, con su bronceado de verano. Incluso Scorpius, hasta Emma lo decía. Todos excepto él, que no era lo suficientemente guapo como para que Emma lo pensase.

–Hola, chicos–Saludó Lysander y se apartó el cabello de la cara, largo hasta el mentón.

–Hola, Rose–Le sonrió Lorcan y se hizo un espacio entre Rose y Scorpius, en el cual se sentó–. ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Rose estaba sorprendida, pero se las apañó para responder:

–Eh… bien… bien, bien…

Lorcan la miró de arriba abajo.

–Has crecido, Rose.

La chica se ruborizó.

–El verano te ha sentado bien–Añadió Lorcan con una sonrisa pícara.

–Pero es evidente–Saltó Scorpius con amargura–que a ti no, Scamander. El sol te ha freído el cerebro.

Lysander, que hablaba con Lily, se detuvo en seco y miró a Scorpius con frialdad.

– ¿Algún problema, Malfoy? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

–Oh, no es contigo, Scamander–Y, al parecer pensándolo mejor, añadió en tono seductor–. A ti sí te ha sentado bien el verano, Lysander.

La chica lo miró de reojo una vez, con las mejillas encendidas, y siguió hablando con Lily.

– ¡Como te metas con Lysander, Malfoy–Le gritó Rose–, te arranco la nariz!

– ¿Celosa, Rosie? –Le preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa irónica.

– ¡Sí! –Y ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, dijo– ¡De ella! ¡Es familia, y no te quiero cerca de mi familia!

–Se lo dices al mejor amigo de tu primo–Se burló Scorpius.

– ¡Es diferente! –Exclamó la chica– ¡No te quiero como _miembro_ de mi familia!

–Tranquila, Weasley, no haremos enojar a tu familia. No quisiera enfadar a tu padre–Le sonrió a la indignada chica–. Me gustan rubias.

Eso era más de lo que tanto Rose como Albus podían soportar. El chico se puso de pie ("De acuerdo, ahora sí tengo porqué enfadarme") y le gritó:

– ¡Ya te pasaste de la raya, Scorpius! ¡Pídele disculpas a Rose!

Tanto Rose como Scorpius estaban mortalmente sorprendidos, aunque la primera de modo agradable.

– ¡Pídele disculpas! –Ordenó Albus a voz de grito.

–Mmm… bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos… –Lysander tomó a su hermano del codo y lo arrastró fuera–adiós, chicos…

Scorpius miraba a Albus boquiabierto.

– ¡Estoy esperando! –Rugió Albus.

Scorpius se puso de pie y lo miró desafiante.

–No he hecho nada como para que deba disculparme–Dijo tras recuperarse de la primera impresión.

– ¡Discúlpate!

–No…–Dijo Scorpius pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud–pienso…hacerlo.

– ¡Ahora!

–Ni aunque me muera.

– ¡Ya basta! –Emma se levantó del asiento muy enojada y encaró a Albus–Albus, lo que estás haciendo es completamente irracional.

Albus se sentía enfadado y dolido. "Lo defiendes a él"

–Tú no sabes nada de lo que hago o no–Le soltó.

–Claro que lo sé–Respondió Emma con aire de superioridad–Sólo te enfadas porque sientes que Scorpius se mete con la chica que te gusta.

Tanto Albus como Scorpius y Rose la miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Y tú que sabes quién me gusta? –Le preguntó Albus, rojo como un tomate, temiendo que la chica supiese la verdad.

De espaldas a Emma, Scorpius miró a Albus y a Emma y de pronto pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Miró a Rose y a Albus le dio la impresión de que le preguntaba algo con la mirada. Rose asintió con la cabeza. Scorpius miró a Albus sorprendido.

"Lo saben" pensó. "Saben que Emma me gusta"

–Oh, es obvio, perdón que te lo diga–Comentó Emma a la ligera. A Albus se le retorcieron las tripas–Te gusta…

Albus tomó aliento y cerró los ojos.

–… ¡Lysander Scamander!

Albus abrió los ojos. La miró sorprendidísimo, pero agradeciéndole a la Divina Providencia.

–Pero no te preocupes–Dijo Emma sonriendo pícara mirando a Scorpius–. No creo que a Scor le guste precisamente Lysander.

– ¿Lysander? –Preguntó Lily inocentemente–Pero si, Al, nunca dijiste nada…

–Oh, claro que no te diría nada a ti, Lily–Le dijo Emma–. Eres su hermana menor, jamás le confesaría algo así a su hermanita–Miró al aliviado muchacho–. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? –Albus pensó que sus ojos azules brillaban como zafiros, en una mezcla de azul y blanco en la que había turquesa, color cielo, aguamarina…

– ¿Al? –Le preguntó Emma, trayéndolo a la realidad.

El chico bizqueó.

–Eh…desde…desde primer año.

Emma lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó a su lado. Luego lo soltó.

–Cuéntame–Le dijo–. ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

–Sus ojos azules–Murmuró Albus, hundiéndose en los de ella–, Su brillante cabello dorado, su sonrisa, la forma en que con ella… con ella parece que todo está bien y feliz. Ella siempre está feliz.

Emma sonrió enternecida.

– ¡Oh, Al, que tierno eres! ¡Si ella no sale contigo, es porque es una tonta!

Rose y Lily se acercaron a los dos chicos. Scorpius seguía mirando a Albus como si lo viese bien por primera vez.

– ¡Oh, es tan romántico! –Exclamó Lily– ¡Ojalá me consiga un novio tan bueno como tú, Al!

Este comentario pareció sacar a Albus de su ensoñación.

– ¿Novio tú? ¿Ya? ¿En primero? ¡Los niños de hoy no pierden el tiempo!

Lily se ruborizó.

–No me refería a ahora–Se excusó–, sino cuando… cuando llegue el momento. Y ya no soy tan niña–Agregó en tono rebelde.

–Ojalá todas nosotras encontremos a alguien que nos quiera, Lil–Suspiró Rose. Scorpius y Albus la miraron. Albus se sorprendió con el comentario. Rose no solía ser una chica precisamente romántica.

– ¿Y a ti quién te gusta, Rose? –Le preguntó Emma.

Scorpius fijó sus ojos en las dos muchachas con el ceño fruncido.

Rose se puso colorada.

–Cielos, Emma, que cosas dices…

–Vamos, alguien tiene que parecerte lindo–La presionó Emma.

–Bueno…–Rose reflexionó un momento–Creo que, ahora que lo dices, sí hay alguien…

– ¿Quién? –Preguntaron Scorpius y Albus a la vez.

–Lorcan es lindo–Terminó Rose con una sonrisa pícara nada común en ella.

–Oh, "Lorcan"…–Emma miró a Scorpius de refilón–Claro… ¿Y qué te gusta de "Lorcan"?

–Bueno…me gusta su pelo rubio lacio…sus ojos claros…–Rose hablaba de una forma completamente extraña para su primo–es alto…listo, pero valiente… y es maduro.

– ¿Scamander maduro? –Se indignó Scorpius–Sólo te miraba la camiseta.

Rose se puso roja pero no contestó.

– ¿Y qué haces tú mirando la camiseta de mi prima, eh? –Lo regañó Albus, aunque parecía divertido. Scorpius se sonrojó– ¿O es que le miras la falda?

Rose se puso de pie.

– ¡Albus Severus! ¡Deja de hablar de mi ropa como si yo no estuviera aquí! ¡Scorpius no me está mirando nada! ¡Y a ti–Añadió mirando a Malfoy–no te importa que tanto me miran o no!

–Como si me importara… –Dijo el chico.

–Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya–Les soltó Rose muy enfadada–, para que puedan seguir discutiendo sobre mi modo de vestir–Dicho esto, tomó su chaqueta y estaba por salir del compartimento cuando entraron James y Fred.

– ¿A dónde vas, Rose? –Le preguntó James– ¿Nos abandonas cuando acabamos de llegar?

–Eso me llegó–Se lamentó Fred enjugándose lágrimas inexistentes.

Rose los esquivó e iba a salir cuando James la cazó del brazo.

–Anda, Rose, no te vayas–Le pidió Fred.

–Perdónalos, Rose–Le dijo Emma rodando los ojos señalando a Albus y a Scorpius–. Tienen la cabeza llena de hormonas.

James miró a Albus y a Scorpius.

– ¿Te han hecho enfadar? –Le preguntó a Rose–Ignóralos entonces, lo que pasa es que no tienen nuestra madurez y decencia, ¿Cierto, Fred?

–Tal cual, James.

Emma sonrió y James la miró. Y por la forma que lo hizo, Albus estuvo justificado a sentir celos. Empujó a Albus a un lado y se _sentó_ junto a Emma.

–Hola–Le dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Emma se ruborizara– ¿Te conozco?

En el rostro de Emma se dibujó su desconcierto.

–Sí, claro.

James también la miró desconcertado.

– ¿En serio? –Volvió a sonreír–Bueno, dime tu nombre, tal vez así pueda recordar.

Emma le sonrió con el rostro encendido.

–Emma. Emma Wilson.

James le tomó una mano y se la besó con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que Albus tuviera el extraño deseo de pegarle una patada en la cara.

Rose seguía enfadada con su primo, mirándose las rodillas como una mula empacada.

–Qué hermoso nombre, Emma–Dijo James al soltarle la mano.

Emma soltó una risita turbada.

–Gracias–Albus nunca la había visto tan cohibida–. El tuyo también es lindo–Añadió con un nuevo sonrojo.

James le sonrió.

–Gracias, Emma–Pareció acariciar la palabra al pronunciarla– ¿En qué casa estás?

–En Slytherin–Respondió la chica en un balbuceo.

–Oh…–Dijo James en tono de tristeza–Qué pena…

–Pero–Añadió Emma rápidamente–no tengo ninguna clase de prejuicio contra Gryffindor ni nada.

–Tampoco yo–Volvió a sonreír James.

"¡Maldito hipócrita!" Gritó Albus por dentro.

– ¿Y en qué curso estás?

Emma frunció levemente el ceño.

–En tercero.

– ¡Va conmigo desde primero, James! –Saltó Albus, que ya no podía contenerse más.

–Sí, sí, hermanito–James estiró una mano y le revolvió el pelo.

– ¡Déjame! –El chico lo apartó de un manotón, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Rose, que seguía enfadada.

–De acuerdo, James, creo que estarás bien sin mí–Fred sonrió pícaramente y salió del compartimento.

–Rose, lo siento–Se disculpó Albus.

La chica siguió mirando hacia abajo.

–No debí decir eso, y lo lamento mucho en verdad. ¿Me perdonas?

No obtuvo respuesta.

–Anda Rose…

Albus miró a Lily en busca de ayuda, pero la niña miraba muy entretenida la situación entre Emma y James y no se percató de la mirada de su hermano. Entonces Albus miró a Scorpius. El chico se puso pálido y negó con la cabeza. Albus le rogó con la mirada. Scorpius suspiró con mirada resignada.

–Rose, lamento haberme entrometido con el asunto de Scamander, pero la verdad es que te miraba como un pervertido.

Rose alzó la vista y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Albus lo miró articulando las palabras: "¡No ayudas!"

Scorpius continuó.

–Pero tienes… tienes…–Parecía como si las palabras le costasen mucho trabajo–tienes razón al enfadarte. Estás en tu derecho, pero…a Albus le gustaría que lo perdonaras.

Hizo una pausa en la que Rose volvió a mirar el suelo.

–Y a mí también–Añadió Scorpius.

Rose levantó la vista y lo miró. Hubo una pausa de silencio.

–De acuerdo. Te perdono. Y a ti también, Al–Añadió mirando a su primo–. Pero como se metan de nuevo con mi ropa…

–Bueno, ese Scamander no te miraba precisamente la ropa… –Murmuró Scorpius en un tono resentido que sorprendió a Albus.

Rose lo miró colorada y furiosa.

–Te lo advierto, Scorpius Malfoy–Lo amenazó señalándolo con un dedo acusador–. Una palabra más…

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo–La cortó el chico alzando las manos–. Sólo te lo advierto como amigo tuyo que soy: es un pervertido. Pero como quieras, no digo nada–Se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada colérica de la chica, que luego se suavizó para adoptar una expresión burlona.

– ¿Celoso, Scor?

El chico bufó.

– ¿Por qué tendría celos de Scamander? Por mi él puede salir con quién quiera, incluso contigo, Rosie.

Rose entrecerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque las mejillas de ambos se habían puesto levemente rosadas.

–Qué gracioso, Scor.

Al rato se pusieron las túnicas de Hogwarts y bajaron del tren.

Iban a subir Rose, Emma, Albus, Scorpius, Lily y James en un carruaje (Con serias dudas de caber todos) cuando aparecieron Fred y Hugo.

– ¿Vienes con nosotros, James? –Le preguntó al tiempo que Hugo asentía.

–Oh… de acuerdo. ¿Vienes, Emma? –Le preguntó James.

La chica sonrió eufórica.

–Cla-claro–Y se alejó del grupo.

– ¿Lil? –Le preguntó Hugo.

–Seguro.

–Bueno–Comenzó Rose al ver la cara de Albus, que por cierto tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no lanzarle un embrujo a su hermano–, creo que deberíamos subir…

– ¡Eh, Rose!

–Ah, hola, Lorcan–Le sonrió la chica. Albus se concentró en ellos para intentar distraerse del "asunto" entre James y Emma y se dio cuenta de que Scorpius tenía razón: los ojos de Lorcan recorrían más la figura de su prima que su rostro, aunque quedaba medio oculta por la túnica negra del uniforme.

– ¿Quisieras ir con nosotros? –Le preguntó Lorcan a Rose.

–Se mira a los ojos para hablar–Comentó Albus de mal talante.

Rose lo miró con furia.

–Por supuesto–Y se alejó con él en dirección a donde estaba Lysander.

–Nos veremos pronto, espero, Lysander–Se despidió Scorpius provocativamente. Lysander se sonrojó. Rose le dirigió a Scorpius una mirada de basilisco antes de subir al carruaje.

Scorpius y Albus subieron al suyo; las expresiones del rostro de uno eran el reflejo del otro: enfado por partes iguales.

– ¿Te gusta Emma? –Scorpius abandonó la expresión de amargura para adoptar la de sorpresa.

Albus se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero era su mejor amigo, se sentía deprimido y tenía que desahogarse con alguien.

–Y a ella le gusta James–Murmuró enterrando el rostro entre las manos. Miró a su amigo a los ojos–. ¿Qué tiene mi hermano que no tenga yo? No me respondas, ya lo sé: es más simpático, lo sé, siempre está rodeado de amigos y de chicas… es más lindo, ¿Verdad?, sí, es eso… pero, ¡si ni siquiera se sabía su nombre! ¿Cómo es que le importa ahora?

–Vaya Al–Comentó Scorpius–. Sí que te ha dado fuerte. Bueno, la verdad es que Emma creció mucho este verano, y… está muy bonita. Pero no es mi tipo–Se apresuró a añadir ante la mirada de Albus–. Es muy simpática y todo lo que quieras, pero… a veces es _demasiado_ alegre. Pero eso no es malo–Agregó cuando Albus volvió a mirarlo mal.

Albus se dio cuenta de que su amigo era sincero, por lo que sonrió un poco. Hasta que recordó una pequeña cuestión y le sonrió más ampliamente.

–Y hablando de las chicas y el crecimiento…–Comenzó Albus–Rose ha crecido mucho este verano…

Scorpius esquivó la mirada de su amigo, fijándola en la ventana.

–Ni lo había notado.

Albus le sonrió.

–Pues Lorcan parece que sí…

El comentario surtió el efecto deseado: Scorpius miró a su amigo enojado.

–Es un cerdo. Es obvio que le gusta la… el… bueno, le gusta…–Se puso colorado–Sí, tienes razón, ¡Ha crecido! Y ese… y ese Scamander sólo le miraba la camiseta…

–Sí…–Albus observaba atentamente a su amigo–Es cierto… y la falda…

– ¿Lo has visto? ¡Ni siquiera disimulaba!

–Bueno–Albus soltó este comentario a la ligera–, Rose es muy bonita…

– ¡Sí, pero eso no le da derecho a mirarla de ese modo!

Albus sonrió, triunfal.

–Te gusta Rose.

– ¡No, ni hablar! –Le gritó Scorpius, pero Albus notó nerviosismo en su voz.

–Me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras.

Scorpius se ruborizó.

–Mirarla, yo no…

Albus le sonrió lentamente.

– ¡Bueno, no es mi culpa si se viste así! –Se defendió el chico totalmente rojo.

– ¿Qué, se ve sexy? –Le dijo Albus en broma. ¿Rose sexy? Era como decir que Emma era fea o Goyle inteligente.

–Bueno…sí–Scorpius se ruborizó más intensamente.

– ¡Estás hablando de mi prima! –Se indignó Albus– ¡Te quejas de Lorcan cuando tu también le miras…!

– ¡No es cierto! –Saltó Scorpius, al parecer mortalmente ofendido– ¡No me gusta sólo por eso!

Albus sonrió.

– ¡Pero te gusta! –Declaró triunfante.

–Pero a ella le gusta ese Scamander–Concluyó Scorpius con voz deprimida.

–Oh, estamos iguales, amigo–Se lamentó Albus volviendo a su expresión desgraciada.

–Igualmente patéticos.

Se miraron.

– ¿Qué le vio? –preguntaron a la vez.


	7. Capítulo 4, Parte 1

Perder la batalla no significa que no puedas ganar la guerra –Parte 1–

* * *

_Primero que nada agradezco toda su buena onda en los comentarios, especialmente a __**BlueMelanie76**__, muchísimas gracias, en verdad. A todos y cada una de mis lectoras. Ya las quiero._

* * *

Esa noche en el dormitorio de tercero de Slytherin el ambiente era deprimente para dos de los cuatro muchachos que allí dormían. Ambos habían cerrado las cortinas de su cama y se habían quedado allí dentro, encerrados en su insomnio provocado por los celos que sufrían, al tiempo que una pregunta acudía a su mente todo el tiempo: "¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?"

Pero en la torre de Ravenclaw era diferente. Lily había quedado en esa casa y Rose estaba feliz de tener una confidente. Habían esperado a que la gran mayoría se fuese a la cama para poder hablar con libertad, sólo a la vacilante luz del fuego del hogar.

– ¿En verdad te gusta Lorcan? –Le preguntó Lily con una avidez con la que Rose supo de inmediato que su prima quería hacerle esa pregunta desde hacía rato.

Rose se encogió de hombros. Era un muy lindo chico, y muy simpático, lo conocía de toda la vida…

–Sí, es lindo.

El tono displicente que usó no convenció a Lily. La niña torció el gesto.

– ¿Pero te gusta "gusta"? –Insistió dando entonación peculiar a la última palabra.

Rose no sabía que decir. La verdad era que su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas y su corazón (aunque odiara siquiera pensar de forma cursi, no se le ocurría otra forma de decirlo) otro más de emociones. Cuando fallaba su sentido común usaba a su conciencia, y viceversa. Pero ahora ambos estaban locos. ¿Por qué? ¿O debería decir "Por quién"?

–No lo sé, Lil–Respondió al fin, decidiendo ser lo más sincera posible–. Ya ni yo sé lo que me pasa.

"Tal vez esta noche, cuando lo medite junto a mi almohada, pueda entenderme a mí misma."

–Oh, bueno. Pero yo si lo sé, y necesito contárselo a alguien–Lily se ruborizó.

La curiosidad eclipsó los demás sentimientos de Rose por unos instantes.

–Cuéntame. El único que lo sabrá será mi diario–Le sonrió a su prima, que parecía avergonzada.

–Bueno…me gusta alguien…–Comenzó.

– ¿De veras? –Rose sonrió–Mejor que los chicos no se enteren, son demasiado entrometidos–Recordó un asunto muy lejano pero presente en su memoria relacionado con una pluma de pavo real y se ruborizó– ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conociste hoy?

–Sí, lo conocí hoy–Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos–. Me gusta Scorpius Malfoy, Rose.

Para Rose eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría, aunque su mente enmarañada no supo encontrar la razón. Eso la asustó: siempre tenía una respuesta racional para todo y un completo control de sí misma… aunque a veces Scorpius Malfoy la hacía rabiar tanto que perdía el control.

Supuso que eran celos por su primita, era eso, no le gustaba la idea de Lily, de la pequeña Lily, con un chico con Scorpius Malfoy, él era muy mayor para ella, era por eso.

–Oh, Lily, no sé qué decirte. Me parece que es muy mayor para ti…

Lily la miró fijo.

– ¿Es que te gusta para ti? –Le preguntó con recelo.

– ¡No! –Exclamó Rose– ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No!

–Sí, es cierto. Al siempre dice que ustedes se llevan a las patadas.

–Tampoco es para tanto–Se defendió Rose algo ofendida.

–Y además a él le gusta Lys–Concluyó Lily con voz apagada.

Lysander. Lysander Scamander, a quién conocía desde siempre, se llevaban muy bien, y de repente al idiota de Scorpius se le había dado por fijarse en ella. No, ni hablar. No se acercaría a la pobre Lysander, que era casi familia. No, lo mantendría a raya.

–Así parece–Refunfuñó Rose de mal humor.

– ¿Te molesta? –Preguntó Lily haciendo gala de una extraña perspicacia.

–Bueno, no me gusta que se meta con mi familia, y tú y Lys son familia.

–Sea como sea, creo que a Lys le gusta él. Pobre Al, que le gusta Lysander, Scorpius ha sido muy desconsiderado…

–Oh, Lil, no seas tonta–Rose soltó una leve risa–. A Albus le gusta Emma, desde primer año.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

–Oh, ¡Pero a Emma le gusta James!

Rose suspiró.

–Lo sé, pobre Al…

–Aunque no sé, puede que también Scorpius…–Rose la miró– ¿Has visto como lo tocó, y las cosas que le dijo?

–Oh, Emma es así con todo el mundo–Respondió Rose, aunque ya sentía una desconfianza y recelos apoderándose de ella. ¿Es que tenía celos de Emma? No, no tenía sentido. ¿O sí? No quería que Emma estuviera con Scorpius… ¿O no quería que Scorpius estuviera con Emma?

Se puso pálida. Las deducciones de su cerebro no solían fallar.

Se puso de pie.

–Lily, me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada, buenas noches. Mañana seguimos hablando, ¿Sí?

Lily la miró muy sorprendida.

–Sí… ¿Estás bien, Rose?

–Sí, sí, perfecto. Sólo estoy muy cansada–Sonrió y se metió en su habitación. Sus compañeras dormían.

Rose abrió su baúl, meticulosamente limpio, y sacó un gastado y viejo librito y una también muy gastada y vieja pluma de vistosos colores con un frasco de tinta.

Esperó a que Lily entrara a su dormitorio y cerrara la puerta para salir de la sala común, y bajar por el corredor hasta llegar a un rellano cualquiera. Se acurrucó contra la pared y abrió el cuaderno, mojó la pluma en la tinta y se quedó allí, con la mano sobre el papel.

¿Le molestaba que Scorpius Malfoy estuviera con Emma? No, no, no. ¿Por qué le molestaría? ¿En verdad el chico tenía razón, y ella estaba celosa? ¿Celosa de _él_? ¿De _Malfoy_? Imposible.

Aunque la verdad que si se acercaba a Lorcan era para hacerlo rabiar. ¿Quería darle celos? No, quería hacerlo rabiar por meterse con Lys. ¿Pero a ella que le importaba que hiciera o no hiciera él con Lysander?

– ¡Maldito sea el día en que empezó a importarme! –Exclamó.

– ¿No puedes dormir? –Scorpius se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Leyó la tapa del cuaderno que ella había cerrado rápidamente– ¿Rosamund? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

Rose se ruborizó.

–Sí, lo sé, es espantoso. No sé que se le pasó por la cabeza a mi madre cuando nací. Cuando crezca me lo cambiaré. Nadie jamás me dice así, ni siquiera estoy segura de que mis primos lo sepan. No soy Rosamund. Soy Rose.

–Yo creo que es hermoso…Rosamund–El chico se ruborizó, pero su mirada era firme, y por la forma en que dijo su nombre, repudiado por la chica desde la infancia, hizo que a Rose le sonase más hermoso que cualquier otra palabra que hubiera sido pronunciada jamás.

Rose se miró las rodillas.

–Gracias.

"¿En verdad me importa?"Pensó con nerviosismo "¿En verdad siento algo por él?"

Miró los ojos grises del chico, rebosantes de calidez, y eso sólo sirvió para confundirla aún más. "¿Le importo?"

La muchacha se abrazó las piernas, estaba en un camisón de seda rosa hasta las rodillas, y en su arrebato no había tomado la bata.

–Hace frío–Musitó Rose al estremecerse, y él la cubrió con su capa, lo que la llevó a una especie de Deja Vu en el cual ella estaba dolorida, con su lechuza muerta sin ella saberlo entre las manos y él acababa de salvarle la vida.

Pero ahora era diferente, ya no eran dos niños inocentes, no había sauce boxeador, peligros ni competencias tontas e infantiles por las calificaciones; no existían los príncipes de capa y espada que salvan a la princesa del dragón; a él le gustaban rubitas de ojos azules como Lysander y Emma, al muy superficial, eso era todo y así acababa el asunto.

No había lugar en ese cuento para las morenas de ojos oscuros que vivían enamoradas de personajes maravillosos sacados de los libros. Ese mundo existía solamente para las chicas que eran alegres, habladoras y risueñas. ¿Cómo podía competir una mente clara con un par de ojos azules? ¿Cómo podía competir una actitud madura y responsable con un cabello dorado?

El chico coqueteaba con Lysander en sus narices. Y ella se conformaría con Lorcan. Parecía un buen chico y siempre la había tratado bien. Sí, eso haría. Porque ese era un mundo en que sólo las muñecas de porcelana podían entrar. Y Rose Weasley no se sentía ninguna muñeca. Al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, se sintió más bien como una muñeca rota.

Ella se sentía completamente fuera de lugar allí sentada con él en medio de la oscuridad casi total salvo por la presencia de una antorcha aislada, cubierta con su capa… ya no eran niños pequeños, y temía que algún movimiento suyo o de él la traicionara y le revelara a Scorpius la creciente confusión que le estaba haciendo sufrir.

La chica se puso de pie apresuradamente, haciendo que la capa del chico resbalara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo.

–Yo…no debería estar aquí–En su apresurado movimiento volcó el frasco de tinta sobre el pijama azul oscuro del chico–. Oh, perdona…

Recogió el frasco, susurró "_Evanesco!"_ mientras tapaba el frasco y lo sujetaba con la misma mano que al diario. Scorpius recogió la pluma del suelo e iba a dársela a Rose cuando la reconoció. Miró a la chica con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar.

–Aún la conservas–Susurró.

Ella se la arrebató de las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Vaciló un momento, allí de pie, hasta que al final fue tanta la angustia que sintió, tan mal se sentía que la arrojó al suelo y pisó con ahínco.

–Ya no–Se dio vuelta y se alejó del muchacho, con la cabeza bien alta, pero conteniendo las lágrimas.

__

–Caray, Scor, que mal aspecto tienes–Le dijo Albus en el desayuno.

El chico suspiró y trató de poner una sonrisa irónica.

–Mírate tú antes de hablar, Al.

Ambos chicos estaban ojerosos a causa de su desvelo de la noche anterior, pero Albus no sabía por todo lo que Scorpius había pasado durante esa trasnochada.

"Aún" Pensó Scorpius, ya que había decidido ser total y abiertamente sincero con él.

Así fue como cuando terminaron de desayunar, pero sin levantarse de la mesa, Scorpius le contó a Albus todo lo acaecido entre él y Rose. Albus acabó perplejo.

– ¿Eso hizo? ¿Y dices que no hiciste ningún comentario desagradable?

– ¡No, Al, te juro que no! –Scorpius se sentía muy triste. Era como si en vez de la pluma, Rose le hubiera pisoteado el corazón. Sacó la destruida pluma del bolsillo y la puso sobre la mesa con cuidado, como si temiera que se deshiciera entre sus dedos– ¿Lo ves? ¿No está claro? Me aborrece con cada fibra de su ser–Apoyó el rostro en la mesa, con aire deprimido–. No es justo–Levantó la cabeza y vio a Rose charlando animadamente con Lorcan en la mesa de Ravenclaw–. ¡No es justo!

Albus pensó un momento.

–Dale celos–Concluyó al fin encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Celos?

–Sí, o sea, eres atractivo. Todas lo creen–Añadió enfurruñado–. Alguna conseguirás.

Ver a su amigo tan deprimido no lo ayudaba, por lo que también le sugirió:

–Dale celos a Emma.

Albus lo miró sin esperanzas.

– ¿Celos? Si está embobada con…

Emma se sentó junto a Scorpius, toda colorada y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

–Hola, Al–Le dijo a Scorpius palmeándole el hombro–. Tu hermano es maravilloso, Al–Abrazó al muchacho.

–Soy Scorpius–Le contestó el rubio, horrorizado ante la cercanía de la chica y la mirada que le echaba Albus.

–Oh, bueno–Emma se encogió de hombros sin dejar de abrazar a Scorpius–. James es maravilloso, Scor…–Apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su amigo.

Rose se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin seguida por Lorcan y Lysander. Parecía muy molesta. Scorpius se apresuró a guardar la pluma.

–Sí… –Le dijo Scorpius a Emma desembarazándose de ella–Hablemos de otra cosa…

–Hola, _Al_–Se sentó Rose al lado de su primo junto con Lorcan, que parecía, a criterio de Scorpius, su perrito faldero.

Lysander se sentó junto a Scorpius.

–Hola, Scorpius–Lo saludó con las mejillas rosas.

–Hola, Lysander–La saludó educadamente pero sin quitar los ojos de Rose.

"Dale celos" Susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Le sonrió lo más encantadoramente que pudo a la rubia chica.

–Me alegro de verte.

Lysander le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Igual a mí.

Scorpius notó los ojos de Rose fijos en ellos, por lo que se animó a continuar.

–Oye, Lysander…

–Dime–Le sonrió la chica.

–En octubre es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, y me preguntaba si quisieras ir conmigo.

Lysander se puso colorada.

–Oh, sí, sí, claro. Me encantaría…

Rose se levantó tan de repente que volcó la leche sobre la mesa.

–Lorcan, ¿Vienes?

–Claro–Dejo la tostada que estaba comiendo–. Adiós, chicos. ¿Lys?

–Adiós–Se despidió su gemela aún ruborizada, siguiendo a su hermano.

Emma, que no se había percatado de nada, levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, desde la cual un pelirrojo se acercaba a ellos.

–Emma, preciosa, ¡Buenos días! –La saludó el chico desde la otra punta del salón. Todos lo miraron. James Potter se sentó junto a Emma en la mesa de Slytherin y la besó en la mejilla.

Un murmullo se extendió como un incendio por todo el gran salón:

– ¿Potter con una Slytherin?

– ¿James Potter sentado en esa mesa?

– ¿Emma Wilson sale con Potter?

Albus se levantó tan rápido de la mesa como Rose y se alejó a grandes zancadas. Scorpius lo siguió.

–Al…–Lo llamó temeroso, pero el chico no se detuvo. Recién cuando llegaron juntos al lago Albus se arrojó sobre el césped y comenzó a darse golpes la cabeza contra el suelo.

– ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

– ¡Al, reacciona! –Le gritó Scorpius, pero el chico siguió chocando la frente en el pasto.

– ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

– ¡Albus Potter, detente ya!

– ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?

Scorpius gimió.

"Las mujeres arruinan el cerebro" Pensó al recordar la pluma estrujada en su bolsillo.

Ese pensamiento desagradable lo ayudó a estabilizar sus ideas y mantener la entereza de ánimo ante esa crisis.

Cazó a Albus por los hombros y lo sacudió.

– ¡Ya detente! Escúchame, Albus, todas las mujeres de aquí están trastornadas, están locas. No saben lo que les conviene, y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Ellas se lo pierden–Añadió con una pizca de arrogancia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Lys te botó?

Rose se había aparecido detrás de él, y se había inclinado a su lado. Tenerla tan cerca no era seguro. Para permanecer cuerdo, decidió ser mordaz.

–No, de hecho Lysander es la única que no me parece trastornada, por algo le dije que me acompañara a Hogsmeade.

Rose enrojeció.

–O tal vez porque es rubiecita de ojitos claros–Murmuró tan bajo que sólo Scorpius oyó–Al, lo siento tanto…

Scorpius todavía sostenía a su amigo, que ahora estaba cabizbajo, y mientras tanto intentaba entender el comentario de Rose. ¿Qué tenía que ver que Lysander fuese rubia de ojos azules con el hecho de que saliera con ella?

– ¡Maldito sea el día en que empezó a importarme! –Masculló Albus. Rose y Scorpius se miraron, recordando la noche anterior, y miraron en direcciones opuestas, ruborizados. Scorpius soltó a Albus– ¡No es justo!

Scorpius se sentía mal por su amigo, pero no sabía de qué forma consolarlo si ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí mismo.

–Sigue tu propio consejo–Le dijo al fin, a falta de algo mejor–: Dale celos a Emma.

– ¿A quién le aconsejaste eso, Al? –Le preguntó Rose con curiosidad.

Albus levantó la cabeza y miró a Scorpius, que se había puesto rojo.

"No lo digas" Imploró Scorpius en su fuero interno.

Rose miraba a Albus y a Scorpius alternativamente.

–A… a un amigo–Contestó Albus evasivamente.

– ¿A quién? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? –Le insistió Rose a su primo, que ya se había recompuesto y se había sentado frente a ellos en la hierba.

–Porque… porque es mi amigo y estoy seguro de que no quiere que te lo cuente.

Rose miró a Albus con enfado.

– ¿o sea que sólo no puedes decirme a mí? ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

–Rose, no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto entre amigos. Amigos chicos. Y tú eres una chica.

Rose se puso de pie y lo miró furiosa.

–Como quieras, se suponía que confiábamos el uno en el otro, pero ya veo como funciona todo esto. Quédate con tus amigos y sus consejos estúpidos, Albus Severus, pero ya vendrás a mí, y yo no estaré siempre a tu disposición.

Dicho esto, la chica giró sobre sus talones y se alejó altivamente de los dos muchachos. Albus se tendió en el pasto.

–Genial. Ahora se ha enfadado contigo–Refunfuñó Scorpius, recostándose en la hierba a su lado.

– ¡¿Conmigo?! –Preguntó Albus, indignado, enderezándose– ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Está enfadada por ti!

– ¿Por mí? ¿Que no la oíste? –Le respondió Scorpius. ¡Era tan obvio– ¡Se enojó porque no quisiste contarle sobre tu amigo el de los celos!

– ¡No! –Rebatió Albus, exasperado– ¡Ya estaba enfurruñada mucho antes, desde que invitaste a Lysander a Hogsmeade!

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Aunque la idea le agradaba, aquello no tenía sentido.

– ¿Tú crees?

–Sí…–Albus se rascó la cabeza–Bueno, eso creo…

Se miraron, completamente confundidos.

Dejaron caer de nuevo las cabezas contra el suelo.

–Mujeres–Refunfuñó Scorpius.

–No podemos vivir sin ellas, pero vivir con ellas es un incordio–Murmuró Albus.

–No te ofendas, Al, pero tu prima está loca.

–Tú lo has dicho: todas están locas.

– ¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo todo tan complicado? –Gimió Scorpius.

Albus suspiró.

–No lo sé, amigo. No lo sé.

* * *

_Quisiera hacer un par de aclaraciones: El nombre de Rose, Según JK es simplemente Rose, pero no he podido resistirme a ponerle el nombre de la bellísima Rosamund Pike, actriz de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Me gusta muchísimo ese nombre, se lo pondría a mi hija si tuviese una en el futuro si no fuera demasiado extraño. Y también quise dejar en claro que Rose Weasley se siente una chica común y corriente que no ve sus propias virtudes y se desprecia a si misma por no ser como las otras chicas "muñecas de porcelana" cuando lo que la diferencia de las "muñecas de porcelana" es precisamente lo que a Scorpius le gusta de ella. En verdad me siento muy identificada con el personaje. ¿Se me nota?_

_Y sí, el pobre Albus tiene una temporada oscura, pero las cosas (O mejor dicho las personas) toman otro rumbo cuando menos uno se lo espera. Nada es lo que parece. O Mejor dicho, nadie lo es. O por lo menos, no en mi mundo._

_NatWizard._


	8. Capítulo 4, Parte 2

Perder la batalla no significa que no puedas ganar la guerra –parte 2–

Los dos muchachos estaban esperando en la fila de alumnos a que los nombrasen para poder ir a Hogsmeade. Albus miraba hacia la puerta que había a su izquierda tan seguido como si tuviese miedo de que desapareciera si dejaba de mirarla. Scorpius miraba a la pareja que estaba un tanto más adelante que ellos en la fila con enfado mal disimulado.

La puerta vigilada por Albus se abrió, y por ella aparecieron Emma y James de la mano.

–Maldito…–Murmuró Scorpius mirando a Lorcan, que reía con Rose.

–…gusano…–Insultó Albus a su hermano pelirrojo.

– ¡…Repelente! –Concluyeron al unísono.

–Hola, chicos–Los saludó Emma cuando ella y James pasaron por su lado.

–Hola–Dijo James.

–Emma–Murmuró Albus con un seco asentimiento a modo de saludo.

–Hola–Dijo Scorpius vagamente sin dejar de mirar a Lorcan y a Rose. Nunca había visto a la chica reírse tanto.

–Ya regreso–Le dijo a Albus, que sólo asintió.

Se acercó con paso decidido a Lorcan y Rose. La chica dejó de reír abruptamente y lo miró con un desdén que le dolió.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó bruscamente.

Pero Scorpius, haciendo por cierto un gran esfuerzo, la ignoró y se dirigió a Lorcan.

–Scamander, ¿Dónde está Lizzie? Creí que estaría contigo.

Si Scorpius no hubiera estado tan enfadado, se hubiera dado cuenta de la cara que había puesto Rose cuando él había dicho "Lizzie".

Pero él estaba demasiado ocupado ignorándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo la menor idea.

–Sí, ya veo cuánto te preocupas por tu hermana–Le soltó Scorpius.

– ¿Pasa algo, _gusano_? –Preguntó Lorcan, enfadado pero burlón, y señaló la serpiente del escudo de Slytherin que había en los relojes de conteo de puntos en la pared.

Scorpius le sonrió.

–Seremos gusanos–Señaló el símbolo de Ravenclaw–, pero por lo menos no somos _gallinas_ cobardes.

Las comisuras de los labios de Rose vacilaron, pero Scorpius no se dio cuenta.

Lorcan frunció el ceño.

–Es un águila.

–No me digas–Respondió Scorpius sarcástico dándose vuelta–. Avísame si ves a Lizzie, Scamander, ¿De acuerdo?

–Más te vale que nada disguste a Lysander en su cita, o verás–Lo amenazó Rose.

Scorpius sonrió para sí de espaldas a ella y luego la miró con fingida sorpresa.

– ¿Cita? –Repitió.

–Sí, sales con ella, ¿O no? –Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

Scorpius le sonrió.

– ¿Importa?

Rose enrojeció.

–No–Respondió alzando la barbilla.

–Entonces no importa que te responda–El chico se encogió de hombros y regresó junto a Albus.

En ese momento llegó Lysander. Se había puesto una chaqueta y unos pantalones azul claro a juego con el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza hasta las cejas y con sus ojos.

–Hola, Scor. Hola, Albus–Los saludó.

–Hola, Lizzie–La saludó Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo los ojos de Lorcan y Rose en ellos.

–Lysander–Albus asintió en dirección a la chica sin mirarla siquiera. Lysander miró a Scorpius alzando las cejas.

–No ha tenido un buen día precisamente–Explicó Scorpius mirando a Albus con preocupación.

Lysander sonrió, comprensiva.

–Sé lo que es eso. Albus, cuentas con mi apoyo moral–Repuso con una solemnidad que hizo sonreír a Scorpius. En ese mes que había pasado la había conocido mejor, y le agradaban mucho sus ocurrencias. Lysander siempre le robaba una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no puedes gustarme de _ese_ modo?" Se lamentaba a menudo cuando hablaba con ella. "¿Por qué no eres mi tipo?"

Ese mes hubiera sido muy oscuro para Scorpius sin la presencia de Lysander. Albus no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo con esa postura suya de "Quiero ahogarme en mi depresión y morir", y que Rose y Lorcan fueran como uña y carne muchísimo menos.

Todo estaba al revés: ¡Le gustaba Rose! O sea, ¡Rose! ¡La Weasley! ¡La prima de Al! Si le hubieran dicho eso tan sólo un año atrás, se habría reído con toda seguridad.

Pero al verla en King Cross… Por decirlo de algún modo, esa no era la misma Rose Weasley. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo, casi por los codos, caía como un manto castaño que en su espalda que volaba tras ella mientras corría. Los ojos café brillantes y las mejillas rojas a causa del ejercicio le habían conferido un aspecto… extraordinariamente perfecto. Eso había sido: un equilibrio perfecto.

Y esa ropa…bueno, eso era algo completamente diferente. No es que el esperase que debajo de la túnica del uniforme todavía estuviese el cuerpo de una niña de once años, pero… esa ropa muggle dejaba ver a la perfección que no. Y eso no había ayudado a estabilizar sus ideas. Emma tenía razón, tenía la cabeza llena de hormonas, pero… no era por eso que Rose Weasley lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

No podía explicarlo, ni siquiera a él mismo, pero era algo que había sentido al verla. Iba más allá de la hermosa expresión de sus ojos oscuros cuando lo miraba, o del adorable color de sus mejillas cuando la hacía enfadar, o de la forma de su cabello.

Pero sabía que ese Scamander no era de los mismos sentimientos que él, y temía que pudiera hacerle daño. Si se atrevía a hacerlo…

Bueno, el había invitado a Lysander. Y se conformaría con ella. Era muy bonita, simpática, lo hacía reír, era sangre pura… ¿Y a quién cuernos le importaba si era o no era sangre pura? Ya se había cansado de todo eso hacía tiempo, desde que había trabado amistad con Emma, pero de vez en cuando afloraba su "vena de sangre Malfoy", como la llamaba Albus, y salía con uno de esos comentarios o pensamientos idiotas. Como en ese momento.

"Malditos prejuicios."

–Le dije a Marietta de venir con nosotros tres–Le dijo Lysander– ¿Te importa?

– ¿Marietta? –Repitió Scorpius, desorientado. ¿Quién diantres era Marietta?

–Marietta Stewart –Le explicó Lysander–. Es amiga de Rose.

– ¡Oh, sí! –Exclamó Scorpius recordando de pronto–Sí, sí, no hay problema–Mintió.

Marietta Stewart era una chica de Ravenclaw que se reía por absolutamente todo con una risita tonta que a Scorpius lo sacaba de quicio. Pero no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de evitar que fuera con ellos.

"Aunque pensándolo bien", se dijo mirando a Albus, "No nos vendría mal otra chica."

Al cabo de un momento apareció Marietta. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, y ojos rasgados. Era bonita.

–Hola, Scorpius. Hola, Albus–Y soltó una risita.

"Ahí va." Suspiró Scorpius con irritación.

Ir a Hogsmeade fue divertido para Scorpius, le sirvió para despejar su caótica mente y aliviarse un moco de penurias con cerveza de manteca y relatos divertidos por parte de Lysander.

Tal así que por poco se olvidó de sufrir… hasta que vio pasar a Lorcan y a Rose riendo a carcajadas.

__

El capitán de Slytherin, Kyle McKeon, se paseaba por el vestuario.

–Quiero que mis jugadores sean firmes, y rudos de ser necesario–Miró a sus golpeadores, Goyle y Selwyn–Las Bludgers al equipo contrario esta vez, ¿Me oyeron? Por algo se ponen túnicas de otro color–Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió paseándose. Miró a los cazadores, Larrow, Niels y Giley–. La Quaffle al arco rival–Finalmente miró a Scorpius–, y la Snitch en manos de mi buscador–Abrió la puerta que daba al campo de juego–. ¡A ganar, equipo!

– ¡A ganar! –Clamaron al unísono.

Kyle McKeon estrechó la mano de Luke Hurley y el juego dio comienzo.

– ¡Slytherin contra Ravenclaw! –Clamó la voz de Hugo Weasley, el hermano pequeño de Rose–Los jugadores dan comienzo al juego. Hay que decir que las águilas tienen lo suyo en este partido, aunque las víboras rastreras…

– ¡Weasley! –Exclamó la profesora McGonagall, que a pesar de su cargo de directora no había dejado de vigilar al comentarista. Hay cosas que solo se hacen bien si las hace uno mismo.

–Lo siento, profesora. Aunque las lombrices retorcidas…

–Weasley, te lo advierto…

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… aunque las serpientes han dado que hablar esta temporada. Su buscador es… decente–Añadió con reticencia–. Casi ganaron el pasado partido contra Gryffindor, pero bueno, ya se demostró cual es el mejor equipo…y el mejor buscador. James Potter, que por si no lo sabían es mi primo, ha…

– ¡Weasley, abstente a comentar sobre el partido!

–Bueno, profesora, no se enfade… Larrow de Slytherin tiene la Quaffle, se la pasa a Niels, que se la pasa a Giley con rapidez… está llegando, llega, llega… esquiva una Bludger lanzada por el bateador de Ravenclaw, Hilton (Mala suerte, Hilton), y se acerca Giley, se acerca al aro… ¡Atájala William! Oh, no. Genial.

Un coro de gemidos se oyó entre los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin vitorearon.

"Es increíble y absurda la cantidad de gente que nos detesta" Se dijo Scorpius al ver a la multitud.

–Diez puntos para las orugas verdes.

– ¡Weasley!

El partido continuó sin que Scorpius viese la Snitch. Ravenclaw estaba siendo aporreado 220 a 40, y a Scorpius le estaba pareciendo patética la situación, cuando la vio. Cerca del arco de Ravenclaw, la pelota dorada le fue inconfundible.

Pero Lorcan también la había visto.

Los dos muchachos se miraron un instante y luego volaron, veloces como centellas.

–Parece que Malfoy y Scamander han visto la Snitch–Exclamó Hugo–. Sí, allá van, cabeza a cabeza, ¡Esto se pone emocionante, damas y caballeros!

– ¡Quítate de mi camino, Scamander! –Le gritó Scorpius.

– ¡Jamás!

Scorpius se adelantó un poco.

–Ella me eligió a mí, ¿Que no te das cuenta, Malfoy? –Le gritó Lorcan. Scorpius aflojó la velocidad un instante por la rabia y sorpresa, lo que hizo que Lorcan se adelantase.

– ¡No sé de qué hablas, Scamander!

– ¡Oh, claro que lo sabes! ¡He visto como la miras!

– ¡Estás loco!

–YO le gusto a Rose, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Lorcan se adelantó un poco más.

– ¡No tienes pruebas! –Le gritó Scorpius, que consideró que ya no valía la pena fingir– ¡Y voy a ganarte, Scamander, en tu carota! –Scorpius rebasó al chico. Ya casi tomaba la Snitch…

–Claro que tengo pruebas–Lorcan se rió–: La chica besa bien.

Scorpius sintió como si alguien le pegara una patada en el estómago. Por poco se cayó de su escoba, y…

– ¡Lorcan Scamander tiene la Snitch, señores, pero Slytherin gana 220 a 190! ¡Increíble, no puedo creerlo!

"Ni yo." Repuso Scorpius en su fuero interno. Tal como Lorcan se había quedado con la Snitch, lo mismo había hecho con Rose.

Todos los jugadores de Slytherin descendieron a tierra y se le echaron encima, festejando.

– ¡Ni así pueden ganarnos!

– ¡Ni atrapando la Snitch!

– ¡Ni así ganan!

"Se equivocan." Pensó Scorpius, mientras miraba como Rose saludaba a Lorcan y lo consolaba. "Se equivocan."

Después de ducharse y vestirse el equipo salió de los vestidores para festejar en la sala común su victoria. Scorpius se quedó dentro, deprimido. Aún le hacían eco las palabras de Lorcan: "La chica besa bien."

Sus sospechas ahora tenían fundamento y base sólidos: Lorcan Scamander solo estaba con Rose porque ella besaba bien, pero… ¿Rose había dejado que ese Scamander la besara? No tenía ningún sentido. Y sin embargo, lo había dicho.

"La chica besa bien."

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Lysander.

"El clon del enemigo." Pensó con acritud.

"La chica besa bien."

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Lysander, sentándose a su lado.

–No, no mucho–Y para distraerse, y no levantar sospechas, decidió hacerle creer a su amiga que estaba mal por haber perdido la Snitch– ¿y qué opinas de Quidditch?

– ¿El Quidditch? ¡Me encanta!

Scorpius se sorprendió.

– ¿De veras?

– ¡Sí, es genial! Quería el puesto de buscador de mi casa, pero Lorcan me lo ganó.

–Sí, suele hacer eso–Refunfuñó Scorpius.

–Pero no importa–Lysander se encogió de hombros–. La vida es como un partido de Quidditch.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–No comprendo.

Lysander le sonrió.

–Puede que el otro atrape la Snitch, pero aún así puedes ganar, ¿No crees?

Scorpius se quedó callado; podía ser que Lorcan estuviera con Rose ahora, pero él aún no la había perdido.

–Sí…–Le sonrió a Lysander–es cierto.

"Muy cierto."


	9. Capítulo 5, Parte 1

Jamás dejes que te vean como segunda opción: Tú siempre serás el premio –Parte 1–

Albus había empezado a odiar las clases de Adivinación. Él había creído que podía llegar a ser interesante todo eso de ver el futuro y saber lo que iría a pasar, pero esas clases resultaron ser un completo incordio.

La culpa no era de la profesora: la profesora Parker era una bruja simpática que les hablaba de cosas fantásticas y sonreía mucho con una sonrisa contagiosa. El problema caía en que, en Adivinación, que compartían con Hufflepuff, los únicos miembros de Slytherin además de él mismo que cursaban esa asignatura eran Emma, Vanessa y Demetria. Esto le habría parecido beneficioso en septiembre, pero ahora estaban en marzo y el concepto no era lindo ni mucho menos.

Emma se la pasaba baboseándose y llenándose la boca de palabras bonitas sobre James, y él se sentía un completo idiota cuando la escuchaba. Por eso, para esa clase tenía preparado otro tipo de situación.

Subieron a la torre de Adivinación todos los alumnos y Albus se sentó en su mesa de siempre él solo. Emma iba a sentarse frente a él cuando Albus le dijo, tal vez demasiado brusco:

–No. Hoy me sentaré con alguien más.

Emma pareció contrariada, pero se encogió de hombros y fue ocupar el lugar que solía ser de Vanessa frente a Demetria. La muchacha se había quedado desconcertada al ver que Emma le había quitado el asiento, y ahí fue cuando Albus entró en acción:

– ¡Vanessa! –La chica lo miró–Siéntate conmigo… si quieres, claro.

Vanessa Zabini lo miró sorprendida por la atención, pero le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Las otras dos chicas los observaban. Demetria Nott parecía curiosa; Emma, contrariada.

– ¿Por qué no te sientas hoy con Emma? –Curioseó Vanessa– ¿Es que acaso pelearon?

–No–Respondió el chico. Él no sabía hablar del modo seductor con que lo hacía Scorpius y temía verse como un idiota–. Hoy quiero sentarme contigo–Decidió decir con sencillez.

Las mejillas oscuras de Vanessa se pusieron ligeramente rojas.

–Además–Continuó Albus, que, ya al empezar decidió que lo mejor era seguir–Emma habla demasiado de mi hermano, y…

–Sí, sé a lo que te refieres–Repuso Vanessa–. A veces cansa con su actitud de "chica enamorada". Pero bueno, es mi mejor amiga, y la quiero mucho. Y la escucho.

–Sí, lo sé–Esa era otra de las razones que lo habían impulsado a sentarse con ella. ¿Quién mejor para darle celos a Emma que, nada más y nada menos, su mejor amiga? Además Vanessa no estaba nada mal.

Esa clase de Adivinación le fue muy divertida. Vanessa tenía un sentido del humor con el que hacía reír mucho a Albus y no escuchó la palabra "James" ni una sola vez en todo lo que duró la clase.

Se encontró a la salida de la clase con Scorpius, que acababa de salir de Aritmancia y parecía muy enfurruñado.

–Hola, Albus. Hola, Vanessa–Los saludó Scorpius algo sorprendido.

– ¿Qué tal la clase? –Le preguntó Albus, que había salido de muy buen humor.

–Pregúntaselo a ella–Gruñó Scorpius mirando en dirección a la altiva Rose, que pasaba junto a ellos en ese momento.

–Hablaré con ella. Ya se le pasará–Albus se encogió de hombros con un optimismo que desconcertó aún más a Scorpius– ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos en el lago, Scor?

–Eh…

– ¡Estupendo! –Exclamó Albus y, aprovechando que Emma y Demetria pasaban por su lado, dijo– ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Vanessa?

La chica abrió la boca para responder, pero Emma dijo de modo autoritario.

–No, lo siento. Vanessa, tenemos que practicar pociones, ¿Recuerdas?

–Yo…–Vanessa miró a los dos chicos como gesto de disculpa–Lo siento, Albus, será en otra ocasión, nos vemos. Adiós, chicos–Y se alejó con sus amigas.

Albus contempló a las chicas alejarse y murmurar entre sí con satisfacción.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Miró a su amigo. Scorpius lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

Albus le sonrió.

–Se trata de la fase uno de mi "Plan de Cinco Fases".

Scorpius soltó una risotada.

– ¿"Plan de cinco fases"? –Repitió y se echó a reír

–Búrlate si quieres–Repuso Albus con frialdad mientras se dirigían al comedor–. Pero ya verás cómo me funciona.

Scorpius dejó de reír.

– ¿Funcionarte con qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Con Emma–Sonrió Albus–. Verás como ella vendrá a rogarme un poco de atención.

Scorpius lo miró con la misma extraordinaria sorpresa que ese día en el tren cuando había descubierto que le gustaba Emma.

– ¿Estás seguro de que tú eres Albus Potter? ¿Qué pasó con lo de "No tiene caso luchar por ella, mi hermano es mejor que yo"?

Albus le dio un empujón, pero no estaba enfadado. Nada podría opacar ese día su buen humor.

– ¿Y se puede saber cuál era la fase uno? –Preguntó Scorpius todavía sorprendidísimo.

–La primera fase es hacerle ver que no es la única chica que hay en tu mundo. Digamos que se lo hiciste ver tú también a Rose cuando saliste con Lysander. Ahora, hay que continuar con la fase dos.

– ¿Fase dos?

–Sí, exacto–Albus se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw–. La fase dos: hacerle ver que no sólo no es la única chica, sino que hay muchas más. Que tienes millones de donde elegir. Hola, Marietta.

–Hola, Al–La chica soltó una risita.

–Scor y yo vamos a almorzar junto al lago. ¿Quisieran tú y tus amigas acompañarnos?

– ¡Oh, claro, por supuesto que sí!

Albus le sonrió.

–Genial. Nos vemos allá en un rato.

– ¡Hasta luego! –Se despidió Marietta con una sonrisa y apenas los dos chicos voltearon se puso a cuchichear con sus amigas.

Scorpius miraba a Albus con ojos como platos.

–No puedo creerlo–Murmuró mirando como Albus tomaba trozos de pastel de carne y los envolvía en servilletas.

Albus fingió no ver a Emma cuando ésta se sentó frente a él.

–Al…–El chico no contestó–Al… ¡Al! ¡Albus!

Albus levantó la vista con fingida sorpresa.

– ¡Oh! Emma, lo siento, no te vi. ¿Qué pasa?

La chica frunció el ceño.

– ¿Invitaste a las chicas de Ravenclaw a almorzar junto al lago?

–Sí–Corroboró Albus sin inmutarse, volviendo a guardar comida.

Emma pareció descolocada.

–Pero…

– ¿Mmm? –Inquirió Albus sin levantar los ojos de su tarea.

–Pero tú habías invitado a Vanessa.

–Sí, pero ella no podía, según me dijo–Albus se encogió de hombros–. Otra vez será.

Emma se mordió el labio.

– ¿Por qué no me invitaste? Soy tu amiga.

Albus levantó la vista con el semblante inexpresivo, mas su interior ardiendo en satisfacción.

–Eres la novia de mi hermano. No sería correcto. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos, Scor?

–Eh…–Murmuró el chico, que observaba la escena atónito.

–Genial–Sonrió Albus, levantándose de la mesa–. Adiós, Emma.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia fuera del comedor.

– ¡Albus! –Lo llamó Emma.

Albus se dio vuelta y la miró.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te llame a James? De acuerdo. ¡Eh, James! ¡James! –Comenzó a gritar.

–No–Dijo Emma–, yo no…

– ¡James, Emma te busca!

El pelirrojo apareció en un momento.

–Hola, chicos. ¿Qué pasa, Emma, cariño?

–Yo no…–Murmuraba una confusa Emma mirando a Albus.

–Bueno, creo que mejor los dejamos solos–Sonrió Albus con picardía–. Vamos, Scor, nos esperan unas lindas chicas junto al lago.

Salieron del castillo y se dirigían al lago cuando se toparon con Rose.

–Hola, Rose–La saludó Albus tranquilamente.

–Hola, Al–La chica miró a Scorpius, pero el chico no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarse las manos, como si ella no estuviese allí.

"Bien hecho" Lo felicitó Albus en su fuero interno.

–Hola, Scor–Lo saludó Rose algo contrariada.

Scorpius la miró.

–Ah, hola–Y volvió a mirarse las manos.

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Marietta me dijo que nos invitaron a almorzar al lago–Le dijo a su primo sin dejar de mirar extrañada a Scorpius.

–Sí, es cierto. ¿Vendrás? –Le preguntó Albus, sabiendo que eso le agradaría mucho a su amigo.

–Seguro. ¿Vamos?

Llegaron al lago. Las chicas habían tendido una manta y estaban sentadas en semicírculo. Eran Marietta y Lysander; las gemelas Helena y Rowena Turner, ambas morenas; y…

– ¿Lily? –Exclamó Albus– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sí, Lily–Dijo Rose, que parecía algo disgustada–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lily los miró a los dos desafiante y se puso de pie.

–Sólo vine a almorzar al lago con mi hermano, mi prima y sus amigos. No estoy haciendo nada malo.

–Sí, pero…–Murmuraron Rose y Albus a la vez. Albus no había contado con Lily dentro de su plan. ¿Almorzar con su hermanita? Eso no le daría celos a nadie–pero…–Insistió Albus–no estabas invitada, y…

–Ya déjala–Le dijo Scorpius con cansancio–. A mí no me molesta, y es obvio que a las chicas tampoco. Quédate si quieres, Lily.

Lily se ruborizó, al igual que Rose, pero ésta parecía enfadada.

–Gracias, Scorpius–Susurró y se sentó a su lado derecho.

–Llámame Scor si quieres–Respondió el chico con amabilidad–. Todos lo hacen y me temo que ya me he acostumbrado a toda esa ridiculez.

–De acuerdo–El rubor de Lily se hizo más intenso–. Gracias… Scor.

Rose se sentó al lado izquierdo del chico.

Comieron, charlaron y rieron todo lo que duró del almuerzo. Albus notó que Scorpius hablaba mucho con Lysander y Helena Turner, cosa que a Rose, y para su extrema sorpresa, también a Lily, no pareció gustarles mucho.

Se despidieron de las chicas cuando terminaron de comer y Albus, Scorpius y Rose caminaron los tres juntos hasta el castillo.

Rose suspiró.

–Scor, lamento lo que pasó en Aritmancia.

Scorpius la miró con ojos como platos.

–Y…y…lamento lo que pasó…lo que pasó esa noche.

Albus hizo como que estaba muy concentrado mirando el huerto de calabazas de Hagrid.

–También yo–Respondió el chico al fin.

– ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos a tratarnos civilizadamente? –Sugirió Rose tendiéndole una mano.

Scorpius no salía de su asombro.

–Se-seguro–Se la estrechó.

–Bien–Sonrió Rose–Adiós, Al. Adiós, Scor.

–Adiós Rosie–Rose y Scorpius se soltaron, algo ruborizados, y la chica se alejó.

Albus miró a su amigo con una leve sonrisa de petulancia en los labios.

–Amigo, eres un genio–Le susurró Scorpius con admiración.

Albus se rió.

– ¡Y yo que envidiaba tu trato con las chicas!

__

– ¿Y ahora por qué fase vamos? –Le preguntó Scorpius durante el descanso, en la sala común, durante el descanso– ¿La tercera?

–Oh, no, la tercera ya la hicimos la semana pasada, ¿Recuerdas?

Scorpius lo miró confundido.

–No…

Albus lo miró entre exasperado y divertido. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él, el inocente y bueno de Albus Potter, acabaría aconsejando sobre chicas al seductor de Scorpius Malfoy?

–La fase tres es demostrarles que no vas a estar pendiente de ellas, que si no hacen nada, nosotros no lo haremos. No vamos a ser nosotros quienes les hablemos o estemos persiguiéndolas.

Scorpius se pasó la mano por el pelo.

– ¡¿Y yo que iba a saber cuál era la fase tres?! –Se quejó– ¡Tú las inventaste!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…–Murmuró Albus, pensativo, sin prestarle atención–la fase cuatro…

– ¿Y cuál es la fase cuatro? –Preguntó Scorpius algo enfurruñado.

–La fase cuatro es cuando debemos demostrarles que… que o se mueven y suben o el tren se va con otra dentro.

Scorpius se sorprendió.

– ¿Estás diciéndome que debemos buscarnos una novia?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

–Por así decirlo.

– ¡¿Y qué novia me voy a conseguir yo?! –Exclamó el chico.

–Creía que Lysander…

– ¡Albus, no voy a usar a Lizzie! –Se indignó Scorpius.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo… busca otra, y ya.

–Pero…

–Y mientras tú te decides, ayúdame a escoger a mí. ¿Qué te parece Marietta?

Scorpius arrugó la nariz negando con la cabeza.

–No me gusta, se ríe como conejo todo el día. Si llega a salir contigo, no lo soportaré.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entonces ella no–Albus la tachó en su inventario mental–. ¿Helga?

– ¿Helga Smith? ¿Ésa ego maniaca? –Se extrañó su amigo–Sólo saliste con ella una vez, y no fue de tu agrado.

–Sí, es cierto. ¿Jane?

– ¿Butler? Oh, no, tiene intolerancia por las serpientes. Esa Gryffindor tiene un complejo, amigo.

–Lástima. Es linda.

Y en ese momento interrumpieron la conversación, ya que Emma se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ellos.

–Hola, Scor. Hola, Al.

–Hola–Saludaron los dos a coro.

–Bueno, y entonces Jane tampoco–Continuó Albus como si Emma no estuviese allí.

–Albus…–Lo llamó la chica.

Él la miró.

–Dime.

Emma se mordió el labio.

–He notado una cosa estos últimos días.

Albus arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Ah, sí?

Emma suspiró.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Albus con apatía.

– ¿No te parece que sales con demasiadas chicas?

Albus se encogió de hombros, mientras sus tripas bailaban la conga.

–No. ¿He salido con muchas, Scor?

–Eh…

Emma frunció ligeramente el ceño mirando a los dos muchachos.

–Bueno, han sido Helga Smith–Contó con los dedos–Serafina Better, Marietta Stewart, Rowena Turner…–Albus notó con satisfacción que Emma llevaba un preciso conteo de todas–yo creo que sí.

–Sí, tienes razón–Murmuró Albus pensativo. Emma sonrió–. Creo que debería sentar cabeza de una buena vez.

Emma se sorprendió.

– ¿Sentar cabeza? –Repitió desconcertada– ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

– ¡Oye, Vanessa! –La llamó Albus. La chica se dio vuelta– ¡Ven!

Vanessa se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto a Albus.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno, aquí Emma justo me estaba diciendo que debería sentar cabeza, y…–Sonrió–bueno, yo he pensado en ti–Vanessa se ruborizó–. Después de todo, las morenas son las más lindas. ¿Cierto, Scor?

–Sin duda–Asintió Scorpius tal vez demasiado rápido, y se ruborizó.

–Así que… ¿Te encontrarías conmigo en la sala común esta noche?

–No–Exclamó Emma–. No, lo siento Albus, no podemos. Vámonos, Nessa.

Albus le sonrió a Vanessa.

–Ya encontraremos un momento en el que te libres de tu amiga.

Emma lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se llevó a Vanessa arrastrándola del codo.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿"Las morenas son las más lindas"? –Repitió.

Albus sonrió.

– ¿"Sin duda"?

Scorpius se ruborizó.

– ¿Me parece a mí, o Emma está algo celosa? –Inquirió.

Albus le sonrió.

–Ya está lista para la fase cinco.

– ¿Y esa es en la que…?

–En la que vendrá rogando un poco de atención–Sonrió–. Y esta vez no se la pienso negar.

__

Albus se sentó a su mesa de siempre en clase de adivinación. Emma se acercó a él vacilantemente. Albus la miró.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó–Todo está ocupado–Albus sintió una especie de Deja Vu, y de pronto se sintió como cuando tenía once años, estaba en un bote y Emma, peinada con dos adorables coletas, quería viajar con él.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

Emma tomó asiento y se dispusieron a esperar que llegara la profesora.

–Al… ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –Preguntó Emma con timidez. Albus abandonó toda máscara de indiferencia al ver la expresión afligida de la chica.

–No…–Susurró–No, Emma, jamás podría enfadarme contigo–Al ver que la chica lo miraba sorprendida, añadió, ruborizándose–. Nunca me has dado motivos.

La chica lo miró a los ojos.

–Ya ni siquiera hablamos, Al…

Albus se miró las manos, y las puso sobre la mesa.

–He estado ocupado, ya sabes, y tú estás con James…

–Te extraño, Al–Susurró Emma. Albus miró sus ojos, azules y relucientes, brillantes y hermoso–. No me gusta lo que pasa, ¿Por qué ya no somos como antes?

–Me gustaría Emma, en serio que sí, pero no puedo–Albus suspiró y volvió a mirarse las manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa–. No puedo, lo siento.

– ¿Por qué? –Susurró Emma. Extendió una mano hacia las de Albus. El chico las quitó de la mesa.

–Porque eres la novia de mi hermano, y ya nada es lo mismo.

Emma acercó su silla a la mesa, acercándose a Albus.

– ¿Es por eso? ¿Por James? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te molestaba?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?

–Eres mi mejor amigo. Claro que hubiera significado algo.

–Lo hubiera significado, pero no hubiera cambiado nada.

Emma suspiró.

–Aún así, las cosas con James no están demasiado bien. Ayer peleamos. Dice que… lo asfixio.

Albus sintió un malestar apoderarse de él.

–Claro–Repuso con sarcasmo–, Jamie se ha enfadado, vayamos con el bueno de Albus. ¿Nuestro novio perfecto está enfurruñado? Vayamos con el bueno de Albus. ¿El bueno de Albus quiere salir con una chica? Oh, no, necesito la pechera de su túnica para limpiarme los mocos cuando estoy mal. Porque después de todo–Continuó ante el atónito rostro de Emma–el bueno de Albus siempre está para mí. Pero yo no soy tu pañuelo con el que se secan las lágrimas, se busca compartir momentos de soledad y se deja tirado cuando a Jamie se le pasan sus berrinches. No soy tu segunda opción, Emma Wilson, y lamento que lo hayas notado tan tarde.

Dicho esto, sacó una tela plateada de la túnica y la dejó caer sobre sí mismo, cubriéndose y volviéndose invisible.

–Yo no soy tu sustituto de James.


	10. Capítulo 5, Parte 2

Jamás dejes que te vean como segunda opción: Tú siempre serás el premio –Parte 2–

–Lizzie, tengo que hablar contigo.

La chica miró a Scorpius con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El muchacho no se la devolvió. Sentía que había llegado el momento de ser sincero con Lysander, a quien ya consideraba su mejor amiga, pese a que era demasiado probable que la chica no quisiera volver a verle la cara después de lo que le iba a decir.

–Escúchame, Lizzie, me la paso muy bien contigo, eres genial.

Lysander le sonrió.

–Tú también me caes muy bien.

–Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú–Continuó el chico, mirando por la ventana. Fuera del castillo, llovía–. Eres la única que ha logrado hacerme reír estos meses, pero… pero no estoy siendo sincero contigo–Suspiró–. La verdad es…

– ¿…Qué comenzaste a hablarme porque estás enamorado de Rose Weasley y querías enfadarla a ella y a mi hermano? –Concluyó Lysander con una triste sonrisa. Scorpius apartó los ojos de la ventana y miró a la chica, completamente estupefacto.

– ¿Cómo…?

–No es difícil viendo cómo la miras–Respondió Lysander.

– ¿Cuándo…? –Inquirió Scorpius.

–Noviembre.

– ¿Y desde entonces lo vienes aguantando? ¿Sigues hablándome? No me malentiendas, me alegra que lo hagas–Se apresuró a añadir: era cierto–, pero… ¿Por qué?

Lysander se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que me caes bien, Scorpius.

Scorpius se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

–Perdóname, Lizzie. Perdón. Te lo ruego. Soy un idiota. Un idiota enamorado y desesperado. Lamento si te he causado algún daño, pero jamás… jamás hubiera deseado lastimarte. Nunca.

Lysander sonrió levemente.

–Lo sé. Eres un buen chico. Si ella no se da cuenta, no te merece.

Scorpius se ruborizó.

–Sé que puede ser pedir demasiado, pero… ¿Seguirías siendo mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, Lizzie Scamander?

Lysander suspiró, y luego sonrió.

–Aún estoy aquí, ¿O no?

Scorpius la abrazó, y la chica le devolvió el abrazo.

–Sí–Respondió el chico–. Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, y apareció Rose en el umbral. Cuando los vio se puso muy roja, y miró a Lysander con furia. No, no era furia; era dolor. Ambos muchachos se separaron.

Lysander miraba a Scorpius y a Rose alternativamente.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron un instante: Scorpius vio como los hermosos ojos castaños de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. La chica enrojeció aún más, si es que eso era posible, y salió corriendo.

Lysander la observó alejarse con preocupación.

–Creo que deberías ir con ella.

–No quiero hacerlo–Mintió él, ya que eso era lo que más deseaba hacer en el mundo. Darle una explicación. ¿Pero explicarle qué? –. No puedo estar persiguiéndola toda la vida.

Lysander lo miró fijamente.

–Pero la amas.

Scorpius suspiró.

–Lo sé.

–Entonces ve con ella.

–La amo–Concedió el chico–. Pero aún me queda mi dignidad, y no voy a permitir que siga pisoteándomela.

__

Que Emma Wilson había terminado con James Potter fue noticia en todo Hogwarts. Albus había acogido la noticia con sorpresa, sorpresa infinita, pero aún seguía molesto con ella, y a su parecer eso no cambiaba las cosas; a principio de año esa noticia lo hubiera hecho el más feliz de la tierra, pero en ese momento había decidido que, simplemente, no importaba.

Su tercer año en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin, y sentía que concluía con él habiendo obtenido una verdad importante, una certeza no muy agradable, pero cierta de todos modos: Emma Wilson no era la chica para él.

Scorpius no estaba con mejores ánimos, y parecí de la misma opinión de Albus, pero respecto a Rose y él.

Albus conocía a su amigo, y sabía que era una muy buena persona, y en verdad quería a su prima favorita, pero Rose no daba el brazo a torcer, y, si un defecto los caracteriza tanto a Scorpius como a ella, era el orgullo.

Albus venía sospechando de los sentimientos de Rose desde la reacción de la chica cuando Scorpius había invitado a Lysander, o cuando abrazaba a Emma, o hablaba con cualquier otra chica, incluso con Lily. Porque si bien Albus había sido un inocente redomado en la infancia, la adolescencia había traído consigo una perspicacia sorprendente.

Scorpius llegó a casa de los Potter durante la segunda semana de vacaciones. Albus lo había invitado, con el consentimiento de sus padres, a pasar el verano con ellos, ya que los padres de su amigo se irían por viajes de negocios. Aunque los Potter habían creído más prudente no mencionárselo a los Weasley hasta que hubiesen pasado un par de días.

Todos los Potter esperaban en el vestíbulo cuando Lily, que miraba impaciente por el agujero de la cerradura, exclamó:

– ¡Ya llegaron!

Harry y Albus se pusieron de pie de un salto.

–De acuerdo–Dijo Harry–. Les abriré la puerta.

–Y yo iré contigo–Agregó Albus rápidamente. Su padre y el Señor Malfoy no eran los mejores amigos precisamente.

– ¡Yo también voy! –Anunció Lily.

–Yo ni pienso…–James intentó escabullirse por las escaleras, pero Ginny lo cazó de la camiseta.

–Oh, no, James Potter, tú te quedas aquí–Lo reprendió su madre–. Sería descortés que llegase nuestro invitado y tú estuvieses encerrado en tu cuarto.

James se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en su silla de mal talante.

–Yo no le pedí que viniera a mi casa–Refunfuñó.

–Oh, vamos–Se quejó Lily–. Sólo estás así porque se llevaron la copa de Quidditch del año pasado. Olvídate de tus tonterías infantiles de la escuela, por favor, y no seas descortés con Scor y su familia.

Todos la miraron.

– ¿Y a ti que tanto te importa si James es descortés o no? –Preguntó Albus con recelo.

Lily se puso colorada.

–Pues…yo…

–Será mejor que no los hagan esperar y les abran la puerta–Intervino Ginny–. No, Lily–detuvo a la niña cuando iba hacia la puerta–. Tú te quedas–Lily la miró sorprendida–. Quiero preguntarte algo.

–Oh, genial–Refunfuñó James–. Sobre que debo quedarme aquí, presenciaré una charla de chicas.

–No–Respondió Lily–. No, James, mejor vete.

Pero James se quedó sentado donde estaba.

– ¿Por qué debería irme? –Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

–Porque no es asunto tuyo lo que mamá me diga.

–Ahora, por haber sido tan descortés, me quedaré.

– ¡James Potter a tu cuarto! –Clamó Lily en cuanto Harry y Albus salieron por la puerta.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba parado del otro lado de la reja, y a su lado derecho, como un clon más crecido, estaba el señor Malfoy; la señora Malfoy estaba al otro lado de su hijo. A Albus le parecía tan increíble el parecido entre ellos como a Scorpius el parecido entre Albus y Harry.

Harry abrió la reja de la casa. El padre de Scorpius inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

–Buenos días, Potter–Dijo el señor Malfoy con voz mesurada–. Buenos días, Albus.

–Buenos días, señor–Respondió el chico–. Hola, Scor.

–Hola, Al–Respondió el chico.

–Hola, Draco–Saludó Harry, informal, tomando el baúl de Scorpius. Albus tomó la jaula de la lechuza–. Hola, Astoria.

–Hola Harry–Sonrió la mujer–. Hola, Albus.

–Hola, Sra. Malfoy.

–Hola, Scorpius–Lo saludó Harry–. ¿Cómo estás? ¡No dejas de crecer!

–Hola, señor Potter–Respondió el chico con una sonrisa y tono más cálidos que los de su padre–. Bien, gracias.

–No te preocupes, Al–Le dijo Harry jovialmente a su hijo–. La altura nos llega a todos, aunque algunos más pronto que a otros. Tú siempre fuiste más alto que yo, ¿Te acuerdas, Draco?

El señor Malfoy miró a Harry sorprendido. Albus se prometió agradecerle luego a su padre por el esmero que había puesto en ser agradable– ¿Gustarían pasar a la casa? –Preguntó Harry por cortesía.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

–No creo que _casa_ sea la…

Astoria sonrió.

–Claro que sí–Ella y su hijo le lanzaron una iracunda mirada al Señor Malfoy y pasaron por la reja ante el sorprendido Harry–. Draco, ¿Vienes? –Le preguntó Astoria mirándolo amenazadora, ya que su esposo se había quedado de pie en la acera.

–Ahora los alcanzo–Fue su respuesta–. Espera, Potter–Llamó Draco a Harry cuando este se disponía a entrar en la casa–. Quisiera hablar contigo.

La Sra. Malfoy tomó a su hijo del brazo, que se había quedado mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido, y siguió a Albus a la casa, quién también estaba consternado.

Dentro de la casa Albus se encontró con Ginny y Lily, que al parecer discutían. Ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia.

– ¡Tú siempre dices que uno debe luchar por lo que quiere! –Le reprochó Lily.

–Pero hay veces en que no vale la pena–Respondió su madre.

–Pero papá y tú…

–No es lo mismo, Lilian.

– ¡¿Por qué no?!

Albus se aclaró la garganta y su madre y su hermana se callaron y los miraron con sorpresa.

–Mamá…

Ginny estaba sorprendida al ver quienes estaban en la entrada de su casa; Lily los miró y se puso roja, al parecer presa de una profunda vergüenza.

–Hola, Astoria. ¿Qué tal? –Dijo Ginny, recompuesta de la primera impresión, componiendo una sonrisa–Hola, Scorpius.

–Hola Ginny–Le devolvió la sonrisa la Sra. Malfoy.

–Hola Sra. Potter. Hola, Lily.

–Hola, Scor–Le sonrió Lily al muchacho.

Astoria la miró con curiosidad.

–Oh, tú eres Lily.

La niña se puso aún más colorada, pero asintió.

–Sí, soy yo.

Astoria miró a Scorpius.

– ¿Ravenclaw?

Scorpius asintió.

–Ninguno de tus niños está en Gryffindor? –Le preguntó la Sra. Malfoy a Ginny.

–Sí, el mayor, James–Respondió Ginny–. Pero le dolía mucho la cabeza y no puede salir de su cuarto en estos momentos–mintió con soltura al tiempo que Lily y Albus asentían con la cabeza–. Pasen a la sala, pasen…

Ginny guió a la comitiva hasta la habitación de al lado, una acogedora salita con dos sillones largos y cuatro pequeños. Astoria y Scorpius se sentaron en uno largo y los tres Potter en el otro.

–Así que…–Dijo Ginny, intentando romper el hielo–Draco tiene viajes que hacer.

–Sí–Repuso Astoria–, y todo eso es muy engorroso para Scorpius, no le gusta salir de Inglaterra. Ama a su país, según parece–Le sonrió a su hijo–. O a sus habitantes. ¿Rose es hija de tu hermano Ronald, cierto, Ginny?

Scorpius enrojeció.

–Mamá, cállate.

Ginny sonrió. Albus sintió vergüenza ajena por su amigo, pero Lily era la que menos controlaba sus emociones. Frunció el ceño y se puso del mismo color que su cabello. Sólo dos palabras podían describirla, según lo que pensó Albus en ese momento: celos iracundos.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo fuera de la casa y un grito agudo ("¡Papá!") rasgó el aire.

Ginny se puso de pie de un salto

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Scorpius también se paró.

– ¿Rose?

Las dos mujeres se miraron y salieron de la casa seguidas de sus hijos.

Esto es lo que había pasado fuera:

Si Harry se había quedado en el jardín a solas con Draco Malfoy había sido por consideración a su hijo. La idea no le era muy atractiva que digamos, por lo que decidió ir al grano de una buena vez.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó intentando sonar amable.

–Vamos, Potter, no finjas que no lo sabes–Le respondió Draco con acritud, lo que le hizo darse cuenta a Harry de que él no era el único que fingía amabilidad–. No finjas que no estás tan… tan consternado como yo.

Ahora Harry tuvo una ligera sospecha de a qué se refería su ¿antiguo? Némesis escolar, pero siguió fingiendo ignorancia, ya que la cuestión que le planteaba Malfoy no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, pero puedo asegurarte que yo no estoy "consternado" como tú dices.

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula.

–Son tan parecidos a nosotros…–Murmuró Draco mirando como su hijo caminaba junto a Albus–y sin embargo…–Miró a Harry con profunda incredulidad–son…_amigos_.

Harry le dio la espalda y observó uno de los tantos gnomos de su jardín. Esas criaturas le recordaban tanto a su adolescencia que no había podido evitar dejar vivir algunos en su casa.

–Tú lo has dicho: son _parecidos_ a nosotros. Ahí está la diferencia. Si Albus es amigo de Scorpius es obvio que el chico no es igual a ti.

Draco lo miró con frialdad.

–Scorpius está en Slytherin, Potter, en la casa de su padre, aunque tú no puedas decir lo mismo de tu hijo.

A Harry no le pareció muy simpático el comentario, pero no se enfadó. Sabía con quien estaba hablando, y Draco Malfoy nunca había sido amable con Harry. Y Harry tampoco con Draco, la verdad.

–Son personas diferentes, y espero que mejores que sus padres. Esa amistad es la prueba, Draco.

Malfoy se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

–Es irónico–Concluyó al fin.

–No, Draco: es la vida–Harry suspiró–. Quiero que mis hijos tengan una vida libre de todos los prejuicios y preocupaciones que llenaron la mía. ¿Tú no quieres para Scorpius lo mismo?

Draco también suspiró y miró a Harry a los ojos.

–Tú y yo, Potter, ya sabes…de ser el caso… ¿Crees que nosotros hubiésemos podido…?

Harry le devolvió la mirada.

–Nunca sabremos qué es lo que pudo haber pasado si Voldemort–Draco hizo una mueca. Harry lo ignoró–nunca hubiese sido lo que fue; y no vale la pena gastar energías en ello–Le sonrió–. Siempre seremos los viejos enemigos. Pero podemos intentar ser…conocidos cordiales. Sólo por nuestros hijos–Se apresuró a añadir. No quería que se confundieran sus intenciones. Le tendió una mano formal.

Malfoy observó un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. Al fin, compuso una media sonrisa y la estrechó.

–Sólo por nuestros hijos, Potter–Aclaró fríamente al soltarle la mano–, y dejémoslo en conocidos a secas.

Harry sonrió. Definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Como lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Un auto color azul oscuro se detuvo detrás de Draco Malfoy, y de él bajaron cuatro personas, dos castañas y dos pelirrojas.

"Oh, no" Fue lo primero que pensó Harry al ver como su mejor amigo se acercaba a él una gran sonrisa en la cara seguido por su esposa e hijos. Éstos vieron a Malfoy, y se detuvieron en seco, pero Ron no lo vio.

– ¡Harry! –Exclamó con entusiasmo– ¿Ya lo sabes? Cuando te fuiste de la oficina vino Percy muy emocionado diciendo que tenía una noticia muy importante–Puso los ojos en blanco–. Después de soportar unos veinte minutos de cháchara idiota, soltó la bomba: ¡Este año en Hogwarts…!

–Oh, Weasley eso es cosa vieja–Interrumpió Draco, de cuya presencia Ron no se había percatado– ¿Recién te enteras?

Ron palideció debajo de las pecas y miró a Malfoy con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

– ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí? –Le susurró a Harry sin dejar de mirarlo con horror.

–Vino a dejar a Scorpius–Explicó Harry preocupado por la reacción de su amigo.

Ron miró a Harry.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará el crío ese?

Hermione miró a su esposo reprobatoriamente. Hugo miraba receloso a Draco, y Rose a Harry, al parecer interesada en lo que su tío fuese a responderle a su padre.

–Todo el verano–Dijo Harry a la ligera mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo aún más.

Ron se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendría hoy? –Le reprochó a Harry–Así por lo menos no me hubiera cruzado con…

–Tranquilo, Weasley–Lo interrumpió Draco–. No creas que yo esté muy a gusto encontrándome contigo y tu…–Miró a Hugo, Hermione y Rose–prole.

A Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas. Lo apuntó con la varita. Draco hizo lo propio.

–No te metas con ellos, víbora retorcida.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

–Ron, por favor…

–Anda, Weasley, atrévete–Lo provocó Malfoy con una media sonrisa que a Harry no pudo menos que recordarle a Lucius Malfoy–. Si tus facultades mágicas siguen como en la escuela, yo que tú me preocuparía más por mí mismo.

Hubo dos destellos de luz roja; Rose gritó:

– ¡Papá!

Y de la casa salieron Ginny, Astoria, Scorpius, Albus y Lily.

Draco y Ron estaban en el suelo, sin varita y despatarrados con las túnicas sobregiradas.

– ¡Draco! –Gritó Astoria y corrió hacia él.

–Estoy…bien, Astoria, tranquila–Le dijo Draco apoyándose en ella.

Pero su mujer lo levantó de la túnica y se lo sacudió.

– ¡Bien y un cuerno, Draco Malfoy! –Le gritó– ¿Cómo te atreves a armar semejante escándalo aquí? ¡En casa me prometiste que te comportarías…!

– ¡ronald weasley! –Gritaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

– ¡Semejante escándalo…! –Chilló Hermione sacudiéndolo por la túnica.

– ¡…en mi casa! –Exclamó Ginny arrebatándoselo a Hermione de las manos para poder sacudirlo ella misma.

– ¡…Qué vergüenza!

– ¡Mi hermano…!

– ¡En casa de Harry…!

– ¡El padre del amigo de mi hijo…!

– ¡Será posible que le hagas esto a Scorpius…!

– ¡Por Merlín…!

– ¡infantil! –Clamaron las tres mujeres a la vez.

Scorpius se había acercado a Rose.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, y el instante se ruborizó.

Rose también se puso colorada.

–sí, gracias.

Draco y Ron estaban demasiado molestos y abochornados como para darse cuenta de nada, pero todos los demás observaron a los dos muchachos.

Scorpius evitó la mirada inquisitiva de su madre y su sonrojo se intensificó.

–De acuerdo–Comentó Ginny con una ligera sonrisa después de un pequeño silencio–. Creo que invitarlos a cenar no es siquiera una opción, ¿Cierto?

Draco Malfoy le echó una mirada que dejaba muy en claro cuál era su opinión al respecto. Ron hizo lo propio.

Hermione y Astoria parecían opinar también que lo mejor era posponerlo indefinidamente, pero tal era la vergüenza reflejada en los rostros de Rose y Scorpius que ambas mujeres dijeron a coro:

–Nos encantaría.


	11. Capítulo 6, Parte 1

Chocolate y Vainilla –Parte 1–

La mesa del comedor de la casa de los Potter era tan grande como la de la mansión Malfoy, pero allí parecía llenarse sin problemas, a diferencia de la casa de Scorpius, con apenas tres, y con suerte cinco, personas sentadas a la hora de cenar.

La disposición de los asientos había resultado un gran dilema, y numerarlo aquí otro más grande aún, pero se intentará hacer con la mayor precisión posible: Harry estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Ginny a su derecha y James a su izquierda, a quien por cierto habían obligado a bajar y Ginny quería tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo; al lado de James estaba Ron, y junto a Ginny Hermione, con lo que Ginny intentó tener a Ron y a James lo más lejos posible de los Malfoy; al lado de Ron, Hugo, y Lily frente a él; junto a Hugo estaba Albus, y junto a Lily, Scorpius; junto a Albus, Astoria y junto a Scorpius…Rose; Draco estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, frente a Harry.

–James–Murmuró Ginny con los dientes apretados–, te he dicho que te quites eso. Ahora.

James se había empecinado en que bajaría a cenar sólo si usaba su uniforme color escarlata de Quidditch.

–Hijo–Murmuró Harry–, por favor. Por Al.

James miró a su padre un largo rato y al final se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Draco sonrió.

–Ni tu hijo soporta los colores, Potter. ¡Au! –Se quejó sobándose la pierna y mirando a su mujer.

–Compórtate–Le ordenó Astoria.

–Póntela ya, James–Le ordenó Ron en un susurro. A James no le costó mucho trabajo obedecer a su tío.

– ¿Qué decías allá…fuera, Ron? –Le preguntó Harry a su amigo, que engullía comida sin apartar los ojos de Draco.

–Oh, sí…–Ron tragó con dificultad y recuperó su entusiasmo–Este año en Hogwarts sucederán cosas fabulosas, chicos–Les sonrió a sus hijos y sobrinos, y luego vacilantemente a Scorpius–. La última vez fue hace más de veinte años.

James miró a Ron con curiosidad.

– ¿Qué es, tío Ron?

–Oh, creo que será más emocionante si es sorpresa, James–Le sonrió su tío afablemente.

–Oh, vamos–Rezongó Draco–Weasley, si estás hablando del t… ¡Ouch! –Se frotó la otra pierna y miró a su mujer enfadado.

–Yo no fui–Se excusó ésta, y todos miraron a Scorpius.

–Te lo merecías–Se defendió el muchacho–. No debes ser chismoso.

Harry reprimió la risa. Ginny sonrió levemente, y Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano. Pero Ron estalló en una risa estruendos, coreado por James y Hugo, hasta que el primero fue silenciado por la mirada de su madre.

–Papá, Hugo… por favor…–Les rogó Rose, colorada.

Hermione vio a su mortificada hija y decidió actuar.

–Ronald, Hugo, ya basta–Ordenó tranquila pero firme.

Funcionó. Ambos dejaron de reír.

Draco observó a Rose frotándose la barbilla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

–La cría se te parece mucho, Weasley–Observó dirigiéndose a Hermione. Scorpius lo miró con enfado.

–Oh, no–Respondió Ron mirando a su hija con una sonrisa afectuosa–. Es incluso más bonita que su madre.

Rose enrojeció. Draco arqueó una ceja.

–Su cabello es menos…voluminoso–Observó sonriendo ligeramente. Astoria lo miró amenazadoramente, por lo que dejó de sonreír.

–Pues–Dijo Astoria intentando suavizar la atmosfera–no parece de catorce años. Se ve mayor.

Hermione sonrió.

–Pues Scorpius lo mismo. Es muy alto para su edad–Comentó.

–El único enanín aquí es Al–Se rió James, pero se detuvo ante la mirada que le echó su madre.

–Ya crecerá–Comentó Harry sin preocuparse–.Yo lo hice, ¿No?

– ¿Podrían dejar de hablar de nosotros como si no estuviéramos aquí? –Se quejó Albus.

Mientras tanto, Rose y Scorpius parecían tener dificultad con los cubiertos; ambos tenían los codos pegados a los costados intentando no rozarse. Lily, por el contrario, parecía empecinada en que su fulgurante cabello rojo rozara al muchacho rubio en cualquier oportunidad.

–Lily–Le dijo Rose cuando la situación se había hecho demasiado obvia, y desagradable, para Albus–, ¿Podrías cambiar de lugar con mi mamá? Quiero decirle algo.

Lily sonrió. Miró a Scorpius sin borrar la sonrisa, y dijo: – ¡Tía Hermione! Rose quiere decirte algo.

Hermione miró a su hija.

– ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

Rose se puso roja.

–Yo…

–Es que invité a Rose a quedarse en casa unos días–Intervino Albus ante la mirada atónita de todos y cada uno de los presentes–. ¿Puede, tía Hermione?

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Lily, que parecía contrariada y molesta. Miró a su prima– ¿Rose? Pero… Rose, tú no quieres…

Hermione frunció el ceño. Miró a su esposo. Ron miró a Scorpius una vez y luego a su esposa negando firmemente con la cabeza.

– ¿Tú quieres quedarte, hija? –Le preguntó Hermione a Rose.

–Yo…–Rose le echó un vistazo a Scorpius y bajó la vista hacia su plato, ruborizándose–Si no es molestia…

–Mamá–Llamó Albus a Ginny– ¿Puede…?

Ginny miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros; luego miró a Ron, que negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza articulando con los labios "no", y luego a Hermione, que dijo:

– ¿Qué opinas tú, Ginny?

–Por nosotros no hay problema–Respondió ella.

–Por el nuestro tampoco–Repuso Hermione, ignorando a Rose y sus gestos exagerados.

–De acuerdo, Rosie–Le sonrió Albus–: Te quedas.

Lily parecía en estado de shock. Scorpius, animado, y algo incómodo por las miradas que le echaba su madre. Draco Malfoy pareció no percatarse de nada, pero ron miraba a Scorpius y a Rose alternativamente muy enfurruñado.

Los Weasley y los Malfoy se fueron a casa, y al rato regresaron Rose y Hermione por aparición contigua con el baúl con la ropa de Rose y un bolsito rosa claro, que era el que llevaba los artículos personales. Todos ya estaban en sus camas, excepto Ginny, que se había quedado levantada para recibirlas. Luego Hermione regresó a su casa desapareciendo y Ginny y Rose se dirigieron al cuarto de Lily.

–De acuerdo, Rose–Le dijo su tía abriendo con sigilo la puerta de la habitación de Lily–, he puesto una cama más para ti. Tu ropa está doblada en el baúl, y el bolso a los pies de la cama. Buenas noches.

–Gracias, tía Ginny. Buenas noches–Respondió la niña sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

La lámpara que estaba junto a la cama de Lily se encendió.

Rose se sobresaltó.

–Hola, Rose–La saludó Lily, seria.

–Hola, Lil–Rose intentó sonreír y comenzó a desvestirse. Se puso el camisón de seda rosa, largo ahora hasta sobre las rodillas, ya que había crecido.

– ¿Por qué te quedas? –Le preguntó la pelirroja.

Rose la miró, ya metida en su cama.

–Al me invitó–Replicó algo indecisa, ya que en realidad no estaba muy segura de que esa fuese la razón precisamente…

–Lo sé–Lily la miraba fijo. Entrecerró los ojos–. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Scor, ¿Cierto?

Rose arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Qué? ¿"Scor" es de tu propiedad? –Se burló.

Lily entrecerró aún más los ojos.

– ¿Tiene que ver?

Rose evitó su mirada y la fijó en el cielo raso, preocupada.

"Creo que sí" Pensó sorprendida.

–No–Le aseguró.

Lily se tranquilizó. Sonrió.

–Te creo. Lo siento, es que…en verdad me gusta, Rose, lo siento.

Rose suspiró.

"Yo también lo siento."

–Lo sé. Te creo. Buenas noches–Forzó una sonrisa y se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a su prima. Lily pareció entender que la chica no estaba dispuesta a hablar y apagó la luz.

Pasaron los minutos, y Rose no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba demasiado sorprendida por la conclusión a la que había llegado su cerebro como para hacer algo tan trivial como dormir.

Cuando estuvo segura que la respiración de Lily era la de alguien inconfundiblemente dormido, se calzó las pantuflas y salió con sigilo gatuno por la puerta.

En el cuarto de Albus, que se encontraba en el mismo rellano, entre el de Lily y el de James, las cosas eran diferentes.

– ¿Por qué has hecho que Rose se quede aquí? –Le reclamaba Scorpius a Albus mientras se miraba incómodo en el espejo, probándose el pijama que le había prestado Albus– ¿Y no tienes otro pijama?

Albus lo miraba conteniendo la risa.

–No.

Scorpius gruñó, abotonando con dificultad el ceñido pijama.

–No es mi culpa que olvidaras el tuyo.

–Pero mira que esto…esto…–Scorpius tiró de las mangas, que le quedaban por debajo de los codos–esto es espantoso. ¿Qué eras, un duende? –Preguntó enfadado tirando del pantalón, a mitad de la pantorrilla. Albus dejó de reír.

–No. Tenía once años, ¿Sabes?

–Y eras un enano–Añadió Scorpius, que se sentía acalambrado–. ¿Por qué todavía conservas esta…reliquia?

Scorpius tenía puesto, muy apretado por cierto, el pijama púrpura que Albus había usado en primer año. El pobre chico apenas se podía mover y temía que los botones fueran a reventar.

–Por los buenos momentos–Dijo Albus con aire soñador–. Goyle nos insultó a mi padre y a mí por primera vez cuando llevaba este pijama–Luego abandonó todo sarcasmo–. Y con este pijama también me defendiste de él. Ese día nos hicimos amigos.

Scorpius sonrió, pero movido por otro pensamiento.

–Hablando de Goyle y tu pijama… ¿Seguro que no se lo robaste a Lily? Creo que Goyle tenía razones para desconfiar…

Albus tomó una pila de objetos chatos y rectangulares y se los lanzó. Scorpius se escudó con sus brazos y rebotaron contra ellos.

– ¡Au! ¿Qué me lanzaste? –Se agachó y recogió uno de los objetos. Era una carta. Había más de veinte cartas en el suelo– ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién te escribe tanto?

Albus abandonó toda expresión bromista.

–Ah, eso–Miró las cartas con el ceño fruncido y luego se tiró en la cama, mirando el techo–. Nadie que importe.

Scorpius le mostró la carta, aún sellada.

– ¿Puedo…?

Albus se encogió de hombros sin mirando.

Scorpius dio vuelta la carta y leyó "Albus Potter" con una letra chueca que le era familiar.

– ¡Es de Emma! –Levantó y leyó el dorso de las demás– ¡Todas lo son!

Miró sorprendidísimo a su amigo, pero Albus simplemente volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Y no piensas abrirlas? –Scorpius lo miró atónito.

Albus puso cara de enfado.

–No me interesa nada que tenga para decirme.

Scorpius iba a abrir la carta cuando se detuvo.

– ¿Puedo…?

–Ya te he dicho que sí–Albus parecía irritado, así que Scorpius no insistió y abrió el sobre.

"_Albus:_

_¿Por qué no has respondido mis cartas? ¡Perdóname por favor! Sé que te sentiste utilizado, pero yo jamás, JAMÁS sentí que te estaba utilizando. En cuanto a James y yo… ya terminamos, Albus, se acabó…"_

Scorpius abrió otro:

"_Albus:_

_No sé porque no respondes, pero ya seguir insistiendo me parece absurdo. Si no quieres perdonarme, bien por ti. Tú en tu camino y yo en el mío. Así que…"_

"…_No lo decía en serio, en verdad quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amigo. Eres mi mejor amigo, y lo has sido siempre…"_

"…_Ya no sé cómo decirte que lo siento. Extraño tus cartas, tus bromas, tus consejos, extraño… todo. Te extraño a ti. Por favor, Al…"_

"…_Nunca había estado tan triste, y no, no es por James, es por ti. Eres mi mejor amigo, o por lo menos lo eras, porque ya no me diriges la palabra, no respondes mis cartas…"_

"…_Albus Potter, dices que yo quería que tú estuvieses pendiente de mi y me consueles, cuando yo NUNCA te pedí algo como eso, de modo que tú y tus reclamos pueden irse a…"_

"_Al, por favor. Por favor, amigo. Perdóname. No te pido más que eso. ¿No quieres ser mi amigo? ¿No quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra? Lo entiendo, y tal vez me lo merezca. Pero sólo pido tu perdón. Solo eso, y no volveré a molestarte jamás._

_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño."_

"…_Te extraño._

_Emma."_

Scorpius dejó las cartas a un lado y miró a su amigo.

– ¿No piensas leerlas?

Albus lo miró de un modo que dejaba muy en claro que no.

–En verdad parece muy arrepentida–Comentó Scorpius.

Albus lo miró.

–Entonces ve a consolarla tú. No creo que la incomode.

Scorpius se mordió el labio. Se acercó a su amigo.

–Albus Severus Potter, yo JAMÁS me fijaría en Emma Wilson. Sé lo que significa…bueno, bueno, lo que _significó_–Dijo haciendo mímica de comillas con los dedos–para ti. Y por lo que, al único que quiere para consolarla eres tú.

Albus volvió a fijar la vista en el techo. Scorpius consideró que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, ya que Albus no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

–No me has respondido. ¿Qué hace Rose aquí?

Albus se encogió de hombros, aún mirando el techo, pero sonrió.

–Supongo que te mereces una oportunidad.

Ahora Scorpius le arrojó un puñado de cartas. Albus las esquivó limpiamente.

–Buenos reflejos–Lo felicitó Scorpius asombrado.

Albus se encogió de hombros.

–Una vida con James lanzándote cosas te hace fuerte.

– ¿Nunca pensaste entrar en el equipo? –Le preguntó su amigo.

Albus se sorprendió.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Claro. Sería genial tener un amigo en el equipo. Además–Añadió en broma–, las chicas adoran a los jugadores de Quidditch.

Albus volvió a mirar el techo, apático.

–Tal vez por eso James se queda con las chicas. Aunque todas con las que ha salido son superficiales y bobas.

Scorpius lamentó la mención del tema.

– ¿Tienes galletas de chocolate? –Le preguntó de repente.

Albus lo miró con extrañeza.

– ¿Galletas de chocolate?

–Sí, bueno, es que siempre como galletas de chocolate antes de dormir, y olvidé las mías en casa–Confesó.

Albus se rascó la cabeza.

–Galletas de chocolate…–Murmuró intentando recordar–mmm…No lo sé. No fijamos mañana, ¿Quieres?

–No entiendes–Le dijo Scorpius inquieto–: _necesito _comer galletas de chocolate antes de dormir. No puedo dormir si no como galletas de chocolate.

Albus bufó rodando los ojos.

–Eres un niño mañero–Se desperezó y se pasó la mano por el pelo, color negro tinta–. Ve, a ver si encuentras algo en la cocina–Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

Scorpius lo miró arqueando las cejas.

–No voy a ir a revolver cajones en la cocina de tu madre.

Albus se encogió de hombros y sonrió con los ojos aún cerrados.

–De acuerdo…iré a despertar a Rose para que te ayude a buscar…

– ¡No! –Exclamó Scorpius rápidamente. Temía de lo que Albus fuese capaz– ¡No, voy yo solo!

Albus se dio vuelta y se tapó con la manta. Respiró profundamente.

–Eso creí–Apagó la luz en cuanto Scorpius abrió la puerta, dejando entrar la luz tenue que provenía de la lámpara del rellano.

–Cretino–Le susurró Scorpius con acritud.

–Niño Galleta de Mami–Le respondió un susurro desde la cama de Albus.

Scorpius cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina. La habitación estaba vacía, en penumbra, pero le daba vergüenza la sola idea de revisar alacenas ajenas, por lo que se dio vuelta, resignado a una noche de insomnio, cuando chocó contra algo cálido, y un objeto cayó al suelo.

Se paró en seco con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. Se encendió una luz tenue y así descubrió contra qué, o mejor dicho quién, había chochado: era Rose Weasley, en el camisón de seda con el que sólo la había visto una vez, pantuflas, mirada asustada y mejillas muy rojas. Y la tenía a poco más de diez centímetros. Podía oír su respiración. Llevaba una vela en un plato entre las manos.

–Yo…–Rose fijó los ojos en la llama, única luz en toda la habitación–yo no sabía…lo siento–Se dio vuelta e iba a salir por la puerta abierta cuando Scorpius la agarró del brazo, pero apenas lo hizo la soltó.

–Espera–Rose lo miró–. Yo…–Scorpius tomó aire–yo…–Ni siquiera él sabía por qué la había detenido–Yo…

– ¿Sí? –Susurró Rose.

–Eh…–Scorpius se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Tragó saliva–eh…yo… ¿Sabes donde hay galletas de chocolate?

Rose le sonrió tímidamente. Se encogió de hombros.

–Podría ayudarte a buscar.

Scorpius no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

–Gracias–Repuso–. Aunque conste que me mandó Al. Yo nunca hurgaría en la cocina de tu…

–Lo sé–Lo interrumpió Rose, sin perder la sonrisa, pero cuando él la miró a los ojos ella los fijó en la alacena que acababa de abrir. Dejó la vela en la encimera–. Aquí están las…eh…–Se aclaró la garganta. Scorpius se inclinó cerca de ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello: Olía a chocolate.

–…Son de vainilla–Susurró el chico en su oído–. No me gusta la vainilla. Prefiero el chocolate.

Rose se apartó el pelo del rostro. Se enderezó y cerró la puerta de la alacena, haciendo que la llama de la vela vacilara.

–No hay de chocolate, Scor–Agarró el plato con la vela y le dio la espalda.

Scorpius observó su largo cabello café.

– ¿Cómo está Lys? –Le preguntó Rose después de un momento de silencio.

– ¿Qué? –Bizqueó Scorpius–Oh, Lysander. Mmm… No lo sé, no le he escrito.

–Oh–Murmuró Rose–. ¿Nada?

–Nada. Aunque tal vez a ti Scamander te haya dicho…

Rose se dio vuelta y lo miró

–No he hablado con Lorcan.

– ¿Nada? –Susurró él.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

–Nada.

Se miraron largo rato a la parpadeante luz de la vela.

– ¿Quieres _Chococrunchies_? –Le preguntó Rose después de un rato, parpadeando repetidas veces y abriendo la alacena.

– ¿_Choco _qué? –Se extrañó Scorpius.

Rose soltó una leve risa.

–Es un cereal muggle que me gusta mucho–Sacó una bolsa plástica de la alacena–. Mi mamá lo trajo para mí–Sacó dos cuencos y rasgó la bolsa. Sirvió en uno de los recipientes– ¿Quieres? –Le sonrió al chico, que estaba indeciso–Son de chocolate.

Scorpius también sonrió.

–Podría probar–Rose se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y Scorpius lo hizo a su lado. Ambos giraron las sillas para quedar uno orientado hacia el otro. La muchacha colocó la vela sobre la mesa, cuya luz incidió en los dos rostros juveniles y ruborizados. Rose le sirvió cereal a Scorpius en el otro recipiente y se lo tendió. El chico lo tomó y se llevó una de esas bolitas cafés a la boca. Era crujiente, del dulce sabor del chocolate.

Rose lo miraba atentamente a la espera de su reacción.

–Delicioso–Concluyó Scorpius tomando un puñado y llevándoselo a la boca–. Qué pena que no volveré a comerlos.

Rose frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué no?

Scorpius tragó y dijo con su característica ironía:

– ¿Te imaginas a mi padre yendo a una tienda muggle a comprar _Chococrunchies_?

Rose puso cara de comprensión.

–Yo…–Se mordió el labio–Yo podría enviártelos por correo.

Scorpius le sonrió.

– ¿Lo harías?

Las mejillas de Rose parecieron enrojecer a la tenue y única luz de la vela.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Es un trato? –Preguntó Scorpius.

Rose extendió una mano.

–Te doy mi palabra.

–Eso es más que suficiente para mí–Scorpius estrechó la mano de Rose–. Será nuestro secreto.

Rose miró las dos manos, que seguían tomadas aún cuando el saludo propiamente dicho había concluido. Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos con los de Rose, que no retiró la mano, sino que también tomo la de él.

–Nuestro secreto–Repitió la chica sonriéndole a Scorpius–. Tienes las manos heladas.

Scorpius tomó las dos manos de Rose y las apretó entre las suyas.

–Ahora tengo las tuyas para calentarlas.

–Las tienes–Respondió Rose.

La luz se encendió de golpe. Scorpius y Rose se soltaron las manos.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí, solos, a oscuras? –Lily, en su camisón blanco con mangas y cuello amarillos, entró en la habitación. Con las manos en la cintura y los ojos entrecerrados los observó alternativamente.

–Nada–Respondieron al unísono intercambiando una mirada y sonrisas cómplices que hicieron que Lily los mirara con mayor desconfianza.

–Yo quería galletas de chocolate–Comentó Scorpius–, pero Rose no encontró nada aquí.

Lily sacudió el cabello altivamente y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. A Scorpius le llegó un potente perfume a vainilla que provenía de su cabello. Por poco arrugó la nariz.

– ¡Oh, es que Rose es algo tonta! ¡Nunca encuentra nada! ¡Yo lo haré! Conozco mi casa mejor que ella, Scor. No me tardo. Tiene que haber algo en el cuarto de víveres…

Rose la miraba con enfado, pero antes de que hablase Scorpius la miró y negó con la cabeza

–Gracias, Lily–Le dijo el muchacho al tiempo que la niña salía de la habitación.

Volvieron a quedarse solos en la habitación. Rose sopló la vela y la apagó. Scorpius pensó que se veía muy linda en su ropa de dormir. Rose lo miró, y le sonrió arqueando las cejas. Scorpius también le sonrió.

–Bonito pijama–Rose soltó una leve risa.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Scorpius y sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se miró el pecho, envuelto en el pijama púrpura de Albus.

–Olvidé el mío–Explicó atropelladamente–, y Albus no tuvo mejor cosa que darme esto. No entiendo porque aún lo conserva. Mañana escribiré a mis padres para que me envíen el mío…

– ¿De cuándo es esa cosa? –Curioseó Rose con una sonrisa–Parece de un niño de ocho años.

–Albus tenía once cuando lo usaba, pero creo que sí, tenía el tamaño de un niño de ocho, tal vez de siete…–Algo lo golpeó en la cabeza. Se sobresaltó tanto que se le cayó el cuenco con _Chococrunchies_ y los cereales rebotaron contra el suelo. Se dio vuelta, pero no vio a nadie. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y suspiró, una vez pasado el susto completamente indignado.


	12. Capítulo 6, Parte 2

– ¡Albus Potter! –Gritó– ¡¿Qué mierda haces espiándonos?!

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Rose, al tiempo que Albus se sacaba la capa con cara de susto.

–Yo no te espiaba…

– ¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí, eh?! ¿Viniste a buscar galletas de chocolate? –Se puso de pie y acercó el rostro al de su amigo. Comprobó con maligna satisfacción que debía inclinarse un poco para hacerlo– ¿Qué…haces…aquí? –Preguntó en un amenazador susurró pronunciando despacio cada palabra.

Albus se irguió cuan largo era y miró a Scorpius desafiante.

–Escuché ruidos en la habitación de mi hermana, me puse la capa y salí del cuarto. Lily estaba bajando las escaleras y no quería que se encontrara a solas contigo en la cocina. Y ahora veo que no estabas solo–Añadió mirando a Rose, que se ruborizó–. ¿Qué, te hubiera dado gusto que Lily los encontrara a ambos solos?

Scorpius lo miró apenado, y algo avergonzado por su exagerada reacción.

–Lo siento–Se disculpó apartándose de él–. Pero Lily nos encontró de todos modos. ¿Dónde estabas entonces?

–Oh, iba a descubrirme ante ustedes en ese momento, pero te deshiciste tan bien de Lily tú solo que no creí preciso intervenir.

– ¿Y te has quedado viéndonos desde que Lily se fue? –Se enfadó Scorpius de nuevo.

–Bueno…–Albus sonrió y añadió con sarcasmo–es que representan tanta ternura de parejita feliz que no me pude resistir.

Scorpius se ruborizó, y unos _Chococrunchies _golpearon a Albus en la cabeza. Scorpius se volteó y sonrió al ver a Rose que, tan ruborizada como él, tenía un puñado de cereales en la mano. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Scorpius.

–Se lo merecía–Se excusó dejando el cereal en el cuenco y apartándose el cabello de la cara.

–Lo sé–Respondió Scorpius aún sonriendo.

– ¿Por qué cuando se ponen de acuerdo es en mi contra? –Se quejó Albus.

Ambos chicos lo miraron sin sonreír.

–Ve-te—Le dijeron al unísono amenazadoramente separando las sílabas.

Albus se puso la capa al hombro y alzó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

–Ya está, ya está…–Abrió la puerta–Me estoy yendo… oh, ¡Scor!

Scorpius apartó los ojos de Rose de mala gana.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Albus lo miró con inusual e intensa seriedad.

–Mantén a mi hermanita a raya.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, confundido.

– ¿Qué…?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

–Sólo mantenla a raya, ¿De acuerdo?

Scorpius no entendía nada. ¿Mantener a Lily a raya?

–No sé de que hablas.

Albus lo miró aún con el semblante adusto.

–Si no lo sabes, mejor–Miró a su prima–. Rose, tú sabes de qué hablo.

La muchacha asintió, severa.

Scorpius los miraba al uno y al otro alternativamente, completamente confundido.

Y en ese momento regresó Lily, con las manos vacías.

–No había nada en la despensa, Scor… ¿Albus? –Preguntó desagradablemente sorprendida– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Albus se acercó a ella.

– ¿Yo? Estoy con mis dos invitados. ¿_Tú_ qué haces aquí?

Lily abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Albus miró su reloj.

–Es tarde–Le dijo Albus a su hermana pequeña–. A la cama–Señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

Lily puso cara de indignación.

–Ahora–Ordenó Albus autoritario.

– ¿Y quién eres tú para darme órdenes? –Se sublevó Lily.

Albus entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que llame a mamá y le cuenta con quién querías quedarte a solas en la cocina?

Lily apretó la mandíbula.

–Buenas noches, Scor–Le sonrió levemente, miró amenazadoramente a Rose y a Albus, giró sobre sus talones y salió dando un portazo.

– ¿Qué mosca le picó? –Scorpius miró a Albus y a Rose alternativamente– ¿Qué mosca los picó a todos?

Albus miró a Rose poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Y después el inocente soy yo.

Rose le tiró juguetonamente un _Chococrunchie _a Scorpius en la cabeza.

–Tonto–Pero el insulto quedó eclipsado por la sonrisa que le echó.

Albus se desperezó y bostezó de un modo que a Scorpius le pareció falso.

–Creo que seguiré el ejemplo de Lily y me iré a la cama–Les sonrió a los dos muchachos–. Buenas noches. Mi padre se levanta a las seis para ir al ministerio–Les guiñó un ojo–. Digamos que es su toque de queda… ¡Au! –Un nuevo puñado de _Chococrunchies_, esta vez lanzado por Scorpius, lo golpeó en la cabeza–De acuerdo, pero que conste que me voy por mi cuenta, porque quiero, ¿Me oyeron? ¡Bueno, bueno, adiós! –Se apresuró a decir al ver a ambos chicos amenazarlo con sendos puños repletos de _Chococrunchies_. Cerró la puerta de la cocina tras él y apagó las luces.

Scorpius y Rose, solos en la habitación y solamente iluminados por la luz de la luna, dejaron los _Chococrunchies_ en los cuencos y se miraron. Sonrieron, y Rose encendió de nuevo la vela.

–Mira el suelo–Susurró Rose, riéndose de una forma que no podía ser más diferente de la de Marietta Stewart.

Scorpius miró brevemente el suelo, cubierto de _Chococrunchies_, y luego volvió a mirar a Rose, que aún miraba el piso con una sonrisa. Después alzó la vista y miró a Scorpius con preocupación.

–Mi tía Ginny va a darse cuenta de esto.

Iluminada a la tenue luz de la vela, a Scorpius le gustó aún más al ver su sentido de la responsabilidad.

–A menos que…–Rose meditó un segundo mirando la luz de la vela. Alzó la vista y sonriendo, le dijo a Scorpius en un susurro: – ¿Te apetecería un recorrido por la casa?

Scorpius no entendía la relación entre las dos cosas, pero la hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo si se lo hubiera pedido. Le sonrió.

–Claro que sí.

Rose se levantó y tomó el plato de la vela con la mano derecha. Scorpius se puso de pie y le tomó la mano libre de modo automático. Se ruborizó, pero Rose entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y alzó las manos unidas a la altura del mentón.

– ¿Siguen heladas? –Murmuró Scorpius mirándola a los ojos.

Rose lo miró.

–No. Ya no–Se sonrieron.

La muchacha dejó caer las manos y guió a Scorpius hasta una puerta que conducía a una escalera. Ésta descendía de forma involuntaria a un cuarto a oscuras.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó él.

–Al sótano–Respondió Rose.

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Al…sótano? –Preguntó el chico, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa y el desagrado, así como algo de inquietud, en la voz.

Rose soltó una risa susurrante.

–Tranquilo. Los Potter no tienen nada demasiado maligno ahí abajo–Bromeó.

Scorpius se relajó visiblemente.

–Oh, pues en mi casa hay cada cos…–Pero se detuvo súbitamente y añadió, intentando desviar la conversación– ¿Por qué me traes al sótano?

Rose lo miró un momento seriamente, pero luego sonrió.

–Por Kreacher.

– ¿Kreacher? –Repitió Scorpius. Nunca había oído nada semejante, no le era familiar para nada– ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con limpiar la cocina?

Por toda respuesta, Rose tiró de él por las escaleras; encendió la luz allí estaba la caldera, pegada a la pared del lado izquierdo, y junto a ella había una pequeña cama; a Scorpius le pareció del tamaño de un niño pequeño. Y por un momento pensó que un niño pequeño era el bulto que dormía allí.

–Kreacher…–Susurró Rose acercándose a la camita–Kreacher…–El bulto se movió–Kreacher…

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Kreacher! –Exclamó Rose.

Lo que Scorpius había pensado que era un niño pequeño se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia. A la luz de la vela, Scorpius lo identificó como el elfo doméstico más anciano que había visto y que vería jamás: la piel era como de elefante, apergaminada; los ojos inyectados en sangre y morro de cerdo.

–La señorita Rose ha despertado a Kreacher–Repitió la reverencia–. Kreacher se pregunta para qué ha venido.

–Kreacher–Dijo Rose–, yo quería pedirte un favor.

–Kreacher con gusto servirá de ayuda a la sobrina del amo–Hizo otra reverencia. De pronto alzó los ojos y éstos se fijaron en Scorpius. Abrió mucho los ojos– ¿Sus ojos engañan a Kreacher o Kreacher está viendo al pequeño de los Malfoy?

Scorpius retrocedió un paso, alarmado.

– ¿Te conozco? ¿Kreacher? –Preguntó con recelo.

Rose los observaba al uno y al otro alternativamente.

–Kreacher sirvió a la noble familia Black, señor–Dijo el elfo mirándolo como embelesado–. Kreacher conoce al señor Lucius, a la señora Narcisa y al señor Draco, señor.

– ¿Conoces a mis abuelos? ¿Y a mi padre? –Scorpius se rascó la cabeza, y miró a Rose, que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

El elfo asintió.

–Kreacher está muy feliz de conocerlo al fin, señor. Los Malfoy, como siempre ha dicho Kreacher, señor, hacen gala de su nobleza, de su aristocracia, de su sangre pura, señor.

El elfo hizo una reverencia. Scorpius miró incómodo a Rose, que tenía una expresión de profundo desagrado. Los abuelos de Rose por línea materna eran muggles, y la muchacha era muy susceptible con el tema de la sangre, tal como se lo había demostrado a Scorpius el día en que se habían conocido. El chico sonrió ante el recuerdo. "¡Qué insufrible!" Había pensado. "Me tiene tanto desagrado. ¡Cómo si yo le hubiera hecho algo!"

–Kreacher–Intervino Rose secamente–, con respecto al favor que te pedí…

–Kreacher está muy, muy feliz, señor–Insistía el elfo, ignorando a la ahora enfadada muchacha–, muy encantado de conocerlo, señor.

Scorpius suspiró, y, temiendo que Rose se enfadase de veras (Sus mejillas aún no estaban rojas), dijo:

–Sí, bueno…yo igual. Eh… Kreacher, ¿Nos harías un favor?

Los ojos del elfo brillaron.

– ¡Sí, señor! ¡Lo que sea señor! –Asintió vigorosamente e hizo otra de sus exageradas reverencias.

–Sí…–Scorpius se sentía algo descolocado–sí…eh…–Miró a la muchacha, que miraba a Kreacher enojada– ¿Rose? ¿Rosie?

La chica lo miró instantáneamente, y se ruborizó.

– ¿Qué pasa, Scor?

–Dile…lo que sea que le ibas a decir…a…Kreacher–Scorpius también se ruborizó.

– ¡Oh! –Rose enrojeció más intensamente. Miró al elfo doméstico– ¿Kreacher? –El aludido la miró–Eh…Scorpius y yo queríamos pedirte que por favor limpies la…–Se aclaró la garganta–la cocina.

–Y que no les digas nada a los Potter–Añadió Scorpius.

–Tal vez sí a Albus…si te lo pregunta, claro–Sugirió Rose.

–Pero a nadie más–Concluyeron a coro. Se miraron y se sonrieron.

–Kreacher cumplirá feliz su petición, Señor y Señorita–Dicho esto, desapareció.

Quedaron los dos muchachos a solas. Rose bostezó involuntariamente.

–Tienes sueño–Afirmó Scorpius observándola con atención.

Rose negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

–No, no es…–Se le escapó otro bostezo. Lo contuvo rápidamente tapándose la boca con una mano–sueño.

–Pues yo creo que sí lo es, pequeña mentirosa–El chico sonrió–. Mejor vamos a dormir.

Rose suspiró, y asintió con una resignación que hizo que el corazón de Scorpius latiese más rápido.

"Le disgusta tanto dejarme como a mi dejarla a ella."

–Te veré mañana–Afirmó él mientras subían las escaleras que guiaban al rellano donde estaban las habitaciones de los tres hermanos Potter.

Rose sonrió.

–Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente del siguiente. Y al que le sigue a ese–Rió en ese susurro que era único de ella–. Me quedaré aquí hasta que me corran.

–O hasta que venga tu padre–Intervino Scorpius–. No estaba precisamente feliz de que te quedaras.

Rose borró la sonrisa. Lo miró incómoda.

– ¿Lo notaste?

Scorpius miró al frente y, tratando de sonreír, dijo irónicamente:

– ¿Qué me aborrece, que si mi codo te rozaba parecía que iba a arrancarme la cabeza, o las dos cosas?

Rose se miró los pies, envueltos en pantuflas.

–Lo sé, ha sido horrible. Lo siento.

No le gustaba verla afligida, y menos ser él el causante de su aflicción, por lo que añadió, a su parecer no sin fundamento:

–Pues mira que mi padre… "Su cabello es menos voluminoso" –Citó imitando perfectamente el tono presuntuoso y despectivo de Draco Malfoy–"La cría se te parece mucho, Weasley" ¿Cría? ¿Qué nadie le ha enseñado modales?

Rose sonrió levemente sin levantar la vista, pero a Scorpius le pareció una sonrisa triste.

–Mi padre también te llama "crío".

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

–Oh–De pronto sonrió–. Aunque en algo coincido con tu padre.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

–Tú madre no es fea, pero…tú eres más bonita.

Rose se ruborizó y le dio un suave empujón que no lo movió ni un centímetro.

Al fin llegaron al rellano. Scorpius acompañó Rose hasta la puerta que daba al cuarto de Lily. Rose puso una mano en el picaporte. Scorpius se inclinó cerca de ella, sintiendo su perfume a chocolate, y susurró en su oído:

–Buenas noches, Rosie.

Rose se dio vuelta y, muy roja, lo besó en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches, Scor.

Y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Scorpius apoyó la espalda en la pared y sonrió para sí mismo, tocándose el lugar donde Rose lo había besado.

La puerta del cuarto de Albus se abrió y por ella salió su amigo. Le sonrió.

–Oh, mira esa sonrisa boba–Se burló, pero parecía contento.

Scorpius seguía sonriéndole al suelo.

–No es que sea una imagen que me apetezca ver, pero…–Albus se acercó a su amigo, cuya espalda había resbalado por la pared hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Albus se sentó a su lado– ¿La besaste? –Susurró con una mezcla de desagrado, curiosidad y emoción.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, hasta que acudió a su mente una frase desagradable:

"La chica besa bien"

–No–Dijo al fin, ahora serio–. No, no la ha besado.

Albus pareció algo aliviado, pero desilusionado. Bufó. Scorpius lo miró. Hasta hubiera podido decirse que estaba enfadado.

–Te doy un momento, que digo, toda la noche para que estés a solas con ella, hasta quité a Lily del medio (y sabes que no fue fácil), todo ¡para que me digas que no la besaste! –Negó con la cabeza–Soy tu amigo, y te apoyo, pero si no sabes besar, no voy a dejar que practiques conmigo–Se burló.

– ¿Y tú a quién has besado, eh? –Le respondió Scorpius, cuyo ánimo se había puesto muy acre– ¿Las cartas de Emma?

Albus borró toda expresión bromista.

–No te la agarres conmigo si no tuviste las agallas de besar a mi prima.

–No quería besarla–Aseguró Scorpius–. Ella ya se besuquea muy contenta con el Scamander ése.

Albus puso cara de comprensión.

–No creo que Lorcan la haya besado–Afirmó con voz mucho más amable.

Scorpius lo miró.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que sí? –Contra preguntó Albus con voz mucho más amable.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Él me lo dijo en el partido de Quidditch–Respondió un tanto confuso.

Albus le sonrió con triunfo.

– ¿No lo ves?

Scorpius frunció aún más el ceño.

–No…

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

–Y el jugador de Quidditch eres tú, francamente…–Negó con la cabeza–Ponte en el lugar de Lorcan: Imagina que estás jugando un partido contra uno de los mejores equipos de la temporada.

Scorpius asintió.

–Su buscador es mejor que tú, y lo sabes.

Scorpius se ruborizó.

–Yo creo que no es para tant…

–…tu equipo está perdiendo, perdiendo de una forma triste que raya en lo patético, y, para colmo, el buscador rival va a la cabeza en persecución de la Snitch, tu única salvación y la única salvación de tu equipo para al menos perder con dignidad. Entonces tú…

– ¡Dices algo bajo y desagradable para que el otro buscador vacile y ganes tú! –Terminó Scorpius triunfalmente.

– ¡Exacto! –Le devolvió Albus la sonrisa– ¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo te mintió porque sabía que eso era lo que menos te hubiera gustado oír!

–Por poco me caigo de la escoba–Dijo Scorpius lúgubremente.

–Sí, por algo Lorcan está en Ravenclaw–Comentó Albus–. Tal vez no te lo parezca, pero es muy listo.

–Fue bajo y desagradable–Dijo Scorpius con enfado.

–Sí–Concedió Albus–, pero muy inteligente. Y no me lo puedes negar.

Scorpius suspiró.

–No, no puedo–Sonrió. Y en realidad me alegra que haya sido producto de su inteligencia y no de hechos reales.

–Rose sólo se fijó en él cuando tú le hablaste a Lysander con ese tonito tuyo de "No puedes resistirte a mis encantos" –Se burló Albus.

Scorpius le dio un codazo.

–Yo sólo hablé con Lizzie para enfadar a Scamander.

Albus se rió.

–Pues enfadaste a la persona equivocada.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–Sí, creo que sí. Pero gané una excelente amiga.

–Esa es la actitud que quiero de mi buscador estrella–Le dijo Albus imitando a Kyle McKeon. Scorpius se rió.

Entraron en la habitación, se metieron en la cama, y, tras apagar las luces, cayeron en un sueño profundo.

En el cuarto de Lily, su dueña dormía cuando Rose entró. La chica estaba feliz, más feliz que nunca, porque era un tipo de felicidad nueva que nunca antes había experimentado. Tenía la sensación de que no hubiera podido dejar de sonreír ni siquiera de haberlo querido. Dio un giro completo, se quitó las pantuflas de una patada y se metió entre las sábanas. Acomodó la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y se durmió sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

__

Rose comía _Chococrunchies_ con leche en un tazón; le sonrió a Scorpius, quién en ese momento untaba su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa. El chico le devolvió la sonrisa. Ese día Rose se había recogido el cabello marrón en una coleta antes de bajar a desayunar y a Scorpius le parecía que estaba muy linda…

– ¡Oh, Scorpius! –Exclamó Harry.

El chico salió de su ensoñación: en vez de su tostada, estaba untando el periódico del señor Potter.

– ¡Oh, señor, lo siento! –Se disculpó Scorpius, ruborizándose.

–Alguien está algo…embobado–Comentó Albus.

Scorpius y Lily lo miraron enfadados.

–Sólo me quedé…pensando–Aseguró Scorpius entrecortadamente.

–Scorpius–Entró Ginny en la cocina–, tu madre ha enviado carta–Se la entregó–. Y ésta es de Lysander.

Rose alzó la vista y miró a su tía.

–Papá–Dijo James por enésima vez– ¿Hoy vas a decirnos que lo que va a haber en Hogwarts este año?

Harry sonrió.

–No–Respondió, al igual que cada mañana a la hora del desayuno–. Pero les aseguro que se sorprenderán.

Scorpius mordió su tostada y abrió la carta de su madre, sin emitir ningún comentario. Ya había tomado la decisión de que, si sus padres no se lo decían, él no lo iba a hacer.

–Malfoy–Scorpius estaba tan acostumbrada a esa conversación que ni siquiera contestó– ¿No piensas hablar?

El chico le sonrió a su tostada.

–Si tus padres no hablan–Recitó Scorpius como un loro–yo tampoco. Ten paciencia, Potter. Te lo dirán en Hogwarts.

–Faltan más de dos meses para eso–Refunfuñó James.

–No me lo recuerdes–Respondió Scorpius–: dos meses contigo, cada mañana en el desayuno. "Papá, ¿Hoy vas a decirnos que es lo que va a haber en Hogwarts este año?". Es una tortura.

Harry también sonrió.

–Tiene razón, James, déjalo ya. No voy a ceder.

–Lo harás–Insistió James, terco–. Hablarás, ya lo verás.

Albus negó con la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Llevas una semana así, James–Se quejó.

– ¿Qué dice la carta de Lys, Scor? –Le preguntó Rose al chico, mirando el pergamino que Scorpius leía en ese momento.

_Querido Scor:_

_¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? ¡Las mías están de lo mejor! Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribirte, pero es que escribir me da flojera, y tú no escribiste tampoco, así que… culpa compartida. Mi mamá habló con la señora Potter y ella le contó que te estás quedando en su casa desde hace una semana, y que Rose también. ¿Se han arreglado? Ya me lo contarás todo, porque mañana iremos mis padres, mi hermano y yo a casa de Albus. Te veré pronto. Saluda a Rose y a Al de mi parte._

_Un abrazo, y hasta mañana_

_Lys_

Scorpius sonrió.

– ¡Lizzie vendrá de visita mañana!

– ¿Qué? –Preguntaron Rose y Lily a la vez. Se miraron con recelo.

Harry cerró el periódico y chasqueó la lengua.

–Pura basura–Alzó la vista–. ¿Qué decías, Scorpius?

– ¿Los Scamander vienen mañana, señor?

Ginny volvió a salir de la cocina y se sentó junto a Lily. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello distraídamente.

–Sí, vendrán por la tarde para cenar. Oh, Rose, tus padres vendrán mañana a buscarte, también para la cena. Seremos bastantes la mesa. No sé que voy a cocinar…–Agregó para sí.

–Lizzie dice que le gustan mucho a todos la tarta de queso y jamón–Comentó Scorpius.

Ginny le sonrió.

– ¡Excelente idea! Eso bastará para todos. ¿A quién no le gustan el queso y el jamón?

–Pues yo creo–Saltó Lily muy altiva–que son…

Ginny la silenció con la mirada.

–A todos nos gustan el queso y el jamón–Dijo, y volvió a entrar en la cocina. Harry la siguió.

–Rose–La llamó Scorpius– ¿Me pasas los _Chococrunchies_?

La muchacha le sonrió.

–Claro.

Iba a tomar el paquete cuando Lily lo hizo por ella. Examinó la imagen minuciosamente, y luego la información que había detrás.

– ¿_Chococrunchies_? ¡Sólo son bolas de cereal de chocolate! Yo prefiero la vainilla, naturalmente. Tía Fleur me regaló en navidad un perfume con aroma a vainilla que es…

–A mi me regaló uno fragancia chocolate–Intervino Rose, sacándole los cereales a su prima de las manos y sirviéndoselos a Scorpius.

–Me gusta el chocolate–Dijo Scorpius, y se ruborizó.

–Pues yo que tú–Exclamó James, que lo miraba con desconfianza–, me mantengo alejado tanto del chocolate como de la vainilla, porque no te quiero cerca de ninguno de los dos.

–Descuida, la vainilla no me gusta–Repuso Scorpius confundido y sorprendido.

Lily los miraba al uno y al otro alternativamente.

– ¿Qué dicen? ¿A qué se refieren?

–Pero sí te gusta el chocolate–Dijo James entrecerrando los ojos. Rose se ruborizó, pero dijo:

–Puede gustarle lo que él quiera.

James la miró a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Me pregunto…que opinaría de esto el padre del chocolate.

Rose se miró las rodillas y no contestó. Albus miró a su hermano.

–James, no te atreverías.

El chico le devolvió la mirada.

–No, no lo haría. Pero no porque no me atreva. No soy un cobarde. Sería demasiado incómodo para todos. Pero–Concluyó levantándose de la mesa–aun así la situación no me gusta.

–No es asunto tuyo–Masculló Rose.

–Puede que no–Dijo James–. Pero como le hagan daño a la vainilla, ahí sí se las verán conmigo–Dicho esto, salió de la habitación.

– ¿Hacerle daño a la vainilla? –Se extrañó Lily mirando en la dirección por donde había salido su hermano– ¡Qué cosas dice! –Se burló con una sonrisa–Voy a vestirme–Dijo poniéndose de pie. Sacudió con coquetería su largo cabello y se marchó.

Rose y Albus intercambiaron una mirada. Scorpius frunció el ceño y los miró a ambos alternativamente.

–Rose, ¿Quieres venir? –Preguntó Albus como quién no quiere la cosa.

Rose se levantó y lo siguió hasta la puerta que daba al jardín. Se detuvo cuando Albus salió y le echó a Scorpius una mirada elocuente.

–Scor…

El chico se levantó de un salto y la siguió.

–…quédate aquí un segundo.

Scorpius se paró en seco cuando llegó a su lado y la miró arqueando las cejas.

–Por favor–Suplicó ella.

Scorpius la miró un momento a los ojos. Suspiró.

– ¿Cómo decir no? –Preguntó con resignación.

Rose sonrió.

–Gracias–Lo besó en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

Scorpius le sonrió a la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer en la silla.

La señora Potter entró de nuevo en la habitación para recoger las cosas del desayuno.

– ¿Necesita ayuda, Sra. Potter? –Le preguntó Scorpius sin borrar la sonrisa.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No, gracias. Llamaré a Kreacher.

– ¡No mientras yo esté aquí, por favor! –Se apresuró a decir el chico. Ginny lo miró arqueando las cejas–Es que…creo que le agrado. Tal vez demasiado, no sé si entiende.

Ginny sonrió.

–Sí, yo creo que a todos les agradas en esta casa.

Scorpius torció el gesto.

–No creo que con James "agradar" sea la palabra.

Ginny hizo un gesto displicente con la mano.

–Te has metido con su Quidditch. Ya se le pasará.

– ¿Usted cree?

–Mmm…sí, por supuesto–La señora Potter dejó los platos sobre la mesa y se sentó junto al chico–. Scorpius, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Seguro–Dijo él.

Ginny suspiró.

–Tú y Rose están juntos, ¿Cierto?

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, completamente sorprendido.

–Yo…Rose…Nosotros… ¡No! Bueno, sí…no…en realidad…–Suspiró–Somos…algo.

Ginny asintió.

–Ajá…–Sonrió–. Gracias. Eso era lo que quería saber. Llamaré a Kreacher cuando salgas–Iba a salir del cuarto cuando Scorpius la detuvo.

– ¿Por qué pregunta?

Ginny se detuvo y lo miró.

–Quería saber si a ti te pasaba algo con Lily…–Lo miró arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Lily? –Repitió Scorpius–No, yo jamás me metería con su hija, no se preocupe. Sé que es muy joven para mí y todo eso, por no decir que es hermana de mi mejor amigo–No quería que la señora Potter pensara que él se metía con su pequeña. Nada más lejos de la realidad–. No es que sea fea, es muy bonita, pero…–Negó con la cabeza–Es…es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve–Le sonrió.

Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa, pero fue triste. Scorpius no se dio cuenta.

–Es…importante saberlo.

– ¿Por qué importa? –Preguntó Scorpius.

–Es mi hija–Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto, dejando a Scorpius algo contrariado y confuso.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, primero que nada, quería comentar que ADORO las metáforas, por lo que es algo que para quien lea mis intentos de escritos se verá muy a menudo. Segundo, que el próximo capítulo tendrá buena dosis de romanticismo y hasta me pareció algo cursi a mí misma, pero no sé, veré la opinión de ustedes al respecto. Y tercero, me encantan los comentarios así que les RUEGO que comenten porque necesito (tal como Scor sus galletas de chocolate) saber cuál es su opinión. Lo odien o lo amen, es importante para mí._

_NatWizard_

_PD: ¡¡Comenten por favor!! (Y sí, lo pido de nuevo.)_


	13. Capítulo 7, Parte 1

Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón –Parte 1–

Los Scamander y los Weasley llegarían a las seis. Rose no podía evitar sentir celos de Lysander, y Lily ya conocía yo suficiente de la relación entre "Scor" y "Lizzie" como para ser de los mismos sentimientos que su prima, aunque no lo supiese.

Ambas primas se habían esmerado en sus arreglos personales con el secreto fin de opacar a Lysander Scamander. Aunque claro, Lily hubiera opacada hasta al sol con ese vestido amarillo chillón, largo hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta al igual que Rose el día anterior, se la veía muy ufana.

La propia Rose no sabía que pensar. Si creía que imitándola iba a conseguir algo se iba a llevar una mortal desilusión, pensó al recordar las palabras de Scorpius: "Es…es como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve." Rose no se sentía culpable por haber escuchado, junto con Albus, a hurtadillas. No era ese el problema. El problema radicaba en que Scorpius le había dicho a Ginny que ellos dos tenían "algo". Ni Rose ni él podían definirlo exactamente, pero estaba ahí. Si Albus y ella se habían preocupado porque James supiese de la existencia de ese "algo", ahora tenían motivos más que contundentes para temer que Ron Weasley lo descubriese. Rose se había decidido a regañar a Scorpius Malfoy, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él a solas, porque tanto Lily y James como Ginny se dedicaban a fisgonear. Rose se sentía algo culpable con respecto a su tía Ginny, ya que la muchacha estaba segura de que Lily había hecho partícipe su madre de sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius Malfoy, pero Ginny seguía mostrándose tan cordial con Rose como siempre, y sólo cuando la muchacha y Scorpius se sonreían o se miraban con algo más que amistad Ginny se mostraba algo triste.

Rose golpeó la puerta del cuarto de Albus. Scorpius abrió la puerta. La miró.

–Rosie, te ves hermosa.

La chica se suavizó, y por poco se olvidó de regañarlo, como deseaba hacer, hasta que Ginny pasó por allí. Los miró un momento, les sonrió algo forzosamente y bajó las escaleras.

Rose suspiró.

–Gracias, pero no he venido para que me halagues.

Scorpius borró la sonrisa del rostro ante su tono tan frío.

Albus salió de detrás de él.

–Te lo dije–Le dijo a Scorpius–. Te dije que vendría. Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy…

– ¡No, no nos dejes solos aquí! –Exclamó Rose–Tía Ginny…

–Sí, el Niño Galleta de Mami alias "Boca Floja" metió la pata–Dijo Albus en tono de queja. Scorpius lo miró frunciendo el ceño–, pero mamá ya debe de estar por cocinar, así que…

– ¡No, Albus! –Insistió Rose. Le daba temor quedarse sola, si Albus se quedaba allí por lo menos tendría un excusa para no decir lo que debía decir…–Lily…

–Estará ayudando a mamá–El tono de Albus era de exasperación–. Vamos, esto será cursi, y no quiero ver una escena cursi entre mi mejor amigo y mi prima, gracias. Yo paso.

–Oh, ¿Qué, la prefieres con tu hermana? –Preguntó Rose con enfado.

Albus se estremeció.

–No, eso sería mil veces peor–Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Rose se había puesto unos jeans y una camisa rosa claro. Se sentó en la cama de Albus y cruzó las piernas. Scorpius se sentó a su lado.

–Scor, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tía Ginny?

– ¿Me oíste? –El chico se ruborizó. Rose no respondió.

–Creo que…No pude evitar ser sincero con ella–Dijo él.

–Sí, ya lo sé, pero…–Lo miró– ¿En verdad nosotros tenemos…"algo"?

–Bueno–Él vaciló–no somos lo que se dice simples amigos.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

–No, no lo somos.

–Pero…tampoco tenemos una–Scorpius se ruborizó–relación.

Rose suspiró.

–No, no la tenemos.

– ¿Y entonces? –Preguntó él– ¿Está mal lo que le dije? Porque si tú quieres yo puedo hacer como…–Su tono se volvió triste–como si nada hubiera pasado y…volveremos a ser…–Alzó la vista y forzó una sonrisa–tan amigos como siempre.

–No–Se apresuró a decir Rose–no…no, yo…no pienso que esté mal lo que le dijiste, es cierto, somos "algo", pero…–Lo miró–Scor, creo que no puedo tener siquiera ese "algo" contigo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rose se puso de pie y miró por la ventana.

–Lamentablemente–Susurró–hay veces en que debes escoger entre la familia y el amor, Scor. Y mi deber es escoger la familia en este momento.

Scorpius se acercó a ella.

–Pero si te refieres a nuestros padres, ese no es problema, Rose, no tienes porqué elegir entre ellos y…nosotros…

–Lo sé. No es por ellos. Lo aceptarían, o tendrían que aceptarlo, pero…no puedo hacerle esto Lily–Se dio vuelta y lo miró, entre desesperada y suplicante–. No puedo, Scor, no puedo hacerlo, en verdad quisiera, pero…–Negó con la cabeza febrilmente–No puedo. No puedo, perdóname–Caminó hacia la puerta para salir cuando él la tomó de la mano.

– ¿"Hacerle esto a Lily"? –Repitió él sin entender nada– ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡No le estás haciendo nada! Si en verdad no quieres tener ese "algo" conmigo, dilo de una vez y deja de poner obstáculos que no existen.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

–No me mientas–La tomó por los hombros. Rose cerró los ojos–. No me mientas, Rosamund Weasley, no inventes cosas que no son reales sólo para sacarte la situación de encima. ¡Di la verdad!

–Yo no puedo. No puedo–Rose negó con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos–. No puedo, lo siento.

–Rose…

–No, no puedo. No puedo. No…

–Te quiero–Le dijo en un susurro y la soltó. La chica abrió los ojos–Si tú no me quieres, lo entenderé, pero no soportaré ninguna mentira más.

El abrió la puerta e iba a salir cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que si lo dejaba irse, en ese momento, de esa forma, sería para siempre. Y tenía que decírselo. Tarde o temprano lo sabría.

–Yo también te quiero–Susurró. Él la miró completamente sorprendido y contento. Rose le dio la espalda–. Pero Lily también, y no puedo hacerle esto.

– ¿Lily? –Repitió Scorpius. Rose lo miró. Estaba totalmente anonadado– ¿Lily…? Yo no…nunca…–Miró a Rose–La Sra. Potter…

–Sí, lo sé–Rose miró de nuevo la ventana.

– ¿Cómo puede ser? –Susurró Scorpius.

–Le gustas desde que te conoció en el tren–Rose respiró profundamente–. Le he dicho que eres mayor para ella, creo que incluso se lo ha dicho mi tía, pero ella no cede. No va a ceder. No puedo romperle el corazón.

–Pero yo te quiero a ti–Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos. No podía soportar oír eso–. Lily…Lily es como mi hermanita, Rose, yo…

–No puedo–Susurró ella–. Si lo supiera…

Él se acercó y le tomó las manos.

–Nunca lo sabrá–Rose lo miró. Los ojos de él eran suplicantes–. Nunca lo sabrá nadie. Será nuestro secreto.

Rose volvió a cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Ni siquiera Albus?

Scorpius le sonrió tiernamente, aunque Rose no lo vio, ya que tenía los parpados cerrados.

–No si tú no quieres.

Rose suspiró. Sonrió levemente.

–Nuestro secreto.

Scorpius la abrazó. Rose enterró el rostro en su pecho. Ella sabía que no podría mantenerse esa situación para siempre, que tarde o temprano todo tendría que acabar, pero…pero la situación, el momento, todo era demasiado…irresistible. Era irresistible el hecho de poder pensar por un momento que algo entre ellos pudiese ser posible. Tendrían que estar escondidos, enmascarando su relación, disfrazando sus corazones, pero lo valía. Valía la pena. Y su mente bloqueó por el momento la idea de un final establecido.

Tres golpes en la puerta reventaron su precaria burbuja de irrealidad.

– ¡Ey! –Susurró Albus– ¡No voy a poder cubrirlos toda la noche!

Ambos se separaron.

– ¿No puedes aguantar sólo un momento? –Se quejó Scorpius.

–Ya llegaron–Masculló Albus–, y tío Ron está buscando a su "Rosie" y Lysander ya ha preguntado por su amigo "Scor". Se han dado cuenta de quienes faltan.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, alarmados. La muchacha le abrió la puerta a Albus. Éste los miró con una ceja arqueada.

– ¿Alguna idea?

Rose miró a Scorpius. Al chico se le iluminó el rostro.

– ¡Lo tengo! ¡Ambos estábamos tomando un baño!

Albus negó con la cabeza mirándolo de forma rara. Rose enrojeció.

–Eso–Dijo Albus–, con todo respeto, amigo, sonó muy feo.

Scorpius se ruborizó.

–Yo…yo no quise…

–Sé que no–Rose le echó a Albus una mirada fea–. Lo haremos del siguiente modo–Señaló a Scorpius–: tú te estabas duchando. Y yo…–Rose se detuvo un momento–yo… ¡Yo estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas! Eso es…sí…eso los aplacará…

–Pero mi pelo está seco…–Murmuró Scorpius tocándoselo.

– ¡Ve y mójatelo en el baño, entonces! –Exclamó Rose exasperada y nerviosa. Scorpius asintió y salió corriendo. Rose se frotó las manos con nerviosidad–. Bueno, Al…bajemos.

Los dos primos comenzaron a descender las escaleras.

–Entonces…–Murmuró Albus.

– ¿Entonces…? –Repitió Rose arqueando las cejas.

–Ustedes tienen…algo.

– ¿Nosotros?

–Scor y tú–Albus se detuvo a mitad de la escalera.

Rose suspiró.

–Es…complicado.

Albus asintió.

– ¿Se besaron? –Preguntó de repente.

Rose sintió un golpe de calor en las mejillas.

– ¡No! –Exclamó plantándose en el escalón.

–Y si así fuera ¿Me lo dirías?

Rose sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello se agitara.

–No–Dicho esto, se adelantó y entró en la sala.

Scorpius apareció en ese momento, con el cabello mojado goteando por su frente.

– ¿Y Rose? –Preguntó.

–Ya bajó. ¿La has besado? –Insistió Albus.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua y siguió a Rose.

– ¿Se besaron? –Se preguntó Albus.

Scorpius y Rose asomaron la cabeza.

– ¡No! –Exclamaron al unísono– ¡Ven aquí!

Albus suspiró y entro en la sala, por el momento vacía.

– ¡Hasta que lo hagan! –Se quejó.

–Sé lo de Lily–Le soltó Scorpius. Rose miró a Albus de reojo. El chico la miró con indignación.

– ¡Se lo dijiste! –Exclamó.

Rose se mordió el labio.

– ¡Habíamos quedado en que si no lo sabía, mejor! –Se enfadó Albus.

– ¡No te la agarres con ella! –Exclamó Scorpius– ¡Tengo derecho a saber si tu hermanita está metida conmigo o no! ¡Y no! –Se apresuró a añadir antes de que Albus pudiese decir nada– ¡No, jamás de los jamases me metería con ella!

–James lo sabe, mi mamá lo sabe–Refunfuñó Albus–, yo lo sé, Rose lo sabe, _tú _lo sabes… ¡Sólo falta que lo sepa mi padre y estamos completos!

– ¡No! –Exclamó Scorpius–No, por favor, no quiero que se la agarre conmigo también él–Se revolvió el pelo mojado–. Ahora que rechacé a su pequeña en su cara, tu madre me la tendrá jurada. Y James…creo que él es "Lastimas a Lily y te golpeo".

–No–Negó Albus pesimista–, con él es "Lastimas a Lily metiéndote con Rose y te golpeo".

Rose suspiró. Se agarró al brazo de Scorpius y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

–No es justo.

Scorpius también suspiró. Le acarició el pelo.

–No, no lo es.

– ¡Yo voy a buscar a mi hija, Ginevra, no me importa lo que digas! –Ron abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Albus, Scorpius y Rose, que estaba abrazada a su brazo. Rose se soltó de él apresuradamente.

– ¡Oh! ¡Casi me caigo! –Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa– ¡Si no me agarraba a ti, Scorpius, me caía! ¡Hola, papá! –La chica corrió y lo abrazó. Ron le devolvió el abrazo, pero sin dejar de observar a Scorpius con recelo.

Scorpius se rascó la cabeza.

–Eh…hola, Sr Weasley.

–Hola, Albus–Saludó Ron de mal modo.

–Hola, tío Ron.

Ron abrazó a su hija por los hombros, miró a Scorpius amenazadoramente y se la llevó a la mesa.

–Hola a todos–Scorpius trató de sonreír. Lysander se puso de pie. Ambos chicos se sonrieron–. ¡Lizzie!

– ¡Scor!

Se abrazaron.

– ¡Has crecido! –Exclamó él. Lysander estaba más alta que Rose.

– ¿_Yo_ he crecido? –Lysander se rió– ¡_Tú_ no dejas de crecer! ¡Albus! –Exclamó mirándolo con sorpresa– ¡Has crecido!

–Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido, Lys–Acotó James con una sonrisa burlona.

Albus frunció el ceño, pero parecía orgulloso.

–Tú no eres precisamente un gigante, Jamie.

Del rostro de James se borró la sonrisa: sólo Emma lo llamaba así. Albus sonrió y se sentó junto a Lily. La niña pareció enfadada.

–Pero…–Murmuró mirando a Scorpius. El chico se sentó entre la Sra. Scamander y Lysander.

–Tú eres Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó la madre de Lysander.

–Sí–Le sonrió el chico.

–Soy Luna Scamander, y él es mi esposo Rolf…

–Sr Scamander para ti–Concluyó el hombre sin dejar de masticar tarta.

–Oh…de acuerdo…–Scorpius frunció el ceño. No era posible que a todo padre le cayera mal. No era justo. Estrechó la mano que le ofrecía Luna–Un gusto conocerlos.

Rose se sentó a la izquierda de Lysander y Lorcan a izquierdo de Rose.

– ¿Qué hay entre Rose y tú? –Le susurró Lysander a Scorpius.

– ¡Nada! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez, y se ruborizaron.

–Sólo somos…–Murmuró Rose.

–Amigos–Concluyó Scorpius.

Lysander pareció decepcionada, pero Lorcan le sonrió a Rose mostrando con completo descaro haber oído su intercambio de frases.

–Mucho mejor así, ¿No crees, Rose?

Rose se echó un trozo de tarta a la boca y no contestó. Scorpius intentó aparentar apatía.

–Dime, Lorcan…–Le sonrió Ron– ¿Qué tal acabaste la escuela?

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius dejaron de comer y lo miraron. Rose con sorpresa; Scorpius intentando controlar su indignación. ¡Se mostraba amable con el Scamander ése y a él se la tenía jurada! ¿Qué había hecho él? ¡Ni que tuviera _Spattergroit_!

–Excelente, Señor Weasley–Dijo alardeando ostentosamente ante Rose, quien continuó masticando fingiendo no oírlo–. No me sorprendería ser elegido prefecto cuando se hagan las eventuales elecciones.

"Maldito engreído" Pensó Scorpius apretando el tenedor en la mano. "No lo soporto. No lo soporto. No lo soporto"

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó Ron sin borrar la sonrisa–Bueno, era de esperarse. Los de Ravenclaw son todos listos, como mi Rose.

Rose continuó comiendo, aparentemente ajena a la situación.

–Aunque los de Gryffindor son muy valientes–Aduló Lorcan.

"Maldito zorro lame-botas. No lo soporto. No lo soporto. No lo soporto"

–Esa es una virtud muy grande, sin duda, señor–Continuó Lorcan con una sonrisa lisonjera.

–Todos tenemos nuestra virtud, Lorcan–Respondió Ron–: La valentía, la inteligencia, la tenacidad…

–Y la astucia–Acotó Rose, hablando por vez primera.

Hermione le sonrió a su hija de forma extraña, una de esas sonrisas que parecen decir nada, pero lo dicen todo. Rose se ruborizó.

–Mmm, no estoy seguro de que la astucia sea una virtud, Rose–La contradijo Lorcan sin dejar de mostrar sus dientes blancos al sonreír.

–Oh, no–Dijo Ron–, yo tampoco lo creo. Es sólo una forma de decir que se aprovechan de las virtudes ajenas para sacar provecho de ellas de forma ruin.

– ¡Ron! –Dijo Hermione disimuladamente, pero su esposo fingió no oírla.

–Pues yo no lo veo de ese modo–Dijo Rose algo enfadada, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaron atención.

–Tiene razón, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Sr Weasley–Exclamó Lorcan.

–Por favor, Lorcan–Le sonrió–. Dime Ronald.

Eso fue más que suficiente para Scorpius. Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se puso de pie. Todos lo miraron.

–Necesito…aire fresco–Murmuró y salió al patio delantero.

La noche era estrellada y fresca; el viento le despeinó el cabello aún húmedo. Comenzó a ir y venir por el jardín.

Eso ya había sido demasiado. Completamente excedido.

Caminó hasta el pino que había a un costado de la casa y apoyó ambas manos en el tronco.

¿Por qué Ronald Weasley lo odiaba tanto? Él no había hecho nada. Su padre había sido odioso, y, siendo sincero, lo seguía siendo, pero él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado hacía más de veinte años entre ellos. ¿Por qué él tenía que pagar por los errores de los adultos, tozudos, orgullosos e inflexibles como eran? El señor Weasley y su padre no se querían. De acuerdo, se odiaban, pero… él no era su padre. Él no tenía la culpa.

–Soy diferente–Murmuró–. Soy otra persona. No soy él.

Y con respecto a Lily… Scorpius no sabía que pensar. Lily era como su hermana pequeña, él lo había dicho, jamás la podría ver de otro modo…él quería a Rose, la quería, en verdad se había enamorado de ella, y por consideración a los frágiles sentimientos de Lily no tenía derecho siquiera a querer a su prima.

–No es justo–Apoyó la frente en el tronco–. Nunca nada de lo que me pasa es justo.

–No sabes lo que dices.

Se sobresaltó tanto que dio un respingo y se chocó la cabeza contra el árbol. Se dio vuelta y frotándose el lugar donde se había golpeado miró a la mujer de cabello copioso que le había hablado.

–Yo…yo sólo… ¿Señora Weasley?

La mujer le sonrió levemente.

–No sabes lo afortunado que eres.

Scorpius suspiró.

–Oh, no tiene idea.

– ¿Podrías explicarme?

Scorpius la miró entre confundido, sorprendido y curioso.

–Me temo que no.

Hermione suspiró.

–Sabía que dirías eso–Señaló el banco que estaba junto al pino–. ¿Me concederías un momento?

Scorpius asintió y ambos se sentaron.

–Imagino…–Comenzó Scorpius mirando como el viento agitaba las hojas de los arbustos–no, estoy seguro de que ha hablado con la Sra. Potter.

–Eres tan afortunado–Fue la respuesta de Hermione. Scorpius la miró–. Eres tan afortunado, no sabes la suerte que tienes, una vida con tanta despreocupación, eres feliz. No debes preocuparte por nada. Qué envidia el pensar en crecer con una vida así.

–No sabe cuánto–Murmuró Scorpius con sarcasmo.

Hermione sonrió, al parecer divertida por una razón.

–Me recuerdas a tu padre. El siempre fue el…Rey del Sarcasmo. En especial conmigo, supongo.

–Por favor, no me diga eso–Imploró el chico pateando una piedrecilla que había en el suelo.

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Ya suficientes problemas me ha causado ser su pariente, ahora lo único que me faltaba era ser como él, ¡Y no soy él! ¡No soy como él!

–Nunca te avergüences de ser quién eres–Dijo Hermione–. Uno debe estar orgulloso de ser quién es, y de donde viene.

–Es fácil para usted decirlo–Replicó Scorpius mirando el suelo–. Su apellido ni su cara le valen prejuicios ni rechazo justamente de quienes le importan.

–No, pero soy una sangre impura–El chico alzó la vista–, y conociendo a tu padre, debes saber perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. Sé lo que se siente ser prejuzgado, rechazado e insultado simplemente por tus padres, tu condición, por el simple hecho de nacer como naciste. Pero yo no me avergüenzo. No me avergüenzo de ser lo que soy. Y no me fue mal.

–Usted me da envidia–Murmuró Scorpius.

Hermione se sorprendió.

– ¿Yo?

–Usted, los señores Potter, el Sr. Weasley–La miró–, fueron simplemente ustedes, hicieron todo por ustedes y al crecer fueron y son y serán recordados por ustedes–Sonrió amargamente–. Sé que salvaron al mundo y asesinaron al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos, pero su vida amorosa fue sumamente simple–La verdad Scorpius no sabía porque se abría de ese modo justa y peligrosamente ante la madre de Rose–. Fueron ustedes, y sólo ustedes. No vivieron con el peso de viejos prejuicios, rivalidades y resentimientos de sus padres.

Hermione lo miró fijamente.

–Tú y Rose tienen algo.

Scorpius volteó el rostro.

–Tal vez así podría haber sido, pero tranquilícese, no me acercaré a su hija, no la contagiaré de "Malfoytitis"–Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda–. Sé que ha venido por eso, es la única razón por la que usted me hablaría; le he dado la respuesta que deseaba oír, así que puede marcharse.

–Ron lo superará–Afirmó Hermione.

Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa amarga.

–No tiene nada que superar, pero si así fuera, el Sr Weasley sería el menor de nuestros problemas.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué…?

–Le dije que no puedo explicárselo. Ni aunque quisiera.

– ¿Quieres? –Curioseó ella.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Sirve de algo que responda?

Hermione sonrió.

–Me recuerdas a tu padre, Scorpius. Pero, al contrario de lo que creas, eso no es malo.

La mujer entró en la casa. Scorpius la observó hasta que cerró la puerta, se sentó en el banco, y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

–Para usted, señora Weasley–Murmuró–. Para usted.

* * *

_¡¡Hola a todos!! En este capítulo digamos que le doy sentido al título de la historia, pero Albus también tiene su parte en él, como se verá en la segunda parte del "episodio". Me alegro que haya gustado la historia y que nuevas personas la lean, bienvenidas sean, así que… ¡A comentar se ha dicho!_

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard _


	14. Capítulo 7, Parte 2

Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón –Parte 2–

Si había algo que nunca cambiaría para Albus, era la atmósfera que se respiraba en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. El vapor que se colaba por todas partes y borroneaba los contornos; los rostros y voces conocidas, como así sus risas; el ulular de las lechuzas y el maullar de los gatos; Emma Wilson y sus padres…

"¡¿Emma Wilson y sus padres?!" pensó con sorpresa infinita. "¿Son ellos los que se acercan a nosotros?"

En efecto, esa muchacha rubia era Emma Wilson, aunque él la recordaba más alta.

"O tal vez crecí yo." Pensó positiva y alegremente.

Miró al resto de la familia: Harry y Ginny estaban sorprendidos; Lily simplemente contenta, pero más por tener a Scorpius a su lado que otra cosa; éste parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud, estaba completamente ajeno a la situación; James visiblemente incómodo.

La madre de Emma sonrió. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio ondulado que su hija, pero ojos cafés.

–Buenos días–Saludó a Harry y a Ginny–. Janet Wilson. Hace tiempo que quería conocerlos.

Éstos estaban muy desconcertados. La Sra. Wilson miró a James.

– ¿Tú eres Albus?

El rostro de James no hubiera podido ser más antipático ni aunque él lo hubiera querido.

–No. Es el enano de allá.

–No–Negó con la cabeza mirando a Scorpius–. No, tú eres el hijo de Draco. Emma nos ha hablado de ti–Extendió una mano.

Scorpius le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa.

–Scorpius Malfoy, aunque supongo que ya lo sabe.

La mujer sonrió.

–Eres igual a tu padre.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Scorpius automáticamente.

–Entonces–Dijo la Sra. Wilson mirando a Albus–eres tú. Emma siempre habla maravillas sobre ti–Le sonrió. Albus estrechó su mano, evitando mirar a su hija–Emma dice que siempre la has ayudado en todo, creo que no me equivoco al decir que eres su mejor amigo.

"El trapeador, el pañuelo descartable, el premio consolación" Agregó Albus en su interior.

–John Wilson–Se presentó el padre de Emma con una sonrisa. Tenía los mismos ojos que su hija. Albus intentó no mirarlos–. Me ha costado acostumbrarme a todo esto, pero…–Se encogió de hombros–es maravilloso.

Harry y Ginny simplemente sonrieron.

–Un gusto conocerlos–Sonrió la Sra. Wilson y se alejó con su esposo– ¿Emma, vienes? –Le preguntó a su hija, que se había quedado parada frente a Albus.

–En un momento–Dijo la chica.

Janet Wilson asintió con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa y se perdió en el vapor. Todos los Potter miraron a Albus y a Emma. Scorpius dejó de buscar entre el gentío y los observó.

–Albus…–Murmuró Emma suplicante.

–Mamá–Llamó el chico a Ginny, como si Emma no estuviese allí. Su madre lo miró contrariada–, ¿Has visto a Rose?

– ¡Albus, por favor! –Rogó Emma en un susurro.

–Scor, creo que mejor vamos a buscarla, ¿No? –Le pregunto Albus a su amigo.

Scorpius miró a Emma.

–Yo…

–Perfecto. Aquí–Albus respiró hondo. Le dolía lo que iba a decir, muy a su pesar–…aquí no hay nada que ver. Vámonos.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Al…

Albus miró hacia un punto sobre la cabeza de la chica y apretó los labios hasta formar una línea.

–Vámonos–Repitió.

Emma soltó un sollozo.

–Yo–Dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, apartándose las lágrimas–creo que mi amiga Demetria acaba de…voy a…tengo que…Buenos días–Se dio vuelta apresuradamente y se alejó perdiéndose en el vapor.

Albus intentó escabullirse, pero la voz de su madre lo detuvo.

–Albus Severus, ¿Qué fue eso?

–Nada–Refunfuñó el chico y comenzó a alejarse.

–Oh, no, tu no vas a ninguna parte, muchacho–Le ordenó Ginny severamente.

–Ginny, no le digas así–Intervino Harry.

Albus se dio vuelta lentamente. La miró.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? –Preguntó Ginny– ¿Por qué la trataste así? ¿No era tu amiga?

–No–La voz de Albus fue fría y cortante–. Es la ex novia de James.

Ginny miró a su hijo mayor fijamente.

– ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Emma?

–Supongo–Respondió James evitando los ojos de su madre.

Ginny arqueó las cejas y puso las manos en la cintura. Miró a sus dos hijos de uno en uno.

– ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

–No–Respondieron al unísono.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. Lily, al parecer queriendo parecer simpática frente a Scorpius, comenzó a cantar con una sonrisa una canción de una tal Celestina que su abuela adoraba oír en el radio.

–"_Por el amor de esa bruja_

_Es una lucha entre dos hermanos. _

_Por el amor de esa bruja_

_Espero que su enfrentamiento no sea en vano."_

Albus y James se miraron y luego a Lily de mal modo. Ginny puso cara de comprensión.

–Con que se trata de eso–Dijo con enfado–. Peleando por mujeres.

– ¡No! –Exclamaron a coro Albus y James.

–Mamá no es asunto tuyo–Le soltó Albus enfadado y tomó a Scorpius del brazo–. Vámonos.

– ¡Tú te quedas aquí…! –Le gritó Ginny, pero Albus ya se había ido.

–Eso fue feo, Al–Comentó Scorpius mientras caminaban entre la gente.

–Lo sé. No puedo creer que Lily sea tan idiota.

–Yo, por razones obvias, no hablaré de tu hermana–Fue la respuesta de Scorpius.

–Qué bueno que en Hogwarts no está con nosotros todo el tiempo como en casa–Observó Albus–. Cuando estás tú se vuelve una idiota. Bueno, más idiota de lo normal.

–No voy a emitir ningún comentario al respecto–Insistió Scorpius.

– ¡Cantar una canción de Celestina! –Se indignó Albus– ¡Francamente…!

–Te dije que estaba muy arrepentida–Dijo Scorpius de repente. Albus se detuvo en seco. Scorpius hizo lo mismo.

– ¿Has leído sus cartas? –Le preguntó Scorpius.

–No–Albus comenzó a andar de nuevo, sin mirarlo. Scorpius tuvo que apurar el paso–. Ni pienso hacerlo.

–Tal vez engañes a tu familia, tal vez incluso te engañes a ti mismo, pero a mí no–Le dijo Scorpius–. Sé que la quieres. Y que nunca dejaste de hacerlo.

Albus no contestó.

–Eres un necio–Le soltó Scorpius–. Tienes que decírselo.

– ¿Cambiaría algo? –Preguntó Albus con sarcasmo.

–Creo que significaría mucho para ella.

–Pero no cambiaría nada–Emma le había dicho lo mismo que su amigo, y para Albus eran palabras vacías.

–Tienes razón: no cambiaría nada–Albus se detuvo y lo miró. Scorpius también se quedó en su sitio–. Yo se lo dije a Rose y eso no cambió el hecho de que a Lily le molestara o no, no cambió el hecho de que tengamos que estar a escondidas, no cambió el hecho de que no podamos estar juntos como la gente normal, pero significó mucho para ella. Fue lo suficientemente significativo como para que me confesara que ella también me quería. Tal vez no modifique la realidad, pero…le da un significado a todo lo pasado. Le da un sentido, y un propósito.

Albus suspiró y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

–Es diferente.

– ¡Claro que es diferente! –Exclamó Scorpius–Si yo no le grito a ése Scamander que estoy con tu prima en su fea carota es porque no puedo. Si no se lo digo a mi padre, si no se lo dije a la Sra. Weasley en su momento, fue porque no puedo. No puedo hacerle a Rose la vida tan difícil. Sería egoísta. Pero a ti la única cosa que te impide decirle a Emma Wilson que la quieres eres tú mismo.

–Emma no siente lo mismo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Ella quiere a James.

–Oh, claro–Respondió Scorpius con sarcasmo–, lo quiere tanto que terminó con él por ti.

–Fue sólo para no perder una amistad que ya estaba perdida–Dijo Albus.

–Continúa con tu pesimismo si quieres, pero uno no renuncia a quien quiere sólo por haber peleado con un amigo.

Albus simplemente gruñó. Se había cansado de esa discusión y él no iba a ceder. Nunca. Por él, podía estar peleado con Emma por toda la eternidad.

Justo en ese momento se toparon con los Weasley. A Rose se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto los vio.

–Buenos días–Saludó Scorpius en general y se acercó a la chica–. Hola, Rose. ¿Qué tal estuvo lo que quedó del verano? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los Weasley no habían vuelto a verse con los Potter todo lo que había quedado del verano, según las sospechas de Albus idea de su tío Ron para mantener a Rose lejos de Scorpius, pero Albus era conocedor del pilón de cartas que se habían enviado mutuamente en secreto durante el verano.

–Oh, nada interesante–Respondió la chica sonriéndole también con complicidad–. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

–No hay mucho que contar–Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Qué, eres un holgazán? –Preguntó Ron de mal talante. Hermione lo miró severa– ¿No has hecho nada en todo el verano?

–Bueno, mejor voy a saludar a mis padres–Sonrió Scorpius–. Adiós, nos vemos.

–Nos vemos–Repuso Rose al tiempo que el chico se alejaba.

Ron se indignó.

– ¡Ni siquiera me respondió! ¡Qué maleducado!

–Oh, claro, papá, tú eres la cumbre de la educación–Respondió Rose–. ¿Vamos, Al?

–Vamos–Contestó su primo viendo como en el rostro de Ron se dibujaba la sorpresa–Y… ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Albus una vez que se hubieron alejado.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si vamos a saludar a Emma?

Albus la miró con fiereza.

–Vamos, ¿después de todas las cartas que te ha mandado aún no la perdonas?

– ¿Y tú como sabes…?

–Scor me contó–Respondió Rose con simpleza–. Dice que algunas son muy…

–No me importa. No voy a leerlas y no voy a saber lo que dicen.

–Qué testarudo–Susurró Rose al tiempo que Albus se detenía junto a los Malfoy.

–Hola, Sr Malfoy, Sra. Malfoy–Saludó Albus.

–Hola, Albus–Saludó Astoria, que tenía abrazado a su hijo.

–Buenos días–Draco asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Albus y luego miró con sorpresa a Rose–. Hola eeehm… Weasley.

Scorpius se deshizo velozmente del abrazo de su madre.

–Hola–Saludó la chica, mirándolos insegura.

–Hola, Rose–Le sonrió Astoria.

–Mmm…–Albus miró su reloj–será mejor irnos, Rose, faltan diez minutos. Adiós–Los dos primos se dieron vuelta para marcharse cuando Scorpius los siguió.

–Mis cosas están con tu familia, las dejé ahí y…–Se excusó.

Albus sonrió.

–Claro. ¿Saben qué? Creo que yo me adelantaré…

– ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

–Oh, iré a saludar a mi querido amigo Goyle. Estos tres meses sin verlo han sido una verdadera agonía–Dicho esto, se alejó de ellos.

Pero su sonrisa se borró tan pronto como los demás se perdieron en el vapor. Scorpius tenía razón: La seguía queriendo. Oírlo era doloroso, y aceptarlo le parecía completamente patético. Ni hablar, si iba a darle la razón a su amigo con respecto a Emma Wilson lo reconocería sólo en su cabeza.

–Hola, Al–Lo saludó una voz femenina para luego soltar una risita.

Albus se dio vuelta. Tal como esperaba después de oír esa risa que tanto saca a Scorpius de quicio, se encontró con Marietta Stewart. Estaba sola.

–Ah…eh…Hola–Albus se rascó la cabeza– ¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien–Volvió a reírse– ¿Y tú?

–No me quejo–Fue la respuesta de Albus.

"Aunque si no lo hago es porque no debo."

– ¿Qué tal el verano? –Le preguntó Marietta, risita incluida.

–Bien, supongo–Albus se encogió de hombros. Tenía menos ánimo que James por la mañana–. ¿El tuyo?

–Excelente–Otra risita–. Bueno, creo que me voy con mis padres. Nos vemos en Hogwarts–Risita.

Albus sonrió.

–Nos vemos.

Marietta le devolvió la sonrisa (Otra risita) y se alejó.

– ¿Qué hacías con Risita de Conejo? –Le preguntó Scorpius, que acababa de aparecer con Rose de la mano.

–No le digas así–Lo reprendió Rose, aunque sonrió.

–Nada–Albus observó las manos unidas con el ceño fruncido.

Rose arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Te molesta? –Preguntó.

–No, al contrario. Estaba pensando en cuánto me gustaría que se aparecieran así frente a Lily.

Rose se sorprendió.

– ¿Por qué?

Albus bufó, enfadado.

–La muy idiota, por hacerse la simpática con Scor, se puso a cantar "Por el amor de esa bruja" cuando Emma vino a hablarme. Y ahora mamá cree que James y yo peleamos por ella.

A Rose se le abrió la boca.

– ¿Cómo va a hacer una cosa así? –Miró a Scorpius– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Por motivos ya conocidos por ambos, yo no doy opinión sobre Lily Potter.

Rose no respondió a esta cuestión. Miró a su primo.

–Al, tienes razón: fue idiota.

–Por eso, si ustedes pudiesen mostrarse cursis frente a ella sería como una patada en el estómago para Lily. Pero no se puede. Lástima–Chasqueó la lengua–. Bueno, _empalagosines_, ahora despéguense que allá vamos.

– ¡No lo digas así! –Se indignó Rose cuando se soltaron las manos.

–Sólo es un resentido del romance, Rosie, déjalo–Respondió Scorpius. En ese momento pasó Emma por su lado, que tenía rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas y ojos.

–Hola, Emma–La saludó Rose con preocupación.

La chica la miró con sorpresa. Dio un respingo.

–Oh…Ho-hola, Rose–Miró a Albus. El chico esquivó su mirada. Emma sollozó y se fue. Rose miró a su primo enfadada.

–Respeto tu enfado, pero no llegues al extremo de ser cruel. Ella no te lastimó a propósito, Albus. Tú no lo hagas.

__

En el compartimento viajaban cuatro personas. Dos chicos y dos chicas; dos que charlaban y reían animadamente entre sí; dos que no se dirigían la palabra.

Rose y Scorpius estaban de lo más contentos por volver a verse, y pese a que durante el verano se habían escrito a diario, parecían tener millones de cosas que contarse. Albus había sacado su libro de pociones, y fingía estar concentrado leyéndolo; sentía los ojos de Emma en él todo el tiempo.

En la tarde pasó el carrito de dulces; ninguno de los cuatro quiso nada, pero bastó que la vendedora y sus productos desaparecieran para que Scorpius se pusiera de pie y dijera:

–Creo que sí quiero algo.

Rose también se levantó.

– ¿Saben qué? Yo también.

–Quiero una rana de chocolate–Comentó Scorpius.

–Yo también quiero una rana–Ambos se sonrieron y salieron del compartimento.

"Maldición" Pensó Albus sin apartar la vista de su libro. "Me he quedado a solas con Emma"

–Al…

La chica se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Albus la ignoró, o intentó hacerlo, hasta que sintió su perfume a agua y todo se le vino encima. Cerró el libro y se dispuso a salir del compartimento.

– ¡Por favor! –Exclamó Emma, sujetándolo del brazo. Albus se detuvo– ¡No podrías rehuirme toda la vida! Sólo…sólo concédeme un segundo.

Sin mirarla, Albus asintió. Emma le soltó el brazo.

– ¿Por qué no respondiste mis cartas? –Susurró la chica.

Albus se cruzó de brazos, mirando el suelo.

–No las leí.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Son sólo palabras vacías.

– ¡No es cierto! –Exclamó Emma–Albus, perdóname, por favor.

– ¿Para qué? –Le preguntó Albus mirando la ventana. Sabía si la veía a los ojos no podría seguir con su máscara, con su corazón disfrazado de indiferencia.

– ¿Para…qué? –Repitió Emma.

–Sí, Para qué. ¿Para qué voy a perdonarte? Para volver a ser tú amigo, como siempre; para volver a ser tu apoyo, respaldo y sostén; para que después sólo estés cuando me necesitas. Yo siempre he estado para ti. Tú siempre estabas ocupada hablando o pensando en Jamie como para darte cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Siempre me preocupé por tu bienestar, siempre me preocupé por _ti_. ¿Quién crees que obligó a Scorpius a guardar en secreto que tu padre no es un mago? ¿Quién te escuchó sin una maldita, si una estúpida queja cuando hablabas de mi perfecto hermano?

– ¡Y yo te lo agradezco! –Exclamó Emma– ¡En verdad siempre he estado muy agradecida contigo y con el gran amigo que eres! El eres el mejor y único gran amigo que tengo.

Albus se sorprendió.

–Pero Scor…

– ¡Jamás he tenido un amigo como tú! ¡Ni siquiera una amiga igual! ¡Terminé con James, Albus! ¿Qué más quieres que haga para que me perdones?

–Nada–Respondió Albus–. Porque no pienso hacerlo.

Emma se largó a llorar y salió corriendo del compartimento.

Albus cerró las cortinas y se recostó en el asiento, con el libro abierto sobre los ojos.

"Maldición, maldición, re que te re contra maldición" Pensó el chico, sintiendo una batalla lucharse en su interior.

_Ve a buscarla_–Susurró esa odiosa voz en su cabeza.

"¡No voy a ir!"

_Sé que quieres hacerlo._

"¡Un cuerno!"

_¡Te da miedo! –_siseó con indignación la vocecilla.

"¡No soy cobarde!"

_Eres como una tortuga. Alardeas de tus ánimos pícaros y suspicaces, de tu osadía, pero llegado el momento de actuar…escondes la cabeza–_Musitó la voz, suave como el terciopelo, y espinosa como un erizo.

"¡Mentira!"

_Demuéstralo._

"¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?!"

_Ve a buscarla._

"Jamás"

_Orgulloso y cobarde–_Observó la voz–_. Todo un Slytherin. Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti._

"Ser un Slytherin no se trata de cobardía. Y tampoco se trata de lo que seas, sino de qué haces con ello"

_Bien. Eres un Slytherin. ¿Qué haces con ello? ¿Qué haces con Emma? Nada. Da igual._

"Cállate"

_Claro, huyes de mí, como huyes de Emma…_

– ¿Está ocupado?

– ¡Qué te calles!

– ¿Albus?

Albus dio tal respingo que el libro de pociones voló por los aires y cayó al suelo con estrépito. Se sentó deprisa. Lysander Scamander lo miraba preocupada. Se adelantó y fue a recoger el libro al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos lo tomaron cada uno por un extremo. Se miraron.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Lysander.

"¡Será posible! ¿Por qué todas tienen que tener ojos celestes?"

Albus suspiró.

–Sí. Suelo hablar…conmigo mismo–Se dejó caer en el asiento. Lysander se sentó a su lado–. Scorpius se fue a…comprar unos dulces.

– ¿Y Rose?

–Eh…–Albus titubeó. Decir lo mismo sería demasiado obvio, y sospechoso. No le gustaba todo eso de ser "el guardián del secreto". Ni que su intento de noviazgo tipo novela muggle fuera un encantamiento Fidelio.

Lysander le sonrió con complicidad.

–Está con él, ¿Verdad?

Albus iba a negar con la cabeza cuando Lysander dijo:

–Vamos, al, tú y yo sabemos la verdad.

Albus frunció el ceño.

– ¿Scor te lo contó?

Lysander sonrió.

–No, pero quería ver que me decías.

Albus maldijo.

–Soy un idiota. Me matarán.

Lysander dejó de sonreír y volvió a mirarlo con preocupación.

–Tranquilo. No se lo diré a nadie. Aún así, tú no tienes la culpa. Lo sé desde que fui a tu casa en el verano.

Albus la miró muy sorprendido.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Lysander sonrió.

–Antes de irnos se ausentaron más de diez minutos. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. ¿Por qué se esconden?

Albus se mordió el labio.

– ¿No me lo puedes decir?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

–Entiendo. Lorcan no lo sabrá por mí–Juró–. Nadie lo hará.

Albus suspiró.

–Me crucé con Emma cuando venía hacia aquí–Comentó Lysander después de un breve silencio.

"¿Es que alguien dejará de hablarme de Emma Wilson alguna vez?"

–Estaba llorando–Añadió al ver que Albus no respondía–. Pelearon, ¿Cierto?

Albus asintió con la cabeza mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

–Entiendo.

En ese momento entraron Rose y Scorpius a las carcajadas, tomados de la mano y con un envoltorio en cada mano libre. Scorpius tenía chocolate en una comisura de la boca. Miró a Albus y a Lysander. Sonrió arqueando las cejas.

– ¿Qué haces a solas con Lizzie en el compartimento, con las cortinas corridas?

Albus imitó su sonrisa y su tono cuando dijo:

– ¿Qué haces de la mano con Rosie frente a Lysander?

Scorpius y Rose se soltaron las manos apresuradamente y miraron a Lysander asustados.

–Nosotros no…–Balbuceó Scorpius.

–Sólo…–Comenzó Rose.

Lysander les sonrió.

–Tranquilícense. Ya lo sé desde el verano. No se lo diré a nadie, no se preocupen.

Rose se alivió.

–Gracias, Lys.

Scorpius miró a su amigo con enfado.

– ¿Por qué me asustas de ese modo?

Albus arqueó las cejas.

–Me acusas de estar…bueno…me acusas de… ¡Me molestas con respecto a Lysander y tú te enfadas con una mentira inocente!

Scorpius sonrió.

–Daba que pensar, ¿No crees?

Albus, enfadado, descorrió las cortinas.

–Ya. Estate feliz.

– ¡No, no, ciérralas! –Exclamó Scorpius. Corrió las cortinas de nuevo. Albus arqueó las cejas.

–Rose y yo estamos de incógnito, ¿Recuerdas? –Le explicó Scorpius sarcásticamente tomando la mano de Rose y sentándose con ella.

– ¡Oh, no! –Se quejó Albus– ¿Por qué no se van a otra parte, _empalagosines_? ¡No me gusta lo cursi!

Rose y Scorpius lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

–Pues para que lo sepas–Le espetó Rose–, no había ningún compartimento vacío.

–Así que guárdate tus comentarios, Resentido del Romance–La secundó Scorpius–. Nosotros no estamos felices de tenerte a nuestro lado quejándote.

– ¡Pero qué bien, Rose, ahora has corrompido a mi único amigo! –Albus se enfurruñó y sentó cruzado de brazos.

Lysander lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿No había ningún compartimento vacío? –Se extrañó sin dejar de mirar a Albus con preocupación, cosa que incomodó al chico. "Adolescente deprimido-enfadado" era un rótulo perfectamente normal para una persona de catorce años. Ni que fuera tan interesante verlo.

Scorpius apartó la vista de Rose y negó con la cabeza.

–No. Creímos que uno estaba vacío, pero…–Se detuvo y miró a Albus.

–…estaba Emma–Concluyó Rose mirando también a su primo–. Llorando.

Albus suspiró, hastiado del asunto.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntaron Rose y Scorpius a la vez.

Albus sintió como se le subían los colores a la cara.

–NO es de su incumbencia, así que dejen de meterse donde no los llaman. Emma Wilson es un capítulo que empezó y terminó en mi vida. Punto. Final–Sacudió la varita–. _Finite!_ No quiero volver a oír ni a ver nada que tenga que ver con lo que pasó entre Emma Wilson y yo. Ya no pasa nada, y mucho menos pasará. Así que dejen…de…molestarme…con…eso–Concluyó amenazadoramente resaltando cada palabra con una sacudida de varita, de la cual salieron chispas rojas.

Rose y Scorpius no insistieron, aunque el rubio negó con la cabeza.

–Terco.

Rose le sonrió.

–Tienes chocolate…ahí…

Scorpius frunció el ceño. Rose puso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del chico y le quitó el chocolate con la yema del dedo pulgar.

Albus rodó los ojos. Scorpius se ruborizó.

–Gracias–Murmuró cuando la chica retiró la mano. Scorpius le tomó la mano que tenía el dedo sucio con chocolate. Le sacó el dulce a Rose del pulgar con su dedo índice.

–Tú también tienes chocolate–Le dijo.

– ¿Dónde? –Preguntó Rose frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Scorpius sonrió y le tocó la nariz con el dedo cubierto de chocolate.

– ¡Ahí!

Rose se echó a reír.

– ¡Ya verás!

Se tocó la nariz con el dedo índice, manchándoselo con el dulce café, y comenzó a perseguir a Scorpius entre risas, que se había puesto a correr, cosa algo difícil dado el reducido espacio. Al fin lo alcanzó, lo abrazó por detrás y le ensució los labios con chocolate. Scorpius comenzó a perseguirla a ella en ese momento. Pasaron sobre Lysander, que reía divertida por la escena, y sobre Albus, que continuaba enfurruñado. Scorpius al fin la abrazó por detrás. La levantó de la cintura por los aires y giró tres veces; Rose reía a carcajadas. Al fin se detuvo y la besó en la mejilla, pintándola de chocolate.

"Mira como se divierten, los muy felices" Pensó Albus "Tal vez Scorpius tenga razón: me estoy volviendo un resentido. Debería buscar a alguien…"

_¿Qué hay de Emma? –_preguntó la insidiosa voz.

"La olvidaré" Aseguró más intentando convencerse a sí mismo que a la voz.

_Sí, como no_–Respondió la vocecita con sarcasmo–_. Después de todo, es entendible porqué Emma se quedó con James. Él por lo menos es valiente._

"¡Calla!"

Albus enterró el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndose completamente encerrado en una maraña de sentimientos.

* * *

_Bueno, primera cuestión: A Emma le duele como un poquito demasiado que Albus no sea más su amigo. Terminó con "el chico de sus sueños desde primer año" por él. ¿Por qué será? Creo que solo el tarambana de Albus no se da cuenta de que algo ocurre ahí. Y es que es demasiado terco. Que se le va a hacer. Me gusta la idea de que se parezca a su padre pero no tanto; me recuerda un poco a su tío Ron: A veces se siente algo gusano porque su mejor amigo se queda con cuanta chica pasa por delante. Y a Snape y su complejo con la palabra "cobarde". Jajaja, creo que deliro. En fin._

_Comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten comenten […] comenten._

_NatWizard _

_PD: lean mi nuevo fic "El pequeño Secreto de Snape" que será publicado…brevemente._

_Kiss and Love!!_


	15. Capítulo 8, Parte 1

¿A quién le pertenece ahora su corazón? –Parte 1–

Cuando el banquete finalizó, la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie.

–Habrán notado que tenemos invitados–Comenzó.

Había en la mesa de profesores personas que, hasta donde recordaba Albus, no eran profesores.

–Se realiza algo muy importante en Hogwarts este año, y para anunciarlo cuento con la presencia del señor Percival Weasley, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Percy asintió con la cabeza en señal de respuesta a los educados aplausos.

– ¿Ése no es tu tío? –Le susurró Scorpius a Albus.

–Sí–Murmuró éste con pesadumbre–. Pobre Lucy, no la va a dejar ni respirar.

–Y con el señor Ethan Dashwood, del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos–Otro aplauso a un hombre gordo y calvo–Sólo me queda por anunciar que este año en Hogwarts, tenemos el placer de realizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Un murmullo se alzó en el gran salón, hasta que fue interrumpido por la exclamación perfectamente audible de James Potter desde la mesa de Gryffindor:

– ¡_Cool_!

Casi todos rieron.

–Los directores de las demás escuelas y sus candidat…–McGonagall se interrumpió y miró a James con el ceño fruncido– ¿Señor Potter?

– ¡Qué _cool_! –Exclamó de nuevo James.

– ¿"_Cool"_? –Repitió la directora, extrañada– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

James sonrió.

– ¡Cool! ¡Genial, en la onda, profesora!

McGonagall frunció aún más el ceño.

– ¿"En la onda"? –Sacudió la cabeza, al parecer intentando retomar el hilo, y dijo–Bueno, los directores de las demás escuelas, así como sus candidatos de las escuelas Beauxbatons y Drumstrang llegarán en octubre, así que les pido cooperación y solidaridad con ellos.

«Para los que no lo sepan, el Torneo de los Tres Magos es una competencia en la que un representante de cada uno de los tres colegios será sometido a tres pruebas en la que competirá contra los otros dos representantes y demostrarán valor, talento, inteligencia y demás cualidades. El ganador se llevará la Copa de los Tres Magos, el premio de mil Galleons y la gloria de su colegio.

«El Ministerio de la Magia ha deliberado y por ciertos…percances que hubo en el anterior torneo con respecto a la elección de sus…campeones, se ha decidido que…–La voz de la profesora se tiñó de profundo desagrado–se ha decidido que, exceptuando a los alumnos de primer año, todo mundo tiene…derecho a participar, por votación a favor de dos de los tres directores de cada colegio.

Y les echó a todos una mirada cuando estallaron en vítores de alegría con la que Albus entendió de inmediato quién de los tres había votado en contra.

–Por lo que no me extrañaría–Continuó la directora–que apareciera ambos directores con su alumnado prácticamente completo aquí. Les vuelvo a pedir colaboración y condescendencia, así como recordarles que el mayor objetivo de este amistoso Torneo es estrechar los lazos entre los colegios y promover la amistad entre todos.

«Pero antes de que puedan retirarse a sus salas comunes y comenzar a imaginarse campeones de Hogwarts, déjenme advertirles que esto es peligroso, y absoluto. Una vez que están dentro del juego se forma un contrato mágico indisoluble y ya no pueden echarse atrás.

Con estas lúgubres palabras que le recordaban tanto a su tía Hermione resonando en sus oídos, Albus y todo el resto de los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

– ¡Yo participaré! –Exclamó Vincent Goyle mientras los muchachos se ponían los pijamas– ¡Yo traeré la gloria a Hogwarts!

– ¡No, yo lo haré! –Le discutió Ludovic Selwyn– ¡Seré yo el campeón de Slytherin, el campeón de Hogwarts!

– ¡No, yo!

– ¡Yo!

– ¡Yo!

Albus y Scorpius se miraron conteniendo la risa. Que esos dos fuesen campeones de Hogwarts era tan probable como que Scorpius saliese con Marietta Stewart.

– ¿De qué te ríes, Potter? –Lo increpó Goyle frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

–Sí, Potter–Lo secundó Selwyn–, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Albus intentó poner el semblante serio cuando respondió:

–Nada.

Goyle entrecerró sus ojos diminutos.

–No nos crees capaces, ¿Eh, Potter?

Albus rodó los ojos, fingiendo considerarlo.

–Pues…

– ¡Cómo si tú pudieras ser el campeón de Hogwarts! –Le soltó Selwyn con desprecio.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Algún problema, Selwyn? –Le preguntó en ese tono frío que solía emplear cuando quería intimidar.

–Sí, Potter no tendría la menor oportunidad–Coincidió Goyle con su amigo sonriendo con malicia.

–El pequeño Potty–Se burló Selwyn–. El pequeño Potty cobarde.

Albus enrojeció.

– ¡No soy cobarde! –Gritó enfadado.

–Claro que sí–Se burló Goyle, regodeándose en el enojo de Albus–. Una pequeña ratita cobarde.

– ¡Soy más valiente que ustedes dos juntos! –Exclamó el chico.

–Sí…tan valiente…–Murmuró Selwyn con una sonrisa malévola–tan valiente que aún no le dices a Wilson que la adoras.

Albus palideció al tiempo que Goyle y Selwyn estallaban en carcajadas. Scorpius los miró desafiante. Scorpius los miró desafiante.

– ¿Qué les hace pensar eso? –Les preguntó sin perder la calma.

– ¡Só…sólo mira su cara! –Dijo Goyle entre risas.

– ¡Pobre, pobre cobarde Potty! –Exclamó Selwyn. Goyle rió más estruendosamente. Albus se preguntó si ese par de idiotas no estaban ebrios–Si no puedes con una chica, ¿Cómo podrías con el Torneo? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡No puedes!

– ¡Claro que puedo! –Exclamó Albus– ¡Puedo mil veces más que ustedes!

Goyle entrecerró los ojos.

–Pruébalo–Susurró–. Participa en el Torneo, Potty–Miró a Scorpius–. Participen los dos, si son tan valientes.

Albus borró la expresión enfadada del rostro. ¿Participar en el torneo? ¿Él? ¿Albus? No, ni hablar, eso ya era demasiado. Para empezar, su padre lo mataría por asumir "riesgos idiotas y excesivos para alguien tan joven"; y si tenían que escoger a alguien de su familia, sería a James. Sí, seguramente.

_Claro_–Musitó con malicia la vocecilla–_. James siempre te gana en todo…_

Albus extendió una mano.

–Hecho.

Goyle sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

–Pero ustedes también lo harán–Intervino Scorpius, mirándolos de mal modo–, y ya veremos quién ríe al final.

Dicho esto, los cuatro muchachos se dieron la vuelta y se metieron en sus camas y apagaron la luz.

"¿Y ahora que hice?" Pensó Albus preocupado. Estaba claro que Goyle y Selwyn estaban seguros de sí mismos, pero ellos no podían ser los representantes de Hogwarts, ni hablar, pero…él tampoco. La cuestión era postularse como candidato. No parecía la gran cosa, pero Albus recordaba aún la advertencia de la profesora McGonagall: "Una vez que están dentro del juego no pueda echarse atrás". Era…peligroso.

_Cobarde–_Susurró la voz.

"Lo haré. Lo haré porque no soy un cobarde."

_Si no lo eres, ve y habla con Emma._

"¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que torturarme?"

_No te torturo–_Respondió–_. En el fondo sabes que tengo razón. Quieres participar en el torneo y quieres decirle a Emma que la quieres, pero por cobarde no haces ninguna de las dos._

"Pues participaré en el Torneo."

_Buena suerte_–Fue la respuesta de la voz antes de que Albus cayera dormido.

__

Septiembre dio paso a octubre sin que Albus arreglara las cosas con Emma ni que el "algo" (porque así continuaban llamándolo) entre Rose y Scorpius fuese descubierto.

Esa tarde noche llegarían los invitados a Hogwarts; todos los alumnos aguardaban en los jardines la aparición de los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Drumstrang.

Ambos colegios hicieron su aparición de manera espectacular; los franceses en un carruaje tirado por gigantescos caballos voladores; los búlgaros en un barco que emergió en la superficie del lago.

Scorpius, Rose y Albus miraban con curiosidad a los de Drumstrang cuando una muchacha de pelo rubio platinado más claro incluso que el de Scorpius, ojos celestes y muy bella se acercó a ellos. Les sonrió: era la prima de Rose y Albus, Dominique Weasley.

– _Salut! _¡Hola! –Exclamó y abrazó a Rose y le dio un beso en cada mejilla– ¡Rosie, me alegro tanto de verte! –Dijo con un leve acento francés en su inglés impecable. Miró a Albus, soltó a Rose con delicadeza y lo abrazó y besó a él también– ¡Albus! _Tu es merveilleux__! _–Miró a Rose–_tu es_ _merveilleux aussi_!

Albus sonrió. Sabía tanto de francés como de Aritmancia.

La muchacha miró a Scorpius.

–Oh–Sonrió Rose–, Scorpius, ella es nuestra prima, Dominique Weasley. Dominique, el es Scorpius Malfoy, mi…nuestro amigo–Rectificó.

Dominique le sonrió. Susurró al oído de su prima, pero Albus la oyó perfectamente, aunque no entendió lo que dijo.

–Rose, _Il __est très beau!_

La morena, que sabía tanto de francés como Albus, pudo entender sin necesidad de explicación lo que quiso decir su prima.

Scorpius sonrió.

–_Merci. Tu aussi_–Rose frunció el ceño, entendiendo tan poco como Albus, y al igual que este, muy sorprendido. Scorpius tomó la mano de Dominique y la besó–_. Enchantè._

Dominique se ruborizó levemente, sorprendida, pero le sonrió.

–_Parle vous français?_

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

–_Un petit peu, madmoiselle._

Rose frunció el ceño aún más.

–Oigan, ¡Seguimos aquí! –Exclamó.

Scorpius la miró, sonriéndole.

–_Excusez-moi, _Rosie.

Rose se enfadó.

– ¡Sabes que no entiendo francés!

Scorpius le sonrió de lado.

–Te daré clases si quieres.

Rose intentó no sonreír, sin éxito.

– ¡Dominique! –La llamó en ese momento su directora.

–Me llaman. Adiós, chicos–Se despidió Dominique. Le sonrió a Scorpius con coquetería–. _Au revoir, _Scorpius.

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Rose comenzó a increpar a Scorpius.

– ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste?

Scorpius suspiró.

–No estés celosa, Rose.

Rose dijo firmemente:

–Quiero saber–Scorpius no respondió–. Exijo saber.

Scorpius volvió a suspirar.

–Bueno–Comenzó con algo de reticencia–. Dice que soy algo atractivo.

– ¿Quién no? –Refunfuñó Albus, que caminaba a su lado en silencio– ¿Será posible que alguna de mi familia no babee por ti?

– ¿Y qué más? –Le insistió Rose a Scorpius, ignorando a su primo.

–Y…–Scorpius vaciló–Le dije que estaba encantado de conocerla, y que ella también era bonita.

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Con que Dominique es "bonita, ¿Eh?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco, pero se encogió de hombros.

–Lo es. ¿Qué, ahora no puedo decirle la verdad a una chica linda?

– ¿Y? –Insistió Rose, algo molesta ya.

–Y luego me preguntó si yo hablaba francés, supongo que la sorprendí. Dije que sí…tú te quejaste, yo te pedí disculpas…

– ¿Eso hiciste? –Se sorprendió Rose.

Scorpius alzó el mentón.

–Soy educado–Dijo altivamente, pero sonrió–. Y luego ella me dijo adiós, y se fue.

–Oh–dijo Rose, algo descolocada ante la simpleza de la conversación–. Bueno.

– ¿Qué pensabas? –Se rió Scorpius– ¿Qué coqueteaba con ella? ¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¡Es tu prima! , y hasta donde yo sé–Dijo bajando la voz–algo así como mi cuñada.

Rose se ruborizó.

–Pues eso parecía–Intervino Albus con su ahora común actitud hosca.

Scorpius lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Pues no era así!

–Claro–Se burló Albus–, fue accidental. Tú eres seductor por naturaleza.

–Pues a ti te haría falta serlo un poco, la verdad–Le soltó Scorpius, para luego añadir en tono más amable–. Anda, Al, alégrate. Mira, llegaron un montón de chicas lindas. Y francesas.

Rose lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

–Aunque las de Drumstrang no están tan mal tampoco–Añadió Scorpius evaluándolas con la mirada.

–Pues en Hogwarts hay chicas muy lindas–Soltó Rose.

–Mmm…–Scorpius lo pensó un momento–, sí, algunas, pero más allá de Lizzie o de Emma…

– ¡No menciones ese nombre! –Saltó Albus enojado.

–…pero más allá de ellas–Continuó Scorpius con cansancio–, no hay chicas lindas.

Rose se puso roja.

–Ya veo. Las rubitas son las únicas lindas en todo Hogwarts.

Scorpius puso cara de comprensión, y de hastío.

– ¡Oh, Rose, ya párale! ¡Nunca dije que sólo las chicas rubias eran lindas!

– ¡Sí lo hiciste! –Respondió.

Scorpius bufó.

–Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. No dije que tú no seas linda, lo que quise decir es que son las únicas chicas lindas para Albus. ¿Qué, tu quisieras salir con Albus?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Saltó Rose con indignación, aunque parecía aliviada–Pero hay otras chicas lindas también…

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

–Dime una.

–Bueno, Marietta es linda…

Scorpius puso cara de asco sacando la lengua mientras caminaban hacia el gran salón. Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Ji jí! ¡Ji jí! ¡Ji jí! –Scorpius imitó la risita de Marietta Stewart–. Esa risita odiosa le quita todo lo linda que pueda tener a Risa de Conejo. Cada vez que la veo reír así, me dan ganas sinceras de vomitar mi almuerzo.

– ¡No seas así! –Lo regañó Rose, aunque sonrió–Es mi amiga.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos, Rose, ni tú la soportas!

Tomó disimuladamente un mechón de cabello de la chica, lo enroscó en su dedo, se lo llevó a los labios y lo besó. Lo soltó y se fue junto con Albus a la mesa de Slytherin.

Los de Drumstrang ya estaban sentados allí cuando ellos llegaron. Albus se sentó junto a un muchacho búlgaro de cabello negro y Scorpius frente a él.

El chico de Drumstrang le tendió una mano.

–Hola, soy Dimitri. Dimitri Krum.

Albus le estrechó la mano.

–Albus Potter.

Dimitri Krum sonrió.

–Claro, ¿Quién no conoce tu nombre? El hijo de Harry _Poterr_ –Sonrió–_Nuestrros padres _se conocen, me han dicho–Miró a Scorpius y también le tendió una mano–. Dimitri Krum.

–Scorpius Malfoy.

–Un gusto _conocerrlos_–Dijo Dimitri– ¿Les gusta el Quidditch?

–Claro–Respondió Scorpius.

–Algo–Repuso Albus vagamente, ya que en ese momento Emma y sus amigas se habían sentado frente a Dimitri, quien ahora charlaba con Scorpius animadamente sobre Quidditch.

Krum se fijó en ese momento en las chicas. Les sonrió.

–Hola, _señorritas_–Las saludó. Vanessa y Demetria rieron. Emma miraba a Albus lastimosamente–. Soy Dimitri Krum. ¿_Serrían _tan amables de decirme sus nombres?

–Demetria Nott–Sonrió la chica.

–Vanessa Zabini–Replicó la morena.

Dimitri miró a Emma, que no había dicho nada y seguía mirando a Albus.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó inclinándose hacia ella. Emma lo miró sobresaltada. Dio un respingo.

– ¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí. Muy…bien–Susurró. Albus miró adrede hacia otro lado cuando ella lo miró– ¿Quién eres? –Le preguntó Emma al búlgaro sin dejar de mirar a Albus.

El chico frunció levemente el ceño, desconcertado.

–Dimitri Krum–Repitió arqueando una ceja.

Emma lo miró y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

–Hola.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó el chico.

–Emma Wilson–Respondió ella–.

Dimitri le tomó la mano a la sorprendida chica y se la besó con galantería.

–Un _placerr conocerrte,_ Emma.

A Albus lo cubrió una oleada del más puro y sincero desagrado hacia el hasta hace pocos segundos agradable Dimitri Krum. Se inclinó enfadado hacia Scorpius y le susurró.

–Besar manos es un cliché, ¿No crees?

Scorpius le sonrió con burla.

–No sé. Las chicas adoran los clichés–Le respondió mirando a Emma.

– ¿Por eso besaste la mano de Dominique? –Lo increpó Albus, sintiendo ultrajado por la reacción de su amigo.

–Sólo quería ser agradable con ella–Respondió Scorpius, algo molesto.

–Oh, fuiste cautivador–Se burló con sarcasmo Albus.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, y en ese momento la directora dio la bienvenida a los extranjeros y dio comienzo el banquete.

Albus engullía comida sin apartar la vista de Emma y Dimitri, que conversaban. Scorpius parecía divertido con la escena, cosa que sólo consiguió irritar más a Albus, por no mencionar a las dos chicas de Beauxbatons que los pararon en el pasillo para presentarse ante Scorpius y sonreírle como bobas. Preguntaron por "el guapo británico que hablaba francés", título otorgado por Dominique según las francesas. Albus ardía en llamas cuando se fue a la cama.

Mientras Goyle y Selwyn dormían, los dos chicos hablaban en susurros.

–No sé quien se cree que es ése Krum–Refunfuñó Albus.

Scorpius contuvo una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –Le preguntó.

–No…no es de aquí, no tiene derecho a…–Albus estaba muy enfadado–no sé a qué viene.

– ¿Por el Torneo de los Tres Magos? –Sugirió Scorpius.

–No tiene…no puede…no hay derecho…

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿No hay derecho a qué?

– ¡No tiene porque meterse con…con la chicas de aquí, de Hogwarts! ¿Qué se piensa? ¿Qué por ser extranjero puede…? ¿Puede…?

–Mmm…estaba hablando con Vanessa, Demetria…–Scorpius lo miró de reojo.

Albus asintió, muy enfadado.

–Lo sé, y por sobre todo, se puso a hacerse el…el simpático con… ¡Con Emma! Que aprenda a hablar inglés antes de acercarse a mi…

Scorpius sonrió.

– ¿A tu qué?

Albus se ruborizó, sintiéndose atrapado y maldiciendo su bocota.

–A mi…a mi… ¡A mi compañera! ¡Eso, a mi…compañera!

Scorpius bufó.

–Vamos, Albus, ambos sabemos que aún las quieres. Hasta estos dos idiotas–Añadió señalando a Goyle y a Selwyn–con cerebro de moco de Troll lo saben.

– ¡No! –Insistió Albus, terco como él solo– ¡Ni hablar, la he superado hace rato! ¡No quiero volver a oír esta cuestión! ¡Así que deja de sacar el tema! –Dicho esto, se dio vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

–Pues lo sacaste tú solito–Respondió Scorpius.

__

– ¿Estás listo, Potty? –Le susurró Goyle– ¿Malffie?

Los dos muchachos asintieron.

– ¿Listo, Gordo? –Murmuró Scorpius. Miró a Selwyn– ¿Salame?

–Listos–Susurraron estos, mirándolo con desagrado a causa de los ofensivos, pero a ojos de Albus acertados, apodos.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron amenazadoramente a la luz de sus varitas.

–Andando–Murmuró Albus y salieron de la sala común. Era una noche sin luna, por lo que no había más que oscuridad en los desiertos corredores del castillo. Los cuatro muchachos avanzaron con sigilo hacia el vestíbulo, y ahí estaba; el cáliz de fuego, repleto de ese inquietante fuego azul.

Goyle se adelantó hacia él; su redondo rostro se tiñó de un brillo azulado cuando arrojó el trozo de pergamino con su nombre dentro. Como habían acordado, Scorpius fue el siguiente en meter su nombre en el cáliz. El chico avanzó con la cabeza en alto, de esa forma altiva y fría que sólo él hubiera podido lograr. Selwyn fue el tercero. Y cuando su pergamino hubo sido metido dentro, los tres chicos miraron a Albus, quién tragó saliva.

Albus sentía sudada la mano que sujetaba la varita; caminó hacia el mágico objeto y, cerrando los ojos, arrojó el papel. Suspiró involuntariamente. Miró a Scorpius.

–Ya está hecho–Le susurró ahogado en nerviosismo.

Su amigo asintió.

–Ya está hecho–Repitió Scorpius.

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron por un segundo y luego emprendieron el regreso a la sala común de Slytherin.

__

Fuera del castillo era un día soleado y espléndido. Albus estaba repantigado en el sillón de cuero negro leyendo un libro sobre pociones para un ensayo de Slughorn, por hacer algo. Rose y Scorpius había salido en una de esas citas suyas secretas, y estaba…aburrido. Sí, esa era la palabra. No tenía nada que hacer, y perseguir a las chicas de Beauxbatons junto con "Gordo" y "Salame" no era siquiera una opción.

En ese momento entraron en la sala común Vanessa y Demetria. Las dos chicas se sentaron en dos butacas junto al fuego. Albus ocultó el rostro detrás de su libro. No lo vieron.

–Ésas de Beauxbatons son unas presumidas–Dijo Vanessa con resentimiento. No había nadie más en la habitación que ellos tres.

–Sí, se creen la gran cosa por ser francesas–Coincidió Demetria–. Mis padres iban a mandarme a Beauxbatons, porque soy _excelente_ hablando francés, pero al final decidieron que viniera aquí, a Hogwarts.

–Mejor así–Dijo Vanessa altivamente. Así te mantuviste lejos de esas creídas. Y además, ¡ahora somos súper amigas!

– ¡Sí! –Rió Demetria–Y sin contar que de haber ido a Francia no hubiera conocido a Scorpius.

Detrás de su libro, Albus arqueó las cejas. ¡Otra más que perseguía a su amigo! Eso era demasiado.

–Tienes razón–Murmuró Vanessa–. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con él?

–Oh, no sé, pero…el otro día, cuando lo saludé camino a clase de Transformaciones… ¡Me sonrió! –Soltó una risa emocionada.

– ¡No te creo! –Exclamó Vanessa. Albus rodó los ojos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Te lo juro! –Respondió Demetria– ¿Tú qué piensas?

–Oh, está súper enamorado de ti–Albus se atragantó–. Lo sabe _todo_ el mundo.

–No sé–Murmuró Demetria, aunque a Albus su voz le pareció contenta–, anda todo el tiempo con esa Weasley…

– ¡Oh, tonterías! –Exclamó Vanessa despectivamente. Albus sonrió con el rostro oculto tras el libro. Mujeres tontas–Además, eres mil veces más linda que esa Rose.

Aquí Albus por poco soltó una carcajada. Si Demetria Nott era guapa, sería mejor que se pusiera anteojos como su padre, porque algo le pasaba a sus ojos que no lo notaban.

Demetria soltó una risita. En ese momento Emma entró en la sala común. Se sentó con ellas.

–Bueno, sea como sea–Dijo Demetria–, al final no fui a Beauxbatons.

–Oh, no, mi familia siempre prefirió Hogwarts–Dijo Vanessa–. Mi madre dice que no habría soportado que me fuera tan lejos, y mi padre ni hablar.

– ¿Y tú, Emma? –Le preguntó Demetria– ¿Dónde estudiaron tus padres?

Albus asomó los ojos por encima de su libro. Emma abrió la boca para responder y su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de Albus, que volvió a ocultar el rostro.

–Bueno…–Balbuceó Emma–Mi madre estudió aquí, en Hogwarts, y se los dije.

–Sí, lo dijiste–Respondió Vanessa–. Iba un año más que mi padre, lo sé, pero… ¿Qué hay de tu papá?

–Sí, Emma–Murmuró Demetria suavemente–. Nunca nos hablas de él…

–Él…él tam…también estudió aquí, en Hogwarts–Murmuró Emma. Albus bajó un poco el libro y la miró. Estaba muy nerviosa y se retorcía un mechón de cabello entre las manos. Demetria y Vanessa la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿Cómo se llama? –Le preguntó Vanessa.

– ¿Cómo se llama quién? –Inquirió Emma.

– ¡Tu padre, tonta! –Demetria puso los ojos en blanco.

–Se llama…se llama John. John Wilson.

Vanessa arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Y estudiaba en el mismo curso que tu madre?

Emma tragó saliva.

–Sí, claro. Claro que sí. Aquí se conocieron.

Demetria arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Oh, sí?

–Por…por supuesto–Murmuró Emma con dificultad. Miró a Albus asustada. Albus le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, preocupado.

–Pues mis padres no recuerdan a ningún John Wilson en Slytherin–Dijo Vanessa. Emma la miró a asustada.

–Ni los míos–Añadió Demetria. La rubia también la miró a ella.

–Es que…es que…–Tartamudeó Emma–mi papá no iba a Slytherin. Él iba a…a…a Ravenclaw.

Demetria y Vanessa arquearon las cejas y la miraron seriamente.

–Mi madre fue a Ravenclaw–Susurró Demetria–. En el mismo año que tu madre. Y no había ningún John Wilson.

–Eres una mentirosa–Le soltó Vanessa. Emma respiraba agitadamente–. Se lo preguntamos a nuestros padres la semana pasada.

–La única Janet de ese año en Slytherin era Janet Stevenson–Dijo Demetria–, y se casó con un muggle.

Vanessa la miró con repugnancia.

–Tu padre es un muggle–Le soltó como si se tratara de un insulto. Albus notó como los ojos de Emma se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Eres una sangre mestiza–Murmuró Demetria, Vanessa poniéndose de pie. Demetria la imitó. Le dieron la espalda.

–Chicas…–Las llamó Emma–yo…

Demetria se dio vuelta y la miró con asco.

– ¿Te atreves a hablarnos? –Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Emma– ¡Ni siquiera eres una maga completa!

– ¡Aléjate! –Le gritó Vanessa a quién hasta hace poco era su mejor amiga cuando ésta la tomó de la túnica– ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme?

– ¡Cierra tu sucia boca, Zabini!

Albus cerró el libro de un golpe y caminó a grandes trancos hasta ellas. Vanessa y Demetria lo miraron sorprendidas. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que Albus había oído toda su conversación.

–Tiene razón, Emma, no la toques–Le dijo Albus mirándolas con asco–. No se te vaya a contagiar su estupidez.

Las dos muchachas alzaron el rostro: Albus era más alto que ellas. Lo miraron con indignación.

– ¡Es una sangre mestiza! –Le gritó Vanessa, al tiempo que Demetria asentía.

–Sí, ¡Y diez veces mejor persona que tú! –Le contestó el chico.

Vanessa abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Cómo te atreves…? –Exclamó.

– ¡Me atrevo, Zabini, y ojalá tu mami te hubiera enviado a Francia, así nos librábamos de alguien como tú!

Vanessa lo miró furiosa; se dio vuelta y se fue en dirección a su dormitorio.

– ¡Eres un idiota! –Le soltó Demetria antes de seguir a su amiga.

– ¡Más idiota eres tú, Nott, si te crees la mentira de Zabini cuando te dice que eres bonita y que Scorpius se fijará en ti!

Demetria y Vanessa se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron con odio. Vanessa miró a Emma y le gritó antes de meterse en su cuarto:

– ¡Por si no te quedó claro, ya no eres nuestra amiga, Sangre Mestiza! ¡Estás sola!

– ¡Como si le importara! –Le respondió Albus– Y no estás sola, Emma: Me tienes a mí.

Vanessa dio un portazo. Albus miró nervioso a Emma, que se había largado a llorar.

–Emma, he sido muy terco–Comenzó Albus. Emma sollozó–. Un completo tonto y terco. Creo que me he excedido, me he dado demasiada importancia y…y creo que fue más…fácil para mí hacer como que tú me habías lastimado a propósito y sufrir por autocompasión, pero…–Emma sollozó más fuerte–pero–Continuó Albus alarmado–me di cuenta de que tú nunca quisiste ser mala conmigo, y…yo sí fui malo contigo apropósito. Yo…

Emma lo abrazó. Albus la rodeó con los brazos.

–Perdóname, Emma–Susurró él–. Soy…

La chica le tapó la boca con una mano. Lo miró, y sonrió.

–…la mejor persona del mundo. No sé qué haría sin ti–Le quitó la mano de los labios.

Albus se ruborizó.

–Tantas cosas…

Emma se rió.

–Eso es lo que tú crees.

* * *

_Bueno, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Logré reivindicar el nombre de Albus? ¡Espero que sí!_

_Y con respecto al torneo… no sé si les parecerá un poco rebuscado o qué, pero bueno, si bien lo principal en toda historia escrita por mí no son los hechos, sino los sentimientos de los protagonistas y lo que puedan generar en el lector, para hacer eso necesito hechos, situaciones, ¿Cierto?_

_Aparte de eso…veamos…ahora tardaré un poquito más en cargar porque en dos semanas empiezo clases (Llanto), así que mi tiempo se va a reducir considerablemente. Escribir es mi pasatiempo mayor, es algo así como mi trabajo, no hay un día en el que no escriba, incluso por trabajar en esto dejé de leer libros (aunque a veces me retraso por leer Fanfics –y aprovecho para decir que hay gente que escribe I N C R E I B L E con todas las letras y otros no tanto, pero bueno, yo no me considero Shakespeare –No sé porque digo eso. Jamás leí a Shakespeare.) Así que…bueno, lo que se viene se lo imaginarán… o no._

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_

_PD: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Comenten por favor!!!!!!!_

_PD2: Habilité la opción comentarios anónimos que tenía desactivada porque no me había dado cuenta cuando ingresé cuenta de activarla. :D _


	16. Capítulo 8, Parte 2

¿A quién le pertenece ahora su corazón? –Parte 2–

–Me pregunto quién será el campeón de Hogwarts–Comentó Rose mirando con desagrado a Goyle, sentado a más o menos un metro y medio suyo y engullendo comida sin parar.

Era el banquete de Halloween, el día tan esperado por todos para conocer a los tres campeones del Torneo. Rose había sentado a la mesa de Slytherin con Emma, Albus y Scorpius, por lo que no levantaba sospechas su actitud. Albus y Scorpius se miraron: ninguna de las dos chicas sabía nada de su participación en el torneo; los cuatro Slytherin había decidido mantenerlo en secreto, por no decir que Albus no se sentía dispuesto a soportar una regañina por parte de su prima.

–Espero que no sea James–Refunfuñó Scorpius mirando con desagrado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde el pelirrojo fanfarroneaba rodeado de chicas.

–Ni que lo digas–Dijo Emma mirando a su ex novio con desdén–. No sé que le ven.

Albus arqueó una ceja.

–No lo sé…–Murmuró mirando a Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona–Es que es _tan_ guapo…–Suspiró, imitando a su amiga cuando salía con su hermano.

–Y es _tan_ bueno jugando a Quidditch–Añadió Scorpius imitándola también.

– ¡Oh, Al! –Exclamó Albus mirando a Scorpius con fingida ternura.

– ¡Oh, Scor! –Scorpius también miró a su amigo dramáticamente.

– ¡Es un sueño! –Concluyeron al unísono con un suspiro.

Emma frunció el ceño.

– ¡Oh, ya párenle! –Se quejó al tiempo que los dos chicos estallaban en carcajadas.

– ¡No seas así! –Rose golpeó a Scorpius en el brazo con su ejemplar enrollado de _El Quisquilloso_.

–Chicos–Lorcan se acercó a su mesa. Albus notó como Scorpius dejaba automáticamente de sonreír– ¿Tienen papas?

–No–Le dijo Scorpius amenazadoramente–. Vete. Y muérete en el camino, si es posible.

Lorcan le sonrió y se sentó junto a Rose.

– ¿Cómo estás, Rosie? –Le preguntó. Rose se encogió de hombros y abrió su revista–. Oh, nuestro querido _Quisquilloso_. Ésa nota de ahí–Sonrió, y, como quién no quiere la cosa, le pasó a Rose un brazo sobre los hombros para señalar un punto. Albus notó como Scorpius apretaba los puños. Lo pateó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa–la escribió mi abuelo. Mi mamá ha intentado convencerlo de que no escriba más sobre esas criaturas suyas, pero–Suspiró–no hay forma de que ceda. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Rose volvió a encogerse de hombros, apartándose del chico con delicadeza. Lorcan se inclinó cerca de ella y le olfateó el cabello.

– ¿Chocolate? –Preguntó.

Rose se apartó. Asintió.

–Me gusta el chocolate–Murmuró Lorcan pícaramente.

–Ya vete de aquí, Scamander–Dijo Scorpius entre dientes. Lorcan lo miró sin dejar de sonreír. Scorpius tomó la fuente con papas y se la vació en la cabeza–. Ahí tienes tus papas. Ahora vete. Y no olvides lo de la muerte, por favor.

Rose miró a Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos. Emma miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisita perspicaz, y luego a Lorcan, quien cubierto de papas y salsa sacó la varita. Scorpius hizo lo propio.

–Cuando sea el campeón de Hogwarts–Le dijo Lorcan a Scorpius entre dientes apuntándolo con la varita–, te haré tragar estas papas una a una.

Scorpius también lo apuntó.

–El día que tú seas campeón de Hogwarts, Scamander, con gusto me tragaré mi propia cabeza.

Se miraron amenazadoramente un momento; luego Lorcan se dio vuelta y se fue de la mesa.

Scorpius se sentó de nuevo y, como si nada, continuó comiendo su porción de torta de chocolate.

–No debiste hacer eso–Murmuró Rose.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, pero Albus notó que seguía molesto.

–Estaba demasiado cerca de ti–Respondió.

–Se supone que eso no te importa–Replicó Rose.

–Pues la verdad que sí me importa–Scorpius continuó comiendo con esa apatía falsa. Apretaba tanto los puños que tenía los nudillos blancos.

–Ya lo sé–Dijo Rose–, pero…

–Tal vez no fue la manera correcta de demostrarlo–Aceptó el rubio.

–No debiste demostrarlo–Lo corrigió Rose–. Y creo que te excediste.

Scorpius dejó la cuchara y le echó una mirada fría.

–Se lo merecía.

–No, no lo creo.

Scorpius apartó el plato de un empujón.

–Ahora lo defiendes.

Rose le devolvió la mirada.

–No es cierto.

– ¿Y cómo le llamas a eso?

–No lo estoy defendiendo.

Albus se sentía espectador de una especie de duelo verbal. Intercambió una mirada alarmada con Emma.

Scorpius sonrió con sarcasmo.

– ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué amablemente le pidiera que se retirara? –Dijo con ironía–Lo hice. Y se quedó.

–Lo sé, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo.

Scorpius la miró sumamente incrédulo y enfadado.

– ¡Te…estaba…tocando! –Susurró entre dientes, haciendo una pausa entre palabra y palabra.

–No lo hizo a propósito–Repuso Rose sin perder la calma.

Scorpius abrió la boca y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla; miró a Albus sin cerrar la boca, boqueando como un pez.

– ¿Qué no lo…? ¿Qué no lo hizo…? –Scorpius soltó una carcajada de incredulidad–Rose, escúchame, y créeme cuando te lo digo: Scamander es un pervertido. He visto como te mira.

Rose se indignó.

– ¡No es así! ¡Ya lo hemos discutido! ¡Lorcan es un buen chico! ¡Sólo le tienes celos, y eso te hace ver cosas que no son!

Scorpius también se indignó.

– ¡¿Cosas que no son?! ¡Tal vez tú seas demasiado inocente y no te des cuenta, pero…!

–Puedo defenderme yo sola.

Un silencio sucedió a esta afirmación.

–Bien–Scorpius asintió con la cabeza–. Bien. Si tan sola te puedes defender, si tan mal te cae que le da a tu _Scamandercito_ un baño de papas, si tanto quieres que te abrace que te molesta que le pare el carro, por mí…

–Yo nunca…–Lo interrumpió Rose.

–Si tanto quieres que te abrace–Continuó Scorpius haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica–que te molesta que le pare el carro, por mí no te preocupes. Ve con él, anda, corre a sus brazos.

– ¡Tú sabes que no quiero eso! –Exclamó Rose.

–Entonces no me pidas que haga el ridículo.

Rose frunció el ceño.

–No haces el ridículo frente nadie.

–Lo hago frente a mi mismo–Rose rodó los ojos–. ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

–Todo esto se debe a tu orgullo estúpido, ¿Verdad? Supéralo.

Scorpius apretó la mandíbula.

–No se trata de eso. Eres mía, y no dejaré que ese Scamander me quite lo que me pertenece.

Rose enrojeció de furia.

– ¡No soy un objeto más de tu colección!

– ¡Yo no dije eso!

– ¡Lo insinuaste!

–Yo no…

– ¡Ya cierra la boca! –Le soltó ella.

– ¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!

Rose se inclinó hacia delante, quedando muy cerca del rostro del chico.

–Obsérvame.

Scorpius se apartó de ella y la observó largo y tendido en silencio. Al fin, apartó la vista de ella y la fijó en la profesora McGonagall, apretando los dientes.

Rose también se aparto, furiosa pero petulante.

–Te lo dije–Scorpius no respondió. Rose arqueó las cejas–. ¿No vas a decir nada? –Preguntó con renovado enfado– ¿No me vas a responder?

–Emma, pásame los caramelos, por favor–Le pidió Scorpius suavemente, con voz mesurada, pero muy serio.

Emma le dio el recipiente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Scorpius tomó un dulce y se lo llevó a la boca. La rubia y Albus se miraron, confundidos.

–Scorpius, ¿No vas a hablarme? –Insistió Rose. Scorpius continuó comiendo su caramelo con semblante taciturno–Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Me estás ignorando? Muy bien–Dijo Rose acaloradamente al ver que el chico no respondía–. ¿Ni quieres hablarme? Perfecto–Se cruzó de brazos–. No me importa.

Albus y Emma volvieron a mirarse.

– ¿Qué tanto se ven? –Los increpó Rose, furibunda.

Los dos la miraron.

–Nada–Respondieron al unísono.

–Bien–Rose miró en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Scorpius–. Bien.

Albus suspiró.

– ¿Tú que suspiras? –Rose en verdad estaba enojada.

Albus arqueó las cejas.

–Qué, ¿Vas a golpearme por suspirar?

Rose frunció el ceño.

–No.

–Oh, menos mal–Ironizó Albus y miró hacia la mesa de profesores poniendo los ojos en blanco. Emma sonrió levemente.

–No le veo la gracia–Le soltó Rose con acidez.

Emma borró la sonrisa y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Saben qué? –Exclamó Albus, molesto y cansado–Estar con la Parejita Feliz es un asco, pero con el Club de los Divorciados Declarados en Guerra mil veces peor–Se levantó–. Me voy. ¿Vienes, Emma?

Emma también se puso de pie.

–Seguro.

–Váyanse si quieren–Les dijo Rose mordazmente–. ¿Quién los necesita?

Scorpius se metió otro dulce a la boca sin emitir comentario alguno.

Albus se alejó con Emma y sin querer la tomó de la mano, pero al darse cuenta la soltó y fingió resbalarse.

–Casi me caigo–Se excusó. Emma no dijo nada. Ruborizado y molesto consigo mismo por excusa tan pobre, comenzó a quejarse en cuanto se sentaron en el otro extremo de la mesa–. No puedo creer que se peleen por una estupidez así.

Emma sonrió.

–Son dos tontos enamorados sin remedio. Tan dulces son entre sí cuando están contentos que sus peleas debían de ser muy intensas cuando se enfadaran.

Albus se rascó la cabeza.

–Pues yo sé poco y nada sobre relaciones, la verdad.

–Nunca has salido con nadie, ¿Cierto? –Le preguntó Emma. Albus notó curiosidad en su voz, así como otro sentimiento que no supo, o no pudo, interpretar. El chico miró el techo, azul oscuro y estrellado.

–No. Tú sólo con James, ¿Verdad?

Emma borró la sonrisa del rostro.

–Sí. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? –Le soltó de repente.

Albus la miró. Qué más daba todo. En verdad lo estaba. Lo traía loco.

–Sí–Susurró–. ¿Tú?

–Sí–Dijo ella también en un susurro– ¿Estás enamorado ahora?

–Sí–Repitió Albus– ¿Y tú?

–Sí.

"Vaya."Pensó Albus sintiendo como si le clavaran un puñal "En verdad está prendada de Jamie."

– ¿Estuviste enamorado de Lysander Scamander? –Le preguntó Emma.

El chico frunció el ceño.

–No–Respondió confundido. ¿Lysander?

– ¿Lo estás ahora? –Insistió ella.

–No.

Emma también frunció el ceño.

– ¿Estuviste enamorada de James? –Inquirió Albus.

–Sí–Respondió la chica.

Albus miró hacia otro lado. Aquello dolía. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, ya que no deseaba oír la respuesta, preguntó:

– ¿Lo estás ahora?

Hubo una pausa. Cerró los ojos.

–No–Respondió Emma. Albus abrió los ojos. Se miraron un largo rato. El chico se hundió en el azul claro, profundo de los ojos de la muchacha. Decía no estar enamorada de su hermano. Sí en el pasado, antes, pero no en ese momento. Pero le había dicho estar enamorada. Ahora; si no era de James… ¿Entonces de quién?

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie, lo que interrumpió la pregunta que iba a salir de sus labios.

–Bueno, ha llegado el momento de anunciar a los tres campeones–Dijo la mujer. Se adelantó hacia donde unos momentos antes el viejo Filch había dejado el cáliz de fuego. En todo el Gran Salón se hizo el silencio. De pronto el fuego azul se volvió rojo, y el cáliz escupió un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

–El campeón de Drumstrang…–Dijo–es Dimitri Krum.

Todos los alumnos de dicha escuela estallaron en vítores. Emma aplaudió muy contenta, mientras Albus la miraba aplaudiendo con frialdad. Había visto suficiente animosidad entre la chica y Krum como para que éste le agradase.

"James, si sales tú, dale una buena patada en el…"

Dimitri sonrió y se acercó a la profesora, para luego retirarse a otra habitación. Hubo una nueva pausa expectante por parte de todos. Del cáliz salió el segundo trozo de papel.

–Como representante de Beauxbatons… ¡Dominique Weasley!

Aquí Albus aplaudió con ganas; divisó desde su posición como Scorpius alzaba la vista y seguía con la mirada a la sonriente Dominique, al tiempo que aplaudía. Rose lo taladraba con la mirada, pero el chico sólo esbozó una sonrisa discreta. Albus negó con la cabeza.

En cuanto Dominique se hubo retirado al mismo lugar que Dimitri, un tercer y último papel salió del cáliz.

–Y cómo campeón de Hogwarts…–Albus vio reflejada la suficiencia en los rostros de James, Lorcan, Goyle y Selwyn–Albus Potter.

Albus vio nublarse todo a su alrededor, y sufrió un feo sacudón en las tripas.

– ¿Albus? –Escuchó a Emma preguntar con preocupación desde lejos.

Oyó el ruido lejano, muy lejano de unos aplausos.

–Oh, Albus–Se lamentó Emma–. Te has puesto verde.

–Creo que voy a vomitar.

– ¡Albus Potter! –Repitió la profesora McGonagall.

Alguien lo levantó de la túnica y lo puso de pie. Albus se sintió caminar por el salón y entrar en una habitación pequeña y caldeada. Unos brazos lo rodearon.

– ¡Albus! ¡_Merveilleux_! Oh, lo siento… ¡Magnífico! ¡Estupendo! ¡Fenomenal!

Albus abrazó a su prima. Por sobre la cabeza rubia de la chica pudo ver el rostro ahora serio de Krum.

– ¿Compiten _entrre familiarres_? –Se extrañó.

Albus intentó respirar con normalidad.

–Así parece–Respondió Dominique soltando a su primo–. ¡No estaré sola!

Dimitri arqueó una ceja.

–No pueden _ayudarrse_, "Weezly".

Dominique dejó de sonreír.

–Lo sabemos.

Albus tragó saliva y asintió con dificultad.

–Métete…en tus asuntos–Masculló Albus trabajosamente.

–El torneo es mi asunto, _Potterr_–Replicó Dimitri fríamente con su marcado acento.

Albus se sentía enfermo, pero no tanto como para no replicar.

–No molestes, Krum.

Los tres se miraron severamente. En ese momento entraron en la salita los tres directores, tío Percy y el Sr Dashwood; cada uno dijo un par de cosas que la maread mente de Albus no registró, y luego salió a los trompicones en dirección a las mazmorras.

Junto a la pared que servía de entrada para Slytherin lo esperaban Scorpius, Rose y Emma, Iluminados por las luces de sus varitas. Al ver el rostro emocionado de su amigo, el dividido entre la alegría y el enfado de su prima como así la resplandeciente sonrisa de Emma despejaron cualquier rastro de desagradable mareo. La rubia corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Albus le devolvió el abrazo, hasta levantarla por los aires. Giraron por el pasillo.

– ¡Felicidades! –Exclamó Emma sin soltarlo, besándolo en la mejilla.

– ¡Gracias! –Respondió un risueño y ruborizado Albus.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que participarías? –Preguntó la chica aún abrazada a él, y dando vueltas.

– ¡Era un secreto! –Se detuvo y la dejó en el suelo, pero no la soltó. Emma sólo se apartó de él para verle los ojos, muy cerca un rostro del otro–Además–Murmuró Albus mirando los rojizos labios entreabiertos de la chica–decir que había participado…–Emma Wilson jamás había estado tan cerca de él, jamás había tenido su boca tan junto a su garganta que sentía su aliento en su nuez. La suave cadencia de su respiración–o esa participar era muy…–Su voz se fue apagando.

"No estás enamorada de mi hermano" Se dijo sin dejar de mirar la boca de la chica. "Pero entonces… ¿De quién? ¿A quién le pertenece ahora tu corazón?"

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta.

– ¡…Muy peligroso! –Exclamó Rose, concluyendo la frase de su primo. Albus y Emma dieron un respingo, separándose–Albus, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Definitivamente no estamos preparados para algo como esto. ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿No oíste a McGonagall?

Albus se enfadó.

– ¿No vas a felicitarme siquiera?

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Al, estoy…_contenta_ por ti, no me malentiendas, pero…

– ¡Oh, Rose, no molestes! –Exclamó Albus hastiado. Rose se quedó sorprendida y enfadada.

–Albus, no la trates así–La defendió Scorpius frunciendo el ceño–. Sólo se preocupa por ti. Es lógico que tema por tu bienest…

–Oh, los _empalagosines_ se arreglaron y muy unidos en mi contra se alían–Dijo Albus con furibundo sarcasmo.

–Es que no tenía sentido pelear por algo así–Rose le sonrió tiernamente–. ¿Cierto, Scor?

–Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor, _Mund_–Respondió éste también sonriéndole.

– ¿Mund? –Albus arrugó la nariz– ¿Se puede saber qué mierda es eso? –Ambos lo miraron de forma sádica. Albus no se dejó intimidar. Esos dos cursis bipolares le habían pinchado la burbuja feliz con Emma–Por algo Scorpius y yo no quisimos decirte que participamos en el torneo, "Mund"–Se burló–. Te pones muy…

Rose miró a su "Scor" con la boca abierta de sorpresa, indignación y enfado.

– ¡Participaste en el torneo, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! –Le gritó. Scorpius le regaló a Albus una mirada asesina– ¡¿Cómo pudiste no contarme…?!

–Vamos–Le susurró Albus a Emma en el oído mientras Rose continuaba chillándole a Scorpius ("¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mí!")–. Huyamos de aquí.

Emma sonrió, y asintió.

–Vamos.

Albus dijo la contraseña, la pared se abrió y dentro de la Sala Común los dos muchachos se encontraron con una fiesta increíble: tres chicas de tercero se lanzaron sobre Albus, riendo sin parar y cotorreando una especie de lista con sus datos. Albus simplemente sonrió y farfulló un "encantado de conocerlas", y con eso comprobó, completamente maravillado, que ellas se ruborizaban y se alejaban entre risitas. Emma les frunció el ceño al ver como Albus las observaba alejarse.

–Oh, vamos–Refunfuñó–. Sólo míralas.

–Son…simpáticas–Murmuró el chico.

Emma rodó los ojos.

–Prácticamente, te han dado la información necesaria para armar un currículum.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba la morena? –Preguntó Albus aún mirando en la dirección por donde se habían ido.

Emma se indignó. La pared de la entrada se abrió. Entraron Rose y Scorpius, muy enfadados.

– ¡Bien! –Le soltó el chico furioso.

– ¡Bien! –Respondió ella y cada uno se alejó del otro a grandes trancos. Scorpius se paró junto a Emma, y Rose junto a Albus.

–De acuerdo…–Murmuró éste frunciendo el ceño–veo que se han vuelto a pelear…–Pero lo silenciaron las miradas asesinas que los dos chicos le echaron–Bueno–Masculló mirando a Rose–, cálmate, Rosie. Lo siento.

Rose suspiró y le dio un abrazo. Albus se lo devolvió.

–Me alegro por ti, Al. Te felicito–La sonrisa y el tono afectuoso de la muchacha eran sinceros–. ¿A ti y a Emma les importa que invite algunas personas a la fiesta?

Albus miró a Emma, que se encogió de hombros.

–No–Repuso–, ningún problema.

Luego los dos Slytherins miraron a Scorpius.

–Depende de quienes sean–El rubio entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Rose–, porque si se te ocurre traer a mi sala común al Scamander…

– ¿Ningún problema? –Repitió Rose–Perfecto. Emma, ¿Me acompañas?

La rubia asintió. Rose le sonrió a su primo y las dos muchachas salieron de la sala. Albus miró su amigo con mortificación.

–Lo siento, Scor, en verdad metí la pata–Se lamentó.

–Ahora el "Boca Floja" eres tú. No sé como haré para que me perdone–Lo miró con triste resignación–. Dice que "Una relación sin confianza no es una relación"–Suspiró.

–Yo diría que "Una relación sin besarse no es una relación"–Corrigió Albus–. Bueno, bueno, no me mires así. Llevan juntos más de cuatro meses, ¡Y no pasa nada! ¡_Nada_!

–Por lo menos yo no finjo ser su mejor amigo cuando ando babeando por ella por ahí–Repuso Scorpius–. Vamos, Al, eso que pasó recién entre Emma y tú fue digno de la Literatura Romántica muggle. Ya tengo hasta la sinopsis: "El mejor amigo que está enamorado de la chica pero no lo confiesa por miedo a perder su amistad (Por no decir que es muy estúpido), y la chica que está enamorada de él pero no lo sabe". Es toda una historia cliché.

– ¿Y tú que sabes de Literatura muggle Romántica? –Le preguntó Albus con una sonrisa burlona.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Rose adora la Literatura muggle, y más la que trata de amor. Algunas me parecen como demasiado bobas, pero hay una autora del género que particularmente…–Scorpius se detuvo en seco y apretó la mandíbula, clavando los ojos en la puerta. Albus miró también: Habían ido a la fiesta Marietta, las gemelas Turner, ese chico del cual Albus nunca se acordaba el nombre, Lysander, Lorcan…– ¿Qué hace ese desgraciado aquí? –Masculló Scorpius–Maldito asqueroso repugnante parásito, no puedo creer que Lizzie y él sean humanos… ¿Y qué hace aquí…?

– ¿…Lily? –Se extrañó Albus– ¿Cómo es que Rose la invitó? No la quiero aquí.

–No, no–Murmuró Scorpius mirando la entrada aún, pero ahora sin enfado–, mira…

– ¡Es Dominique! –Albus también se sorprendió. En efecto, la campeona de Beauxbatons, inconfundible por su platinada cabellera, había entrado en la sala. La muchacha se acercó a ellos dos– ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar…celebrando con los de tu escuela?

Dominique negó con la cabeza.

–Ahí dentro se respira un ambiente deprimente. Todos son víctimas de un sufrimiento terrible. Así que vine aquí a alegrarme un rato–Miró alrededor, fijándose en las chicas que miraban a Albus como embelesadas–. ¡Veo que eres muy popular, Al!

Albus soltó una risotada sarcástica.

–No, las mujeres babean por Scorpius, no por mí–Comentó, y al instante lo lamentó, ya que Dominique le sonrió a su amigo con coquetería.

"Rose me estrangularía con placer" Pensó con remordimiento. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, ya que en ese momento Scorpius se iba a la cabeza sobre Lorcan, que se reía de lo que decía Rose con total desparpajo.

–Oh, no–Murmuró Albus con preocupación y lo siguió con el fin de intentar controlar a su amigo en caso de ser necesario. Dominique fue con él, lo que hizo que Rose dejara automáticamente de reír. Albus reconoció en los ojos de Rose mientras miraba a Dominique la mirada asesina de Lily cuando su prima estaba con Scorpius: celos.

–Scamander–Le dijo Scorpius–, ¿Qué parte de "No te quiero cerca" no entiendes?

Lorcan mascaba chicle con despreocupación. Hizo un globo. Albus miró a su amigo de reojo con precaución, que se había puesto lívido.

–Pues–Dijo Lorcan al fin sin dejar de masticar–a mi me invitó Rose, y ella _sí_ me quiere cerca–Enfatizó la palabra "sí"–. ¿Cierto, Rose?

Scorpius le clavó a la chica la mirada fría y penetrante de sus enfadados ojos grises. Rose no soportó mirarlos por mucho tiempo.

–Eh…me llama Marietta…–Murmuró, y salió pitando de allí.

Scorpius miró a Lorcan de un modo que a Albus le pareció mortífero.

–Vete de aquí. Ahora.

Lorcan sonrió. Albus temió que su amigo lo estrangulase de un momento a otro.

–Me invitaron, y me quedo. Por lo menos hasta que la persona que me invitó me eche.

Scorpius abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, así que volvió a cerrarla. Miró a Lorcan de forma asesina una vez más y se encaminó hacia Rose a grandes trancos. Albus y Dominique lo siguieron.

–Rose, ¡Saca a Lorcan de aquí! –Le ordenó Scorpius en un susurro.

Rose lo miró arqueando las cejas.

– ¡No eres quién para darme órdenes, Malfoy! –Dicho esto, Rose se dio vuelta, dándole de lleno en el rostro con su cabello y se alejó altivamente. Scorpius se quedó de piedra. Albus le puso una mano en el hombro, cauteloso.

– ¡Me llamó, Malfoy! –Murmuró un atónito Scorpius.

Albus no dijo nada; sólo se limitó a mirarlo con precaución. Comenzó a sonar una canción de moda, y Scorpius pareció volver en sí.

–Se acabó. Me rindo. Ya es suficiente. Me cansé.

Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó.

–Ya tuve suficiente de esa berrinchuda por una noche–Miró a Dominique con una encantadora sonrisa–_Danse avec moi, belle dame?_

Dominique le sonrió.

–_Bien sûr._

Dicho esto, la muchacha tomó la mano que Scorpius le ofrecía y se encaminaron hacia un área despejada de la Sala Común, donde…

– ¿Están bailando? –Emma se había acercado a Albus por detrás, y observaba la escena tan atónita como él.

– ¿Qué hace bailando con _ella_? –Exclamó Rose con indignación, que también se había acercado y miraba a los dos rubios moverse por la improvisada pista. Sin esperar respuesta, se giró y miró a Lorcan furiosa–Lorcan, ¡Baila conmigo!

Lorcan recorrió con la mirada la blusa de Rose y asintió.

Albus negó con la cabeza, e iba a intervenir cuando Emma lo tomó del brazo.

– ¿Bailaría conmigo, señor Potter, campeón de Hogwarts? –Le preguntó la chica con fingida formalidad.

Albus le sonrió.

–Sería un honor–Respondió imitando el tono de la chica–, señorita Wilson.

"La dueña de mi corazón" Añadió en su fuero interno mientras la chica lo llevaba a bailar… y en ese momento recordó que él no sabía hacerlo.

–Emma, yo no sé bailar–Confesó.

La chica se rió levemente.

–No es necesario que sepas. ¿Escuchas? Es una balada–Albus agudizó el oído. En efecto, la melodía era suave, tranquila. Con eso tenía pocas probabilidades de tropezar–. De acuerdo…–Le dijo Emma al cabo de un momento–por las manos en mi cintura.

Albus enrojeció hasta los dedos de los pies.

– ¿Qué? –Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Emma miró a los lados, incómoda.

–Así…se baila, ¿No?

Albus observó a las otras parejas, y Emma tenía razón: las chicas tomaban a los chicos del cuello y los chicos a las chicas por la cintura…o más abajo. Como Selwyn, que sujetaba el trasero de…

– ¡Lily! –Exclamó Albus con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas– ¡¿Qué hace ese asqueroso tocando a mi hermanita…?!

Emma miró hacia donde Albus. Se le abrió la boca.

– ¿Lily? –Murmuró atónita.

–Quiero que quite sus mugrosas manos de mi hermana–Gruñó Albus.

Emma lo tomó de la mano (el corazón de Albus latió más rápido)y lo llevó junto a ellos. Albus se abalanzó sobre Selwyn.

–Quita las manos de mi hermana o desearás no haber nacido, alimaña.

Selwyn tragó saliva y soltó a Lily poniendo las manos en alto. La pelirroja miró a su hermano con indignación.

–Albus Severus, ¿Qué crees que…?

–Eres muy pequeña para una fiesta como ésta–La cortó su hermano–. ¡A la cama!

Lily pateó el suelo.

– ¡No!

–Ahora–Ordenó Albus con severidad.

– ¡No!

– ¡Ahora o James se enterará de esto!

La niña sollozó y se fue corriendo. Albus la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió por la pared.

–Ahora ajustaré cuentas contigo, pervertido…–Amenazó mirando a Selwyn, que se había puesto pálido hasta los granos.

–Sé que le darás su merecido. Pero luego, ¿Sí? –Le rogó Emma.

Albus suspiró.

–De acuerdo, ya me las veré contigo mañana, Salame.

Emma puso ambas manos en la nuca de Albus, tocándole el cabello. El chico puso ambas manos en la cintura de ella y miró a Scorpius, que bailaba con Dominique, muy cerca de Rose. La morena, por su parte, bailaba con Lorcan. Ambos no dejaban de mirar a la pareja del otro con furtivas miradas de basilisco. Albus puso los ojos en blanco–Esto me recuerda al año pasado–Bufó–. Ambos saliendo con otro para darse celos.

_Y tú siendo el patético mejor amigo de Emma_–Añadió la vocecita insidiosa que Albus conocía tan bien.

"Ya muérete."

_Tú primero._

Emma rió, pero luego se puso seria.

–Aunque si esto fuera como el año pasado, yo estaría bailando con James–Murmuró mirando a Scorpius y a Dominique.

Albus no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado.

"Genial. Ahora se pondrá a hablarme de su ex. Maravilloso"

–Una de las razones por las que terminé con James–Musitó la muchacha mirando el pecho del chico. Albus la miró. Emma jamás le había hablado de eso–es que nunca me escuchaba. Siempre… hablaba de sí mismo–Miró a Albus–. Cuando le dije que te habías enojado conmigo, ¡Ni siquiera le importó! Dijo que era una estupidez. ¡Yo me sentía tan mal y él decía que era estúpido!

–Yo fui estúpido–Aclaró Albus, pero Emma sólo le sonrió levemente, aunque a Albus le pareció una sonrisa algo triste.

–Yo estaba enamorada de él, supongo–Continuó Emma en un susurro. Si Albus no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella no la hubiera oído–. Y yo creía…creía que él también estaba enamorado de mi, ¿Sabes? Pero…pero cuando le pregunté la razón de porque salía conmigo–Aquí Emma arqueó las cejas, componiendo una expresión de sorpresa– ¡Me dijo que porque yo era ardiente! –Miró a Albus con indignación– ¡_ardiente_! –Luego suspiró, recobrando el tono leve–. Decía que lo ahogaba, pero yo sólo era cariñosa con él. ¡Le molestaba que lo abrazara frente a sus amigos! Ese fue el…final, por así decirlo. La misma tarde que…que dijiste lo que dijiste en clase de adivinación, terminé con él–Le sonrió a Albus–. No era el chico para mí. Después de mucho pensarlo llegué a esa conclusión. Necesito alguien que me escuche, alguien que me entienda, alguien a quien no le molesten mis muestras de afecto, mis obsequios, mis bromas. Alguien que me quiera, que vea más allá de unos ojos azules, alguien que me vea a mí. No a Emma "la cara bonita", o a Emma "la mala en pociones"; no a Emma "la sangre mestiza". Alguien que vea a Emma. Sólo a Emma–Miró a Albus con inesperada intensidad– ¿Tú qué ves cuando me miras?

–Yo veo…–Murmuró Albus con el corazón a mil por hora–yo te veo a ti…Emma.

Emma le sonrió. En ese momento concluyó la canción, y a Albus lo sorprendieron unos golpecitos en la espalda. Giró la cabeza y vio, no sin sorpresa, a Goyle.

– ¿Me dejas bailar con ella, Potter? –Le preguntó.

Albus arqueó una ceja y miró a Emma. La chica se encogió de hombros, poniendo cara de resignación. Albus apretó los labios intentando no reírse.

–Seguro–Respondió, y observó como Goyle bailaba con Emma, conteniendo las ganas de reír ante la expresión de la chica.

–Qué extraño par.

Albus se rió.

–Sin duda, Lys. Parece que Emma va a largarse a llorar con cada pisotón.

Lysander se unió a sus risas.

–Tu humor ha mejorado mucho desde que te arreglaste con ella–Observó la chica. Albus la miró sorprendido–. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

– ¿Decirle…qué? –Preguntó Albus, sintiéndose descolocado.

Lysander le sonrió.

– ¡Pues que la quieres! –Dijo ella, como si se tratase de algo obvio. Albus se ruborizó.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lysander se limitó a sonreír.

– ¿Soy demasiado evidente?

La chica negó con la cabeza, divertida.

–No–Dijo. Albus se alivió–. Ambos lo son.

El chico arqueó las cejas.

–Sí, claro–Dijo con sarcasmo, y antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, preguntó–. ¿Bailas?

Lysander se sorprendió, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

–Seguro–Miró en derredor cuando se hubieron adentrado en el baile–. Si Rose y Scor no miran de vez en cuando a su pareja Lorcan y Dominique acabarán con cardenales–Comentó al ver como su hermano se frotaba un pie con una mano.

– ¿No te molesta? –Le preguntó Albus haciéndose oír sobre la música.

Lysander frunció el ceño.

– ¿Molestarme qué?

–Que Rose…bueno, ya sabes…que Rose baile con tu hermano sólo para…

–Oh–Lysander pareció visiblemente incómoda–. No, no en verdad.

Albus torció el gesto.

– ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, si yo viera que mi hermano está enamorado de…

–Oh, no–Lo cortó Lysander mirando a su hermano de forma enigmática–. No, no, Lorcan no está enamorado de Rose.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lysander lo miró.

–Sólo lo sé. Oye, Al, lo siento, pero debo irme.

Albus frunció el ceño aún más.

–Está bien…adiós, Lys.

–Creía que no te gustaba Lysander.

Emma se había parado junto a él y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Albus arqueó las cejas.

–No me gusta, ¿Qué te hace creer que sí?

–Estabas bailando con ella.

Si Albus no hubiera sido tan inocente (O lento, como hubiera dicho Scorpius)se hubiera dado cuenta de que Emma Wilson le estaba haciendo una escena de celos.

Pero Albus era inocente, por lo menos en lo que a Emma se refería, por lo que simplemente se rió de la lógica de la chica.

–Bueno, si por bailar con alguien ese alguien te gusta–Le dijo el muchacho a la contrariada Emma–, a ti te gusta Goyle.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante semejante afirmación.

–Claro, desde luego–Suspiró–. Parece que a ése no le molesta que yo sea la "sangre mestiza" de Slytherin.

Albus intentó ponerse serio cuando dijo:

–Creo que le gustas.

Emma le pegó un codazo.

–Dios me libre–Dijo la rubia.

– ¡Oh, hijos de muggles! –Albus y Emma miraron en dirección a la voz. Vanessa y Demetria estaban detrás de ellos. La primera había hablado, y continuó con lo que sigue: –Para que lo sepas, Sangre mestiza, un mago utilizaría más bien "Merlín me libre" o algo por el estilo; eso de "Dios" es _tan_ muggle…

Demetria soltó una risita despectiva. Albus la miró con desprecio.

–Sobre que eres fea, eres idiota–Le soltó. Demetria se quedó de una pieza–. Deja de celebrar todo lo que dice Zabini. Consíguete una vida. Y tú–Añadió mirando a Vanessa–, ya que estás vete consiguiendo una vida también, porque que le tengas envidia a Emma no justifica tu actitud. No me interesas, Zabini, ni nunca me interesaste. Ahora, si nadie quiere bailar con ustedes y no tienen cosa mejor que hacer que venir a molestar, no es nuestro problema. ¿Qué esperan? –Añadió al ver que las dos se quedaban ahí de pie– ¡Fuera!

Vanessa pateó el suelo y se fue corriendo. Demetria la imitó.

Albus se estremeció.

–Si veo a otra chica patear el suelo, vomitaré. Zabini ya me desagradaba un poco por chismosa, pero ya esto es…

–Le gustas–Lo interrumpió Emma. Albus se quedó callado–, desde segundo año. Eso que le dijiste recién habrá sido muy duro para ella–Emma sonrió–. Siempre me tuvo celos–Lo miró–. Diste en el clavo. Me impresionas.

Albus estaba impresionado, pero consigo mismo. Ahora se venía a enterar de que Vanessa Zabini tenía un interés romántico por él.

–Por lo menos no es Nott–Dijo más bien por intentar consolarse a sí mismo–. Ésa sí que es fea con ganas. La primera que está prendada de Scor y no es guapa.

Emma se rió, pero luego pareció recapacitar en lo escuchado. Lo miró intrigada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno, ese día, ya sabes, aquí, en la sala común, cuando tú y ellas…pelearon–Dijo Albus con reticencia. Emma asintió seriamente–, bueno, antes de que llegase ellas estaban cotorreando y yo…las oí. No tenía nada más divertido que hacer, aunque la verdad que escuchar a Nott babear por Scorpius no es precisamente "Divertido". Tal vez "Vomitivo", pero no otra cosa.

Emma volvió a reír. A Albus le gustaba mucho ese sonido, y más aún cuando él era el que lo provocaba. Sólo en ese momento, por primera vez en su vida quiso callarlo, quiso ahogar ese sonido con sus labios, acallar la risa en la boca de ella con la suya, y estaba a punto, la tenía allí, junto a él, era cuestión de inclinarse, y…

–Me voy a la cama–Anunció rojo como tomate, volteándose–. Buenas noches, Emmie.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Emmie? ¿Qué cuernos era eso? Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Ya parecía un lunático. Si seguía así, acabaría como Scorpius con su "Mund" y su literatura muggle salida de Cursilandia. Apuró el paso y se metió en su habitación, dejando tras sí a una ruborizada Emma.

–Buenas noches, Al–Murmuró ésta–. Te quiero–Suspiró–. Ojalá supieras cuánto.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno ha sido muy largo, o el más largo hasta ahora, porque creo que pasara MUCHO tiempo antes de que pueda volver a cargar. El lunes (dígase en tres condenados días) comienzo clases y mi madre no aprobará tanto tiempo frente al monitor o es capaz de arrojar mis preciados manuscritos por el inodoro. Y si eso pasara, moriré._

_Trabajo en una historia sobre mi queridísima Lily Evans, y parte desde la primera vez que ve al querido Severus Snape (:-D). Así que también cuando adelante en papel un par de capítulos nuevos continuaré con este nuevo proyecto._

_En fin, besos a cualquier fanática de HP que haya leído este capítulo y que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer mi monólogo. :D_

_NatWizard_

_PD: Advierto que después de esto se viene una parte más dramática. Tenía que pasar, y le da un toque. xD_

_PD2: __**Laurus Cullen Weasley**__, espero haber escrito bien el francés, ya me lo dirás. ;-)_


	17. Capítulo 9, Parte 1

Quien ama es valiente y cobarde por partes iguales –Parte 1–

–De acuerdo, campeones, vengan aquí–Tío Percy los llamaba imperiosamente, de ese modo que Albus asociaba con castigos y sermones, así como con su prima Molly. Se estremeció involuntariamente–. Esta prueba se trata, básicamente, de privarlos de uno de sus sentidos, y/o necesidades más básicas si quieren sobrevivir.

Dominique tragó saliva. Estaba muy pálida. Krum se removía, inquieto. Albus, por su parte, sólo concebía una palabra capaz de describir su estado: vómito.

–Cada uno escogerá una tarjeta–Continuó Percy exhibiendo tres papeles rectangulares. Uno era verde, el otro rojo y el último azul–y con ello sabrán contra qué se enfrentarán. Dominique…digo, señorita Weasley–Se corrigió apresuradamente–, usted primero.

Dominique asintió, y tomó la tarjeta roja con mano temblorosa.

–Señor Krum…–Dijo Percy. Albus se indignó. ¡Siempre él al último!

Dimitri tomó la tarjeta verde.

Tío Percy le tendió a Albus la tarjeta azul. El chico la tomó, enfurruñado. En su tarjeta rezaba con letras doradas: "Oído".

Albus miró a Percy sin entender nada.

– ¿Qué _quierre_ decir con "Vista"? –Preguntó Krum, tan desconcertado como Albus.

Dominique también miró a su tío, conmocionada.

– ¿"Olfato"? –Murmuró.

Percy asintió con solemnidad.

–Exacto. Si utilizan ese sentido y/o necesidad en particular frente al ser al que les tocará enfrentarse, muchachos, morirán.

Dimitri se puso tan o más pálido que Dominique.

–Sí lo _mirro_… ¿Me _morrirré_?

Percy volvió a asentir.

–Sí. Y buena suerte, señor Krum. Usted va primero.

Dimitri abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué…?

Percy salió de la carpa.

– ¡Tiene diez minutos! –Gritó desde fuera.

Dimitri comenzó a pasear por la habitación rápidamente, nervioso al borde de la histeria. Dominique seguía mirando con cara de espanto su tarjeta sin dejar de murmurar ¿"Olfato"?

Albus se dejó caer en un banco. No le respondían las piernas. Cerró los ojos y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

"Oído". ¿Cómo mierda iba a hacer para dejar de oír? ¿Conocía algún hechizo que lograse eso? No, por supuesto que no. ¿En qué clase le hablarían de eso? ¿Encantamientos? Sí, de seguro con Flitwick habían aprendido algo que…no, que va, no recordaba nada. Pero de seguro Rose sí. Y Scorpius. Esos dos tomaban más apuntes que Molly. En ese momento lamentó haberse distraído tanto con Emma. No, que cosas pensaba, jamás lo hubiera lamentado.

"Dios, Merlín, quién sea… ¡Maldición!"

Se oyeron aplausos fuera; al parecer Dimitri había salido victorioso. En cualquier momento saldría Dominique. Y luego…Albus.

"Maldito Goyle por decirle que participara en el torneo. Maldito yo por participar. Maldito Cáliz que eligió mi maldito nombre. Maldito estómago. Maldito desayuno. Maldita avena. Maldito Scorpius que me dijo que debía comérmela. Maldito yo por hacerle caso. ¡Maldito sea todo!"

Otra vez escuchó a la gente aplaudir. Levantó la cabeza y vio que estaba solo. Entró en pánico. ¿Cómo haría él para dejar de oír? ¿Cómo era que todo había pasado tan rápido? ¿Ya Dominique había acabado? Por lo menos todo había resultado bien para ella. Por lo menos su familia iría a un solo funeral.

McGonagall entró en carpa.

–Potter–Le dijo. Albus temió vomitarle en la falda cuando la miró–, bueno, es tu turno–La mujer estaba muy nerviosa–. Ya puedo decirte que es a lo que…te enfrentarás. Es una Banshee, Potter–La directora parecía tan asustada como él–. Su grito es mortal–Suspiró, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda–. Buena suerte.

Albus respiró hondo y salió fuera, dejando a la profesora McGonagall dentro de la carpa. En el campo de Quidditch se alzó una ovación; un grito único de emoción y fervor que Albus nunca olvidaría: toda esa gente lo aclamaba a _él_. Pero en ese momento tenía cosas, o mejor dicho _una cosa_, más importante de que preocuparse. Sólo tenía ojos para la escuálida figura que estaba parada en el centro del estadio. Durante un infinitesimal instante, Albus y la criatura se miraron.

Era de piel cetrina, verdosa; cabello negro largo hasta los pies, enmarañado y mustio. Dedos largos y huesudos como tenazas; vestido harapiento, agujereado y rasgado. Tenía los labios finos y de un blanco enfermizo, grisáceo. Ojos oscuros como un abismo mortal. Ojos que lo miraron de forma asesina durante un segundo que se le antojó eterno.

El chico notó con espanto como la Banshee tomaba aire para emitir uno de sus gritos mortales, de sus gritos mortíferos. Ese horrible sonido letal.

Albus contaba con pocos segundos antes de que la Banshee se pusiera a chillar como una loca. Pocos segundos antes de morir.

"Piensa, piensa. ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer? No debes oír su grito o te mata. No debes oír su grito o te mata. No debes oír…"

Miró a la Banshee, presta a gritar.

"…su grito" Pensó con las piezas encajando de repente en su cerebro.

"¿Cómo callas un grito?"

Albus cerró los ojos por un momento, y la apuntó con la varita, encomendándose a cuanta deidad se le pasó por la cabeza.

__

Scorpius corría por el corredor del tercer piso bajo la capa de invisibilidad prestada de Albus. Era de noche, y no quería correr riesgos con Filch y su gata diabólica. Scorpius pensaba que ese bicho pensaba demasiado como para ser un gato normal. Le daba repelús con sólo verlo.

Si había pautado con Rose que su encuentro fuese en la puerta de la torre Ravenclaw ese primero de diciembre a medianoche era para seguir manteniendo su "relación" en secreto. Scorpius no estaba muy seguro de que lo suyo fuese una relación. Si se veían en cualidad de "Pareja" era en encuentros furtivos por la noche o en citas esporádicas en Hogsmeade. Jamás la había besado y lo más "osado" que había hecho había sido abrazarla.

Había comenzado a odiar a Lily Potter. No sólo por el motivo más que evidente de que ella y nadie más que ella tenía la culpa de que estuvieran a escondidas, sino también porque solía aparecer en los momentos más inesperados, incómodos e inoportunos. Literalmente salía de la nada, interponiéndose entre él y Rose. Como una Bludger. Una pesada, brusca y molesta Bludger. Rose era su Snitch y Lily la…la condenada Bludger que se interponía entre él y la victoria. Su victoria.

Llevaban juntos más de cinco meses. Cinco meses ocultos como criminales o convictos fugados de la prisión. Para Scorpius había llegado el momento de decir "basta"; ya no podía más con todo aquello y la situación que se presentaría pronto le parecía perfecta para demostrarlo.

Había ido esa mañana con Emma a ver a Albus en su primera prueba, y ya que estaba, después de todo vería a Dominique.

Dominique era guapa. Guapísima. Tal como decían Gordo y Salame: era _ardiente_. Y a Scorpius le gustaba. No podía negarlo. Y para colmar todo esto, era un año mayor que él. "Simplemente irresistible", habían dicho sus dos pusilánimes compañeros de Slytherin. Pero él podía resistirlo. Podía resistir ver a Dominique, hablar con Dominique, rehuir los dos besos que Dominique casi le había dado. Podía resistir todo eso sin dejar de pensar en Rose.

Porque cuando su morena favorita en toda la tierra se había sentado a su lado en las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, cuando lo había tomado inconscientemente del brazo al ver salir a su primo, cuando su perfume a chocolate le nubló cualquier otro pensamiento, no había podido resistir el tomarle la mano discretamente por debajo de la capa y olvidar cualquier estúpida diferencia. Porque Rose Weasley era irresistible para él.

Y por eso debía invitarla al baile.

La muchacha lo esperaba nerviosa en la puerta, con una bata color rosa claro y con la luz de su varita encendida. Scorpius se quitó la capa de invisibilidad en cuanto quedó dentro del campo de visión de la chica. Rose corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

–Me asusté–Susurró ella en su oído. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas–. Creí que Filch…

–Sólo me he tardado diez minutos–Se rió él. Rose se apartó un poco de Scorpius y lo miró a los ojos.

–Diez minutos eternos–Murmuró ella.

–Bueno, es que la sala común está algo concurrida. Ya sabes, todos están muy emocionados con lo de la Prueba y todo eso…

La verdad que Scorpius había tenido mucho temor por su amigo. Albus por poco se dormía en las clases, bromeaba con Emma todo el tiempo y parecía de lo más feliz de la vida. ¡Se acordó el treinta de noviembre que la prueba era el primero de diciembre! No había practicado siquiera un tonto hechizo, una estrategia…Scorpius sentía una admiración que rayaba en la estupefacción en ese precisos momentos. Todos en la Sala Común estaban como locos a causa de lo hecho por Albus. Para Scorpius pararse frente a una Banshee y soltarle un "_Silencius!_" no tenía mucha ciencia, pero admiraba profundamente a su amigo por su simpleza…y la efectividad de la misma.

Rose le había dicho una vez "Nuestra mayor fortaleza es también nuestro punto más débil", y, como la gran mayoría de los dichos muggles, no lo había entendido. O al menos, no hasta el momento. Aunque no entendía por qué un dicho con una aplicación tan mágica era muggle. En fin. Nunca entendería a los muggles.

Rose sonrió levemente.

–Me imagino–Murmuró, y volvió a ponerse seria.

A Scorpius lo contrarió lo adusto de su semblante.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –Le preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, adivinando la respuesta.

Rose lo soltó y retrocedió un paso.

–No–Dijo mirando su varita. El hecho de que no los mirase a los ojos era un indicio claro de que le estaba mintiendo.

–Mund, te conozco, sé que algo te pasa–Le dijo Scorpius con dulzura, tomándole las manos–. ¿No me lo quieres contar?

–No, claro que voy a contártelo–A Scorpius no se le escapó el hecho de que no utilizase el verbo "querer" en la oración–. Pero tú primero. Dijiste que querías decirme algo importante.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–Hasta que tú no hables–Le advirtió–, yo no lo haré.

Rose lo miró a los ojos durante un momento.

–Iré al baile con Lorcan.

Scorpius parpadeó.

– ¿Perdón? –Murmuró.

Rose suspiró.

–Iré al baile con Lorcan–Repitió.

Hubo tres segundos de completo silencio.

–Es sólo para guardar las apariencias–Explicó Rose atropelladamente, nerviosa por el mutismo del chico–. Si fuéramos juntos al baile la gente sospecharía y todos se darían cuenta. Si me dejo ver en público con Lorcan, ya sabes, de la mano algo así, todos creerán que salgo con él y…

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó Scorpius, sintiendo como si una manada de hipogrifos le pasara por encima de las tripas.

Rose puso cara de susto.

–Por favor, no grites–Le rogó ella–. Cálmate. Despertarás a medio castillo.

– ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO! –Clamó. Rose iba a ir al baile con el Scamander. _Su _Rose. Su Mund. Comenzó a ir y venir por el lugar. Rosee lo observaba con preocupación– ¡ME IMPORTA UN MALDITO BLEDO TODO, ROSE!

La chica abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con…?

Scorpius se detuvo frente a ella, echando chispas.

–Ya me cansé. Estoy cansado de todo esto. ¡A partir de ahora por mí que se vayan al diablo todos y cada uno de tus chiflados parientes y pretextos!

Rose abrió la boca para responder, pero Scorpius continuó.

– ¡Por mí que se vaya al diablo Lily, tu padre, tus estúpidas apariencias, y tu medio castillo de mierda! –Rose se había quedado muda– ¡Se acabó!

– ¿Qué significa eso? –Exclamó Rose.

– ¡Lo que escuchaste! –Le soltó Scorpius– ¡Se acabó! ¡Se terminó! ¡Estoy harto de todo este circo! Ya tuve suficiente. Si tú puedes salir con otras personas…yo también puedo hacerlo.

Rose lo miró con ojos como platos.

– ¡Son sólo apariencias! ¡Lily…!

Scorpius sacudió los brazos en el aire.

– ¡Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a Lily! ¿Crees que ella tendría esa "consideración" contigo? –Le preguntó con sarcasmo– ¡Yo no lo creo! Y encima–Añadió en un susurro–de cuanto idiota suelto hay por Hogwarts, tuviste que escoger al pervertido de Scamander.

–No es un pervertido–Lo contradijo Rose.

– ¿Ah, no? –Le preguntó en un murmullo muy cerca de ella, dolido al ver cómo la chica lo defendía–Pues diviértete con él, porque de ahora en adelante Lorcan Scamander es tu novio para mí. Y así será para todo Hogwarts. Tal como tú quieres. Tu padre estará feliz, Lily estará feliz, y tú estarás muy feliz de besuquearte con él.

En los ojos de Rose había angustia, sufrimiento.

– ¡Todos felices! –Continuó Scorpius– ¡Te felicito! –Dijo aplaudiendo con amargo sarcasmo– ¡Bien por ti y tu inteligencia Ravenclaw por decirme que no encajo en tu vida de forma tan sutil!

– ¿Qué? –Susurró Rose–Scorpius, no…yo…nosotros…

– ¿"Nosotros"? –La cortó él también susurrando, sintiendo como cada palabra le quemaba la boca como ácido–Nosotros se acabó, Rose Weasley. Y no estoy seguro de que alguna vez haya comenzado.

Se echó encima la capa y sólo alcanzó a ver cómo los ojos de Rose se llenaban de lágrimas antes de salir corriendo hacia alguna parte, donde fuera…que estuviera lejos de la persona de la que menos se quería alejar.

__

Rose sintió como algo la sacudía, pero lo ignoró. Ella quería seguir llorando, seguir llorando como lo había hecho toda la noche.

–Rose, por favor…–Escuchó murmurar a Lysander. Sonaba asustada, pero no le importó. Ya nada importaba, después de todo– ¿Qué te pasa? Ya pasó la hora de almorzar. Te has perdido tres clases.

Rose golpeó la almohada.

– ¡Y a mí que me importan las clases! –Gritó con el rostro en la almohada.

– ¡Pues te importaban mucho, o eso creía! –Le respondió Lysander, ahora oyéndose terriblemente aterrorizada– ¡Hasta ayer repetías como un loro que sólo nos quedaba un año antes de los MHB y que debíamos estudiar más que nunca!

Rose dejó de sollozar y se sentó en la cama, pero con las lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas. Era cierto. Las clases le importaban. Y mucho. Sus calificaciones eran importantes para ella, los exámenes de fin de curso, más la preparación para los MHB, aunque Scorpius dijera que no debía preocuparse tanto…

Contuvo el impulso de llorar como una magdalena y dijo:

–Tienes razón, Lys–Se apartó las lágrimas de los ojos, aunque éstas siguieron manando de ellos–. Ahora que me perdido las clases, destruí el equilibrio de mi horario. En encantamientos hoy teníamos que entregar un ensayo que tenía un porcentaje de la calificación final, y en Defensa esa re-redacción que… ¡Oh, Lys, lo eché todo a perder! ¡A todo! –Abrazó a la conmocionada Lysander y lloró en su hombro. Lysander la contuvo devolviéndole el abrazo, completamente descolocada.

Rose Weasley _nunca_ había llorado en presencia de Lysander desde que la conociera. Y eso había sido en la primera infancia. Porque Rose siempre tenía dignidad, y aunque alguna noche había llorado pensando en su lechuza, en su hogar o en cierto muchacho rubio de Slytherin que supuestamente salía con la Ravenclaw rubia que la abrazaba en ese momento, era tan silenciosa y disimulada que nunca nadie lo había notado.

–Pero, Rose, tranquila, eres una estudiante responsable y cumplidora, siempre lo has sido–La tranquilizó Lysander–. Que te pierdas un par de clases no hará nada…

Pero eso no era todo lo que tenía mal a Rose. En realidad era sólo una parte infinitesimal de un todo. Rose no sabía si debí decírselo, pero después de todo Lysander había guardado su…_secreto_ todo ese tiempo, y Rose sentía que debía contárselo a alguien. Lo necesitaba. Si no, explotaría.

Pero eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso.

–Scorpius rompió conmigo–Sollozó. Lysander la apartó bruscamente.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó–No es posible. Él me dijo…me dijo que te amaba.

Eso fue demasiado para Rose. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo como su interior se rompía en pedacitos.

–Lo sé, me lo dijo, y es mi culpa, mi culpa, y sólo mi culpa. ¡Sólo mi culpa!

– ¿Por qué tu culpa?

Apartó las manos del rostro, intentando serenarse. Respiró hondo.

–Es mi…es mi culpa–Repitió en un susurro–. Es mi culpa porque…porque soy una estúpida, Lys, por eso. Acepté ir al baile con tu hermano y le dije a Scorpius que yo iba a dejarme ver con Lorcan en público en plan novios para disimul…

– ¿Le dijiste eso? –El tono de Lysander estaba lleno de sorpresa y reproche. Rose asintió mirándose las manos, sin dejar de llorar– ¿Cómo pudiste?

Rose la miró sumamente sorprendida. En los ojos de Lysander se leía el enfado claramente.

–Scor debe estar destrozado…–Murmuró la rubia para sí mima. Luego la miró reprobatoriamente–Eres una egoísta.

Rose dejó de llorar abruptamente y la miró con estupefacción e indignación. ¿Acaso no veía todo lo que estaba sufriendo? ¿Y que todo lo había hecho para ver a Lily feliz?

– ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar, no, a afirmar–Exclamó, sintiendo como se le coloreaban las mejillas de enfado–que soy una egoísta? ¿Sabes acaso lo que significa esa palabra? No, no tienes ni idea. Ser egoísta es…

– ¡Claro que tengo idea, Rose! ¡Tengo una mente tan buena como la tuya! –Le dijo Lysander enfadada– ¡Una persona egoísta es aquella que piensa primero en sí misma y sólo en sí misma! ¡Y los demás pues que se conformen!

– ¡Yo no soy así! –Chilló Rose, poniéndose de pie. Lysander hizo lo propio– ¡No soy una egoísta!

– ¡Claro que lo eres! –Gritó también Lysander– ¿O vas a decirme que todo esto del secreto es por el bien de Scorpius? –Rose se quedó muda– ¡No! ¡Lo haces por ti!

Rose volvió en sí en ese momento.

– ¡No! ¡Lo hago por Lily!

– ¡Vamos, Rose, ambas sabemos que esto se trata de ti! –Lysander estaba muy furiosa. Rose nunca la había visto enojada, y menos en esa magnitud– ¡Si no se lo dices al mundo es porque tú no quieres, no porque no puedas!

– ¡No es cierto! –Rose se apartó con violencia el pelo de la cara– ¡Lily…!

Lysander sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

– ¡Lily lo superaría, tú lo sabes! ¡Es un enamoramiento pasajero, lo olvidaría sin muchos problemas! ¡Nadie haría demasiado escándalo por ello sabiendo que a Lily Scorpius no le interesa! Los problemas los pones tú, porque tienes miedo, Rose–Dijo Lysander ahora hablando en un tono normal–. Le tienes miedo al amor.

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Yo no le tengo miedo al amor–Replicó, y le sorprendió que su voz fuese sólo un susurro tenue y tembloroso.

–Sí, tienes miedo de amar, de amarlo a él, porque sabes que tu familia no lo soportaría. En realidad, que tu padre no lo soportaría–Replicó Lysander–. Pero el amor no da lugar a los cobardes.

– ¡Yo no soy cobarde! –Exclamó Rose, sintiendo como su vena de orgullo se inflamaba.

– ¿Entonces porque nunca dejas que te bese? –La increpó la rubia desafiante.

Rose se quedó helada, pero se recompuso al cabo de un momento de silencio en el que sólo contempló la sonrisa amarga en el rostro de Lysander.

– ¿Cómo sabes que nunca me ha besado? –Susurró.

–Soy amiga de ambos, lo sé. Ambos dicen que no han besado a nadie. Hasta Albus hace bromas al respecto–Explicó Lysander.

Rose alzó la barbilla, intentando esconder cuánto la había afectado sus palabras.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy yo la que no quiere besarle? –Preguntó en un murmullo.

–Scorpius te adora–Respondió Lysander–. Estoy segura de que él sí lo querría.

– ¡Yo también lo adoro! –Replicó Rose, dolorosamente ofendida.

–Tú no quieres besarlo–Continuó Lysander–porque sabes que un beso cambiaría todo, ¿Verdad? Tienes miedo de besarlo porque eso llevaría su relación a otro nivel, ¿Cierto? Tal vez si lo besases te sería más difícil dejarlo, te sería más difícil fingir que no es nada serio, que no prosperará y que nunca se lo dirás a tu padre. Y si vas al baile con mi hermano–Concluyó Lysander abriendo la puerta–es sólo porque tu padre lo traga. A mí no me engañas Rose, no me engañas con tu actitud de víctima mártir. Eres egoísta, y nada puede negarlo–Dicho esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando dentro del cuarto a una triste, sorprendida y llorosa Rose.

__

Rose observó con aprensión a esos intentos de cangrejos con aguijón y ventosa. Algo así como un cangrejo…escorpión.

Sacudió la melena e intentó concentrarse en lo que Hagrid decía:

– ¿A que son hermosos? –Canturreó Hagrid a la congelada clase.

Hacía tanto frío después de la nevada de la noche anterior que todos habían salido envueltos en sus capas de invierno, mitones, gorros y bufandas. En ese momento se estaban literalmente congelando por voluntad propia en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Los únicos miembros de Slytherin que tomaban esa clase (Porque, según Rose, eran un par de holgazanes sin remedio) eran Albus y Emma. Y esa había sido la principal (Y única, si vamos al caso) razón por la que Rose había hecho acopio de sus resquicios de dignidad y fuerza interior y había salido del castillo: Scorpius Malfoy no estudiaba esa materia. Prefería arrancarse las pestañas, había dicho en tercer año. Ahora bien, Scorpius conocía a Hagrid, y le caía simpático, sí, pero de sus clases mejor no hablar.

Y era que Rose había experimentado en carne propia las singulares "actividades" que el profesor impartía a su clase, comprobado como las alarmantes advertencias de su padre eran reales, y poniendo en práctica los ejercicios de paciencia de su madre.

Scorpius tenía razón respecto a la clase.

Siempre la tenía.

"_¡Bien por ti y por tu inteligencia Ravenclaw por decirme que no encajo en tu vida de forma tan sutil!"_

–Escregutos de cola explosiva–Anunció el profesor–. Hoy tendrán que alimentarlos. Les gusta la carne–Dijo señalando un conjunto de baldes repletos de trozos–, así que ahí tienen. Pero cuidado: la carne humana también les gusta, por lo que deben proteger sus dedos. Y no es broma–Añadió al ver las sonrisas en los rostros de Albus y Emma, y éstas se borraron. Hagrid se rió de la expresión de espanto de sus alumnos favoritos. No había nadie que se la pasase mejor que esos dos en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas–. Trabajarán por parejas. Y no, Albus, no estarás con Emma. Las parejas las armo yo. Hoy estarás con…con Jackson.

Albus miró con desilusión a Emma, y la chica le devolvió la mirada. Ellos eran el dúo dinámico de Hagrid, sus alumnos estrella. Albus arrastró los pies hasta el castaño Jackson Corner, que le sonrió para luego mirar con desconfianza al escreguto.

–Tú, Emma…irás con Rose.

Emma tomó una cubeta llena de carne y la arrastró hacia el escreguto que les había sido asignado a Rose y a ella.

Rose tomó un oloroso trozo de carne (recordándose lavar sus guantes después) y lo acercó al escreguto donde ella creía que estaba su boca.

Emma le tomó el brazo por el codo y se lo orientó hacia el lado opuesto del escreguto con delicadeza.

–Ibas a metérselo por su otra abertura–Se rió Emma. A Rose le molestó que la corrigiera. Su día iba de mal en peor–. Eso no le gustaría–El escreguto se "tragó" la carne, Dios sabe cómo. Rose se sorprendió–. En verdad lo siento, Rose–Dijo Emma de repente.

Rose alzó la vista. Se miraron un momento, y luego la morena volvió a concentrarse en el escreguto.

–Tal vez no sea la gran cosa–Murmuró Emma dándole otro trozo de carne al escreguto–, tal vez luego se arreglen, Rose, entre novios es muy común eso de pelearse…

–No–La cortó Rose con los llenándosele de lágrimas. La miró–. Es en serio est vez. Terminó conmigo–Apartó una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla–. Se acabó, Emma.

Bajó la mirada hasta el balde. Emma le tomó una mano. Rose alzó la vista.

–Lo lamento–Susurró la rubia. Rose intentó sonreír, sin éxito–. No te preocupes por Albus, él ha decidido mantenerse al margen de todo lo que pase entre ustedes dos–Emma miró al muchacho, que ayudaba a Hagrid a apagar la ahora incendiada capa de Jackson Corner, y sonrió, para luego suspirar–El problema está en que a veces se mantiene tan al margen de todo que es difícil saber qué piensa, qué siente al respecto.

Rose dejó a un lado su pena por un momento y miró a Emma con curiosidad.

– ¿Desde cuándo te gusta? –Le preguntó.

La rubia la miró con sorpresa, nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado–Yo no…En realidad…–Miró a Albus fugazmente– ¿Albus? –Lo señaló vagamente– ¡No! No, no…

– ¿Este año? –Intentó adivinar Rose, ignorando sus persistentes negativas. En negar sentimientos, Rose era una experta.

–No, el pasado–Emma suspiró, al tiempo que su rubor se hacía más intenso. Rose arqueó las cejas, sorprendida–. No, no mientras salía con James–Se apresuró a añadir–Sino que…Cielos, ¡No lo sé! Los últimos meses que salía con James y le daba un obsequio y lo dejaba tirado por ahí, solía pensar que Albus aún conservaba el portarretrato que le di cuando pequeños…o cuando abrazaba a James frente a sus amigos y me apartaba, automáticamente veía a mi mente que a Al nunca le molestaban mis abrazos…que él no hubiera pensado que mis problema eran estúpidos como James. Que él me hubiera ayudado con Pociones cuando desaprobé el examen, como hizo. A James ni siquiera le importó–La miró–. Albus siempre está para mí. He llegado a la conclusión que tu novio debe ser…

–…como tu mejor amigo–completó Rose con voz lúgubre.

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Emma– ¡Exacto! Alguien que te escuche, que te haga reír, que te consuele cuando estás triste, que celebre contigo cuando estás feliz, que se interese por ti, que te defienda…

Rose suspiró.

–…que te quiera–Concluyó la morena–. Que te quiera, Emma, simplemente eso. Si una persona te quiere hace todo eso y más, no le importa nada ni nadie…

Se detuvo en seco. Aquellas palabras la mortificaron sobremanera.

–Si alguien te quiere no le importa nada ni nadie con tal de que seas feliz, eso es, Rose–Emma le sonrió, ajena a la angustia que estaba creciendo en el corazón de su amiga–. Si dos personas se quieren, no importa nada más. No existe el egoísmo en el amor.

Rose sintió como si un nudo le atenazase la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Emma frunció el ceño.

–Rose, ¿Te sientes bien?

La chica asintió repetidas veces.

–Sí, perfectamente.

"Perfectamente mal".

* * *

_¡¡Hola a todos!! ¡NatWizard ha regresado! Después de un tiempo relativamente largo dado mi manía por actualizar rápido, pero no ha sido nada en realidad. Dentro de todo lo he hecho más pronto de lo que pensaba, más aún porque atravieso la fase del bloqueo del escritor (?) así que me está costando escribir el capítulo que le sigue a este, pero no me gusta ir escribiendo a la par de los que me leen. He ahí mi pobre explicación. Oh, y empecé escuela. ¡Sí! (Sarcasmo) No, broma, en verdad estoy contenta de reincorporarme al ámbito educativo (?) porque veo a mis amigas cada día (Te quiero Flora de Potter __ ) __y tengo clases de Literatura. Adoro la Literatura._

_Volviendo a la historia…_

_Les había dicho que habría Drama en mi historia. Si es que esto les parece Drama. ¿Qué les parece en realidad? Porque eso es lo que quiero saber: su opinión al respecto de lo que pasó entre mis archirecontra adorados "Scor" y "Mund"._

_El torneo. La Banshee y todo eso. Coherente. Patético. Algo rebuscado. No lo sé. Para eso están las Reviews, que, me hacen de alguna forma más cercana a ustedes, aunque estemos a distancia máxime (Dígase sea país a país, provincia a provincia, océano atlántico de por medio)._

_Ahora quisiera responder a un comentario anónimo –Si no lo hubiera hecho en privado, fiel a mi costumbre–:_

_**Avblack:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras! ¡En verdad me alegro tanto de que te guste la historia! Yo no creo que sea la gran cosa, es sólo un pequeño intento de continuar la obra maestra de JK Rowling, pero en verdad, eso sí, la adoro, adoro mi historia, y __**por**__**nada del mundo **__la dejaría por la mitad. Me lo han hecho con otros FanFics, y odio eso. Odio que dejen todo por la mitad. Sin aviso. Sin nada. Yo no soy así: si algo lo empiezo, y más si es escrito, lo termino. No sabes cuánto me alegran tus palabras. Son más de lo que esta historia se merece. :D_

_Muchas Gracias, a todas las personas que me leen y me agregan a Favoritos, o me dejan Reviews, o me agregan a Alerta… a todas ustedes __ No soy la mejor de , ni mucho menos, pero ver que a una persona le gusta lo que escribo fue suficiente para que continuara publicando._

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_

_PD: Lo de "Emmie" y "Al" se viene en la siguiente mitad del capítulo. Pero se viene EN SERIO. (¿Las intrigué? :-P)_

_PD2: Me excedí con mi monólogo. Espero no aburrirles. ¿Aunque quien se lo habrá leído todo?_


	18. Capítulo 9, Parte 2

Quien ama es valiente y cobarde por partes iguales –Parte 2–

Emma estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero negro, escribiendo la redacción para Encantamientos con expresión concentrada. Scorpius y Albus estaban en un rincón más apartado. El moreno la observaba fija y atentamente.

–Faltan dos semanas para el maldito baile, Albus–Le susurró el rubio en tono quejoso–. Ve a invitarla de una vez.

Albus se rascó la cabeza.

– ¿Y si me dice que no? –Le preguntó mirándolo con inseguridad.

Scorpius bufó, cansado de tener la misma conversación cada condenado día de su condenada vida.

–Si serás lento. No eres el único que quiere invitarla. Hazlo ahora, o será demasiado tarde.

Albus frunció los labios, observando a Emma tachar una palabra, y negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo. No ahora. Tal vez mañana.

–"Mañana" se ha convertido en una semana–Le soltó Scorpius de mal talante–. Deja de ser tan cagado y ve a decirle. No seas idiota, o acabarás yendo al baile con Demetria Nott.

Albus lo miró arqueando las cejas.

–Oye, cálmate. No te pongas tan…

– ¿Tan igual a ti cuando te habías peleado con Emma? –Lo interrumpió Scorpius enfadado–Lo lamento, pero no me importa si te ofende.

–Yo también lamento lo que pasó entre tú y mi prima–El rubio bufó. Lo que le faltaba: un amigo sentimental. Se cruzó de brazos–, pero no te la agarres conmigo.

–O soy odioso o un deprimido imbécil que se arrastra por el suelo–Refunfuñó Scorpius–. Prefiero ser antipático a ser patético.

Albus lo miró con algo que Scorpius interpretó como lástima.

– ¡No me compadezcas! –Le soltó– ¡No me estoy muriendo o algo así! Trato de superarlo, pero no puedo si tú me miras con esa cara de borrego estúpido.

Albus suspiró y lo dejó correr.

Scorpius también suspiró. Sabía que no debía tratar mal a su amigo, que él sólo quería que no estuviese deprimido, pero Scorpius no _podía_ no estar deprimido. Había terminado con Rose, y aún no caía del todo. La quería muchísimo, pero había terminado con ella. Y había terminado con ella porque sentía…Ella lo había herido con su actitud. Había herido sus sentimientos y su orgullo Malfoy. ¿Andar por todo Hogwarts con el Scamander?

"De seguro así lo hará. Toda su familia estará feliz. Se conocen desde la infancia, sus padres son amigos de toda la vida…y ella estará feliz" Añadió con tristeza "Después de todo, su familia siempre importó más que yo. No encajo" Miró su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana "Maldito apellido. Maldito sentimiento cursi"

¿Qué había pensado Rose? ¿Qué lo tendría como su fiel perrillo, oculto tras las sombras, al tiempo que ella "simulaba" tener otro novio? En ese caso, el tercero, el hubiera sobrado, hubiera sido él, no el "novio oficial".

Y su novio oficial sería el Scamander. Iría a cenar a su casa, charlaría con su padre, reirían juntos, la llevaría al baile, la besaría…como nunca había querido que él lo hiciera. Él siempre había fingido no notarlo, pero estaba ahí. Y ahora se daba cuenta: el que sobraba era él. Y un Malfoy, como bien le habían enseñado desde pequeño, jamás estaba para sobras.

Y él no sería el otro, el amante, el oculto. Quién quisiera estar con él tendría que pelear por ello.

"Yo lo valgo" Se dijo sin dejar de contemplar su reflejo "Valgo la pena. Merezco algo mejor"

¿Pero existía algo mejor que ella?

Él saldría con una hermosa chica, la llevaría al baile, bailaría con ella, la besaría…Olvidaría a Rose Weasley. Porque él quería una chica que estuviera orgullosa de él, que estuviese contenta de que entre todas las chicas él la escogiese a ella, como él de que ella le escogiese entre todos los demás. No podía estar con alguien que sintiera vergüenza de decirle a su padre que él era su novio.

"Soy digno de admiración, no de vergüenza" Se dijo, más bien intentando convencerse a sí mismo. "Lo dijo mi madre, mi padre y hasta la Sra. Weasley: Debo sentirme orgulloso de quién soy. Soy un Malfoy. Y felizmente" Pensó de un modo que era todo menos feliz.

En ese momento, Goyle se sentó junto a Emma. La chica continuó inmersa en su trabajo, ajena a la presencia del muchacho. El corpulento Slytherin se aclaró la garganta. La chica tampoco reparó en él.

–Emma…–La llamó al fin. La aludida levantó la vista y dio un respingo al ver la corta distancia que la separaba del chico.

– ¡Oh! Eh…Ho…hola, Goyle–Lo saludó Emma intentando sonreír, y se alejó de él un tanto.

El chico le sonrió con algo que seguramente pretendía ser coquetería.

–Dime Vincent.

Albus y Scorpius se miraron, intentando no reírse. Emma miró en dirección a las risas sofocadas y les pidió auxilio con la mirada. Scorpius y Albus sonrieron, y negaron con la cabeza. Emma les echó otra mirada suplicante antes de mirar a Goyle de nuevo, que dijo:

–Emma, ¿Sabes que el baile es en dos semanas?

Scorpius se mordió el labio conteniendo las carcajadas. No se reía así hacia ya… ¿Una semana? ¿Dos?

Ya ni se acordaba.

En realidad ni se acordaba de la última vez que había sonreído.

Emma volvió a mirarlos, esta vez con desesperación.

–Sí, Goy…Vincent–Repuso Emma con toda la entereza de la que fue capaz.

–Y yo…bueno, tu sabes que Ludo y yo invitamos a varias, pero da la casualidad que todas las chicas de Beauxbatons ya tenían pareja.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Scorpius tomó un almohadón y ahogó las risotadas en él. A Albus se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de risa, y se metió los nudillos en la boca.

–Oh–Emma se retorció un mechón de cabello, sin saber que decir–. Qué pena Goy…Vincent–trató de sonreír intentando dar por terminada la conversación, retomó su trabajo.

–Y bueno, Ludo y yo hicimos una especie de sorteo para ver cuál de los dos te invitaría–Emma alzó la vista y dejó la pluma, mirándolo con estupefacción. Para ese entonces los dos muchachos se retorcían de risa contenida.

–Oh–Volvió a decir Emma, sin saber cómo escapar.

–Y dadas las circunstancias, decidimos que yo te invitaría.

Emma intentó sonreír cuando dijo:

–Selwyn me invitó ayer…

Goyle puso cara de horror al tiempo que Scorpius y Albus se revolcaban de risa por el suelo.

– ¡Maldito traidor! –Clamó el chico, cosa que hizo que varias personas en la Sala Común se voltearan a mirarlos– ¡Lo atraparé y lo…!

–…pero le dije que no–Concluyó Emma mirando fija y sádicamente a sus dos risueños amigos.

Goyle se tranquilizó de repente.

–Oh, perfecto, entonces. Paso por ti a las ocho.

Se levanta para irse cuando Emma exclamó como loca:

– ¡No! –Goyle la miró arqueando las cejas–Es que…ya tengo pareja.

Albus dejó automáticamente de reír. Scorpius hizo lo propio, y no pudo evitar susurrar:

–Te lo dije.

Goyle frunció el ceño.

–Oh, bueno. No importa. Quedan muchas más. ¡Eh, Vanessa! –Gritó y se alejó de allí. Emma suspiró, recogió sus cosas y se acercó a los dos chicos con aire siniestro. Albus también se puso de pie y la miró enfadado, cruzándose de brazos. Scorpius los observaba al uno y al otro alternativamente.

– ¡Qué divertido! –Los regañó Emma sarcástica, pero Scorpius notó que se refería claramente a Albus– ¡Se quedan aquí lo más tranquilos mientras Goyle me invita al baile! ¡No hicieron nada!

–No lo sé–Respondió Albus con feroz sarcasmo–. Hacen una pareja tan adorable, Wilson…

Emma arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por su tono, su actitud y el empleo de su apellido.

– ¿Ahora te enfadas? –Le preguntó la chica poniendo las manos en la cintura– ¿Se puede saber por qué?

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías pareja para el baile? –Le preguntó Albus.

Emma se acercó más a él y susurró:

–No la tengo. Sólo fue para no tener que rechazar a Goyle–Le sonrió esperanzada– ¿Acaso te importa?

Albus se puso rojo.

–No, para nada. Tengo que…hacer algo–Dicho esto, salió de la sala común.

Emma lo observó salir por la pared y se dejó caer en un sillón con abatimiento.

Scorpius odió la actitud idiota de su amigo. Albus no tenía ningún maldito impedimento para ir con Emma al baile y el muy torpe…

"El muy torpe necesita un empujoncito" Pensó al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Emma.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó.

Emma lo miró con una triste sonrisa.

–Nada–Volvió a tomar su redacción.

–Es lo que crees: estaba celoso–Le aseguró Scorpius. Emma dejó la pluma y lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Tú…? –Scorpius simplemente sonrió– ¿Tú crees? –Susurró.

–Palabra de mago–Juró Scorpius llevándose una solemne mano al pecho.

Emma le sonrió con autenticidad, para luego ponerse seria.

–Entonces, ¿Por qué nunca hace _nada_? –Murmuró desanimada.

Scorpius bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Porque es idiota–Le palmeó levemente el brazo a Emma–. Pero los celos lo hacen caminar.

La chica frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno, si ve que otro se te acerca…se esfuerza un poco.

–Pero con Goyle…

Scorpius soltó una risotada.

– ¡Con uno que valga la pena!

Emma sonrió levemente, pero a Scorpius le pareció pensativa.

–Puede ser…tal vez le interese…

Scorpius sonrió para sí mismo.

"Emma, no tienes ni idea."

__

En ese momento, en el aula de Pociones, ubicada en las mazmorras, los alumnos de cuarto año estaban trabajando con ahínco en una poción para cambiar la piel de color. Por la expresión que tenía Emma en ese momento, Albus supo en el acto que ella veía cambiar la piel de color con una poción como algo mortalmente estúpido. Emma odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con Pociones. En realidad, odiaba Pociones, algo que Albus, tratándose de su asignatura favorita, al principio no había podido entender.

Pero después de tantos años conocía la causa mejor que nadie: Emma era mala en Pociones con todas las letras. Sus pociones eran fracasos estrepitosos, Slughorn un pesado sin remedio con ella ("Su padre es muggle, lo habrá heredado de él, no me extraña…" la chica estuvo tentada a tirarle el caldero por la cabeza cuando dijo eso de no ser por la intervención de Albus), y para colmo de males para la pobre chica sus tres amigos eran excelentes en Pociones.

Albus era el primero de su clase en la materia (y en actitud de buen compañero, como se decía a sí mismo al principio, pero ya en ese momento había reconocido la verdad: él nunca hubiera hecho por Demetria Nott lo que hacía por su amiga) y ayudaba a Emma con su "asunto".

–No, Emmie, así no…–Le dijo él al ver que revolvía hacia el lado equivocado, y se ruborizó por el apodo.

La chica también se puso colorada, pero lo disimuló sonriendo y diciendo con supuesta vergüenza:

–Lo siento, Al, soy un desastre–Y comenzó a revolver la poción hacia el lado correcto.

Albus suspiró y puso una mano sobre la de ella para revolver por sí mismo.

–Lo haces demasiado rápido, Emmie–Maldijo el estúpido apodo. Emma dejó de revolver y dejó que el chico controlase la situación por ella, dejando que el sujetara sus manos mientras revolvía.

Mientras que estos pseudo "somos sólo amigos" diagonal "algo más" se ocupaban de su poción, los otros dos miembros más importantes de nuestra historia ni siquiera se miraban.

Scorpius estaba totalmente concentrado en su poción, trabajaba con tanto esmero como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero aún así no iba tan avanzado como Albus, que, distraído con Emma como estaba y todo, casi acababa.

Albus estuvo tentado a decirle a Rose que su poción podría verse afectada por las lágrimas que caían en ella, pero no se lo dijo.

Y por la expresión de Scorpius y cómo salió casi corriendo cuando terminó la clase, Albus pensó que tal vez él no era el único que se había dado cuenta del llanto de su prima.

Emma suspiró.

–Otro Troglodita–Refunfuñó después de entregarle una botella con su poción al profesor. Miró a Rose, que en ese momento salía del cuarto a toda velocidad. Le apretó el brazo a Albus–. Hablaré con ella–Susurró, y la siguió.

Albus suspiró. Las cosas no iban bien. Incluso iban peor de lo que pensaba. Sabía que Rose estaba mal, pero si había llegado al extremo de llorar en medio de la clase de Pociones, la situación era para preocuparse. Y esta vez en serio.

Scorpius era diferente. Disimulado en sus sentimientos y en apariencia frío e indiferente, o por lo menos para quienes no lo conocían tan bien como Albus. Porque no por nada Albus era su mejor amigo: a él no lo engañaba. Se mostraba desagradable, sarcástico y hasta a veces cruel, pero era una fachada. Y era una fachada muy fea, sí, pero al parecer Scorpius no tenía otra forma de encubrir su tristeza. Aunque la encubría muy mal, si iba al caso.

Albus se encontró con Emma en el Gran Comedor para almorzar media hora más tarde, después de haber batallado con Scorpius para que bajase a comer. No había tenido éxito.

Emma se sentó a su lado meneando la cabeza.

–Está destrozada–Murmuró con desaliento al tiempo que se servía un trozo de pollo.

–Ambos lo están–Susurró también Albus: las cotillas de Vanessa y Demetria estaban atentas a cada palabra. Eso les pasaba por no seguir su consejo y buscarse una vida, pensó Albus.

–No sé cómo van a seguir con esto. No pueden estar así para siempre–Emma pinchó un trozo de carne, pero no se la llevó a la boca–. Están devastados.

–El amor más enferma que cura–Concluyó Albus metiéndose un gran trozo de carne en la boca.

Emma lo miró sorprendida, y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no lo veo así–Dijo. Albus la miró con la boca llena–. Ellos no están así por culpa del sentimiento. Lo están por culpa de sus acciones.

– ¿Acciones? –Preguntó Albus frunciendo el ceño.

–Se trató de…–Emma suspiró–de cobardía. Rose fue cobarde en ese sentido. No estuvo dispuesta a arriesgarse por lo que sentía. Y aquí está el precio–Dicho esto, masticó su porción de pollo.

Albus se ruborizó.

"Si fuera tan fácil ser valiente cuando se ama, Emma…" Pensó el chico al mirarla.

–Hola, Emma–Un chico de Hufflepuff, si Albus mal no recordaba llamado Peter Freke, se había acercado a la chica.

Emma se volteó y lo miró contrariada.

–Hola…–Hizo una pausa en que lo observó tal vez esperando reconocerlo– ¿Te conozco?

–Soy Peter Freke–Emma siguió mirándolo extrañada–.Somos compañeros de clase de Adivinación–Explicó el chico.

Emma sonrió de repente.

– ¡Claro! ¡Sí, sí, ya sé quién eres! ¿Necesitas la tarea de la clase pasada? La profesora Parker está algo dura con eso…

–No–La cortó él. Albus lo observaba con recelo. Si era lo que él estaba pensando…– ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Emma lo miró con sorpresa. Albus, con estupefacción. Qué directo el muchacho.

–Oh…es que yo…–Emma miró fugazmente a Albus–yo ya tengo pareja. Lo siento.

Peter pareció desencantado, y, para satisfacción de Albus, se retiró.

–No hay cuidado–Le sonrió el Hufflepuff–Adiós.

– ¿En verdad tienes pareja? –Inquirió Albus con algo que era más que curiosidad.

–No. No quería ir con él. No es mi tipo–Replicó Emma.

Albus frunció el ceño.

–Pues por lo que veo–acotó observando a Vanessa y Demetria, que miraban a Peter Freke comiéndoselo con los ojos–, a ellas le agrada.

Emma las miró fugazmente y dijo:

–No es que no sea guapo, pero…–Sonrió con picardía–es rubio. No me gustan rubios. ¿Te interesa?

Albus se ruborizó.

–Simple curiosidad–Evadió la pregunta y dijo rápidamente–Llegaremos tarde a clase de Encantamientos.

–Pero si quedan quince minutos aún…–Murmuró Emma mirando decepcionada su reloj.

–Igual–Albus se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, alejándola de la comida, las insoportables Vanessa y Demetria, Peter Freke y otros posibles pretendientes. Y por supuesto, de llegar tarde a la clase. Aunque quedasen quince minutos.

__

Albus se sentía oprimido mientras vagaba por el castillo. Sentía como que algo lo oprimía desde todas partes, lo aplastaba y lo dejaba sin salida; el clima, nevado y frío, le impedía salir y lo ahogaba el encierro; Scorpius y su tristeza mal disimulada con un sarcasmo inoportunamente crudo no alentaba a que pudiera descargar su ahogamiento con él; Rose, que no estaba mejor que su amigo, pero en vez de usar el sarcasmo como vía de escape lo hacía volando en la escoba que había rogado a sus padres como regalo adelantado de navidad. Volaba sola y sin importarle el temporal, entre más arriesgado, duro e inhóspito el clima mejor le parecía. Albus pensaba que tal vez el sobreesfuerzo físico lo ayudase a ignorar por un momento el dolor de su corazón. Y para rematar su situación de sofocante encierro y soledad, estaba Emma, de la cual estaba enamorado en secreto y aún no había invitado al baile por…ya ni él sabía qué. Se sentía cobarde, cobarde cuando estaba con ella, y esa sensación era…opresiva. Se sentía ahogado, aplastado por sus sentimientos, sus amigos… el torneo.

El condenado torneo. Bien, había pasado la primera prueba, pero para él eso había sido suerte pura. Cualquiera hubiera creído que había tomado suerte líquida. Es más, Dimitri Krum lo creía a pies juntillas.

La verdad que Krum había desarrollado hacia él una antipatía que rayaba en el odio. Es que Dimitri había tenido que enfrentarse nada más y nada menos que con un basilisco, y lo había hecho prácticamente a ciegas. No podía creer como Albus había vencido a la Banshee con un hechizo tan tonto como era el _Silencius_.

–Nieva mucho.

Albus detuvo su vagabundeo al oír al otro lado del recodo que había estado a punto de tomar a Dimitri Krum.

–Sí, es cierto.

Abrió mucho los ojos y por poco se cayó al suelo al oír que quién respondía era nada más y nada menos que Emma Wilson.

–El baile es en cinco días–Dijo Dimitri.

¡Cinco días! Albus se llevó la mano a la frente. El tiempo corría a una velocidad vertiginosa cuando había un plazo definitivo. Nada más le quedaban cinco días para invitar a la chica al baile.

–Sí, es cierto–Replicó Emma–. Pasa rápido, ¿Tú irás, Dimitri?

Albus sentía el corazón latirle a mil por hora. Si Krum la invitaba… ¿Ella diría que sí?

–Sí, _clarro_–Respondió el búlgaro–. Y _porr_ eso mismo, Emma, me estaba _prreguntando_ si tú…–Pero se detuvo al ver salir a Albus aparentemente de la nada.

–Emma–La llamó éste. Ella lo miró sorprendida–, quiero hablar contigo.

La firmeza de su tono lo sorprendió hasta a él. Dimitri frunció el ceño.

–Yo estaba hablando con ella _prrimerro_, _Potterr_.

Albus tomó a la chica de la mano y la arrastró por el corredor.

–Pues–Le contestó Albus–estoy seguro de que lo tuyo puede esperar, Krum.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, dígase a un corredor desierto donde no había más que un armario de escobas, Albus se detuvo. Emma lo miró con la intriga en los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó la chica.

Albus le dio la espalda, intentando decidir de qué modo se lo diría.

–Krum iba a invitarte al baile–Le dijo, ignorando la pregunta. Emma le sonrió a su espalda.

–Supongo–Replicó ella.

– ¿Qué ibas a responder? –Inquirió Albus, muy serio y nervioso.

–Bueno–Murmuró Emma–, iba a aceptar. Era eso, o no tener pareja.

Albus soltó una risa escéptica.

–Vamos, que medio Hogwarts quiere ir al baile.

–Pero les dije que no–Repuso Emma. Albus se dio vuelta y la miró. La mirada de ella era tan intensa como el celeste de sus ojos.

–Pero Krum…

–Sí, a él iba a decirle que sí–Susurró Emma apasionadamente–, pero sólo porque llevo semanas esperando que _alguien_ me invite, y no hace nada. No puedo rechazar a todos, quedarme sin pareja porque ese _alguien_ no se decide.

–Bueno–Albus se pasó una mano por el pelo, ruborizado, sorprendido, incómodo…una maraña de sentimientos mezclados. Yo quería preguntarte… ¡Oh, no! –Exclamó al ver que Rowena Turner iba caminando hacia ellos– ¡No quiero que me vea!

Emma frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué…?

Albus buscó desesperadamente un escondite. Al fin vio el armario de escobas y, sin pensármelo dos veces, tomó a Emma de la mano y la llevó dentro. Una vez que, no sin dificultad, ambos estuvieron acomodados allí, cerró la puerta. Vigiló atentamente por un agujero en la madera a la gemela Turner hasta que se perdió de vista. Albus suspiró de alivio.

– ¿Se puede saber porqué te escondes de Rowena Turner? –Le preguntó Emma en un susurro.

Estaban uno aplastado contra el otro en el reducido espacio. Estaba muy oscuro. Albus tanteó en busca de su varita.

– ¿Qué estoy tocando? –Preguntó nerviosamente al no reconocer lo que palmeaba.

–Mi pierna. _Lumos!_

Se encendió una luz. Emma había encendido su varita, y Albus pudo ver lo que estaba tanteando: el muslo de Emma. Quitó la mano súbitamente, ruborizado.

–Lo siento–Se disculpó.

–No hay cuidado–Repuso Emma, tan ruborizada como él–. Pero dime–Preguntó con renovada intriga– ¿Por qué te escondes de Rowena Turner?

–Emma, ve al baile conmigo–Susurró él.

Iluminados a la tenue luz de la varita, los ojos de Emma relucían como piedras preciosas.

–Hasta que lo dijiste–Susurró también ella con su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

_Bésala_–Musitó la vocecilla en la cabeza de Albus.

Albus miró los labios de la chica.

"No puedo"

_Bésala._

"No…no puedo"

_Quieres hacerlo._

"Pero…no puedo"

_¡Claro que puedes!_

"¡NO PUEDO!"

_¡No seas cobarde! –_lo alentó la voz como nunca–_ La amas, y tú eres Albus Potter, ¿Cierto?_

"Sí, pero…"

_Venciste a una Banshee tú solo, ¿Cierto?_

"Sí, pero…"

_Eres el hijo del legendario Harry Potter, ¿Cierto?_

"Sí, pero…"

_Llevas el nombre de un hombre muy valiente, ¿Cierto?_

"Sí, pero…"

_¡¡¡¿Entonces qué esperas?!!!_

Y siguiendo un impulso que no lamentaría jamás, Albus Potter probó los labios de Emma Wilson por primera vez.

Tal vez daría dramatismo poder decir que fue un beso apasionado, fuerte y digno de las buenas telenovelas mexicanas, pero en la realidad el beso fue suave, delicado y dulce. Muy dulce. Ellos derrochaban dulzura por todas partes. Derrochaba dulzura el hecho de que lo que había sido postergado por tanto tiempo por culpa de un muchacho terco y con pánico al rechazo y una chica que se creía enamorada de su hermano cuando en realidad estaba enamorada de él por fin saliese a la luz; no más noches en vela, lamentaciones por lo que no se dijo y por lo que sí, miradas que decían todo y a la vez nada, sentimientos ocultos, guardados y encerrados; máscaras inútiles de alegría, amor maquillado de amistad, lágrimas escondidas. No más ocultar los sentimientos de los otros, ya que descubrieron que en realidad se los ocultaban de sí mismos. Porque bajo la capa había un sentimiento. Porque bajo el disfraz, había un corazón.

–Ese fue tu primer beso–Susurró Emma, sus labios de los de él separados por poco menos de cinco centímetros, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Albus hizo una mueca.

–No exactamente–Susurró.

Emma abrió los ojos.

– ¿Cómo?

Albus también la miró.

– ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta que hubo en la Sala Común cuando pasé la primera prueba?

Emma frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

–Sí, no pude ir. Tenía clases particulares de Pociones con Slughorn. Obligatorias, por cierto.

Albus contuvo el impulso de reírse de la idea de clases particulares de Pociones y respondió:

–bueno, y te acuerdas de que el alcohol no me hace bien.

Emma lo miró con mayor desconfianza aún, y asintió.

–La primera vez–Murmuró Albus–que tomé una cerveza de manteca en Hogsmeade me puse _demasiado_ alegre. Scorpius dice que soy demasiado flojo, y tal vez tenga razón. La cuestión es que en la fiesta me tome tres botellas.

Emma se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Con quién fue? –Exigió seriamente– ¿Con quién fue el beso?

Albus frunció el ceño, y miró el cabello de Emma, que refulgía levemente a la luz de la varita de la chica.

–Tú querías saber por qué me escondía de Rowena…

A Emma se le abrió la boca.

– ¡Besaste a Rowena Turner! –Se indignó.

– ¡Había bebido! –Se excusó él–Aún así, no fue nada, no tiene importancia.

–Si no tiene importancia–Inquirió una enfadada Emma–, ¿Por qué te escondes?

–Bueno…es que no recuerdo si besé a Rowena o a Helena, y o bien fue una o la otra, y no quiero una conversación inoportuna con…

– ¡Ni siquiera sabes a quién besaste! –Exclamó la chica.

– ¡Porque no me importa, Emma! –Exclamó él también– ¡No me importa a cuál de las dos he besado porque a la única que he querido besar durante toda mi vida es a ti!

Ambos se ruborizaron ante semejante declaración.

– ¿En serio? –Susurró Emma.

–Por mi vida–Replicó en un susurro antes de besarla de nuevo.

Albus la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, al tiempo que Emma rodeaba su cuello en un abrazo férreo, en un beso mil veces más apasionado que el anterior. La puerta se abrió, y por poco se cayeron al suelo. Se separaron bruscamente y se encontraron cara a cara con el vejete de Filch, que los miraba en plan sádico.

– ¡¿Qué creen que hacen…?!

Albus tomó a Emma de la mano y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas. Doblaron rápidamente por un pasillo y Albus sacó la capa de invisibilidad y la puso sobre ambos, ocultándolos.

Filch y la Sra. Norris pasaron corriendo, casi rozándolos. Albus contuvo la respiración.

– ¡Vamos, Sra. Norris, los atraparemos! –Chilló el celador al tiempo que resollaba al doblar una esquina.

Una vez que ya no oyeron los pasos de Filch, Albus les quitó a Emma y a él la capa de invisibilidad y ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

– ¡Qué espantoso fue eso! –Exclamó Emma sin dejar de reír– ¿Viste lo cerca que lo teníamos? ¡Hubiera podido contar sus arrugas!

– ¡Qué asco! –Dijo Albus aún riendo– ¡Aunque aún así no hubieras podido!

– ¿Por qué no? –Curioseó Emma, muy risueña.

– ¿Cuántos años necesitarías para contar tan alto?

Ambos rieron por la broma.

–Creo que le molestó mucho que mancillásemos su armario–Observó Emma sonriéndole.

–No es eso–Discrepó Albus muy serio–: hace tanto que no besa a nadie que lo horrorizó la imagen.

Mencionar el beso hizo que Albus se sonrojase, pero Emma rió con ganas.

– ¿Pero tú qué sabes si no besa a nadie ahora? –Se buró Emma mientras iban camino a la Sala Común–Tengo mis sospechas sobre Madame Pince…

–Oh, no, no lo creo–Dijo Albus–. No alguien humano, al menos. Sospecho que hay algo entre él y esa gata…

– ¡Oh, Albus! –Exclamó Emma dándole un suave golpe en el brazo al tiempo que el chico se reía– ¡No seas asqueroso!

–Oye, sólo soy realista–Replicó él en ademán apaciguador al tiempo que ponía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Emma. La chica se abrazó a su cintura.

–Tal vez–Coincidió ella–. Pero repulsivo.

–Estás pidiendo demasiado…

–Ey, ¡No te he pedido nada! –Exclamó ella.

–Oh, bueno, sí–Admitió él–. Pídemelo, a ver.

Ella sonrió.

–Bésame.

Albus fingió considerarlo.

–Creo que puedo hacer eso–Dijo para después cumplir con la "petición" de la chica.

* * *

_No, no es un sueño. Es real. El muchacho se animó. Aunque usted NO lo crea. Ja ja ja, pobre Albus, nadie le tenía fé. Cuando se lo leí a _**_Flora de Potter_**_ cuando vino a mi casa, me dijo "Es un sueño, ¿No?" ¡No! ¡Es verdad! Ja ja ja_

_Comenten por favor, quiero saber que piensan ^^_

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard  
_


	19. Capítulo 10, Parte 1

Traición –Parte 1–

En el gran comedor todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Drumstrang estaban cenando.

Scorpius jugueteaba con su puré de papas. Todo era un asco: el puré, la vida, sus sentimientos, la forma en que masticaba Goyle, los intentos de Emma para levantarle el ánimo, verla actuar cursi con Albus, ver a Albus actuar como un idiota cuando hablaba con Emma, el no tener pareja para el baile, el tener que ir al baile, el baile…

–El baile es en tres días –Le dijo Albus haciendo eco a sus pensamientos.

Scorpius puso cara de asco y apartó el plato de sí.

–No voy a ir–Dijo al fin.

– ¡No puedes no ir! –Exclamó Albus atónito– ¿Cuándo se te presentará una oportunidad como esta más tarde?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–No sé ni me importa.

–Vamos, que no soporto verte así–Scorpius alzó la vista. Albus parecía enfadado–. Deja de auto compadecerte. Tú lo dijiste: no estás muriéndote. ¿Quieres superarlo?

–Sí–Respondió Scorpius a desgana.

– ¡Entonces pon de tu parte! –Exclamó Albus con severidad– ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras un gusano! ¡No eres un gusano! ¿O acaso sí?

–No–Refunfuñó Scorpius.

– ¿Qué? –Albus fingió no oírlo.

–No.

–No te oigo…

–No–Repitió Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¡No! –Gritó Scorpius, lo que hizo que varias personas se voltearan a mirarlo. Se puso de pie y le espetó– ¡Ya, ya, conseguiré pareja! Pero no sé cual…–Miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw; Lily charlaba animadamente con Dominique. Y en ese momento tuvo una idea– ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Albus lo miró asustado.

– ¿No irás a invitar a…?

Pero Scorpius no lo escuchó. Se encaminó hacia las dos primas.

–Hola, chicas–Les sonrió él algo forzosamente. Scorpius notó con un malestar en el estómago como Lily se ruborizaba al sonreír. Miró a Dominique, deseando acabar con aquello de una vez por todas–. ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo…?

– ¡Sí! –Exclamó Lily eufórica– ¡Claro que sí!

– ¿…Dominique? –Completó Scorpius ruborizándose.

Hubo una pausa de incómodo silencio durante unos minutos. El sonrojo de Lily se hizo más intenso. La pelirroja se puso de pie.

–Oh…yo…debo irme–Se excusó, y se fue de la mesa.

Dominique le sonrió a Scorpius.

–Me encantaría.

–_Moi aussi_–Scorpius le besó una mano, como había hecho tantas otras veces, intentando ignorar a la morena que acababa de salir casi corriendo del salón, seguid por un muchacho rubio y alto.

– ¿Rosie? –La llamó Lorcan– ¿A dónde vas?

__

Esa destrozada pluma era todo cuánto le quedaba de ella. Eso, y la sagrada bolsa de _Chococrunchies _que llegaba cada domingo por la noche, junto con un trozo de pergamino que lo mismo decía siempre: "Un trato es un trato."

Sólo que esas dos semanas la tinta había llegado corrida y emborronada, y Scorpius intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que la causa no eran lágrimas…

Ella le había dado su palabra, y los cereales allí estaban. Nunca había fallado a su promesa. Pero aún así, Scorpius debía dejarla atrás. Debía dejar atrás a Rose Weasley y por eso le había dado a Albus todos sus objetos referentes a la chica para que su amigo se deshiciera de ellas (Aunque secretamente, Albus las había escondido): los obsequios que la chica le había dado durante esos cuatro años, fotografías de Rose desde los once años hasta los catorce, el suéter que la Sra. Weasley le había tejido para navidad en primer año, la carta que le había escrito Rose con completa indignación a causa de una pluma que la había enviado como regalo…y la pluma.

Cuando había comenzado a…cuando Rose y él…cuando ella había dicho que…que sentía lo mismo que él, Scorpius había reparado la pluma. O eso supuso que había pasado, ya que la había encontrado entera y nueva en el cajón donde la había guardado siempre.

Pero cuando la había sacado el día anterior para que Albus se deshiciese de ella…estaba rota. Y eso lo había conmocionado sobre manera. Y por eso estaba allí, por la noche, con esa pluma en el bolsillo, camino al gran ventanal que había en el sexto piso, para dejarlo atrás. Para dejar atrás todo lo que ella significaba.

El helado viento invernal le despeinó el cabello e hizo que la pluma ondease entre sus manos. Los ojos grises del muchacho se clavaron en los nevados jardines de Hogwarts, en las luces encendidas dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid, el lago congelado, el cielo negro aterciopelado cubierto de estrellas, cual diamantes…

Amaba ese lugar. No importaba cuánta queja o remilgo pusieran sus padres en su contra. Scorpius adoraba Hogwarts. Adoraba ese mundo, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con él: sus criaturas, su aire, su color, su aroma, su…su todo. Sencillamente todo.

Aunque no sólo era Hogwarts. En realidad, era a cualquier lugar que hubiera podido llamar su hogar, su casa. Amaba el edificio en el que vivía con sus padres y abuelos, Mansión Malfoy; Inglaterra, pese a que su madre viviese refunfuñando que adoraría vivir en Francia, como tía Daphne.

"_Ama a su país, según parece. O a sus habitantes. ¿Rose es hija de tu hermano Ronald, cierto, Ginny?"_

Scorpius hizo una mueca al recordar ese momento embarazoso. Aún no sabía cómo su madre se había dado cuenta. Pero lo había hecho. Nunca había agradecido tanto no compartir un verano con ella después de esa conversación. Astoria Malfoy era astuta, no hacía falta decirlo, pero, además de eso, era su madre. Y las madres conocen a sus hijos tan bien que, astutas o no, les es fácil adivinar cosas como ésas. E interrogar a sus hijos al respecto en cuánto se les presentase oportunidad…dígase, por ejemplo, vacaciones de navidad.

"Pensándolo bien, menos mal que voy al baile" Se dijo Scorpius.

Cerró los ojos e iba a soltar ese objeto que había significado tanto para él, si es que aún no lo significaba, cuando un sonido extraño a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó. Dio un respingo, y, siguiendo un impulso, corrió con pluma en mano a ocultarse en las sombras.

Una figura delgada cubierta por una capa de invierno se acercó corriendo a la gran ventana. La luz de la luna incidió de lleno en el rostro de Rose Weasley cuando ésta se hubo colocado junto al ventanal. Scorpius notó que estaba abrazada a un cuadernito que él conocía muy bien: su diario íntimo.

Una ráfaga de ventisca helada entró por la ventana e hizo a Scorpius estremecerse, pero la muchacha no se movió. Cerró los ojos cuando el viento le alborotó los cabellos y respiró profundamente abrazándose a su diario con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y pasó las hojas del diario. Se detuvo en una en particular, para leerla en susurros. Inconscientemente, Scorpius se acercó a ella sigilosamente, sin ser visto.

–"Querido Diario–Comenzó Rose–: hoy estoy muy feliz. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no entendía al amor? Tal vez ahora llegue a entenderlo–Una lágrima cayó en el diario abierto–. Estar con él es diferente a estar con cualquier otra persona. Al hablar con él soy yo, y eso parece bastarle. No espera nada de mí, simplemente…–Rose sollozó–simplemente parece…feliz de…feliz de…–Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Sin abrirlos, arrancó la página y la estrujó en una mano–…feliz de que yo sea quién soy. De que yo sea cómo soy–Concluyó. Cerró el diario de un golpe y lo arrojó al suelo con fiereza junto con la hoja arrugada. Su espalda fue resbalando por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo, donde se abrazó las rodillas, presa de violentos sollozos.

Al cabo de un momento (Durante el cual Scorpius estuvo tentado a consolarla infinitas veces) los sollozos de Rose fueron remitiendo hasta que sólo cayeron lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro. La muchacha volvió a respirar hondo.

–No puedes quebrarte así, Rose–Se dijo la morena apartándose las lágrimas del rostro–. Algún día…tendrás que superarlo. Tal vez no sea hoy–Musitó con la voz quebrada–. Tal vez no mañana…–Soltó un pequeño sollozo–pero algún día.

Se levantó del suelo, tomó el diario íntimo y la hoja arrancada y los observó con tristeza.

–Mi vida entera está aquí dentro–Murmuró acercándose a la ventana–, pero él forma parte de cada momento de ella. Si me quedo con esto…–Cerró los ojos y estiró el brazo con el diario y la hoja hasta que asomaron fuera de la ventana–nunca podré dejarlo ir.

Abrió la mano y ambos objetos se desplomaron al vacío. Rose abrió los ojos, y suspiró mirando el cielo.

–Adiós, Scorpius.

Sollozó y se alejó de la ventana para irse corriendo. En cuanto se perdió el sonido de sus pasos, Scorpius se acercó rápidamente a la ventana.

– _Accio!_ –Exclamó, y el diario y la página rota acudieron a sus manos. Abrió el cuadernillo con manos temblorosas en una página cualquiera.

"_Querido Diario:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Escribo con la tinta rosa que me regaló tía Angelina. ¡Es tan linda! Y también, bueno…me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero con la pluma que me regaló Scorpius. Sí, ése que tú estás pensando: Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Me regaló una pluma! Yo no lo entiendo. Se supone que en navidad le das regalos a la gente que te importa. ¿Es que acaso le importo? Sea como sea, es un descarado. ¡Dice dármela para que sigua escribiendo en mi diario sobre él! ¡Como si yo hablara de él aquí! No he mencionado su nombre una sola vez._

_Rosie Weasley"_

Scorpius, sin siquiera él saber cómo se sentía, retrocedió un poco hacia páginas anteriores. Se detuvo en una en que la tinta estaba algo corrida.

"_Querido Diario:_

_Tantas cosas han pasado que no sé por dónde empezar. Quizá porque ahora estoy en la enfermería, toda magullada, escribiendo a la luz de la luna, y dormido a mi lado está nada más y nada menos que el chico que me ha hecho llorar durante semanas: Scorpius Malfoy. Si estoy aquí, con vida, es gracias a él._

_Hoy, antes del banquete de Halloween, esos dos repugnantes de Goyle y Selwyn, creo que se llaman así, me dijeron que mi Wendy estaba bajo el sauce boxeador, y yo fui corriendo hacia allí. Creo que fui muy imprudente, pero la cuestión es que en un segundo yo tomaba la jaula de Wendy entre mis manos y al siguiente el sauce boxeador me mataba a golpes. Por Merlín, nunca nada me había dolido tanto como eso, nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Creí que me iba a morir. Y justo en ese momento en que daba todo por perdido…apareció él. Scorpius Malfoy, sí. Me salvó la vida. Y sé que nunca he conocido ni conoceré a alguien tan valiente como él. Me sentí como una princesa rescatada por su caballero de brillante armadura. Fue tan bueno conmigo… Emma lo llama "El héroe Scor". Yo creo que "Scor" suena muy lindo, pero a Scorpius no le gusta. Aún así lo llamo de ese modo. Me gusta cómo suena…"Scor". Él se burla de mí llamándome "Rosie". Creo que "Rosie" también es muy bonito, ¿No crees?_

_Rosie Weasley"_

Scorpius cerró el diario de un golpe y enterró el rostro entre las manos, sin saber qué pensar o sentir.

__

Lysander miraba a su amigo con una preocupación ya habitual.

–Scor… ¡Scor! ¡Scor! ¡Scorpius!

El chico dio un respingo.

–Eh… ¿Qué?

Lysander hizo una mueca.

–Te toca a ti.

Scorpius miró el tablero de ajedrez con sorpresa.

–Oh…oh, sí. Eh… H5, Caballo.

Lysander bufó.

–Jaque mate. Otra vez.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Lástima.

La preocupación en los ojos de la chica se hizo más intensa.

–Scorpius, en verdad me preocupas.

El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–Pues despreocúpate.

Lysander golpeó la mesa con los puños. Scorpius la miró dando un respingo.

– ¡Ya basta! –Le gritó– ¡Has un esfuerzo y supéralo, hombre! ¡No puedes seguir así!

Scorpius suspiró, alicaído.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Lysander asintió, al parecer más aplacada.

–También yo. ¿Ya has conseguido pareja para el baile, por lo menos?

Scorpius asintió.

–Sí, iré con Dominique.

Lysander pensó un momento.

–Es guapa–Dijo con una sonrisa–. Me agrada.

El chico arqueó una ceja.

–Ni que influyera tu opinión–Gruñó.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

–Albus tiene razón: tu humor da asco, que quieres que te diga.

El Slytherin la miró curioso.

– ¿Con quién irás tú?

Lysander se apartó el cabello de la cara, un gesto tan de Rose que Scorpius sintió que el diario íntimo que llevaba en la mochila de pronto pesaba diez toneladas.

–Con Fred.

– ¿Fred Weasley? –Inquirió el chico sorprendido–Bueno, es decente.

Lysander arqueó una ceja.

–Ni que influyera tu opinión–Se burló, y ambos se rieron.

__

Goyle se contemplaba en el espejo con aires de superioridad.

– ¡Me veo excelente! –Se jactó ostentosamente al tiempo que se acomodaba su traje de gala color gris– ¡Y decían que no conseguiría pareja!

Scorpius rodó los ojos, poniéndose el saco, negro a juego con el pantalón.

– ¡Demetria quedará impresionada! –Continuó fanfarroneando Goyle.

Albus miraba a Selwyn en plan sádico.

–Como te vea posándote de la raya con mi hermana–Lo amenazaba mientras trataba de abotonarse la camisa–, te juro, Salame, que yo…

–Oh, Albus, ya déjalo–Lo cortó Scorpius, hastiado–. Ya sabe que si se pasa con Lily, lo dejas estéril. ¿Cierto, Salame?

Selwyn se puso pálido y asintió febrilmente con la cabeza. Albus suspiró.

–Está bien–Concedió–. Pero no lo olvides–Volvió a amenazar al Slytherin–: si te desubicas con mi hermanita, esos granos serán el menor de tus problemas.

En cuanto Goyle y Selwyn se retiraron de la habitación, Scorpius le palmeó el hombro a Albus.

–Relájate–Le dijo. Albus frunció el ceño y se puso el saco azul oscuro con dificultad.

–Detesto esta ropa–Refunfuñó mientras bajaban las escaleras–. Me incomoda–Tironeó de la manga del saco–. Es molesta. Y esta camisa…con corbata. ¡¡¿Por qué hay que usar una cochina corbata?!!

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

–Oh, no lo sé… ¿Por qué es un baile de gala? –Sugirió, irónico.

Albus lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, al tiempo que tiraba de la corbata de moño, color azul oscuro como el traje. Goyle se paseaba por la sala con aire ufano, esperando a su pareja.

Albus se pasó una mano por el pelo, y miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de las chicas nerviosamente.

–Maldita cosa…me ahoga…–Refunfuñaba Albus sin dejar de toquetear su moño, deshaciéndolo.

En ese momento salieron las tres Slytherins.

Demetria llevaba un vestido negro liso hasta las rodillas y su cabello suelto también era negro y liso.

Vanessa, por su parte, tenía puesto un vestido naranja, escotado y ajustado, con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Y Emma…bueno, Scorpius notó que Albus estaba completamente embobado con ella. El vestido de Emma era color turquesa como sus ojos, con la parte de la falda bordada en lentejuelas del mismo color. Se había recogido el cabello rubio y ondulado de modo que sólo quedaban unos mechones sueltos cayendo sobre sus hombros. Se había puesto una cadenita con un dije en forma de flor y dos pendientes usaba zapatos de tacón.

– ¡Hola, chicos! –Les sonrió.

Albus se había quedado con la boca abierta. Scorpius sonrió discretamente.

– ¡Scor, ese traje te hace ver muy bien! –Exclamó Emma con su natural efusividad.

–Gracias, Emma–Replicó el chico, sintiendo algo desagradable en el estómago ante la mención del apodo–. Tú también te ves muy bien.

La chica sonrió.

– ¡Gracias! –Miró a su pareja, que seguía mirándola, boquiabierto–Oh, Albus, ¡Te has deshecho la corbata! –Se rió y comenzó a anudársela–En verdad que no sirves para vestir elegante…

–Iré a buscar a Dominique–Avisó Scorpius, aunque ninguno de los dos lo oyó: ya estaban en su propio mundo–, nos vemos allá–Dijo, y salió de la sala común.

Por los corredores de Hogwarts Scorpius se topó con varias parejas, ambos tan felices como nerviosos, que se dirigían al baile, así como muchachos de traje y expresión asustada que debían de ir a buscar a su pareja. Al igual que él. Scorpius sonrió. Él no estaba asustado, ni nervioso, ni intimidado. Dominique Weasley (Maldijo el apellido) no lo intimidaba precisamente.

Por esa semana corría el rumor de que la campeona de Beauxbatons salía con Scorpius Malfoy, un año menor que ella, mejor amigo de su primo y, según las muchachas (y al enterarse de ello Scorpius se sorprendió sobre manera), uno de los chicos más codiciados de Hogwarts.

En realidad, "salir con Dominique" no era la expresión adecuada a ojos de Scorpius. Él y ella se encontraban en…bueno, en cualquier sitio privado (o casi), y sólo…se besaban. No era una "relación", la verdad. Dominique y Scorpius habían hablado desde el principio y tanto él como ella se habían advertido mutuamente de que lo suyo no era nada serio. Si iban a jugar, era por lo divertido del asunto. Nada más que diversión. Y cuando se tornase aburrido…pues, se acabó. No había vuelta de hoja. Y a Scorpius le parecía perfecto.

Del carruaje de Beauxbatons salían varias parejas, muchachas que se encontraban con un chico fuera, y viceversa. Dominique se veía muy hermosa, con un vestido escotado, plateado y lleno de brillos, corto y ajustado, junto con los zapatos altos y el cabello largo cayendo por la espalda. Scorpius le sonrió. Dominique le dio un beso coqueto en los labios, y fueron camino l gran salón.

Allí se encontraron con Albus (que en ése momento se quejaba de su chaqueta) y Emma (que sonreía muchísimo, incluso tratándose de ella).

–Deja de quejarte, "niño de mami"–Se burló Scorpius de su amigo, que al oír esto dejó de refunfuñar inmediatamente.

–Dominique, estás preciosa–Le dijo Emma.

–Tú también, Emma, gracias–Repuso la chica sonriéndole también. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba un vestido con motivos escoceses, se acercó a los cuatro muchachos.

–Señor Potter, señorita Weasley–Les dijo–, les toca abrir el baile, ¿Recuerdan?

Albus puso cara de mortificación, pero asintió. Dominique simplemente sonrió.

– ¿Y qué esperan? –Exclamó McGonagall con severidad– ¡Vayan!

Albus se sorprendió desagradablemente.

– ¿A…Ahora? –Tartamudeó.

– ¡Sí, Potter, ahora! –Dijo McGonagall frunciendo el ceño y se alejó de ellos murmurando algo inentendible.

Apenas se hubo ido, Albus se puso a despotricar.

– ¡Odio esto de abrir el baile! ¡Sobre que soy malo bailando, me hacen hacerlo primero que los demás…!

–Vamos, Al–Lo cortó Emma, haciendo que el chico callase de inmediato–, no puedes ser _tan_ malo.

Albus la miró con una mueca de dolor.

–No quiero pisarte…

Emma se rió, y, negando con la cabeza, lo llevó a la pista de baile de la mano.

– ¿Vamos? –Le susurró Dominique a Scorpius en el oído con una sonrisa seductora.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde Albus y Emma.

–Vamos.

La música comenzó a sonar, cada vez más fuerte, al tiempo que las tres parejas (Albus y Emma, Dimitri y Vanessa, Dominique y él) se colocaban en el centro de la pista. Todo mundo se paró a su alrededor, en un círculo.

"Tres culturas diferentes e igual de fisgones" Pensó Scorpius con desagrado al mirar el popurrí de personas que allí había. Comenzaron a dar vueltas, su mano puesta firmemente en la cintura de Dominique. Reconoció a James Potter, que se burlaba de su hermano menor con total descaro.

"Lo que hay que ver…"

Oh, sí, lo que había que ver.

En la tercera vuelta que dio con su voluptuosa pareja (Goyle miraba a la chica con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas), ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez, tres cosas que marcarían a fuego vivo la noche de un modo que ninguna de las personas involucradas en esas tres situaciones jamás se lo hubieran esperado.

Scorpius vio a Rose Weasley, más hermosa de lo que nunca había estado, con un vestido rosa con partes fucsias, ligeramente escotado y con finos tirantes. Tenía el cabello castaño semi-ondulado recogido en una media coleta, maquillaje en el rostro, párpados y labios…y una expresión de triste resignación cuando sus miradas se cruzaron; En ese preciso instante en que ambos se miraron, Dominique besó a Scorpius; y Lorcan tomó el rostro de Rose entre las manos, besándola también.

Y Scorpius apartó a Dominique para mirar la escena que se desarrollaba a su lado, al tiempo que Rose hacía lo propio, ambos con una expresión que reflejaba una horrible mezcla de desconcierto, dolor y… ¿Traición? Tal vez eso era, o al menos eso sintió Scorpius cuando Dominique se lo llevó de la mano hacia la otra punta del salón, cuando vio a Rose también siendo arrastrada por Lorcan, quién también lo miraba fijamente con una copia idéntica de su expresión en el rostro.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Dominique cuando al cambiar la canción Scorpius se alejó del gentío para servirse una bebida.

–No, nada–Mintió el chico en un murmullo, mirando su vaso. Aún estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de ver. Y no quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo…

–Oh, bueno. Oye…–Dijo la rubia al cabo de un momento. Scorpius la miró– ¿Te importa si voy…? –Dejó la frase inconclusa al tiempo que señalaba a un grupo de chicos Gryffindor de sexto.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–Claro que no–Le dijo con sinceridad–. Ve si quieres.

Dominique le sonrió.

–Eres un encanto–Lo besó levemente en los labios y se alejó.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en una silla, desconcertado. La imagen de Lorcan y Rose besándose se agolpaba en su mente una y otra vez, ininterrumpidamente, incansablemente…dolorosamente. Doliéndole y enfadándole cada vez con la misma intensidad.

– ¿Estás solo? –Scorpius alzó la vista, dando un respingo–Los siento, no quise asustarte–Se disculpó Lysander. Llevaba un vestido lila con voladitos, y el cabello, largo hasta el mentón, decorado con una cinta a tono con el vestido.

–No, es sólo…–Comenzó Scorpius. Suspiró–No me siento bien–Confesó.

– ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó Lysander frunciendo el ceño, sentándose junto a él.

Scorpius pensó que decirle a su amiga "me duele el corazón" no era muy apropiado.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–No debí venir–Gruñó. De pronto reparó en que Lysander también estaba sola– ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

Lysander sonrió.

–Fred fue a buscar unos bocadillos–Se encogió de hombros–. McGonagall no se apura, y tengo hambre. ¿Tú no?

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

–Algo–Miró a su amiga–. Lizzie, te ves muy guapa.

Lysander sonrió, y se puso de pie, caminando de un lado a otro en un desfile imaginario.

–Gracias–Repuso al fin con falsa altivez. Scorpius sonrió, para luego volver a ponerse serio.

Lysander abandonó cualquier gesto bromista y lo miró con preocupación.

–Scor, lo de mi hermano y Rose no es nada serio, créeme–Susurró al chica sentándose a su lado.

El chico clavó su mirada gris en ella.

–No parecía así hace un momento–Observó tristemente.

–Bueno, tú y Dominique se besan, y eso no lo hace serio–Argumentó Lysander con sencillez–. Un beso no significa nada estos días. Sólo mira a Albus y Rowena Turner.

Scorpius sonrió.

–O Helena, no lo olvides.

Lysander se rió.

–Oh, no, fue Rowena. Ella me lo dijo–Confesó.

–Recuérdame decírselo a Albus, el tipo no está enterado–Se burló Scorpius. Ambos se rieron–. Siempre me alegras el día, Lizzie.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

–Ya me lo pagarás.

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Oye, la amistad es gratis…

Lysander se rió. Scorpius no pudo evitar corearla. En ese momento apareció Fred, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

Scorpius le sonrió, pero Fred no lo correspondió. El rubio se puso serio. Lysander asintió con una sonrisa.

–Seguro–Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Fred–. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Scor?

–Yo…–Scorpius miró a Fred y su mirada sádica–No, gracias. Diviértanse.

–Como quieras–Repuso Lysander y se alejó con su pareja.

* * *

_¡¡¡Hola a todos/as!!! Gracias por esperar :) La historia llegó al punto hasta donde la había pensado cuando empecé a escribirla, y tenía que reorganizar mis ideas. Además de que pensé tanto esta escena que escribirla me fue muy difícil._

_Pero bueno, aquí estoy. No sé si he tardado mucho o no, pero eso es otra historia. Intento ser rápida, lo siento._

_El título es algo…no sé, no es muy convincente, pero era adecuado para la situación, por no decir que en la segunda mitad del capítulo se le da un significado nuevo para añadir al ya presentado en esta parte._

_Veamos…Scorpius me pareció súper fisgón recogiendo el diario de Rose, algo inescrupuloso, pero, vamos, ¡Es un Slytherin!_

_Este es un capítulo Scorpius-Rose, pero es que narrar lo felices que son "Al" y "Emmie" me parecía algo innecesario. Aún así, habrá escenas cursis, no se preocupen. ¡Me encanta el romance!_

_Se me ocurrió una nueva historia de pocos capítulos que publicaré en breve…y… ¡Oh, sí! Me encantaría que leyeran el primer (y único que he cargado hasta ahora) capítulo de __**Mariposa Blanca**__, así saber su opinión al respecto. :D Necesito críticas._

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_

_PD: En la segunda parte sucede lo en verdad interesante :D_


	20. Capítulo 10, Parte 2

Traición – Parte 2 –

Las horas pasaron; Scorpius vigilaba a Rose y a Lorcan atentamente, siempre y cuando ellos pasasen cerca de él, algo que al parecer evitaban con ahínco.

Scorpius recorrió el salón con la mirada por millonésima vez, intentando encontrar algo, alguien…

Rose y el clon maligno de Lizzie no estaban.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, sintiéndose inquieto sin saber muy bien la razón.

–Oye, Lizzie–Llamó a su amiga. La rubia lo miró–, ¿Dónde está…tu hermano?

Lysander frunció el ceño.

–Creo que Rose y él salieron a los jardines–Lo miró–. ¿Por qué preg…?

Pero Scorpius no la dejó terminar la frase. Sintiendo como lo invadía un profundo desasosiego, se alejó casi corriendo de su amiga y salió del castillo.

Todo estaba cubierto de nieve. El frío arreciaba. Scorpius se estremeció.

–Rose–Murmuró, y su aliento dibujó un vaho en el aire. Sus pasos resonaron por el camino de grava. El silencio era absoluto. Era una noche demasiado fría para salir del cálido castillo.

Scorpius se detuvo junto al rosedal, donde no quedaba ninguna flor viva después de tremendas heladas, a causa de un leve ruido. Escuchó con atención.

Hubo un destello de luz roja.

– ¡Déjame! –Exclamó una voz infinitamente conocida, y Scorpius vio ondear la melena castaña de una muchacha con un vestido rosa con lentejuelas. El chico siguió a Rose sin pensárselo dos veces.

Cuando se hubieron adentrado en lo más profundo del rosedal, la chica se detuvo. Scorpius observó su espalda, por la que caía su cabello castaño. Se sorprendió y preocupó sobremanera al notar que Rose sollozaba.

–Eres una estúpida, Rose–Dijo la chica. Scorpius notó que hablaba consigo misma, como solía hacer, y que no había reparado en su presencia. Su aliento dibujó una nube algodonosa–. So-Sobre qué vas al…al baile con…con Lorcan–Sorbió por la nariz–, no traes abrigo–Se estremeció, y se largó a llorar.

Scorpius se acercó de espaldas ella silenciosamente, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Rose se sobresaltó, y se dio vuelta repentinamente con la varita en alto.

– ¡Lorcan, aléjate de mí…! –Al ver a Scorpius se quedó paralizada. Se miraron un momento en silencio, durante el cual de los ojos de ella dejaron de manar lágrimas momentáneamente–Scorpius–Susurró ella al fin en un tono tan sorprendido como su expresión. Miró el saco que tenía cubriéndole la espalda y luego al chico. Bajó lentamente la varita.

– ¿Qué…?

Scorpius no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla intensamente.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario. Estoy bien–Susurró Rose, quitándose el saco de los hombros y tendiéndoselo. Pero Scorpius no lo agarró.

El chico frunció el ceño. Rose estaba ligeramente despeinada, con el lápiz labial algo corrido y…

Scorpius palideció de ira, indignación, angustia…

– ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? –Susurró.

Rose esquivó la mirada del chico, al tiempo que se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

–Nada–Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

– ¿Y esto te lo has hecho tú sola? –Ironizó él levantando el tirante del vestido de Rose, que estaba roto y colgaba a un lado.

Rose cerró los ojos, y dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejillas.

–Rose…–Murmuró Scorpius dando un paso hacia ella. La chica lo miró a los ojos durante un momento, para luego fijar la vista en el suelo, con los ojos vidriosos.

– ¿Él te…? –Scorpius susurró. Rose volteó el rostro, ocultándolo tras su cabello– ¿Él te…?

Hubo un momento de silencio. El rostro de Rose se fue tornando rojo. Y al fin estalló.

– ¡Sí, es lo que crees! –Exclamó presa del llanto. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, aún sujetando la chaqueta del chico.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Me metió la mano por el escote! ¡¿Ya?!

Scorpius, aún pálido como la cera, comenzó a ir y venir por el reducido espacio.

–Ese asqueroso…depravado…–Murmuraba–hijo de…

–Tenías razón–Dijo Rose entrecortadamente si descubrirse la cara. Scorpius se detuvo en seco–. Tenías razón respecto a él, Scorpius, siempre la tuviste–Se secó las lágrimas–: es un pervertido–Lo miró a los ojos; hubo una pausa–. Perdóname–Susurró. Scorpius la miró, sorprendidísimo–. Perdóname, Scorpius. He sido una estúpida, una estúpida completa, una egoísta, desconsiderada, cobarde y tantas cosas más. Todos mis errores me han hecho mucho daño, pero soy orgullosa, soy asquerosamente orgullosa como para pedir perdón. Pero en verdad lo siento.

Scorpius se había quedado de una pieza. Tal como la misma Rose había dicho, ella era orgullosa. Jamás pedía perdón.

–Te amo–Susurró la chica. El corazón de Scorpius latía a velocidad luz–. Eso no justifica las cosas, y mucho menos las cambia, pero tenía que decírtelo–Suspiró–. No tienes porqué sentirte obligado a jugar el papel de héroe otra vez conmigo. Eres muy amable, pero…no lo merezco.

Rose cerró los ojos, y estiró el brazo con el cual sostenía el saco hasta que chocó contra el pecho del chico. Scorpius la tomó de ese mismo brazo y la jaló hasta que la chica chocó contra él. Rose abrió los ojos, sorprendida de tener el rostro de Scorpius a tan escasos centímetros del suyo.

–Tú te mereces todo y más–Susurró Scorpius sujetando a Rose por la cintura. La chica se había quedado muda, sin palabras, estática. Conteniendo la respiración–. Por ti sería tu héroe, tu amigo, tu apoyo, tu consuelo, tu alegría… sería todo para ti, porque tú eres todo para mí, Rosamund Weasley.

Scorpius tomó con delicadeza el tirante roto del vestido de la chica y lo anudó. Le tomó ambas manos y se las llevó a los labios.

–Tienes las manos heladas–Susurró después de besárselas con delicadeza.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa llorosa. Ambos rostros se fueron acercando cada vez más.

–Ahora tengo las tuyas para calentármelas–Respondió la chica con los ojos cerrados.

Scorpius colocó una mano en la mejilla de Rose.

–Las tienes–Repuso en un murmullo. Cerró los ojos, acercando su boca a la de ella, tanto que sus frentes se chocaron, preparándose para besarla…

Un crujido a sus espaldas los hizo sobresaltarse.

Scorpius giró el rostro en dirección al ruido. Una niña pelirroja de llorosos ojos cafés le devolvió la mirada por un instante, para luego fijarla en Rose, quién la observó conmocionada.

Lily los miró alternativamente por un momento durante el cual Rose apartó a Scorpius de un empujón.

–Lily…–Murmuró la chica.

La pelirroja sollozó y se fue corriendo, con el vestido dorado y el cabello fuego ondeando tras ella.

–Oh, Merlín…–Susurró Rose observando a su prima– ¡Lily! –Exclamó, y corrió tras ella.

– ¡Rose! –La llamó Scorpius a su vez, persiguiéndola– ¡Rose!

– ¡Lily, por favor, escúchame! –Gritó Rose al alcanzarla, tomándola del brazo. Lily la miró con furia, pero con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

– ¡Déjame en paz! –Chilló la pelirroja con llamas en los ojos…no, eran el reflejo de las llamas que lamían el rosal que estaba junto a Rose…

¡Qué incendiaban el vestido de Rose!

– ¡Ah! –Gritó Rose, soltándola. Lily echó a correr.

– _Aguamenti! –_Exclamó Scorpius apuntando hacia las piernas de la chica, ahogando el fuego de la falda y luego de la planta.

Scorpius la tomó del brazo.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. Rose lo miró, triste y mortificada, al parecer sin importarle el estado de su vestido.

–Tengo que hablarle, explicarme…disculparme–Susurró, tirando para soltarse. Pero él no la soltó.

–No has hecho nada–Dijo el chico.

Rose dejó de forcejear, mirándolo atónita.

– ¡Casi te beso, Scorpius!

–No–Corrigió él–; casi te beso yo a ti.

Rose bufó, impaciente por ir tras su prima.

– ¡Ese es el punto! –Exclamó– ¡No está bien!

Scorpius frunció el ceño.

– ¿No está bien que te bese?

– ¡Es mi prima! –Repuso Rose con desesperación– ¡Eso es traición!

– ¿Traición? –Repitió él, soltándola– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Amar es una traición para ti?

– ¡Lo es para nosotros! –Dijo Rose con la voz quebrada– ¡Si amas a una Weasley, serás un traidor a la sangre! ¡Tu padre te odiará!

– ¡No me importa mi padre! –Gritó Scorpius.

–Pero a mí sí me importa mi prima–Susurró Rose antes de correr en persecución de Lily.

Scorpius se había quedado de piedra. Al fin, sacudió la cabeza y pateó con furia una roca del suelo.

– ¡Rose…! –La llamó a voz de grito al tiempo que corría– ¡Rose…! ¡Rose…!

Salió del rosedal. Se detuvo poniendo las manos en las rodillas, respirando agitadamente, su aliento dibujando un vaporcillo en el frío aire. Miró en derredor, buscando a la muchacha, pero no había nadie allí además de él.

Scorpius retomó la persecución, y siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la puerta principal. Entró en el vestíbulo. El ambiente era frío, poco iluminado, sólo con antorchas. Justo en el momento en que entró, Rose salía de la habitación a toda velocidad.

– ¡Lily…! –La escuchó gritar antes de desaparecer.

– ¡Rose…! –Gritó él comenzando a correr de nuevo, cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada al castillo, y por ella apareció…

– ¡¡¡¡SCAMANDER!!!! –Bramó Scorpius al verlo. Lorcan lo miró, al principio altivo y presuntuoso, pero asustado conforme Scorpius avanzaba hacia él con la varita en alto y veía la ferocidad descrita en sus ojos. Lorcan también sacó su varita con mano temblorosa– ¡Vil! ¡Asqueroso! ¡Inmundo pervertido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?!

Lorcan se estremeció. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, con los ojos fijos en la varita de Scorpius.

– ¡Eres…un…degenerado! –Chilló el Slytherin blandiendo la varita como un desquiciado– ¡Un maniático horrendo! ¡Hasta los hijos de muggles merecen más respeto que tú! _Expeliarmus!_ –Gritó al ver que Lorcan pretendía usar su varita–No mereces siquiera una oportunidad de defenderte…–Susurró. Lorcan, mortalmente asustado y sin varita, tragó saliva.

Se abrió la puerta que conducía al gran salón. Albus y Emma, muy risueños y de la mano, entraron en escena. Al ver a los dos muchachos se detuvieron en seco. Emma se cubrió la boca con una mano.

–Scorpius, ¿Qué está pasando? –Dijo Albus mirando a su amigo y a Scamander con preocupación.

Scorpius lo ignoró. Siendo realistas, ni siquiera lo vio. En ese momento sólo estaban él, su varita y Lorcan, a quién deseaba hacer daño, dañarlo cuanto pudiese, hacerlo sufrir…

– _Cruc…! _–Gritó, cuando algo lo embistió por su lado izquierdo y lo tiró al suelo. Miró hacia lo que lo había derribado–Albus, ¿Qué mierda haces? –Le soltó, intentando ponerse de pie, para ir en pos de Lorcan. Si era necesario, pelearía como muggle. Lo estrangularía…

– ¡Sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho, no vale la pena! –Exclamó Albus.

– ¡Suéltame! –Dijo– ¡Y dame mi varita! –Exclamó al ver que Albus la tenía en su poder.

– ¡No hasta que me digas qué está pasando! –Respondió Albus.

– ¡Dámela! –Insistió Scorpius, pero Albus se mantuvo en sus trece. Scorpius dejó de luchar y miró a su amigo.

–Ese inmundo de Scamander se…se…–Respiró hondo, intentando serenarse–se pasó con Rose.

Albus, que había ayudado a ponerse de pie, lo soltó de repente, como sí se hubiera quemado. Scorpius tomó la varita de las manos de su amigo. Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual Scorpius continuó respirando agitadamente.

– ¿Qué…? –Susurró Albus.

– ¡Qué es un pervertido asqueroso! –Gritó Scorpius. Albus no dijo nada. Su rostro se fue poniendo cada vez más rojo.

–Me equivoqué–Dijo al fin sacando su varita–: ¡Sí que vale la pena!

Scorpius asintió, y ambos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la fiesta con la varita en alto.

– ¡Deténganse! –Exclamó Emma. Scorpius no le hizo caso alguno, pero Albus dejó la carrera y, sujetando a su amigo del hombro, miró contrariado a su novia– ¿Qué creen que hacen? –Les soltó acercándose a ellos con expresión enfadada, algo completamente poco común tratándose de ella.

– ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! –Le gritó Scorpius– ¡Vamos a matar al Scamander!

– ¡De ninguna manera! –Exclamó Emma.

– ¡¿Es que acaso eres idiota?! –Le contestó Scorpius– ¡¿No entiendes lo que hizo?!

– ¡No la trates así! –Saltó Albus.

– ¡No soy idiota! –Replicó Emma mirando a Scorpius con enfado– ¡El único idiota serás tú si haces lo que piensas hacer!

Scorpius no respondió, se limitó a mirar a su amiga con indignación. Estaba totalmente loca.

– ¿Crees que Rose quisiera que todo Hogwarts se enterara de lo que pasó entre Scamander y ella? –Inquirió Emma. Albus y Scorpius se miraron, sorprendidos ante semejante argumento– ¡Pues no! ¡Así que no voy a permitir que hagan un escándalo a menos que Rose se los pida!

Albus y Scorpius guardaron silencio durante un largo rato. Emma se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Y bien? –Preguntó al fin.

–Tienes razón–Murmuraron los dos muchachos a coro.

–Pero estar tanto con Rose te ha vuelto algo mandona–Añadió Albus, por lo que Emma le dio un empujón, pero sonrió.

Se hizo un silencio. Emma suspiró.

–Ya esta noche no tengo ganas de nada–Susurró.

–Ni yo–Murmuró Albus.

–Vamos a la Sala Común–Dijo Emma tomando a Albus de la mano–Scor, ¿Vienes?

Scorpius iba a asentir, cuando una idea lo asaltó de repente.

–Ahora los alcanzo–Y ante las inquisitivas miradas de sus amigos añadió–. Tengo que enviar un paquete por correo.

__

Rose corría tras su prima, quien a su vez se dirigía a la torre Ravenclaw.

– ¡Lily! –Gritó por enésima vez, sin obtener respuesta.

La pelirroja se detuvo frente a la puerta de su sala común.

– ¿Si nadie pudiera oír existiría el sonido? –Inquirió la voz impersonal desde la puerta.

– ¡No me molestes! –Chilló Lily, llorosa– ¡Déjame pasar!

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

Rose llegó junto a Lily en un momento. Se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando agitadamente.

– ¿Si nadie pudiera oír existiría el sonido? –Repitió la voz, impasible.

–Que…que el ciego no pueda…que el ciego no pueda ver los colores no significa que no existan–Respondió Rose, jadeante por la carrera.

–Respuesta interesante–Acotó la voz al tiempo que se abría la puerta.

Lily pasó por al lado de Rose veloz como una bala, entrando en la sala común. La castaña la siguió.

– ¡Lily, escúchame! –Rogó Rose.

Lily se dio vuelta y la miró con una furia casi desquiciada en los ojos.

– ¡No! –Le gritó– ¡No volveré a escucharte nunca más!

–Lily…–Murmuró Rose, al borde de las lágrimas.

– ¡Sabías que me gustaba, Rose! –Sollozó Lily– ¡Confié en ti! ¿Cómo pudiste?

Los pocos alumnos que estaban en la sala común las miraban fijamente.

– ¡¿Qué tanto miran?! –Les gritó Lily. Todos se sobresaltaron, y algunos dieron un respingo– ¡¡Fuera de aquí!! –Obedecieron a la niña en el acto, huyendo a sus habitaciones. La menor de los Potter se giró hacia su prima– ¡Eres de lo peor, Weasley! ¡Tú…!

– ¡Lo amo, Lily! –Exclamó Rose en tono casi suplicante. Lily se detuvo en seco, mirándola con la boca abierta–Nos amamos. ¡Intenta entenderme!

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿Entenderte? –Repitió en un susurro. Rose no dijo nada– ¿Entender qué? No tienes códigos, ética o moral. Eres una…una… –Respiró hondo– ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo estás tan "enamorada" de él, Rose? –La increpó con saña– ¡Responde!

–Yo…–Balbuceó Rose. En verdad ni siquiera ella estaba segura–Yo…

– ¿Acaso no lo sabes? –Le gritó la pelirroja– ¡Ni siquiera lo sabes! –Exclamó soltando una risotada sarcástica– ¡No puedo creerlo! –Añadió con ironía– ¡La perfecta prima Rosie no sabe la respuesta a una pregunta! ¡Creo que me voy a desmayar!

Rose frunció el ceño, apretando los puños.

– ¡Sé que le quiero desde antes que tú! –Susurró.

Lily entrecerró aún más los ojos.

–Claro–Murmuró sarcástica–. Es mentira. Es mentira, Rose. ¡A ti te empezó a importar sólo porque a mí me importaba! ¡Siempre quieres sacármelo todo!

Rose abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¿"Sacártelo todo"? –Repitió– ¿De qué hablas?

– ¡Me gustaba a _mí_! ¡A _mí_! –Dijo Lily, agitando los brazos como loca– ¡Era mío, y tú quieres sacármelo!

– ¡Scorpius no es de tu propiedad! –Se enfadó Rose– ¡Y yo no quiero sacarte nada!

– ¡Mientes! –Chilló la pelirroja– ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Me mentiste a mí, a mis padres, a tu hermano, a tu mamá, a tu papá! ¡Le mentiste a todo el mundo! ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Eres…! –Hizo una pausa, en la cual respiró agitadamente– ¡Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido jamás!

Rose enrojeció. Podía soportar que se enfadase con ella, que le gritase, que llorase, incluso que la insultase. Pero ya decirle que era una egoísta…Si la había pasado tan mal todo ese tiempo era por su culpa. No le iba a permitir semejante acusación.

–Tú eres la egoísta–Replicó Rose alzando la voz–. Yo lo amo. Me he preocupado todo este tiempo por ti, me he escondido, he sufrido, lo he pasado tan mal…no es por ponerme en papel de víctima, es la realidad: lo amo, y por ti, porque te quiero, renuncié a estar feliz. A ser feliz. Pero ya no voy a hacerlo, Lily. Voy a luchar por lo que amo. Y a quién amo es a él.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto.

– ¡Yo también lo amo! –Dijo Lily.

Rose entrecerró los ojos.

–Pero yo también. Y no voy a rendirme nunca–Susurró.

Se miraron durante largo rato.

–Eres una traidora–Musitó Lily con la voz quebrada.

Rose sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– ¡Somos familia, Lily! Te quiero, eres mi primita…–Susurró en tono acuciante.

–Tú ya no eres mi prima–Le dijo Lily escupiendo cada palabra antes de correr hasta su habitación y encerrarse allí.

En ese momento en que la pelirroja dio un portazo, en ese momento en que quedó sola en medio de la gran habitación conteniendo las lágrimas, en ese momento Rose se dio cuenta de lo dura que había sido.

"Lo amo. Nos amamos."

Cerró los ojos, horrorizada.

"Tú eres la egoísta."

Todo el sufrimiento que había intentado evitar durante tanto tiempo estaba allí. Incluso peor de lo que había imaginado.

Corrió hasta la puerta del cuarto de su prima.

– ¡Lily! –La llamó con la voz rota, golpeando la puerta– ¡Lily, perdóname! –No obtuvo respuesta– ¡Lily! –Chilló aporreando la puerta, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas– ¡Lily…! Lily…–Susurró, persistiendo al fin y estallando en llanto.

Corrió hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta dando un portazo; se quitó los zapatos de un tirón, se arrancó el broche del pelo y se arrojó sobre la cama para llorar, llorar, llorar incansablemente hasta caer dormida.

"¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

__

La luz del sol daba de lleno en los ojos de Rose cuando ésta despertó. Se escudó el rostro con una mano y suspiró, recordando de golpe todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

El baile, Scorpius besando a Dominique frente a ella, Lorcan besándola frente a él, ese mismo Lorcan desubicándose con ella, Scorpius y su casi beso, Lily…

Definitivamente podría haber sido la peor noche de su vida. Que Scorpius y ella se hubiesen arreglado habría ayudado, pero no sabía si él se había enfadado por aquella discusión entre ellos.

– ¿Estás despierta? –Inquirió una voz susurrante.

Se incorporó en la cama y observó su vestido, quemado y roto, con el bretel anudado por Scorpius en el mismo estado que la noche anterior.

Volvió a suspirar, para después pasarse las manos por el rostro.

Alzó la vista. Lysander Scamander era la única persona en la habitación además de ella, y si no hubiera sido por eso Rose no hubiera pensado que la chica era quién había hablado. Lysander no le hablaba desde hacía semanas, más explícitamente desde el primero de diciembre, cuando Scorpius había terminado con ella. Lysander la había tildado de egoísta, se había enojado, le había gritado y no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Y Rose tampoco. Simplemente se ignoraban. Hasta ese momento.

–Sí, estoy despierta–Dijo Rose, sintiéndose tonta al responder eso. Era obvio que no estaba dormida.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual ambas se miraron fijamente.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Lysander.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió mucho a Rose. ¿Lysander se preocupaba por su bienestar?

–No, la verdad–Susurró la chica–. Estoy muy cansada.

–Lo lamento–Dijo Lysander al cabo de un rato.

Rose la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué era lo que lamentaba? ¿Qué ella estuviese mal, haberla despertado, o la discusión que habían tenido tiempo atrás?

–Lamento lo…lo que pasó con…–Lysander tomó aire–lamento lo que pasó con mi hermano–Recitó Lysander de un tirón al tiempo que se le coloreaban las mejillas de rosa. Rose se sorprendió al notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

La morena se abrazó las piernas y apoyó el mentón en las rodillas, esquivando los ojos azules de su compañera, que tantos se parecían a los de su hermano, para mirar por la ventana hacia los nevados jardines de Hogwarts.

–También yo–Susurró Rose, sintiendo como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Ya ni le importaba saber de qué modo se había enterado Lysander de aquello. En realidad, no quería saber.

–Y también–Le dijo Lysander poniéndose de pie y sentándose junto a Rose, quien seguía mirando sin ver por la ventana–lamento haberte gritado ese día–Rose la miró–. En verdad no eres tan mala persona como dije. Sólo me enfadé contigo porque habías lastimado a mi mejor amigo.

Rose sonrió levemente.

– ¿Me perdonarías? –Le pidió la rubia sonriéndole también. Rose asintió–Gracias.

Lysander le palmeó una mano e iba a levantarse de la cama cuando Rose la abrazó. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo, sorprendida.

– ¿Amigas otra vez? –Preguntó Rose cuando se separaron, con el nudo en la garganta a punto de explotar.

–Lorcan es mi hermano–Le recordó Lysander muy sorprendida.

Rose sonrió.

–Lo sé.

Lysander arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Aún así?

Rose asintió.

–Aún así.

Lysander la abrazó. Rose suspiró. Estaba tan triste, pero haberse amigado con Lysander era un consuelo importante.

–Es la hora de almorzar–Le informó la gemela Scamander al levantarse de la cama–. Todos tienen una resaca bárbara, pero yo tengo hambre–Lo pensó un momento–. Ojalá haya pudín–Añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose se dejó caer en la cama. No tenía ánimos para salir de su habitación.

–Descansa–Le deseó Lysander al abrir la puerta. Luego miró hacia la mesita de luz de Rose y sonrió–. Parece que tienes correo.

Rose volvió a incorporarse en la cama, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¿Qué…? –Preguntó, pero Lysander se limitó a sonreír al cerrar la puerta.

Rose miró hacia su mesita, y en efecto, una caja rosada de considerable tamaño anudada con un moño rosa descansaba en ella.

Rose apartó las sábanas y se puso de pie. La caja tenía orificios en la tapa, y un gran sobre encima de ella. La chica la tomó y se sentó en la cama. La curiosidad puso sobre todo lo demás, y poniendo el sobre a un lado, abrió la caja.

– ¡Oh! –Exclamó.

Un gatito de espeso cabello blanco descansaba dentro de la caja hecho un ovillo, dormido. Llevaba un moño rosa en el cuello. Rose lo levantó y lo acunó en sus brazos.

– ¿Quién…? –Murmuró al tiempo que tomaba el sobre y lo abría.

Dentro había una rosa roja y un trozo de pergamino, en el que decía escrito con una caligrafía que a Rose se le antojó como la más hermosa de todas: "Mi nombre es Mund."

Rose se ruborizó, al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Miró al gatito, que en realidad era gatita, y vio con inmensa sorpresa que su pelaje se había vuelto rosado.

– ¿Mund? –Susurró, y la gatita abrió los ojos, dejando a Rose sin respiración: eran de un gris intenso y penetrante.

Rose la abrazó. Desde la muerte de Wendy, la muchacha se había rehusado a tener cualquier otra mascota. Pero "Mund" era perfecta. Casi tan perfecta como quién se la había regalado.

–Scorpius–Susurró cerrando los ojos, y la gata se tornó de un rosa aún más intenso.

Al cabo de un momento, Rose dejó a Mund sobre la cama.

–No te vayas a ir–Le dijo al tiempo que se metía en el baño para lavarse y peinarse. Luego se quitó el rotoso vestido para ponerse a unos jeans con camiseta y suéter blancos, tomar a Mund en sus brazos y salir a la carrera de la habitación.

Pronto llegó al Gran Comedor. Abrió las puertas y entró corriendo.

– ¡Scorpius! –Gritó corriendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El chico alzó la vista y al verla se puso de pie,

– ¡Rose! –Exclamó sorprendido. La chica se detuvo frente a él con una sonrisa radiante. Scorpius miró a la gata, de color rosado intenso, y sonrió–Veo que has recibido mi regalo.

–Sí, me encanta, ¡Gracias! –Repuso Rose, consciente de que cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts, Drumstrang y Beauxbatons los observaban pendientes de cada palabra.

Scorpius dejó de sonreír y la miró con preocupación.

– ¿Cómo te encuent…? –Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese preciso instante, en medio del gran comedor y frente a todo el mundo, Rose soltó a Mund y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Scorpius se ruborizó, mirándola sorprendidísimo.

–Perfectamente–Respondió Rose–. Me encuentro perfectamente.

Scorpius seguía mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu padre? ¿Y Lily? ¿Y…?

Rose le puso un dedo sobre los labios, por lo que Scorpius dejó de hablar de inmediato.

–Ya no me importa–Mintió–. Bueno, en realidad sí–Rectificó ante la mirada incrédula de Scorpius–. Pero si quiero que la gente que amo sea feliz…debo ser feliz yo primero. Y del único modo en que podré ser feliz es contigo.

Scorpius le apartó la mano.

–También tú eres la única que puede hacerme feliz–Murmuró, para después tomar el rostro de Rose entre las manos y besarla. Rose puso las manos en la nuca del chico, tocándole el cabello, al tiempo que le devolvía el beso.

–Dime…–Le pidió Rose cuando se separaron, respirando agitadamente. Él asintió– ¿Se llama Mund? –Preguntó mirando a la gata, que ronroneaba al tiempo que se frotaba contra las piernas de Scorpius, más rosada que nunca. El chico volvió a asentir–Ha estado así todo el rato. ¿Por qué está de color rosa? ¿Estará enferma?

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–Cambia de color según tu estado de ánimo–Explicó.

– ¿Y qué significa el color rosa? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

Scorpius sonrió.

–Que me amas.

Rose también sonrió.

–Dime algo que no sepa–Susurró besándolo de nuevo.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno, solté todo lo que tenía que soltar, y pasó todo lo que tenía que pasar…creo. En mi defensa, debo decir que me fue difícil escribir este capítulo (Mi hermana colaboró en ello), ya que tenía pensada esta escena desde que empecé a escribir este fic (Incluso antes de publicarlo) y pasarlo al papel (Y ahora a la PC) me fue sumamente complicado._

_Espero que haya quedado bien. O que les guste. Pero bueno, es casi lo mismo. :D_

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_


	21. Capítulo 11, Parte 1

Cuestión de familia y gratitud. – Parte 1 –

El bosque prohibido era un lugar lúgubre y temible para la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts. La cantidad incierta e inquietante de criaturas que no entraban precisamente en la selección de "amistosas" más la cúpula envolvente de árboles no ayudaban mucho. Las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas solían desarrollarse en dicho bosque, para desgracia de los estudiantes.

O por lo menos para la mayoría. O para los normales, como decían Scorpius y Rose.

–Hagrid…–Lo llamó Emma con impaciencia– ¿Qué es lo que vas a mostrarnos?

El hombre sonrió bajo la tupida barba.

–Ya lo verán.

Emma compuso una mueca de enfado, por lo que se distrajo y no vio la raíz que estaba frente a ella. Tropezó, y se hubiera caído de no ser porque iba tomada de la mano de Albus.

–Por poco te caes–Se rió el chico en voz baja.

Emma también se rió.

–Oh, sí: ¡me has salvado la vida! –Se burló con sarcasmo poniendo una dramática mano en la frente.

Ambos (junto con Hagrid) estaban caminando por el bosque prohibido, bromeando y riendo como si estuvieran paseando por un corredor concurrido del castillo en vez de en un bosque lleno de criaturas seguramente mortíferas.

Continuaron caminando bajo el sol crepuscular. Si tenían una excusa para estar allí eran unas supuestas "Clases de apoyo", cuando lo cierto era que no las necesitaban en absoluto, ya que, como solía decir Scorpius, esa era posiblemente la única asignatura en la que Emma Wilson no necesitaba ayuda extra-escolar (Esto le había valido un buen golpe por parte de Albus). Sus motivos eran otros, naturalmente: Hagrid tenía una nueva adquisición y quería compartirla con ellos, sus dos alumnos más entusiastas. Y cómplices, claro. Hagrid no siempre estaba pisando el terreno de lo legal, pero Albus y Emma jamás hubieran abierto la boca.

En un lugar del camino que nada tenía de distinto a cualquier otro, Hagrid se detuvo, haciendo que Emma chocase contra él. Albus la tomó por la cintura justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe.

–Gracias–Susurró Emma abrazándose a él para levantarse.

–Estás algo torpe últimamente, Emmie–Le sonrió Albus.

La chica se rió.

–Intenta mantener el equilibrio al chocar contra una mole de tres metros cincuenta–Repuso Emma.

–Estás hablando con el campeón de Hogwarts–Dijo Albus con falsa arrogancia. En realidad la simple mención del Torneo de los Tres Magos le revolvía las tripas–. Puedo con lo que sea.

–De acuerdo, Señor Ego Triple–Respondió la muchacha irónica– ¿Ahora deberé llamarte James Junior?

Muy pocas cosas enfadaban tanto a Albus como ser llamado de ese modo, y Emma lo sabía.

"Como también sabe" Pensó Albus con irritación "que no puedo enfadarme con ella."

–Ja, Ja. Muy graciosa–Repuso frunciendo el ceño.

–Tú te lo ganaste–Sonrió ella con picardía para besarlo en la mejilla.

–De acuerdo–Comenzó Hagrid girándose hacia ellos, al parecer ajeno a toda su conversación–. Antes de que lo vean, deben prometer…

–Hagrid, ya prometimos que no diríamos nada–Lo interrumpió Albus con voz cansina– ¿Qué quieres, un Juramento Inquebrantable?

Hagrid los miró seriamente, como evaluando sus expresiones, y negó con la cabeza.

–No, no, claro que no…–Suspiró–Síganme.

Albus y Emma se miraron. La chica le tomó una mano. Albus se la apretó levemente y siguieron a Hagrid por un trecho corto hasta que salieron a una especie de claro.

–_Wow_–Susurró Albus.

Emma le sonrió ampliamente.

Dos esbeltos caballos se encontraban de pie en medio del prado. El primero era gigantesco, más grande aún que Hagrid, color miel claro y grandes ojos oscuros, brillantes como piedra pulida. El segundo, en cambio, era marrón rojizo oscuro, con crines negras y ojos ambarinos. Pero lo que llamaba la atención de ambos muchachos era que…

– ¡Tienen alas! –Exclamó Albus correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su novia.

Emma, sin dejar de sonreír, dio un paso hacia delante.

– ¡Son caballos alados! –Señaló al más grande–Ese es un Abraxan, son muy poderosos. Y ese–Añadió mirando al más pequeño–es un Granian. Son muy veloces. ¡Hagrid, son hermosos! –El aludido sonrió–Pero…–Dijo pensativamente– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Los compraste?

Albus miró a Hagrid frunciendo el ceño. Dudaba seriamente de la economía de su amigo como para que pudiese permitirse algo así.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hagrid.

–Oh, bueno…No, claro que no, comprar caballos alados yo, francamente…–Murmuró el profesor, al parecer creyéndolo tan poco posible como Albus–. No, son…son parte de la segunda prueba.

A Emma se le iluminó el rostro con la luz de la comprensión.

– ¡Tendrán que volar en uno de éstos! –Exclamó– ¡Oh, Albus, es genial! –Le sonrió emocionada– ¡Llevarás ventaja!

Pero el chico no le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Nosotros no deberíamos estar viendo esto, ¿Cierto, Hagrid? –Inquirió.

El hombre sonrió.

–Bueno, en realidad no, pero…

–No me parece correcto llevarles ventaja a los otros–Susurró Albus.

– ¡No digas tonterías! –Le dijo Emma chasqueando la lengua.

–Es como hacer trampa…–Dijo el chico más bien para sí mismo.

– ¿A quién le importa eso? –Le preguntó la muchacha. Albus la miró sorprendido.

–Pero…

–Al, esto es cuestión de vida o muerte–Le dijo Emma seriamente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro–. Esto no se trata de ética, o de moral. Se trata de que tú sobrevivas–Añadió dándole un golpe en el pecho con el dedo–. No importan las reglas en casos como este. Debes preocuparte por ti. Por salvar tu propio pellejo.

Albus hizo una mueca.

–Pero eso suena tan…–Comenzó.

–Slytherin–Concluyó Hagrid. Ambos lo miraron con severidad–. Lo siento.

–Yo iba a decir inescrupuloso–Aseguró Albus.

–Puede que sea Slytherin–Repuso Emma–. Me da igual. Esto se trata de ti, y eso es lo importante: tú.

–Pero…–Balbuceó Albus.

–Es lo único–Susurró Emma tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos–que importa.

Hagrid se aclaró la garganta. Emma soltó a su novio y ambo miraron al profesor, el chico ligeramente ruborizado.

–De acuerdo…–Comenzó Hagrid– ¿Quieren que les diga de qué se trata o no?

Emma asintió velozmente con la cabeza. Albus, después de cierta vacilación, la imitó.

–Bien–Hagrid sonrió–. Será básicamente una carrera. Tu prima Dominique–Le dijo a Albus–, tú y el chico de Drumstrang que no sé cómo se llama…

–Dimitri–Intervino Emma. Ambos la miraron–. Se llama Dimitri Krum.

–Sí, bueno–Continuó Hagrid después de una pausa, sin darle mucha importancia. Albus continuaba mirando a Emma con el ceño ligeramente fruncido–, y ése Dimitri Krum, cada uno tendrá que montar en una de estas tres bellezas…

Emma frunció el ceño.

– ¿Tres?

–Sí–Repuso el profesor, ahora serio.

–Pero Hagrid–Intervino Albus apartando los ojos de Emma para fijarlos en él–, aquí sólo hay dos caballos…

–No–Lo interrumpió el hombre. Se encaminó hacia los animales ante el atónito semblante de los dos muchachos–. Éste–Dijo palmeando el costado del gigantesco caballo color arena–, como bien dijiste tú, Emma, es un Abraxan. Lo trajeron de Francia especialmente para la chica Beauxbatons, o sea, Dominique Weasley. Su directora lo requirió así.

– ¿Los directores de los colegios escogieron las pruebas? –Se sorprendió Emma.

–Sí y no–Respondió Hagrid–. En esta prueba, la condición era que cada caballo alado fuera propio de la zona en que se encuentra el colegio, pero los directores extranjeros negociaron y ahora los caballos alados que vivan en el colegio son los escogidos.

–Y eso es bueno, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó Albus con inseguridad. Algo en el tono de Hagrid le decía que se arreglo no era motivo para alegrarse.

–Para ellos–Dijo–. Éste–Continuó explicando como si nada. Albus frunció el ceño–es un Granian. Bien hecho, Emma–Le sonrió a la muchacha–. Son muy veloces, pero algo ariscos y…–Hagrid retiró la mano del caballo rojizo, justo a tiempo para evitar sus dientes–muerde. Éste es para Drumstrang.

Albus frunció aún más el ceño, sin entender nada, pero en el rostro de Emma brilló la comprensión. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, al parecer asustada por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

– ¿Qué? –Le preguntó Albus intranquilo– ¿Qué pasa?

–Bueno…–Dijo Hagrid, indeciso–antes de que llegaran a ese acuerdo, tú usarías un Aethonan, son populares en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

–Y ahora…–Comenzó Albus, temeroso.

Hagrid suspiró.

–Y ahora tiene que ser un caballo alado que viva en Hogwarts. Y los únicos que viven aquí son…

–…Thestrals–Susurró Emma, pálida como la cera. Miró a Albus con el miedo en los ojos. El chico le devolvió la mirada, al tiempo que sentía como el estómago se le agitaba en violentas sacudidas.

Dio un paso atrás, tambaleándose peligrosamente. Emma se acercó presurosa a él y lo tomó del brazo, temiendo una caída.

Albus sabía perfectamente lo que era un Thestral, aunque no había sido así siempre. A sus nueve años, cuando James había empezado Hogwarts, le había dicho que los Thestrals eran demonios invisibles que se comían a "Enanos de ojos saltones como él". Cuando Albus iba a empezar Hogwarts, James solía molestarlo con que "por fin los vería", cuando el pobre Albus tenía entendido que no se podían ver. Su padre le había dado la razón a James sobre la invisibilidad de los caballos alados, pero también le había dicho que eran criaturas inofensivas y amables. Mas Albus no se había quedado del todo convencido, y después de indagar junto con Emma en la biblioteca y en la cabaña de Hagrid, había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de estas enigmáticas criaturas: los Thestrals eran caballos alados que eran visibles sólo para quién hubiese visto la muerte.

–Hay…–Susurró Albus. Emma lo miraba con ansiedad–Hay un Thestral aquí, ¿Cierto, Hagrid?

Éste asintió.

–Sí, justo aquí–Y señaló un punto algo alejado del Granian.

Albus tragó saliva.

– ¿Tendré que montar en él? –Murmuró el muchacho, aún en estado de Shock.

Hagrid volvió a asentir.

–Pero…no puedo verlo–Observó el chico con voz trémula.

Hagrid suspiró.

–Lo sé. Y de eso se trata–Albus vio con creciente espanto como Hagrid palmeaba el aire. O al Thestral–. Como no puedes verlo, ya que no has visto a nadie morir, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas…

Albus se puso más pálido de lo que estaba, si era eso posible.

– ¿Vas a matar a alguien frente a mí? –Inquirió casi sin voz.

Hagrid lo observó con intensa preocupación, frunciendo el ceño.

– ¡Cielos, Albus, no! –Se indignó el hombre– ¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así?

Emma también lo miraba muy preocupada.

Albus se limitó a fruncir el ceño, al tiempo que tragaba saliva, pero se sintió inmensamente aliviado, y estúpido.

–En verdad a veces me recuerdas a tu tío Ron–Hagrid negó con la cabeza, soltando una risotada, pero seguía visiblemente preocupado–. Creo que debería llevarte a la enfermería. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Albus negó febrilmente con la cabeza.

–No, no, estoy bien. Sólo…

–…tiene ganas de vomitar–Concluyó Emma dirigiéndose a Hagrid. El hombre miró a Albus con aprensión–. Suele pasarle en momentos de crisis.

El chico se apartó el cabello de los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Emma lo conocía muy bien.

–Necesito sentarme–Dijo, y sin más preámbulos, dejó que sus asentaderas chocasen contra el suelo–Auch–Murmuró quedamente. Había dolido más de lo esperado.

Emma extendió una mano en su dirección.

–Estoy bien, Emmie–Mintió con suavidad. La chica retiró la mano–. No te preocupes.

Albus respiró hondo una y otra vez, intentando ralentizar el ritmo de su corazón y detener las náuseas, aún con los ojos cerrados. Al fin, los abrió. El guardabosque y Emma lo miraban con precaución.

–Dime cuál es tu plan, Hagrid–Pidió con una voz tan calmada y libre de jadeos que el profesor y su novia lo miraron con mayor cautela aún–Por favor. Estoy bien–Aseguró poniéndose de pie. Hagrid le lanzó una mirada escéptica–. En serio.

Decía la verdad. En ese pequeño lapso de "Meditación zen", como le hubiera llamado Hugo (Fuera lo que fuese eso) lo había asaltado un recuerdo, un momento de su infancia que hasta entonces había estado perdido:

"_James y Albus estaban peleando por el ajedrez mágico, o esa había sido la causa al principio, ya que en ese momento ninguno de los dos se acordaba siquiera del juego de mesa._

– _¡Eres cobarde Albus! –Canturreó James._

– _¡No es cierto! –Respondió el niño, sensible desde la infancia a dicho adjetivo._

_Y James lo sabía._

– _¡Sí que lo eres! –Continuó el hermano mayor– ¡Ayer te montaste en mi escoba y casi te orinas encima del miedo! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Por eso irás a Slytherin!_

_Albus estaba a punto de decirle ciertas cosas a su hermano, ninguna de ellas muy agradables, cuando Ginny entró en la habitación, dando por concluida la pelea._

_Esa noche, cuando su padre fue a darle las buenas noches, Albus le dijo:_

–_Papá…_

– _¿Sí, Al? –Respondió el hombre, frunciendo el ceño ante el tono apesadumbrado de su hijo._

– _¿Soy un cobarde? –Inquirió en un susurro._

_Harry lo miró fijamente._

– _¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_El niño apartó la vista y se miró las manos._

–_A veces tengo miedo–Miró a su padre–. Y la gente valiente nunca tiene miedo._

_Harry sonrió._

–_El valor no es la ausencia de miedo–Le dijo–, si no el tener las fuerzas para enfrentarlo y vencerlo–Le acarició el pelo–. Y sé que tú las tienes._

_Albus le devolvió la sonrisa._

–_Buenas noches, hijo–Harry lo besó en la frente y apagó la luz._

–_Buenas noches, papá."_

Y Albus supo entonces que aunque tuviera miedo de montar en escoba, tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Y supo que aunque tuviese miedo de volar en un Thestral invisible, él podía contra su miedo.

–Puedo hacerlo–Dijo.

___

– ¿Práctica para montar Thestrals invisibles? –Repitió Scorpius con voz escandalizada, intentando ignorar las miradas indiscretas que medio Hogwarts le dirigía a Rose y a él. ¿Qué estar sentados bajo un estúpido árbol era un crimen? ¿No tenían nada más estúpidamente interesante que hacer que fisgonear?

–Lo sé, es una locura–Respondió la chica, tomando un ondulado mechón de cabello castaño y enredándolo en un dedo, al parecer tan incómoda como él–. Pero es el único plan que tienen. ¿Qué otra opción les queda?

Scorpius suspiró. Ninguna, como bien sabían ambos.

–Me encantaría poder ver eso–Sonrió ante la imagen que se formaba en su mente–: Albus chillando como un psicópata en medio de la nada, volando…–Soltó una risotada, pero se puso automáticamente serio–pero no puedo.

Rose ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo extrañada.

– ¿Por qué no…? Oh, sí–Puso cara de desagradable comprensión–. Yo tampoco puedo.

–Deberes de Pociones–Gruñeron al unísono–. Maldito Slughorn.

Se miraron, y rieron juntos, en una armonía perfecta.

–Se nota que Albus es su favorito–Se quejó Rose con amargura. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Con respecto a Albus, Slughorn y Pociones Rose era bastante sensible. La chica no notó que divertía a su novio–. Lo excusó de sus deberes.

Scorpius arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Le pregunté a Albus en el almuerzo sí tenía tarea de Pociones, y me dijo que no–La chica se cruzó de brazos enfadada. Scorpius sonrió– ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –Lo increpó Rose de mal talante.

–Slughorn nunca excusó a Albus de sus deberes. Los hizo ayer–Su sonrisa desapareció–. En quince minutos.

A Rose se le abrió la boca, indignadísima.

–Era una…una redacción de medio metro y había que preparar la poción y… ¿Sólo quince minutos? –Susurró. Scorpius asintió–P-Pero Emma… Emma va a ir con él para practicar con Hagrid–Balbuceó enfadada–y… y Emma no _puede_ haber terminado en tan poco tiempo…

–Claro que sí puede–La contradijo Scorpius con fina ironía. Rose arqueó las cejas, inmune a su sarcasmo–: Ayer fundió el tercer caldero del año.

Rose intentó no sonreír, sin éxito.

–No debes burlarte–Lo reprendió dándole un golpe con su cuaderno–. Albus es mejor que tú en Pociones.

A Scorpius se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

–También que tú.

Rose hizo un mohín.

–Y alguien me ha contado–Susurró Scorpius inclinándose cerca de la oreja de Rose, para susurrarle al oído–que Emma es mejor que tú en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Rose lo miró con frialdad. Scorpius sonrió.

–Maldito Albus–Murmuró la muchacha.

–Pero tú sabes–Continuó él acercando su rostro a de ella–que esa asignatura me parece completamente idiota.

Rose se mordió el labio y apartó la vista, intentando no sonreír.

–Por lo que–Concluyó Scorpius tocando la nariz de Rose con la suya–me importa un rábano que sepas darle de comer a un Escreguto de cola explosiva o no.

Rose lo miró, con una sonrisa pendiendo de las comisuras de sus labios.

–Tú eres la mejor en clase de Pociones–Afirmó él.

Rose frunció el ceño.

–Eso no es cierto. Albus es mejor que yo. Que tú. Creo que hasta que el mismo Slughorn.

Scorpius chasqueó la lengua, sin darle importancia.

–Ése es un anormal–Sonrió–. No cuenta.

Rose también sonrió.

–Tú también eres muy bueno–Susurró.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Intento serlo–Murmuró, cerrando los ojos, acercando sus labios a los de ella…

– ¿Harías los deberes conmigo? –Le preguntó Rose interrumpiendo las intenciones del chico.

–No quiero hacer los deberes ahora–Repuso éste seductoramente.

– ¿Y qué quieres hacer entonces? –Preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño inocentemente.

A Scorpius lo descolocó un poco esa pregunta. Creía que sus intenciones estaban claras…

–Pues…–Se explicó, algo contrariado–quería…yo…

Rose lo besó levemente, pillándolo desprevenido. Al igual que siempre.

–Eso era lo que querías–Se burló la chica poniéndose de pie entre risas–. Los hombres son todos iguales–Recogió sus libros y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. Luego de dar unos pasos, se detuvo para darse vuelta y mirar a Scorpius, que seguía tirado en el césped como atontado. Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo– ¿No me acompañarás a hacer los deberes? ¿O quieres hacer "otra cosa"? –Se burló.

Scorpius se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, para luego llegar hasta ella.

–No era eso lo que quería–Replicó sonriendo.

Rose rodó los ojos, riendo.

–Claro que no–Repuso con picardía–. Quieres más. Siempre quieres más. Pues–Se encogió de hombros–hay más de eso de donde vino.

Scorpius se rió.

– ¿De veras? –Se burló.

–Oh, no lo sé–Rose sonrió al tiempo que se mordía el labio–. Haz la prueba.

Scorpius parpadeó.

– ¿Ahora? –Inquirió.

Rose dejó de sonreír y lo miró con reproche, chasqueando la lengua.

–Ya lo arruinaste–Y apuró el paso, dejándolo rezagado. Scorpius se rascó la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo era _él _quien no caía en algo?

– ¿Arruinar? –Repitió– ¡Rose! –La llamó, y tres alumnos de Hufflepuff se giraron para mirarlo. La chica se detuvo y lo miró con frustración– ¿Lo arruiné? –Susurró poniendo cara de mortificación.

– ¿El momento? –Ironizó Rose– ¡Pues sí!

Scorpius sonrió.

– ¿Podría arreglarlo?

Rose torció la boca, mirando hacia otro lado.

– ¿Qué planeas? –Refunfuñó al fin.

Scorpius la abrazó por la cintura. A los tres alumnos de Hufflepuff se les unieron dos de Gryffindor, uno de Ravenclaw y seis de Slytherin.

– ¿Qué tanto van a mirar? –Les gritó Scorpius sobre el hombro de Rose. Todos los entrometidos circundantes dieron un respingo y fingieron no haber visto y u oído nada.

Scorpius dejó de prestarles atención y acercó su rostro al de Rose.

–Esto–Susurró cerrando los ojos–. Esto planeo.

Dijo para darle un beso que era todo menos pequeño.

___

Otra vez el bosque. Otra vez Hagrid. Otra vez el Thestral. O mejor dicho, otra vez…bueno, otra vez "eso". Albus no sabía bien _cómo_ era lo que estaba montando, pero estaba demasiado ocupado montando "eso" como para ir a la biblioteca y buscar una foto ilustrativa. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, intentando expulsar todo el miedo de sí.

–De acuerdo–Dijo Hagrid–. Ya es hora. Andando, Albus, tú puedes.

El chico tragó saliva. Emma puso una mano sobre la de él, que estaba enredada en las crines invisibles del caballo.

–Buena suerte–Susurró la muchacha.

Albus se vio reflejado en los azules ojos de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos ante su contacto.

–La necesitaré.

Emma le soltó la mano, Hagrid palmeó los cuartos traseros del animal y éste echó a volar.

La única vez que Albus había montado en escoba había sido cuando tenía seis años, retado por James y con un pánico rayano en lo psicótico. Estar en el aire había sido una auténtica locura para él. Y más aún por el tremendo golpe que se había dado de lleno en la cara al caer al suelo.

Desde ese momento no había vuelto a tocar una escoba, y había decidido que por algo los magos no tenían alas: estaban hechos para andar por el seguro y lindo suelo.

Por esa razón no se había despertado en él la pasión por el Quidditch de su padre y de su madre, algo completamente incomprensible para su hermano mayor. Todo el asunto de las clase de vuelo en primer año, el hecho de que hubiese audiciones para el equipo de Quidditch y la presión latente por parte de toda la familia habían sido una auténtica tortura.

"¡Eres un Potter Weasley! ¡Y estás en Slytherin! ¡Y no te gusta el Quidditch!"

Si no hubiera sido tan parecido físicamente a su padre hubiera considerado seriamente la posibilidad de haber sido adoptado. Una posibilidad que James le sugería a cada momento, claro.

Pero al estar ahí, sobre algo pero a la vez sobre nada, con el viento contra el rostro trayendo consigo el respirar de la naturaleza, el ondear de la túnica tras sí impulsada por la fresca ventisca…todo fue completamente diferente para Albus.

En ese momento no era un chiquillo de catorce años que había caído de pura casualidad en una competencia a la que no le llegaba ni a los talones y que volaba en un ser invisible de modo completamente inseguro, peligroso e inquietante.

En ese momento era el campeón de Hogwarts no por suerte; era por talento.

En ese momento el no era muy pequeño e inexperto para el Torneo de los Tres Magos; tenía la experiencia y la edad suficientes.

En ese momento el Thestral no lo dominaba sin su control; él tenía el liderazgo.

En ese momento el animal ya no era una cosa invisible; era un compañero leal y confiable.

Albus contempló el inmenso e inacabable cielo, los jardines de Hogwarts.

En ese momento volar no era tan malo; era maravilloso.

Y soltó una risotada de puro alivio, que luego se transformó en una leve risa, para después convertirse en un estallar de carcajadas del más puro y sincero gozo. Y alzó un puño en el aire, agitándolo como para atrapar el viento, y dejó salir un grito de triunfo, una exclamación de gloria. Y Albus tomó el control, y como Hagrid le había dicho que hiciera, susurró a su compañero lo que quería que hiciera. Y así se hizo. Volaron en círculos, en zigzag, en trazos rectos, curvos, en picada y en ascendencia.

Sentía bajo sí el delgado y sinuoso cuerpo del animal, agitándose sin cesar en el vaivén del vuelo, esa danza en el aire que tanto lo había atemorizado en la infancia y ahora había descubierto que le gustaba tanto.

Descendió a tierra con una ancha sonrisa en la cara.

Emma y Hagrid lo observaban con preocupación, y mayor aún fue este sentimiento al ver la mueca tan extraña e inesperadamente alegre en el rostro del muchacho.

– ¿Estás bien? –Se inquietó Emma.

–Jamás había estado mejor–Repuso Albus sin perder la sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba las invisibles crines del animal.

La muchacha se sorprendió mucho con la respuesta. Seguía viéndose preocupada.

Albus se bajó del caballo y la miró atentamente, buscando al parecer una señal que dejase entrever alguna mentira en el muchacho.

–Estoy bien, Emmie, de verdad–Insistió él felizmente. Emma le lanzó una mirada escéptica–. En serio.

Al fin la chica sonrió levemente, aliviada. Le acarició un brazo.

– ¿Qué tal te fue, Albus? –Quiso saber Hagrid– ¿Qué tal estuvo el vuelo?

Albus apartó sus ojos verde brillante de los celestes profundos de Emma y le dijo:

–Volar es lo más maravilloso que hay, Hagrid.

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja y se arrojó a sus brazos.

– ¡Oh, Al, eso es perfecto! ¡Podrás hacerlo, podrás hacerlo! ¿Has visto? –Exclamó más entusiasta de lo que había sido durante varios días, pegando saltitos aún aferrada a él– ¿Has visto? ¡Te dije que podías hacerlo!

Albus que no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

–Puedo hacerlo.

Y esta vez, desde el fondo de su ser, lo creyó.

___

Recostada en la cama de Albus en el dormitorio de los chicos, Emma leía con especial atención su ejemplar de _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_. Albus se paseaba por la habitación frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

Febrero. Cinco de febrero. Era la fecha que había estado esperando desde hacía ya más de un mes.

–Al, ¿Podrías dejar de moverte por favor? –Susurró Emma sin apartar la vista de su libro–Tengo examen.

–Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento–Albus se sentó a su lado.

Dos días. Le quedaban sólo dos pequeñísimos días para el Torneo.

"Respira hondo. Respira hondo. Tú puedes. Tú puedes"

Emma levantó la vista de su libro.

–Albus, deja de patear el suelo–Le rogó suavemente–Debo estudiar.

–Perdona–Dijo el chico.

El Thestral y él habían alcanzado un grado de comprensión y compenetración increíble, pero el sentirse intranquilo…era inevitable.

Emma cerró el libro de un golpe.

– ¡Albus, por favor, estate quieto! –Exclamó la chica, cansada– ¡Me pones nerviosa!

El chico la miró con enfado.

– ¡¿Tú te pones nerviosa?! –Se indignó– ¡Por si no lo sabías, estoy a dos días, a dos patéticos mugrosos días de tener la segunda prueba de un súper torneo suicida!

– ¡Y yo tengo exámenes! –Chilló Emma poniéndose de pie– ¡Exámenes de mitad de curso!

– ¿Quién se preocupa por unos exámenes idiotas? –Le soltó Albus poniéndose de pie también.

– ¡Yo me preocupo! –Repuso la chica– ¡Yo y toda la gente de Hogwarts a la que no han absuelto de sus exámenes! He estado atareadísima todos estos días: he repasado Transformaciones, he practicado Encantamientos. ¡Ayer tuve mi examen de Pociones y ni siquiera me preguntaste como me fue!

– ¡Lo lamento! –Ironizó el chico enfadado– ¡Lamento haber estado demasiado ocupado intentando aprender a salvar mi vida!

– ¡No todo se trata de ti! –Exclamó Emma.

– ¡Créeme, yo no elegí esta situación! –Gritó Albus.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Nadie te obligó a poner tu nombre en el Cáliz de fuego! –Ante semejante planteo, Albus se quedó estático– ¡Eso fue sólo cosa tuya! ¡Hazte responsable de tus actos!

– ¡Goyle me provocó! –Dijo él.

– ¡Oh, y tú haces todo lo que Goyle te dice! –Se burló Emma.

– ¡Por favor, Emma, no es fácil! –Dijo Albus acercándose a ella– ¡Ponte en mi lugar!

– ¡Lo hago cada día, Albus! –Respondió la chica–Te acompaño en cada momento, en cada clase, en cada situación, en cada actividad. ¡Te hago las tareas cuando no tienes tiempo por el torneo! ¡Te acompaño en cada práctica que haces con Hagrid en vez de usar ese tiempo para estudiar y mejorar mis calif…!

– ¡Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras! –La cortó el chico mordazmente– ¡Nunca te pedí que hicieras nada por mí!

Emma se detuvo en seco. En sus ojos azul claro Albus pudo leer tal desilusión, angustia y enfado que sintió como si alguien le hubiese pateado el estómago. Sintió como si un peso se cerniese sobre él.

–Emma, yo…–Murmuró.

–Eres un ingrato–Susurró la chica con la voz quebrada.

–Yo…–Balbuceó Albus.

–Después de todo lo que hago por ti–Musitó Emma tomando su libro y poniéndoselo bajo el brazo–, todo lo que me preocupo por ti, Albus Severus Potter, cuando te pido que hagas algo por mi…algo tan pequeño y miserable como dejarme estudiar en paz–Se detuvo mirando hacia la ventana, negando con la cabeza, al parecer incapaz de continuar. Albus sintió su respiración agitada y notó sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal–. Está bien. Tienes razón. Tú nunca me pediste que hiciera ninguna de esas cosas. Perfecto. Porque no las haré más. Tú por tu lado–Respiró hondo–y yo por el mío–Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia la puerta. Albus la siguió.

Cuando Emma tenía la mano ya en el picaporte, Albus la tomó del brazo.

–Emmie, yo no quise…–Susurró.

La chica se giró y lo miró como si la hubiera quemado su contacto.

– ¡Déjame en paz, Potter! –Exclamó sacudiéndose de él– ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme así!

Y cuando salió por la puerta dando un sonoro portazo, Albus pudo oír un sollozo aislado. Y sintió como algo se quebraba, como algo se rompía dentro de él.

___

Era de noche cuando la lechuza gris comenzó a golpear el cristal de la ventana. Albus apartó la vista del retrato de Emma y la miró. Era la lechuza de Scorpius.

–Scor…–Lo llamó. El chico, abstraído en su lectura como estaba, no lo oyó–Scor…Scorpius… ¡¿Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, puedes dejar de fisgonear en el diario intimo de mi prima y hacerme algo de caso?!

Scorpius dio un respingo. Lo miró sonriendo.

–Oh, lo siento. ¿Puedes creer que Mund me menciona por lo menos tres veces al día en su diario?

Albus rodó los ojos.

–No me cuesta demasiado. Cuando hablo con ella, lo hace veinte veces–Señaló la ventana–. Tienes correo.

–Oh–Scorpius se puso de pie y abrió la ventana. Gracias, Jullia–La lechuza le dio la carta y echó a volar. Scorpius sonrió–. Es carta de mi madre–La abrió y comenzó a leerla–. Oye, Al, te manda saludos–Informó. Albus notó que a medida que avanzaba en su lectura se le iba borrando todo rastro de alegría del rostro. Cuando acabó, dejó caer la mano. Le dio la espalda.

–Scorpius–Se acercó Albus vacilante–, ¿Estás bien?

El chico no respondió.

–Scor…–Lo llamó Albus. Cuando estuvo a su lado, notó que el rubio miraba con fijeza el diario de Rose. Al fin fijó sus ojos grises en él– ¿Estás bien?

Scorpius se limitó a mirarlo por un largo rato. Al fin, negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasó? –Se asustó el chico– ¿Qué dice la carta? –Scorpius se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, como aturdido–Scor, soy tu mejor amigo.

Scorpius enterró el rostro entre las manos.

–Albus…–Comenzó.

– ¿Qué? –Inquirió el chico.

–Mi familia es una mierda.

___

Por la tarde sería el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero lo que menos estaban haciendo Rose y Emma esa mañana era estudiar.

–Es que…es que…–Sollozaba Emma en el hombro de Rose–No entiendo porqué es así. ¡No entiendo!

Rose, no muy segura de que debía decir en ese momento, le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

–No hay mucho que entender, Em–Murmuró intentando consolarla.

Emma alzó la vista mirándola con ansiedad.

– ¿Es que acaso tú lo entiendes? –Inquirió.

Rose se quedó de piedra.

–Pues…yo…

– ¿Qué piensas al respecto? –Insistió Emma– ¿De él? ¿De nosotros?

–Oh, Emma, no lo sé. Lo único que puede decirte…

– ¿Sí? –Susurró la chica ávidamente.

–…es que mi primo es un idiota–Concluyó Rose haciendo una mueca de mortificación.

Emma volvió a dejarse caer contra el hombro de la chica, sollozando nuevamente.

–Siempre estoy para él, Ro–Murmuró la chica entre lloros–. Siempre me preocupo por él.

–Lo sé, Em, lo sé–Rose le acarició el cabello–. Tal vez demasiado.

Emma la miró fijamente con sus ojos celestes vidriosos y enrojecidos a causa del llanto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Susurró.

Rose le sonrió tristemente.

–Pones todo de ti en cada relación–Explicó la morena con suavidad. Emma la escuchaba con atención–. Das todo de ti, todo lo que te piden, incluso más. Y hay veces en que eso no está bien.

–Yo lo amo, Ro–Susurró Emma confundida–. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Rose se mordió el labio.

–Nada, Em, amar es maravilloso, pero si te entregas demasiado, si das y das hasta que te quedas sin nada…no es lindo eso. Necesitas que la otra persona te corresponda de la misma forma. Y no siempre es así. Y cuando eso pasa, te decepcionas. Y duele.

Emma frunció el ceño.

– ¿Eso significa que no debo acercarme a nadie? –Inquirió– ¿Qué no debo abrirme a nadie?

–No–Repuso Rose con dulzura–. Significa que no debes abrirte demasiado. Todos los excesos son malos.

Emma agachó la cabeza. Rose se sentía mal viendo a su amiga tan triste, tan desprovista de su candor y alegría, de su carisma habitual: Emma Wilson era la persona por la que hasta hacía poco tiempo hubiera pagado ser, y ahora su mejor amiga. Verla tan alicaída era tan anormal como doloroso.

–Es mi culpa–Susurró Emma.

–No–se apresuró a decir Rose–. No, Em, no es culpa tuya.

–Sí que lo es–Musitó cabizbaja–. Le pido demasiado.

–No es así: le pides lo que mereces–Emma alzó la vista–. A mi primo le falta madurez cerebral–Emma cerró los ojos, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas–. Dale tiempo. Verás como pronto se dará cuenta de su error y te pedirá disculpas.

___

–Pídele disculpas. Ahora.

Albus levantó la vista de su libro y miró a su prima, que lo miraba enfadada.

–Habla bajo, Rose–Susurró Scorpius mirando adrede hacia Madame Pince–. Estamos en la…

–Biblioteca, lo sé–Lo cortó Rose con brusquedad en un murmullo. Scorpius la miró arqueando las cejas–. Lo siento, Scor–Se disculpó la chica suavemente–, no es contigo–Miró a su primo con severidad–. Albus, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

–Sí, Rose–Dijo el chico apático con los ojos fijos otra vez en su libro abierto–. Sabes que estamos en una biblioteca. Bien por ti–Rose le cerró el libro de un golpe–. ¡Oye!

–Albus Severus, discúlpate con Emma ahora mismo–ordenó la muchacha con firmeza.

El chico fijó sus ojos verdes en los chocolates de su prima.

–Rose, eres mi prima y te quiero–Le dijo–. Pero te agradecería que no te entrometieras en mi vida. Con una sola madre tengo suficiente.

Rose lo miró con indignación.

– ¿Cómo te atreves…? –Susurró.

–Albus, esa no es manera de decirle a Rose lo que piensas–La chica asintió, enfadada–aunque tengas razón.

Ahora Rose se sintió indignada al mirar a su novio.

– ¿Le das la razón a _él_? –Susurró la chica, incapaz de borrar la traición impuesta en su tono.

–Rose, no podemos meternos en lo que haga o no haga con su vida–Scorpius abrió un libro fijando su mirada en él–. No es cosa nuestra.

Rose tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales sí era cosa suya. Albus estaba presente, y decir frente a él que Emma estaba prácticamente catatónica no dejaba muy bien parada a su amiga. Por lo que Rose sabía, la muchacha había salido con total dignidad de la pelea con su novio, y hacerle saber a Albus cuanto Emma lo necesitaba no era lo más recomendable.

"Incluso tal vez debería hacerle ver cuánto él la necesita a ella."

Pero Scorpius…había contado con que se pondría de su lado. ¿Era que acaso ella no tenía razón con lo que decía? Rose había estado segura de que Albus se disculparía el día anterior, o que iría a ver a Emma para su examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, o en la Sala Común…algo.

Pero todo el día anterior había pasado ya, Emma había sacado un Aceptable en la asignatura (esto había empeorado con todo y creces su ánimo) y de Albus no había tenido ni noticias. Apenas había visto a Scorpius, hasta sentía que la estaba evitando (Lo cual era muy raro,) y por eso en ese momento inconscientemente deseaba una explicación por parte de los dos.

Y ahora ambos la ignoraban.

Dejó caer su mochila sobre la mesa. Albus alzó la vista con sorpresa.

–No me iré hasta que te disculpes con Emma–Anunció Rose. Albus volvió a mirar su libro.

Rose sacó el suyo de Runas Antiguas y comenzó a leerlo.

–Oye, Rose…–Inquirió Albus vacilante al cabo de un rato. La chica lo miró– ¿Qué tal…? ¿Qué tal estuvo el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? –preguntó con la vista en el libro.

La muchacha lo miró con sus ojos cafés cargados de reproche y perspicacia. Fingiendo indiferencia, se encogió de hombros.

–Bien, supongo. La mejor nota de todas fue un Supera las Expectativas.

Albus la miró de repente, sorprendido.

– ¿Emmie sacó un Supera las Expectativas?

–No. Yo lo hice–Repuso Rose. Albus la miró con estupefacción–. Ella sacó un Aceptable. Al parecer–Dijo con malicia–no tuvo tiempo suficiente para estudiar.

Albus bajó la cabeza.

–Vaya–Comentó Scorpius con frialdad–. Y yo que pensaba que Emma era buena en una asignatura para variar.

Rose clavó sus ojos oscuros en Scorpius, sintiéndose cada vez más enfadada.

–Emma es una excelente estudiante de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Scorpius–Aseguró, muy enojada pero sin sentir el ardor en las mejillas propio de cuando iba a explotar–. Y también es muy buena en…en…en…–Balbuceó.

Scorpius la miró arqueando una ceja.

– ¿En…? –Preguntó.

–En Adivinación. También es buena en Encantamientos.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

–Si piensas eso–Se burló–es porque nunca la has visto en esa clase.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Susurró Rose sin poder creer lo que oía.

Scorpius bajó la mirada.

–Nada, Rose.

La muchacha sintió un agudo pinchazo en el pecho, que no supo explicar.

– ¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Rose"? –Musitó en cuanto se dio cuenta. Scorpius solía llamarla "Mund", "Mundy", "Rosamund", "Rosie"…jamás "Rose".

Albus le lanzó a Scorpius una mirada llena de reproche. Scorpius eludió los ojos de su amigo. Rose se sentía cada vez más descolocada.

– ¿Scorpius? –Inquirió suavemente. El chico no dijo nada.

"Claro. De seguro piensa que Albus tiene razón en lo que hace con Emma y por eso se muestra así conmigo."

En ese momento Rose sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes. Muy calientes.

Respiró hondo, y tomando su mochila, dijo fríamente.

–Bien, suerte con sus estudios. Buenas tardes.

En cuanto Rose se perdió de vista, Albus se giró hacia su amigo. Scorpius mantenía los puños apretados al tiempo que miraba el suelo. Parecía muy mortificado.

– ¿Por qué la trataste así? –Le reprochó Albus con enfado.

Scorpius suspiró.

–Es lo mejor, Al.

– ¿No crees que si se lo dices sea más…? –Dijo Albus por enésima vez.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–No. Es mejor así, créeme–Metió una mano en su mochila y sacó un gastado y viejo cuadernito en cuya tapa decía "Rosamund Weasley"–. Es mejor que sea ella quien deba deshacerse de mí. Es lo mejor para ella no saber la verdad.

___

_¡Chan! Sip. Voy a dejarlo. Así. ¿Intrigadas/os? Ese era mi cometido. Hace un par de días le di a la historia un súper súper giro inesperado…y surgió esto. Agradézcanle a __**Flora de Potter**__ el que cargue este capítulo. Me lo cargo hoy porque ya me llevaba mucho tiempo sin cargar y además… ¡__**El 21 de abril Fue MI CUMPLEAÑOS! **__Cumplí quince, me regalaron una portátil ^^. NatWizard está feliz:-D (Y Flora de Potter también Jaja –Te quiero, Amiga. Por mi culpa estás vicio por FanFiction jajaja te llevé por el camino oscuro (¿?) bueno, no es mi culpa, vos me prestaste los libros de HP y ahora yo también obsesioné a mi hermanita–) quería cargarlo el día de mi cumpleaños, el día exacto, pero mi internet esta andando como la fjakglkadlkghldhgaljkd así que… cargo recién hoy._

_En fin. Espero muchos Review como regalo de cumpleaños (Aunque sean atrasados xD). __**Quiero saber que piensan ustedes sobre qué es lo que Scorpius esconde en MUCHAS reviews xD.**_

_Kiss and Love_

_NatWizard_

_PD: Hasta que no llegué a la Review 40 no cargo._

_PD 2: Era broma._

_PD 3: Aunque si llego no me molestaría ;-)_


	22. Capítulo 11, Parte 2

Cuestión de familia y gratitud. – Parte 2 –

Albus salió de la Sala Común junto con Scorpius, sintiendo como si una piedra estuviese alojada en su estómago. Ese era el día.

Malfoy se iba revolviendo el pelo mojado mientras bajaban por las escaleras, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Albus comprendió su silencio: desde que todo el "drama de la familia Malfoy", como le llamaba Albus, se había desencadenado, Scorpius estaba más callado que de costumbre, como así melancólico. Se la pasaba en los rosales, observando el atardecer o el crepitar de las llamas, abrazado al diario de Rose y completamente deprimido. Albus no sabía qué hacer con él. En realidad ni siquiera sabía que hacer consigo mismo.

Cada vez que iba a disculparse con Emma, o cuando se planteaba hacerlo, algo dentro de él se lo impedía. No era que no quisiera disculparse. Es más, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, pero… Emma parecía tan enfadada con él… temía su reacción, temía lo que fuera a pasar, temía que Emma dijera las palabras que tanto pánico le habían causado desde hacía tantos años. Podía imaginarse a la muchacha, a sus intensísimos ojos azules claro, a sus labios carmesíes, a su melodiosa voz diciendo aquellas palabras, esas malditas palabras:

"_No siento lo mismo."_

"_Se acabó."_

"_Lo siento."_

Albus sacudió la cabeza, despeinándose el cabello negro tinta. Nada peor que el rechazo. Tal vez necesitaba ir a un terapeuta muggle, como "cordialmente" le había dicho Rose.

En ese momento se cruzaron con James en el pasillo. Éste se detuvo cuando los vio y le palmeó el hombro a su hermano.

–Suerte, Al–Le dio otras palmaditas y se marchó, no sin antes mirar asesinamente a Scorpius.

El chico suspiró. James. El muy despistado, o bobo, como decía Albus, aún no se había dado cuenta de la existencia de la ¿Acabada? Relación entre Albus y Emma. Creía que seguían siendo "sólo amigos".

"Por Merlín, sí será cabeza hueca."

Y también creía a pies juntillas que Scorpius era un malvado patán que había roto el frágil corazón de su hermanita y que Rose era una gran… bueno, una gran serie de cosas no muy agradables. En resumen, se la tenía jurada a ambos.

En cuanto a Lily, bueno, estaba atravesando una etapa algo lúgubre la pobre, y Albus había sentido algo de lástima por ella, pero Lily estaba mortalmente enojada con él ("¡Sigues hablando con el enemigo!"), por lo que no le dirigía la palabra –en ese sentido James había sido más razonable que su hermana pequeña–, y además estaba en plena "recuperación", saliendo con el hermano menor de Marietta Stewart, Cedric Chang (Albus seguía sin entender porqué sus padres les habían puesto un apellido distinto a cada uno de sus hijos).

Scorpius parpadeó.

– ¿A dónde teníamos que ir? –Inquirió.

–Al campo de Quidditch–Le recordó Albus con preocupación–. Scor… ¿Sabes dónde está Rose?

El chico lo miró. Negó con la cabeza.

–No me mientas–Le ordenó Albus.

Scorpius suspiró.

–Se suponía que iríamos juntos, pero…–Se mordió el labio–no puedo.

Albus también suspiró.

–Tiene que haber un modo de…

–No. No lo hay–Lo cortó Scorpius con enfado–. Es la única opción que tengo. En realidad, no tengo ninguna.

–Siempre existe una opción–Afirmó Albus.

Scorpius sonrió tristemente.

–No para un Malfoy–Se aclaró la garganta–. Bueno, debemos ir al invernadero, entonces.

–Es el campo de Quidditch–Dijo Albus mirándolo con intensa preocupación.

Scorpius se rió, aunque a Albus le pareció una risa forzada.

–Tienes razón, que torpe soy–De pronto detuvo el paso–. Acabo de recordar que…yo…bueno…nos vemos luego, Al, suerte–Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y tomó el camino opuesto al que estaban tomando un momento antes.

Rose caminaba hacia donde Albus con el ceño fruncido. Cuando llegó junto a él, miró en la dirección que se había ido Scorpius.

– ¿A dónde fue? –Preguntó la chica apartándose el cabello castaño de la cara.

Albus suspiró, resignado.

–Olvidó algo en la Sala Común–Dijo.

– ¿Lo esperamos? –Rose miraba hacia el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras mientras hablaba.

–No–Se apresuró a decir Albus, tal vez demasiado rápido. Rose lo miró arqueando las cejas–. Es que… va a tardar.

Rose pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. Se miró las manos, en las cuales llevaba un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

– ¿Por qué me está evitando, Al? –Susurró tristemente.

Albus se puso nervioso. Más de lo que estaba desde antes.

–No…no te está evitando, Rosie–Repuso de modo poco convincente.

Rose asintió, al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch.

–No me lo vas a decir, ¿Verdad? –Inquirió.

Albus se sentía en una disyuntiva. ¿Es que acaso lo obligarían a elegir entre su prima favorita y su mejor amigo?

–No tengo nada que decir, Rose–Aseguró.

Le había jurado a Scorpius que no diría nada, y así sería.

–Tienes razón, esto no es contigo–Murmuró la chica con abatimiento–. Yo hablaré con él–Sacó la varita y apuntó el rollo de pergamino–. _Incendio!_ –El pergamino se prendió fuego. Albus observó las cenizas caer al suelo–Cara a cara.

Y Albus vio tal determinación en los ojos de su prima que supo que cumpliría su palabra. Aunque Scorpius no quisiese.

Rose vigilaba las gradas del estadio con especial atención. En cualquier momento la cabeza rubia platinada que estaba esperando entraría en escena. Y esta vez no se le escaparía.

Se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. Necesitaba hablar con él. Le debía una explicación por su extraño comportamiento durante esos últimos días, en los que parecía que todo estaba mal, que todo estaba de cabeza, en que todo parecía completamente surrealista.

Al fin lo encontró. Estaba sentado en una grada de más abajo, conversando alegremente con…

Rose por poco se cayó de su asiento, y el gorro se le cayó sobre los ojos ante el aspaviento que hizo. Se acomodó la prenda de lana sobre la cabeza y tragó saliva, intentando cerrar la boca.

¿Qué hacía _él _hablando con _ella_?

Entre todas las muchachas que habitaban el castillo con quien estaba hablando era precisamente esa…

–Scorpius–Dijo en cuanto se detuvo entre los dos. El chico la miró con tal expresión de susto y culpabilidad que Rose supo en el acto que lo suyo no era paranoia: su novio la estaba evitando de verdad. ¿Pero porqué?

–Rose–Dijo el chico mirándose los pies.

La muchacha arqueó las cejas hasta que quedaron ocultas debajo del gorro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la carrera, el enfado y la tristeza, y la boca entreabierta por la cual expulsaba aire entrecortadamente.

–Tenemos que hablar–Murmuró Rose débilmente, sintiendo como si estuviese tratando con un completo desconocido en vez de con una persona con la que tenía tan alto grado de intimidad.

–Ahora no puedo–Respondió Scorpius sin apartar la vista de sus zapatos negros.

Rose sintió que sus mejillas adquirían una temperatura más alta aún. Iba a pegar la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella, Rosamund Weasley, era nada más y nada menos que su novia, esa novia a la cual él perseguía por los jardines, le hacía cosquillas, hacían los trabajos juntos y se empecinaba en ser el último en besarla cada noche. Esa novia que había arruinado seguramente para siempre su relación con dos de sus primos Potter por él. Esa novia que nunca permitía que nadie le pasase por encima.

– ¿Por qué no puedes ahora? –Inquirió firmemente.

–Estoy…ocupado–Dijo después de una larga pausa.

– ¿Ocupado? –Repitió Rose– ¿Se puede saber con qué?

–Conmigo–Replicó una voz nasal. Rose miró en su dirección con repugnancia. Vanessa Zabini la miraba con desprecio desde su altura. Era por muy poco más alta que ella–. Para que lo sepas, Weasley, estamos hablando sobre…

–Rose, no puedo ahora–La cortó Scorpius en voz alta y firme. Vanessa calló ipso facto–. Luego.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, sin poder creer lo que oía.

– ¿Luego? –Preguntó la chica con enfado–No hablo contigo desde, en concreto, dos días. Dos días en que parece que te estás escondiendo de mí, como si no quisieras verme, ni hablarme…–La voz se le estaba quebrando. Scorpius alzó la mirada, para contemplar sus oscuros ojos vidriosos por un instante–Por favor, dime que está pasando–Le rogó en un susurro.

Scorpius cerró los ojos.

–No puedo–Musitó–. Lo siento.

– ¿Qué tanta importancia puede tener tu estúpida conversación con–Miró a la Slytherin–ésta?

Vanessa la miró con indignación.

–Espera un momento, Traidora a la Sangre…

– ¿No puedes hablar con tu novia porque estás muy ocupado hablando con Vanessa Zabini? –Rose tragó saliva, conteniendo las lágrimas– ¿Ni siquiera puedes decirme que cuernos te pasa?

Scorpius, sin abrir los ojos, negó con la cabeza.

–…por si no lo sabías–Continuó Vanessa poniendo las manos sobre las caderas–, tengo nombre. No te atrevas a referirte a mí de ese modo de nuevo.

– ¡Yo me refiero a ti como me viene en gana! –Le soltó Rose fuera de sí– ¡Me refiero a ti y a tu horrenda carota de mosca muerta como me viene la maldita gana!

– ¡Rose! –Exclamó Scorpius de repente mirándolas alternativamente– ¡Ya basta!

A Rose se le abrió la boca.

– ¿Ahora la defiendes? –Exclamó–Escúchame, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, me debes una explicación, ahora mismo. Yo…

– ¡Sólo dame espacio! –Le soltó Scorpius de improviso. Rose se quedó helada, congelada, estática, inmóvil, sin poder respirar siquiera, sintiendo como si un gran peso cayera en la boca de su estómago.

Lo miró durante un largo rato, hasta que notó su visión borrosa y supo que de un momento a otro las lágrimas iban a manar de sus ojos, y una vez que comenzara le iba a ser prácticamente imposible parar, por lo que se dio la vuelta velozmente y empezó a subir las gradas, una a una, lentamente, metódicamente, apretando los dientes, intentando concentrarse en el movimiento de sus pies en un vano intento de contener el llanto.

Cerró los párpados, y las dos gruesas lágrimas centellearon por un instante en sus mejillas para luego deslizarse hasta perderse en su ropa.

Scorpius observaba lo que se desarrollaba en el campo apretando los dientes. Eso había sido con todo y creces lo peor que había tenido que hacer en su patética vida, pero había sido lo correcto. O eso se repetía firmemente a sí mismo una y otra vez intentando concentrarse en su amigo Albus, ignorando en todo lo posible los cotilleos absurdos de Vanesa Zabini. Pero qué grata compañía.

–Y, bueno, o sea, Demi dice que todo esto es maravilloso, quiero decir, ahora que…

–Ya cállate, por favor–Le rogó Scorpius. Vanessa lo miró sorprendida–. Mira, ahí va Albus.

Zabini detuvo su verborrea inaguantable y miró automáticamente hacia donde estaba su "amor no tan secreto", como solía referirse Scorpius en broma para con Albus, Lizzie y Rose. Suspiró. ¿Dónde habían quedado esos ratos llenos de tonterías? ¿Se podía madurar tan de repente?

_Eres tan afortunado, no sabes la suerte que tienes, una vida con tanta despreocupación, eres feliz. No debes preocuparte por nada. Qué envidia el pensar en crecer con una vida así._

Al recordar las palabras de la Sra. Weasley, no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. Cuán feliz era en ese momento, francamente…

Estúpida ironía.

Albus volaba sobre el Thestral de un modo muy profesional, según le parecía a Scorpius, que se había centrado en él para ignorar a sus desagradables pensamientos. Dominique parecía realmente pequeña en su caballo monumental. Scorpius sonrió levemente.

Dominique. Había besado a tres chicos de sexto en el baile de navidad, y recibido la noticia de que Rose y Scorpius estaban juntos con tan poca molestia que había sido desconcertante. Desconcertante y agradable, claro. Tener a otro pariente de Rose en contra no era una idea justamente encantadora para él.

Albus podía ser tan profesional como quisiera, pero Dimitri Krum le llevaba ventaja de un modo marcadamente mayor. Era como si ese caballo café rojizo fuera una bila, no, una bola…una bala. Esa cosa que Rose le había dicho que usaban los muggles.

Rose.

Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo como si el diario íntimo en su mochila pesase tres kilos.

Tenía que hacer algo, y pronto, pero… ¿Qué? No quería terminar lo que había luchado por mantener con tanto ahínco. No quería ser él quien tuviera que…que romperle el corazón, las ilusiones, romper todo lo que era ella, destrozar la fragilidad que habitaba dentro suyo y reducirla a un montón de fragmentos rotos e irreconocibles de la persona a la que amaba tanto.

Había veces en que había que elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto.

Lo correcto sería decirle la verdad y dejarla ir.

Lo fácil, evitarla, evitar en todo lo posible el momento en que todo terminaría.

Un Gryffindor hubiera sido heroico y noble, hubiera hecho lo correcto aunque lo hubiese matado por dentro.

Un Slytherin hubiera pensando lo mejor para sí mismo.

No es que seamos egoístas, le había dicho su padre, es que somos listos.

Scorpius suspiró.

A la mierda con la inteligencia. Si así fuera estarían en Ravenclaw.

Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Entonces por qué seguía eligiendo lo fácil?

Tal vez por la misma razón (estúpida o no) que Albus huía de Emma.

Tenía miedo.

Estaba asustado.

Y era un Slytherin. Ambos lo eran.

Eso del sacrificio por el bien común era una mentira más grande que el castillo de Hogwarts.

O por lo menos, lo era para él.

Estaba cómodo con lo que hacía, era predecible, favorable y fácil.

¿Entonces por qué lo hacía sentir tan mal?

Se tiró del cabello con una mano.

En ese momento un muchacho llegó a la línea de llegada. Dimitri Krum sonreía con evidente orgullo en su posición, al tiempo que saludaba a una sonriente Emma Wilson. Albus parecía completamente deprimido.

¿Por qué los que peleaban por estupideces siempre eran Albus y Emma?

¿Por qué toda la desgracia de telenovela muggle barata recaía sobre Rose y él?

Estúpido destino, Merlín, y aquellas deidades muggles extrañas.

¿En verdad la vida real podía estar colmada del cliché "Romeo y Julieta"?

Sólo había dos palabras escritas en el pergamino que Jullia había dejado en sus manos esa noche:

_Rosales, Medianoche._

Para Rose fueron más que suficientes.

La muchacha miró su reloj: eran las once cuarenta y cinco.

Se apresuró a recogerse el cabello marrón en una coleta, y visto que estaba en camisón, se colocó encima un tapado grueso (Maldijo a la lechuza por su tardanza), enfundó sus pies en zapatillas –siempre dormía con las medias puestas–se puso el gorro de lana y abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la sala común.

Afuera hacía frío. Bastante, tratándose de febrero, supuestamente con la primavera cercana. Pero así era el Reino Unido, y había que conformarse. Corrió por los jardines en dirección a la plantación de rosas (Agradeció a Merlín el no haberse topado con el horripilante Filch). Cuando se hubo adentrado dentro, divisó una cabeza rubia clarísima entre los rosales muertos por el frío.

Scorpius llevaba un traje negro, y una expresión que hacía a Rose sentirse invitada a un funeral. La chica se detuvo a unos metros detrás de él.

–Ya estoy aquí–Anunció la muchacha.

Scorpius, de espaldas a ella, no respondió.

Rose frunció el ceño, y cuando respiró notó como un vaho de vapor salía de su boca.

–Scorpius, me debes una explicación–Musitó–. Me la debes. Estos días han sido una completa locura. Te has comportado de un modo muy extraño, y no te entiendo. Y si no te entiendo, dudo que…que podamos avanzar un poco con todo esto. Me lastimas–Añadió al ver que el chico no iba a responder–. Me lastimas con esa actitud tuya de "todo me resbala", "nada me importa", esa actitud de "he insistido y luchado porque estemos juntos, y ahora que lo estamos me ahogas". ¿Es que acaso eres James? ¿Tus novias te ahogan? –Otra vez sin obtener respuesta, Rose continuó con renovada pasión–Y ahora me citas aquí, quince minutos antes, y me he apresurado como nunca en mi vida para llegar a tiempo y que podamos hablar, ¡Y resulta que tú ni siquiera me contestas cuando te hablo…!

Scorpius se giró de repente, tomándola por la cintura, y la besó.

Pero ese beso fue diferente a cualquier otro. No era como esas inocentes caricias de labios que se daban detrás de un arbusto del jardín o en algún pasillo vacío. Los labios de él chocaban contra los suyos casi con fiereza, con fuerza, ímpetu, ansiedad, desesperación, como si no existiera un mañana, como si todo el mundo acabase en ese instante y fuese la última vez en que iba a besarla…

Scorpius le arrancó el gorro, sin dejar de besarla, y lo arrojó al suelo, tomándole el rostro enérgicamente, atacando sus labios de ese modo que tenía tanto de anhelo como de tormento, acariciándole el cabello arrancándole también la cinta que lo recogía, haciendo que saltase por los aires, enterrando los dedos en él, tocándolo, necesitándolo tanto como parecía necesitar la boca de ella en ese momento.

Todo esto tomó a Rose por sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar, se dejó llevar sin pensárselo siquiera, como hacía la mayoría de las veces que estaba con él…cuando dejaba de ser un ente pensante para ser simplemente un alma enamorada.

El chico le abrió los botones del tapado, y le acarició el cuello, los hombros, la cintura sobre el camisón de seda rosado que cada vez le quedaba más corto, sus manos heladas bajando hasta las piernas delgadas de la chica, quién sintió como el rostro se le teñía de rojo intenso. Ella le acarició el pecho, los hombros, el cabello, se abrazó a su cuello con una necesidad enorme, pero no así tanto como la de él.

Y tan súbitamente como la había comenzado a besar, Scorpius dejó de hacerlo. Desasió sus labios de los de ella tan velozmente que por poco Rose se hizo daño, sus manos se apartaron tan rápidamente de sus piernas que la chica de repente se sintió desorientada, la soltó con una celeridad que hizo que la muchacha lo mirara con la confusión y la sorpresa descritas en su semblante. Scorpius nunca había llegado tan lejos. Nunca la había tocado de ese modo. Y de repente, así como así, la soltaba.

Rose no quería que lo hiciese.

Scorpius y Rose, ambos respirando agitadamente, se miraron a los ojos un largo rato. En los de él había algo…algo que hacía que la chica sintiese una congoja en el corazón imposible de explicar.

–Te amo–Declaró él tan lúgubremente que Rose sinceramente sintió como si le estuviera declarando su propia muerte–. Te amo, ¿Lo sabes?

Rose lo abrazó por la cintura.

–No hace falta que preguntes, lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Scorpius la abrazó también por la espalda, enterrando el rostro en su pelo. Rose sentía tanto su corazón como el de él latir velozmente.

La muchacha metió las manos en los bolsillos de él, como solía hacer antes. Scorpius se envaró.

–Rose–Susurró intentando apartarse de ella…

…pero la chica ya había encontrado la diminuta caja en ellos y la había asido con fuerza. Rose lo soltó y miró la pequeña cajita forrada de suave seda negra.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Curioseó.

Scorpius parecía visiblemente asustado.

–Rose, puedo explicarlo…

La chica abrió la caja. Contuvo la respiración. Descansando en un suave terciopelo rojo, había un anillo de plata, con una piedra verde esmeralda decorada con un intrincado dibujo de fragmentos diamantinos.

Rose alzó la vista hacia Scorpius, boquiabierta.

– ¿Esto…? –Susurró al martirizado rostro del chico– ¿Esto es un…? –Tragó saliva– ¿Esto es un anillo de compromiso?

Scorpius cerró los ojos, poniendo cara de dolor.

–Sí.

– ¡Oh, Scorpius! –Rose se arrojó a sus brazos– ¡Es…increíble! ¡Quieres casarte conmigo! ¡Era eso! ¿Por eso no querías hablarme?–se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Le sonrió– ¿Este anillo es para mí?

Scorpius suspiró, aún con los ojos cerrados, y negó con la cabeza.

–No.

Rose sintió como si todo se detuviera de repente, como si el tiempo se congelara en ese santiamén, como si la eternidad misma se terminase en ese momento. Ya no hacía frío ni calor, no había ni luz ni oscuridad, no era ni de día ni de noche, no amaba ni odiaba, sólo existía una sola cosa para ella en ese momento. Ese instante en que él había dicho aquella palabra.

_No._

– ¿Qué? –Susurró Rose soltándolo de repente.

–Rose, yo–Balbuceó Scorpius. La observó con preocupación. La muchacha no se movía, al parecer en un estado de aturdimiento–estoy comprometido desde los cinco años.

– ¿Quién es? –Susurró.

Scorpius, sin dejar de observarla con esa mirada de anhelante preocupación, guardó silencio, al parecer reacio a confesar.

–Dímelo–Exigió Rose en un tono algo más firme.

El muchacho cerró los ojos.

–Demetria Nott.

Silencio glacial, tan glacial como el aire que los envolvía a ambos en un torbellino de sensaciones lacerantes para el corazón de la muchacha.

–No quería que te enteraras de esta forma, tenía pensado decírtelo pronto…

Rose fijó sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas y reproches en él.

– ¿Pronto? –Exclamó con la voz rota– ¿Qué significa pronto para ti? ¿Y qué me ibas a decir? "Rose, lo siento mucho, estoy comprometido con alguien más de toda la vida, pero como te tenía ganas salí contigo todo este tiempo, para dejarte cuando tuviera que pasar, el problema es que me dio miedo hacerlo así que me escondí detrás del culo de Albus por estos tres días de mierda"–Al ver que Scorpius se había quedado sin habla ante tan anormal despliegue de insultos por su parte, al menos por el momento, Rose continuó–No puedo creer lo hipócrita…lo retorcido que eres…–Le soltó entrecortadamente al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

El rostro de Scorpius, momentos antes contraído en un rictus de dolor, ahora se había teñido levemente de un rojo furioso.

– ¿Retorcido? ¿Hipócrita? –Repitió al parecer sin poder creer lo que escuchaba–Rose, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí todo esto…

– ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? –Sollozaba la chica. En realidad no estaba enfadada, más bien destrozada, pero atacarlo era a su parecer la única forma de escudarse–. Has hecho que me enamorara de ti sabiendo que no había desenlace posible. Sabiendo que ibas a acabar con otra. ¡Todo el tiempo lo supiste!

– ¡No es verdad! ¡La carta me ha llegado hace tres malditos días! –Exclamó él. Rose se quedó de piedra–No me digas que te he usado, no me digas que te he mentido, porque es posible que no haya sido más sincero con alguien en la vida–Susurró–. NO lo sabía. Mi madre me mandó la carta hace tres días, así que jamás mis promesas fueron falsas.

–Pero vas a casarte con ella–Murmuró la chica poniendo el mayor énfasis de traición en esas palabras que en cualquier otra en toda su vida.

Scorpius asintió.

–Lo sé.

–No pueden obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres–Le respondió automáticamente Rose, dispuesta a encontrar una falla en el "contrato de sangre" que al parecer exigía esa familia de psicóticos sangre pura.

–Claro que pueden. Son mi familia.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –Rebatió Rose–Existe algo que se llama "libre albedrío".

–Soy menor de edad–Atajó Scorpius, extrañamente empecinado en justificar las acciones de sus parientes.

–Por eso mismo, no puedes casarte ahora–Dijo Rose secándose las lágrimas derramadas.

–Pero sí en el futuro–Concluyó Scorpius con desconsolada resignación.

– ¡No pueden obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiere! –Chilló la muchacha, incapaz de entender como Scorpius no veía lo que ella sí.

–Claro que pueden, Rose. Soy el heredero del apellido y de la fortuna–Le explicó Scorpius intentando sonar calmado, sereno–. Con todo lo que implica eso.

–Puedes dejar eso–Murmuró la chica.

Scorpius la miró con los ojos como platos.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo que abandone todo lo que soy?

Rose también abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿Todo lo que eres es una herencia y un nombre?

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el pelo.

–No lo entiendes.

– ¡Podría, si me lo explicaras!

–Rose, no _puedo_ perder mi nombre y mi legado. ¿Qué sería sin ellos? Puede que te suene muy superficial, vano, estúpido, y un sinfín de cosas más desagradables. Pero es la realidad. No puedes pedirme que deje todo eso, porque no puedo. Es imposible para mí.

–Si tus padres te amaran no te obligarían a algo semejante–Susurró Rose, que estaba completamente atónita ante lo que le decía Scorpius, y también atónita a que alguien le pidiese eso a su hijo.

Scorpius se acercó a ella.

–Ellos me aman, me han dado todo lo que soy, me han hecho ser todo lo que soy–Dijo con fiereza–. Si ellos no me aman, nadie lo ha hecho jamás. No los cuestiones. Así es la vida.

– ¡No tiene sentido!

–Se los debo–Al mirar el cielo, a Rose Scorpius le pareció destrozado–. Es cuestión de familia. De familia y de gratitud. Es un modo de darles las gracias, ¿Verdad? –Sonrió amargamente–. Es mi deber.

–Pero…

–Hay veces–La cortó Scorpius cerrando los ojos por un instante–en que hay que madurar. En que hay que…hay que hacer lo… lo correcto.

– ¡Eso no es lo correcto, es lo fácil! –Estalló Rose. Scorpius la miró sorprendido.

– ¿Lo correcto a tu criterio sería dejarlo todo por nosotros? –Rose no respondió. Bajó la mirada– ¿Me pides que lo deje todo por ti? –Exclamó estupefacto–. Sabes que no puedo dártelo. Esa es una actitud muy egoísta, Rose.

–Podríamos…podríamos hacerlo en secreto…–Musitó Rose en tono implorante.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo–Susurró dolorosamente–. Se acabó.

Rose se echó a llorar.

–Lo siento–Susurró él acariciándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos. Rose cerró los ojos.

–Pero yo te amo–Musitó suplicante.

Él la abrazó furtivamente, soltando un sollozo sin lágrimas.

–Yo también te amo–Juró. Rose lloró más intensamente–. Pero eso no es suficiente.

_Este es un capítulo Rose y Scorpius Full Time, pero tengan en cuenta de que, bueno, Albus y Emma tienen parte también en el título: Emma le pide algo…algo de gratitud después de todo lo que hace por él. Aún así, perdónenme, Scorpius y Rose son mi pareja favorita –Además de Lily y James–, mi debilidad supina, no me pude resistir a extenderme, explayarme, emocionarme en su drama. Sí, lo sé, este capítulo fue muy dramático. Fue triste._

_Pero en mi fic jamás todo está perdido._

_JK asesinó a muchos de mis favoritos (Yo jamás haría algo semejante en un fic. Ya suficiente moquee con los libros –Además que no me considero capaz de hacer llorar a alguien con mis escritos–)_

_Bueno, más allá de todo eso, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y agradezco particularmente a TODAS esas personitas que me han dejado reviews (Mi droga indiscutida –Bueno, podría discutir horas argumentando a favor de chocolate, pero en fin). Me hacen muy feliz, de verdad, no saben cuánto, el saber que alguien lee esta pseudo-novela fan fic._

_Besos, abrazos, saludos y demás demostraciones de cariño desde Argentina, a todas ustedes (Estén al otro lado del atlántico, en América Latina, en los países limítrofes de Argentina, en otra provincia de mi país, en Buenos Aires o a la vuelta de la esquina –Cosa que creo MUY improbable :P–)_

_NatWizard_

_**AvBlack**__: Acertaste, niña lista :D –Gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo de comentar, y por tus bonitas palabras–_

_**Flora de Potter**__: Tú también._


	23. Capítulo 12, Parte 1

La verdad cura tanto como lastima. –Parte 1–

Al maldito de Dimitri Krum le encantaba vanagloriarse y pavonearse por todo Hogwarts. Bueno, tenía que aceptar que de estar en su situación él seguramente habría hecho lo mismo, pero como no era así el único camino que le quedaba era sentirse completamente indignado. O tal vez estaba tan condenadamente indignado porque el muy exhibicionista había trabado una peligrosa amistad con _su_ Emma Wilson. No sabía si alguien se lo había dicho ya, pero Emma era _su_ novia. De Albus. Por lo tanto, si un chico…atrayente para las chicas –Ni siquiera podía negarlo en su cabeza–se quería acercar a ella, lo más coherente sería que NO lo hiciera. No si quería vivir, claro. Si quería que lo asesinara…esa era ya otra historia.

Aunque Albus no sería capaz de asesinar a alguien de ser el caso. O eso había pensado hasta que lo vio muy sonrisitas diciéndole chistes sosos a _su _novia que ignoraba desde hacía cuatro días.

¡Pero bueno, que podía hacer él, si la muchacha ni siquiera le hablaba!

¿Cómo iba a hablarle si ella no lo hacía?

En verdad necesitaba un terapeuta para su Complejo de Rechazado (Ni que su madre lo hubiera abandonado antes de nacer, por todos los cielos). Pero más urgentemente necesitaba al bendito terapeuta en ese momento para controlar ese creciente brote de ira.

– ¡_Chocokrumchies_! –Le gritó fuera de sí cuando se detuvo a su lado. Emma lo miró con los ojos como platos, al tiempo que Dimitri Krum se giraba lentamente para mirarlo.

Considerando las recientes circunstancias, Albus llegó a la conclusión de que su intervención había sido meramente suicida, sin ninguna aplicación lógica o beneficiosa en ningún aspecto posible.

Y como todo Slytherin, tuvo que reconocer que eso había sido idiotamente impulsivo, irreflexivo y propio de un Gryffindor demente.

Y como todo Slytherin, no lo reconoció.

En cuanto al apelativo que había empleado para con el búlgaro…bueno, eso había sido producto de la gran (Y poco conveniente en ciertos casos, como en ese momento) capacidad de Scorpius de inventar apodos a la gente. Tanto fueran agradables como si no.

Y ese, viendo la expresión de Krum, definitivamente no lo era.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado, _Potterr_?

Sí, definitivamente suicida.

¿Había notado que el chico Drumstrang le llevaba como tres cabezas?

Al parecer, no.

–Aléjate de mi novia.

Emma arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Ahora resulta que soy tu novia? –Exclamó.

Albus la miró sorprendido, y algo descolocado por la pregunta.

–Pues…

–No sé si sufres un Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple o algo así–Le soltó la chica de muy mal talante. Albus la miró con cara de que le hubiera hablado en chino. Tal vez debería llamar a Marietta…–, pero que me ignores por casi una semana– ¡Eso era una exageración! –y luego vengas a creerte con derechos a espantar a cuanto se me pase por delante, ¡Te equivocas!

Albus se quedó con la boca abierta, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

– ¿Trastorno…de Personalidad…Múltiple? –Repitió.

Emma, que se había girado y muy campante se alejaba con Dimitri Krum, se giró para decirle, de muy mal talante:

–Mi padre es terapeuta muggle, gracias por preguntar durante estos cuatro largos años–Ironizó antes de retirarse.

Albus dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento.

– ¿Qué quieres que diga? –Exclamó.

La chica se detuvo en seco en medio del corredor. Se giró con garbo para mirarlo con sus iracundos ojos celestes.

–Tal vez, no lo sé… ¿Qué lo sientes?

Definitivamente, Scorpius debía dejar de hablar con la gente normal. Acababa convirtiéndolos a todos en unas máquinas sarcásticas. Incluso a Rose, y eso era decir.

–Yo…–Pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta y no pudo decir nada. Cerró la boca lentamente.

Emma bufó y se perdió del todo tras el primer recodo que encontró.

Un ruido lo despertó pasada la medianoche. Se frotó los ojos con los puños y encendió la varita, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente por el sobresalto.

Lo sorprendió, o en realidad no tanto, encontrar a Scorpius con ojeras de muerto vivo, el pelo despeinado y ese traje negro por el cual tanto había luchado Albus por que se deshiciera. Su amigo estaba así de destruido desde hacía un par de días, sí, pero el traje…eso no era una buena señal.

– ¿Te fuiste a un velorio muggle? –Preguntó jovialmente mirando el techo, intentando parecer tranquilo, incluso divertido, cuando en realidad estaba bastante preocupado.

–Se lo dije todo–Le contestó su amigo en un susurro. Albus se giró para mirarlo tan de repente que le dolió el cuello.

– ¿Todo? –Le preguntó frotándose distraídamente el cuello. Scorpius asintió– ¿Qué quieres decir con _todo_?

– ¡Todo! ¡El compromiso con Demetria, mis razones para no romperlo, mi familia, que no podíamos estar juntos…! –Suspiró, tomándose el pelo con los puños–Toda la maldita verdad que me venía tragando desde hace días.

–Soltaste todo el veneno–Murmuró Albus como aturdido, dejándose caer contra la almohada. Podía imaginar lo destrozada que estaría Rose…

–Sí. Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor–Suspiró Scorpius.

Albus asintió.

–Pero era lo…

–Lo correcto, ya sé–Lo cortó Scorpius con fastidio–. Deberes, obligaciones y toda la inmunda porquería que es mi vida. Rutina, ¿Verdad? –Completó con sarcasmo.

Albus no respondió. Si a sus padres se les hubiera dado por comprometerlo con Vanessa Zabini, él se habría suicidado. Y esa idea no era bueno compartirla con su amigo.

– ¿Cómo se lo dijiste? –Lo interrogó ansiosamente al cabo de un silencio–Lo hiciste con tacto, ¿Verdad?

Temía por la seguridad emocional de Rose.

–Pues…–Scorpius comenzó a titubear–Ella encontró el anillo de Demetria en mi bolsillo.

– ¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA! –Gritó Albus de repente. Al tiempo que Scorpius daba un respingo, Goyle gruñó en sueños– ¿NO PUDISTE…no pudiste tener más cuidado? –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

– ¡No fue mi culpa! –Musitó Scorpius–Después de besarnos, ella siempre metía las manos en mis bolsillos para calentarse las manos, y…

– ¿La besaste? –El tono de Albus era el de alguien cada vez más enfadado– ¿La besaste antes de abandonarla?

–Quería despedirme de ella…–Murmuró Scorpius al parecer perdido en el triste recuerdo.

–Hay un dicho muggle que dice: "Hay que cortar por lo sano". Y así debió ser–Albus en verdad se había enfadado–. Fuiste egoísta. Besarla para después terminar con ella por "causas crueles del destino". Por Merlín–se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, sorprendidísimo–. Esto sí que parece una de esas trilladas novelas rosas muggles.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

–Cállate.

–Cállate tú–Le soltó Albus a la ligera–. Yo debería enfadarme contigo, por lastimar a mi prima y a mi hermana para nada.

Scorpius lo miró bruscamente, asustado.

– ¿Lo estás?

Albus, a su pesar, sonrió.

–Claro que no, Scor. Los amigos están tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Aunque causes estragos en mi círculo familiar.

Scorpius sonrió.

–Lo que daría por ser tú a veces.

Albus tuvo que disimular una de sus mejores caras de incredulidad.

"Ser el segundo hijo de Harry Potter, el héroe de guerra y salvador del mundo mágico, no tan simpático como su hermano mayor ni tan encantador como su hermana pequeña, sin ser el primogénito de su padre ni la nena de mamá, Oveja negra de Slytherin y cobarde con la única chica que quiere. Pero sí que sería maravilloso ser como yo."

Si no hubiera sido porque Scorpius prefería mantener el compromiso en secreto, Demetria hubiera ostentado ante todo Hogwarts su compromiso. Pero como no era así, debía contentarse con presumírselo a Rose, por cierto, quién parecía no darse cuenta de que Demetria existía.

Y si Albus decía "parecía" era porque era sólo eso: una apariencia.

–Es una horrible criatura demoniaca del Inframundo–La había oído hablando con sollozos a Lysander Scamander–. Sabe que lo quiero. Lo sabe. Lo hace apropósito.

Y por esa razón Albus había decidido ir a donde había ido, y hablar con quién iba a hablar. Aunque fuese la última persona a la que quisiese recurrir en ese momento.

Golpeó la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto de Slytherin sintiéndose bastante molesto. Una melena café se asomó por la entrada con una expresión altiva. Cuando lo vio, se convirtió en desprecio manifiesto.

–La Sangre Mestiza no está aquí, Potter–Le dijo Vanessa Zabini con desdén–, y ni sé tampoco donde. Así que si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…

–Vengo a hablar contigo–Dijo Albus como si las palabras le costasen una vida.

El rostro de la morena muchacha se llenó de interés calculador, como algo de (repugnante para Albus) sensualidad.

– ¿Oh, sí? –Sonrió. Albus sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda– ¿Se puede saber porqué?

Albus suspiró.

–Necesito…que sea a solas–Dijo otra vez con muchísima reticencia.

Al parecer sus palabras sonaron como música a oídos de Vanessa.

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece ahí? –Señaló un armario de escobas–Ahí no nos verá _nadie_.

El chico se puso colorado, notando cuan mal interpretadas habían sido sus intenciones (Y cuan mal pensada había resultado ser Vanessa).

–No…yo…necesito _hablar_ contigo. ¿Qué te parece en la Sala Común? Ahí no hay oídos indiscretos.

Zabini pareció decepcionada, pero curiosa. Bien.

–Claro.

Se sentaron ambos en el sofá, Albus lo más apartado posible. Vanessa se arremangó la falda al cruzarse de piernas. Albus volvió a estremecerse.

–Bueno, yo… –Se aclaró la garganta–. Esto…es sobre Rose.

Vanessa puso cara de repugnancia.

–Oh, sí, la Weasley Roba-Maridos…–Murmuró para sí misma–Continúa.

Albus sintió como se enfadaba poco a poco, lentamente…y titánicamente.

–Nott no está casada con Scorpius…

–Aún.

–…así que Rose no le ha robado nada.

Vanessa se encogió de hombros.

–Como sea.

–Vengo a pedirte un favor.

Zabini puso automáticamente una expresión de concentración.

– ¿Un favor? –Repitió.

–Sí. Dile a tu amiga, Nott, que deje de meterse con mi prima. Hace todo lo que le dices.

Vanessa sonrió.

–Sí, es cierto, Demi es algo…manejable–Hizo una pausa–. Hecho.

Albus le sonrió.

–Bien.

– ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –Soltó Vanessa cuando Albus se disponía a irse.

"Mierda. Malditas serpientes interesadas."

– ¿A…cambio? –Balbuceó Albus.

Vanessa se rió de su expresión desconcertada.

–Sí, claro, no pensarás que lo haré así sin más–Se inclinó hacia él con un ademán que pretendía ser seductor–. ¿Qué hay para mí?

Albus se retiró un poco hacia atrás.

– ¿Qué te gustaría? –Le preguntó mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea.

Vanessa lo miró de arriba abajo con una elocuente sonrisa.

Albus tragó saliva. Creía comprender a qué se refería Zabini.

"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. Rose, más te vale que me lo agradezcas mucho."

Respiró hondo y dijo rápidamente:

– ¿Qué te parece una…–Hizo una mueca de desagrado–una…–Suspiró–una…?

Vanessa se inclinó aún más cerca suyo sin borrar esa sonrisa horrenda.

– ¿Sí? –Susurró.

Albus cerró los ojos.

– ¿…cita?

Vanessa le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo.

–Perfecto. ¿Salón de Madame Budipié en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

Albus se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Maldita! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio!

–Yo…

–Nos vemos–Guiñó un ojo y se levantó del sofá para irse.

Ahora era momento de explicarle a Emma que saldría con su ex mejor amiga y ahora enemiga en una cita en el lugar más cursi de la tierra para ayudar a su prima. ¿Convincente? Albus no lo creía. Y si no lo era para él… ¿En verdad esperaba que lo fuera para una chica?

Sí, lo había esperado. Bueno, en realidad no. Lo correcto sería decir que lo había _deseado_. Claro que de ahí a que se cumpliese su deseo…

Eso era cosa de alguien más.

Emma estaba sentada en un banco en los jardines, contemplando el lago. Albus se sentó junto a ella en silencio. La chica no dio muestras de haberlo visto, pero Albus notó que se envaraba en su asiento.

–Emma, lo lamento, fui un idiota completo y total. No quise decir lo que dije y en verdad lo lamento mucho. ¿Me perdonas? –Susurró el chico.

–No lo sé, estoy muy enfadada. No me has hablado durante no sé cuantos días, no has dado señal de que te importe. No te disculpaste ni una vez. Ni una. ¿Y ahora esperas, al venir cuando se te da la maldita gana, que te perdone?

–Por favor, Emmie…–Suplicó él. Emma se mordió el labio–Por favor…

Emma no dijo nada por un momento; al fin sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Te perdono–Albus también sonrió, abrazándola.

–Tengo que decirte una cosa–Le susurró el muchacho al oído.

–Dime–Consintió Emma también en un murmullo.

–Tú sabes que Demetria molesta mucho a Rose con el asunto del compromiso.

–Sí, es una maldita–Se mostró de acuerdo la muchacha.

–Bueno, yo hablé con Vanessa al respecto–Confesó Albus.

Emma se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

– ¿Y? –Inquirió con desconfianza.

–Bueno, hicimos un trato.

– ¿Un trato de qué? –Le dijo Emma abandonando cualquier amabilidad en su tono y en sus facciones.

–Que Demetria dejaría de molestar a Rose si yo…

– ¿Si tú qué? –Exclamó la chica ya enfadada.

–…si yo salía con ella.

Emma parpadeó.

– ¿Perdona?

–Si yo salía con Vanessa. Sólo iremos al Salón de Madame Budipié en Hogsmeade, no será nada, te lo juro…

Emma se zafó de él y lo empujó, haciendo que cayera sentado en el barro, salpicándole de fango toda la túnica y el cabello.

– ¡Lo juras! –Exclamó antes de irse dignamente– ¡Púdrete!

Era veinticinco de febrero en el Infierno de Cursilandia. O al menos ahí era donde Albus se sentía al estar sentado en el salón de Madame Budipié con Vanessa Zabini y su chaqueta naranja ajustada. La chica había tenido especial cuidado en dejar los botones de arriba desprendidos, dejando a la vista una generosa parte de sus…bueno, Albus intentaba no pensar en ello mientras jugueteaba con su café.

– ¿A qué esto es divino? –Susurró la chica inclinándose hacia él. Albus tomó un sorbo de café.

–Sabes que me parece espantosamente cursi–Le soltó Albus con desagrado.

Vanessa arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Acaso no querías que hablara con Demi? –Le dijo.

–Pues sí, pero…

–Entonces no te muestres tan desagradable conmigo–Le ordenó la muchacha–. Hicimos un trato. Tendríamos una cita como Merlín manda.

–No, yo jamás dije eso–Se atajó el muchacho ante la mirada escandalizada de Vanessa–. Simplemente te ofrecí una cita. Puede ser tan asquerosa como se me dé la gana.

–No hablaré con Demetria de ser el caso–Afirmó.

Albus puso en su voz su mejor énfasis amenazador cuando dijo:

–Escúchame, Zabini, no estoy de humor para juegos: Por culpa de este trato idiota Emma se ha enojado conmigo y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que algún día vaya a perdonarme, el olor a fresa nauseabunda que hay aquí adentro me da jaqueca y tengo menos de dos meses inmundos para prepararme para la tercera prueba, sobre que no tengo idea de que tratará. Así que si estoy encerrado en este lugar endiablado contigo sólo es porque quiero que mi prima deje de pasarlo tan mal por mi culpa.

Esto lo dijo sin pensar, y en verdad se sorprendió con ello, aunque no tanto como Vanessa, que parecía debatirse entre la sorpresa y el agrado que aparentaron darle sus palabras.

– ¿La Sangre Mestiza está enojada contigo? –Musitó con deleite evidente.

–Sí, pero ni así me interesas, así que borra esa sonrisa estúpida de la cara–Le escupió aquellas palabras con repulsión y enfado.

–No sé a lo que te refieres con eso de que es tu culpa, la verdad–Cambió de tema Zabini en un tono despechado–. A Weasley le gusta Scorpius porque le gusta a ella, no porque tú le hayas dicho que lo haga.

–Lo sé, pero–Suspiró Albus entristecido–por mi culpa ellos dos comenzaron a hablarse y a tratarse. Fui yo quien se empecinó en que tuvieran una relación más o menos buena, y después se fue de límites, y ahora los dos están completamente deprimidos… ¿Qué hago discutiendo esto contigo? –Reaccionó de repente mirando a la muchacha confundido. Vanessa sonrió.

–Puedes confiar en mí–Le aseguró.

Albus rodó los ojos.

–Oh, por favor, Zabini, las serpientes no son de confianza–Le dijo esta frase que había escuchado tantas veces de James automáticamente, y de nuevo se sorprendió de sus palabras.

–En ese caso, no deberías poder confiar en Wilson. Es tan serpiente como yo.

Albus tomó otro trago de café.

–Pero ella es diferente. Me inspira más confianza que cualquier persona en este mundo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es sincera, ella cree en mí. Siempre lo hizo. Ella es…todo para mí.

Albus miró a su sonriente acompañante horrorizado por todo lo que estaba diciéndole. Vanessa, en cambio, parecía en su salsa.

– ¿Todo? –Insistió la chica.

Albus se había determinado no responder, por lo que se sorprendió sobremanera cuando respondió a su pregunta.

–Sí, ahora que falta me siento horrible. Es como si se hubiera ido una parte de mí, mi otra mitad…la necesito tanto…

El muchacho hizo una mueca de estupefacción. Iba a tomar otro sorbo de café cuando, al mirar el espeso líquido marrón cayó en la cuenta de algo.

– ¡¡¡¡ZABINI, LE PUSISTE VERITASERUM A MI CAFÉ!!!! –Se puso de pie tan rápidamente que la bebida se volcó sobre la mesa.

El semblante inocente de Vanessa no lo convenció en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

Albus tomó la taza y bebió lo que no se había derramado.

–En verdad eres una víbora retorcida–Exclamó con enfado. Arrojó la taza sobre la mesa–. ¿Lo ves? No miento.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta del lugar e iba a retirarse cuando se detuvo para decirle:

– ¡Y más te vale que hables con Nott, Zabini, o la que acabará teniendo Veritaserum en el jugo de calabaza serás tú! –Y respiró con evidente deleite el aire libre de perfume de frutillas que había en el exterior.

–Emma…–La llamó cuando entró esa noche a la sala común y la encontró acurrucada en pijama en uno de los sillones, contemplando ensimismada el hogar ardiente. Tenía todo el cabello dorado despeinado y un libro del cual Albus no sabía el nombre descansaba en la mesilla junto a ella. La chica levantó la vista automáticamente cuando oyó que la llamaban, pero al notar que era él, volvió a fijar la vista en el fuego. Albus sintió un pinchazo doloroso en el corazón. Se sentó a su lado– ¿Podría hablar contigo?

–Estoy escuchándote–Respondió la chica con frialdad. Albus se miró las manos con nerviosismo.

– ¿Aún me quieres? –Susurró el muchacho inseguramente.

Emma tenía el ceño fruncido cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo por un instante.

–Que me hayas lastimado no significa que haya dejado de quererte–Musitó volviendo a mirar la chimenea.

–Lo lamento–Le dijo Albus sinceramente, al tiempo que sentía como el alivio aplastaba todas sus inseguridades. O sus estupideces.

– ¿De verdad? –Susurró Emma con escepticismo.

–Más de lo que te imaginas–Juró él. La chica se incorporó en su asiento y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, de modo que se quitó todo el pelo de la cara. Lo miró con sus linces ojos celestes.

–Pues no pareció todos estos días que lo sintieras mucho–Observó con una clara nota de resentimiento en la voz.

–Pasa que soy idiota–Explicó Albus tristemente.

–No, pasa que no te importo–Afirmó Emma con tranquilidad, aunque Albus notó sus ojos vidriosos cuando los clavó en la ventana.

–Eso no es cierto–Exclamó–. No es verdad, me importas más que a nada en el mundo.

Emma le dedico a la ventana una sonrisa triste.

–James decía lo mismo cada vez que se lo preguntaba.

Albus sintió que se ponía colorado. Que Emma le comparase con su ex novio significaba que en verdad no le gustaba como estaba actuando. Había llegado a un punto muy alto en la escala de enfado de la muchacha.

–No me compares con él.

–También era yo siempre la que debía disculparse, perseguirle, hablarle, tomar la iniciativa…hasta que ese día, me cansé. Había sido demasiado. Demasiados berrinches. Y terminé con él. Y cuando vino a pedirme perdón…ya era demasiado tarde.

Albus sintió que el color huía de su rostro.

– ¿Ya…es demasiado tarde…para mí? –Murmuró entre dolido y temeroso.

Se hizo un silencio. Al fin, Emma habló, y sus palabras por poco se perdieron con el sonido del crepitar de las llamas.

–No lo sé.

Albus vaciló, pero al fin le tomó las manos. La chica no las retiró, pero tampoco tomó las de él.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

Se miraron. Aquella misma pregunta se la había hecho ella hacía ya más de un año, y había recibido una respuesta más que mordaz por parte de él. A Emma le había costado una eternidad volver a ser amiga de Albus. ¿La chica le pagaría ahora con la misma moneda?

–Ámame–Musitó la muchacha.

El muchacho no se lo pensó dos veces, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó como había deseado hacer desde hacía varios días. Emma se sorprendió sobremanera ante su "ataque". Lo apartó de un empujón.

–No me refería a eso–Le dijo agitada. Albus la miró con confusión–. Quiero que me ames _de verdad_.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Susurró el chico más confundido aún que antes.

–No quiero que creas amarme porque te parezco bonita–Dijo la chica en un tono herido.

–Pero eres hermosa…–Dijo Albus, como si fuera algo obvio e innegable. Y a sus ojos, así era. Así, despeinada, en pijama y con los ojos brillantes, para él era la más hermosa de la tierra.

Emma bufó, dando vuelta la cara hacia las llamas.

–Lo detesto–Susurró.

– ¿Qué es lo que detestas? –Preguntó él sin entender.

–Odio que esa sea la única virtud en mí–Dijo con la voz quebrada.

–Eso no es cierto.

Cuando Emma lo miró, Albus percibió en su mirada frustración, enfado y tristeza.

–Pregúntale. Pregúntale a cualquiera. Pregúntale a cualquiera que hay de bueno en mí. Todo el mundo te dirá lo mismo. "¿Emma Wilson? Es bonita." Eso es todo–Levantó el libro de la mesilla y se lo enseñó. Albus lo reconoció como una novela muggle de Rose–. ¿Ves esto? Es un libro muy lindo que me prestó Rose. Dile a cualquiera que estoy leyendo una novela. Nadie te creerá. "¿Emma Wilson? ¡Esa no lee! ¡Es una rubia hueca! ¡Una descerebrada! ¡Has visto lo mala que es en clase! Lo único que sabe hacer es que los chicos le miren el trasero" –Hizo una mueca de dolor y arrojó el libro sobre la mesa con enfado. Albus notó con angustia y preocupación que empezaba a llorar.

–No es verdad. ¿Quién puede decir algo como eso? –Se indignó Albus. Ya se las vería con quien quiera que fuese.

–Las oigo todo el tiempo. Chicas de Ravenclaw, de Gryffindor, de Slytherin… ¡Hasta las de Hufflepuff!

–Sólo las muy estúpidas te tienen envidia, por eso hablan lo que hablan–Aseguró el chico con enfado.

– ¡Estoy cansada de que me digan eso! –Saltó la chica de repente, haciendo que el cabello le rebotara sobre los hombros. Albus dio un respingo– ¡Nadie me tiene envidia de nada! ¡Simplemente creen que soy estúpida! ¡Y tal vez tengan razón! ¡No sé hacer nada bien! ¡Soy un desastre en todas las clases! –Se cubrió el rostro con las manos al tiempo que sollozaba.

– ¡Emma, por Merlín, eso no es verdad! ¡Tienes millones de virtudes!

–Dime una–Hipó la chica– ¡Y no me digas que soy bonita porque te juro que…!

– ¡Pero lo eres! ¡Eres la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts para mí! –Al ver que Emma no respondía, Albus continuó–. Eres alegre, buena con todo el mundo, divertida, excelente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…

–Todos dicen que esa asignatura es de idiotas–Murmuró la chica entre lloros.

– ¿Quién lo dice? Sólo te lo dicen porque ellos son idiotas en esa clase. Pero tú eres la mejor.

–El mejor eres tú.

–No es cierto. Tú eres la mejor que todos, Hagrid siempre lo dice.

Albus le quitó las manos del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Eres una excelente persona. Todos creen que eres genial. Y los que no–Se apresuró a añadir antes de que la chica pudiera protestar–son unos idiotas sin remedio.

La muchacha no respondió.

–Eres quien se preocupa siempre por mí. Nunca me fallaste, Emma. Siempre estás para mí, nunca te quejas de mis estupideces, y eso es decir– Emma sonrió levemente–. Todo fue culpa mía, porque soy idiota, inmaduro y muy, muy estúpido. Pero te quiero. Te quiero porque eres maravillosa. No sólo porque seas bonita. Y como te quiero por todo lo que eres–Susurró–en verdad quisiera que me perdonaras. Quisiera que me perdonaras porque…en verdad no soy nada sin ti. Yo…en verdad te necesito–Confesó en un murmullo mirándole las manos.

–Tú bien dijiste que no me habías pedido nada. Nunca me necesitaste para nada.

–En la asquerosa cita que tuve con Zabini, ella le puso Veritaserum a mi café–Albus hizo una mueca de desagrado al tiempo que Emma ponía cara de indignación–. Y le dije muchas cosas que, en otro momento, nunca hubiera dicho. Algunas cosas…que yo ni siquiera sabía.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas? –Se aventuró a preguntar la muchacha.

–Le dije que…–La miró–Le dije que te necesitaba. Que confiaba en ti más que en cualquier otra persona. Que sin ti…que sin ti yo no soy nada.

–Supongo que yo tampoco soy nada sin ti–Dijo Emma, y Albus se alegró al ver que sonreía.

–Pues yo creo que eso no es cierto, estos días parecías de lo más feliz sin mí…

–Como ya te dije una vez–Lo cortó ella. Albus la miró–, eso es lo que tú crees.

–Entonces…–Susurró Albus– ¿Me perdonas?

Emma sonrió.

–No hace falta que preguntes–Dijo para atraerlo hacia sí jalando de su corbata y besándolo.

_Hola gente linda que comparte mi amor por Harry Potter y los fanfics._

_Tenía que reconciliar a estos dos, además de que sentía que los tenía algo olvidados, me había concentrado demasiado en Rose y Scor y los pobres Albus y Emma habían quedado relegados a segundo plano._

_Creo que nunca les hablé mucho sobre Emma Wilson. La verdad que al principio tenía miedo de que vieran en ella una Mary Sue (Ya saben, que sintieran que Emma Wilson es perfecta y maravillosa y que todos la aman, y demases). Espero no haber provocado eso. Aunque supongo que de haber sido así me lo habrían dicho. De todos modos, cuando vuelvo a leer la historia desde el inicio (No toda, pero a veces se la vuelvo a leer a mi hermana menor –Mi fan número uno xD–), me doy cuenta de que Emma era un personaje muy…superficial, poco explicado y algo anodino, que fue evolucionando a medida que lo hacía la historia, es decir, conmigo._

_Este capítulo deja ver a una Emma Wilson insegura, como se demuestra pocas veces, nada alegre y "feliz" como aparenta ser todo el tiempo._

_Siempre me es más fácil hablar de los sentimientos de los personajes con los que me identifico (Dígase Rose), así que podría decirse que me identifico con Emma Wilson. Y ya que Emma es el opuesto absoluto de Rosamund, creo que definitivamente no es el caso. Jamás me juzgaron por ser bonita y atraer chicos. Creo que de preguntarle a la gente, dirían algo así como… "¿Natalia Luna? Es inteligente. Es una traga libros. ¿Fiestas? ¡Es una amargada!"–Y cosas por el estilo que me enfadan (MUCHO) –. Así que supongo que con eso podría identificarme con ella. Pero sólo en eso, porque Emma Wilson es mi opuesto completo y total._

_Con el tema de Scorpius y los apodos, eso lo saqué de mi perturbada personalidad. Suelo poner apodos…mmm… "particulares" a la gente –Culpable xD (Risa malvada) –._

_Estoy escuchando el disco "Utopía", de Belinda, y hay muchas canciones que se aplican a este fan fic. "Ni Freud ni tu mamá" me suena a Emma y James. La canción "Alguien más" me pareció que pegaba perfectamente con Rose y Scorpius en estos momentos, salvo que, bueno, ella no es la que dice adiós en el fic. Y "Pudo ser tan fácil" de la misma cantante mexicana, se aplica tan bien a Emma con Albus en la situación que atravesaron en estos capítulos que me hizo reír. Sólo por si les interesa oírlas. A mí me encantaron. __ –Esto parece un Song Fic–_

_Y me voy porque sino esto se extiende demasiado y haré que se duerman._

_Saludos desde Argentina_

_NatWizard_


	24. Capítulo 12, Parte 2

La verdad cura tanto como lastima. –Parte 2–

Cuando Albus entró en la sala común, se sentía notablemente aliviado. Lo que había visto que sería la tercera prueba no había sido tan traumático como había pensado. Traumático al fin, pero no tanto.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro junto a Emma, que lo miraba ansiosa.

– ¿Qué es al fin? –Inquirió.

–Un laberinto–Sonrió Albus–. Igual que la última vez.

Emma seguía algo preocupada.

– ¿Un laberinto? –Insistió– ¿Sólo eso?

–Bueno, habrá un par de encantamientos, y algunas criaturas mágicas. Nada con lo que no pueda.

"O eso espero."

La muchacha sonrió, ahora tan aliviada como él.

–Que bien. Estaba muy asustada–Reconoció.

–Y yo–Admitió Albus no sin dificultad.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, contemplando las llamas de la chimenea. Albus rodeó a Emma con un brazo, y la chica se recostó sobre él. De pronto se incorporó, para mirarlo ansiosamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Se alarmó Albus.

– ¡Se me ha ocurrido algo! –Sonrió Emma–Tu padre compitió en el Torneo de los tres magos, y…

–Emmie, ya te he dicho que no–La cortó Albus esquivando su mirada.

Emma pareció desinflarse.

–Pero, Albus, tendrá que saberlo algún día…

–Lo sé–Admitió el chico–. Pero no será por mí.

–No puedo creer que no quieras decírselo tú–Murmuró Emma, enfurruñada.

Albus no respondió. Había sido muy específico con su novia en ese punto: no iba a hablarle a su padre del torneo de los tres magos, por la simple razón de que no quería decirle que había participado. Albus había esperado que alguien más se lo hiciese saber (James, Lily, La directora McGonnagall, el profesor Longbotton, Dominique, Tía Fleur, Tío Bill, incluso Tío Percy), pero todos le habían dicho lo mismo: El que se lo dirá serás tú, no seré yo.

Y era que Harry había sido muy concreto en lo que al torneo se refería. Las veces que Albus lo había oído hablar de eso, siempre había dicho que él había sido muy joven a los catorce años para un torneo como ese, que le parecía muy peligroso y que en verdad no quisiera que alguno de sus hijos se expusiera de ese modo a la muerte. En pocas palabras, según la concisa explicación suministrada por James: "No participen nunca en un Torneo como ése si no quieren que me enoje de verdad."

Y ni hablar de quedar como campeón de la escuela. Tener que ser él quien le comunicase a su padre que él era representante de Hogwarts en el torneo le parecía más suicida que el torneo mismo.

Emma había insistido infinidad de veces con que le pidiese ayuda; que un mago tan experto como su padre ("Vamos, ¡que es Harry Potter!")Le sería de muchísima ayuda en un momento como ese, además de ¿Quién mejor para ayudarle que alguien que ya había pasado por aquello? Pero Albus no cedía. De ninguna manera, si debía ser él quien se lo dijese, mejor que fuera al final.

– ¿Crees que Hagrid nos cuente que criaturas habrá en el laberinto? –Habló Emma después de un breve silencio.

Albus sonrió.

–Ya he quedado con él para esta noche.

– ¿Has quedado con quién? –Curioseó Scorpius, que en ese momento entraba en la Sala Común, vacía ya que en el Gran Comedor estaban todos cenando.

–Con Hagrid–Respondió Albus, y tanto él como Emma miraron a su amigo con inquietud.

Scorpius, demacrado como ya era costumbre, traía el diario de Rose bajo el brazo. Nunca se despegaba de él. Albus consideraba eso preocupante, y Emma solía decir que Scorpius estaba en la fase de "depresión" de una persona en duelo. Psicología muggle, según le había dicho. Y por la expresión y el tono que había empleado Emma al referirse a ello, Albus pensó que también ella lo encontraba preocupante.

– ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? –Lo invitó la muchacha.

Scorpius, para sorpresa de los otros dos, que esperaban una negativa, dudó antes de responder.

–No sé–Dijo al fin–. ¿Creen que al profesor Hagrid le moleste?

Emma y Albus se miraron, divertidos ante el apelativo. Llamar "profesor" a Hagrid era como llamar "ricura" a un Escregruto de cola explosiva.

–Pues…no, no lo creo–Mintió Albus después de cierta vacilación. Scorpius le había caído, si bien no simpático, al menos agradable a Hagrid, pero esto parecía haberse terminado el año anterior desde que Scorpius se había rehusado en redondo a tomar sus clases.

–Si eres amable con él…–Comenzó Emma.

–Siempre lo he sido–La interrumpió Scorpius quitándose la capa de invierno y mirándola con las cejas arqueadas–. Nunca he sido desagradable–Luego pareció pensárselo mejor–. En la medida de lo posible.

–Exacto, Scor–Emma puso los ojos en blanco–. En la medida de lo posible.

Albus se rió.

En su primer año en Hogwarts las cosas habían sido algo… complicadas. En primer lugar porque Hagrid no podía dejar de ver a "Draco" en Scorpius, y aquello no era precisamente bueno. Y en segundo, porque Scorpius no podía dejar de ver en Hagrid al "idiota pseudo educador de Hogwarts incompetente que casi había hecho que su padre perdiese la vida a mano de una de sus mascotas tan monstruosas y salvajes como él".

En suma, el primer encuentro que tuvieron fue todo menos bonito. Hagrid podía ver en Rose a Hermione, y en Albus a Harry, y eso lo enternecía y alegraba sobre manera. Pero ver a "Draco júnior" le era espantosamente intolerable.

Pero en segundo año Albus había conseguido algo parecido a una tregua, libre de sutiles comentarios irónicos por parte de Scorpius y de insultos para nada disimulados por parte de Hagrid.

Hasta el tercer año. Y eso había llevado a que Scorpius (Basado en sólidas razones, según su propio criterio) no tomase Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Y eso había llevado a que Hagrid se disgustase, por lo que le había preguntado al muchacho a que se debía esto. La respuesta de Scorpius había sido sumamente contundente:

"¿Para qué tomarla si lo único que haré será estarme quejando? Me aburriré tanto que empezaré a molestar."

Si, las cosas no habían estado bien desde ese momento entre "Ése niño Malfoy" y "Ése profesorucho."

Por eso Albus y Emma se habían sorprendido tanto ante la muestra de interés de Scorpius, así como de respeto, por Hagrid.

–Podría pedirle disculpas. No he sido muy educado con él–Admitió mirando taciturno por la ventana.

Sí, definitivamente era preocupante su actitud últimamente. Albus y Emma se miraron, estupefactos.

–Pues…podría funcionar–Logró balbucear Albus al fin. Emma asintió con la cabeza.

Scorpius le sonrió tristemente a la ventana.

–Perfecto. Tengo algo que hacer.

Albus y Emma volvieron a mirarse, sin saber que decir.

–Hoy es viernes–Comentó Scorpius después de un silencio.

–Lo sabemos–Repuso Emma confundida, pero Albus negó con la cabeza, poniendo cara de resignación.

–Scor solía salir con Rose cada viernes a los rosales–Le susurró al oído.

–Oh–Musitó Emma, y ambos comprendieron ahora: Scorpius necesitaba estar ocupado esa noche para no pensar en lo que podría haber pasado de no ser por…

"Las causas crueles del destino."

Albus apenas pudo controlar sus ansias de poner los ojos en blanco.

– ¿A qué hora vamos? –Insistió Scorpius sin abandonar ese aire melancólico.

–A las diez, cuando el viejo Filch está puliendo sus…–Emma hizo una mueca de repelús–elementos de tortura.

Scorpius arqueó imperceptiblemente las cejas.

–Perfecto. ¿Usaremos la capa de tu padre?

–Pues, sí–Repuso Albus, suponiendo que se dirigía a él.

–Perfecto–Repitió–. Sencillamente increíble.

Y Albus notó entonces el cargado matiz de ironía en las palabras de su amigo.

Esa noche de primavera muy cálida, tres personajes ocultos bajo cierta capa de Invisibilidad abandonaron la seguridad y el calor del castillo para adentrarse en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

Una mano, nívea a la luz de las varitas, golpeó tres veces la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosque y profesor de Hogwarts. La puerta se abrió, y por ella se asomó Hagrid, sonriendo bonachonamente mirando a la nada, al parecer intentando distinguir las figuras ocultas bajo la infalible capa.

– ¿Dónde están mis alumnos Estrella? No los veo, muchachos.

Albus les quitó la capa de encima. Los rostros se veían algo fantasmagóricos a la tenue luz de sus _Lumos_.

–Hola, Hagrid–Sonrió Emma muy ampliamente.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Le sonrió Hagrid, para luego palmear el hombro de Albus, y pasar un brazo alrededor de cada uno–La parejita feliz, siempre tan contentos los dos–Albus le echó una mirada asesina–. Pasen, pasen…

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta. El guardabosque se volteó rápidamente, sorprendido de oír una tercera voz en el grupo.

A ojos de Albus, el ceño fruncido de Hagrid podría haber llenado el gran comedor.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Le soltó a Scorpius de mal (y a ojos de Albus justificado) talante, como así algo de una extraña inquietud.

Potter abrió la boca al tiempo que inventaba una excusa o una mentira, cuando Scorpius los sorprendió a todos diciendo muy educadamente, vale aclarar, aunque con una voz algo automatizada:

–Vine a presentarle mis disculpas, profesor Hagrid–Aquí el hombre arqueó tanto las cejas que estas quedaron ocultas bajo su cabello–. Mi comportamiento no fue muy educado durante nuestro último encuentro, y no pedí el perdón que me correspondía. Fui necio, irascible y poco tolerable, así que, bueno, aquí le presento mis excusas. Quisiera saber, si me lo permite, si han de ser aceptadas.

Hagrid se mostró muy incómodo. Sorprendido e incómodo.

–Bueno, yo…la verdad…Este no creo que sea el momento adecuado…yo…–Inconscientemente, miró en dirección al interior de la cabaña–. Escucha, Albus–Dijo inclinándose disimulada y trabajosamente hacia el muchacho–, créeme cuando te digo que no puedo recibirlo en mi casa…

–Hagrid–Comenzó a enfadarse Albus–, que no _quieras_ es una cosa, pero ya no poder, ni que no cupiéramos…

–Albus, cuando digo que no _puedo_ es porque no puedo _de verdad_–Aseguró intranquilo el guardabosques.

–Que no quieras perdonarlo es una cosa, y la verdad, no me lo esperaba de ti, pero ya esto…

– ¿Hagrid? –Lo llamó una voz suave desde el interior de la cabaña– ¿Está todo bien?

El hombre se mordió el labio.

–Sí, perfecto–Respondió escuetamente.

Albus arqueó mucho las cejas, sintiendo un desagradable retorcijón en las tripas.

–Hagrid, ¿Está aquí…?

Una muchacha de ojos y cabellos castaños, abrigo largo y mejillas mojadas salió al jardín.

– ¿…Rose? –Susurró Scorpius más pálido que la tiza.

La muchacha se detuvo en seco, abriendo mucho los ojos.

– ¿Scorpius?

Emma se tapó la boca con una mano, mirándolos alternativamente. Albus tragó saliva.

–Creo que voy a vomitar.

De todas las personas que Albus y Emma no querían encontrar allí, definitivamente Rose estaba en la lista. La encabezaba, en realidad.

– ¿Ves porqué te decía que no podía dejar entrar al mini Malfoy? –Masculló Hagrid al ver como les daba la espalda, intentando secarse el rostro húmedo de lágrimas. Emma se acercó a ella, dedicándole a Scorpius una mirada plena en reproche, como si él tuviera la culpa de todas las desgracias de la morena.

Lo cual, pensó Albus, era totalmente cierto.

Pero era su amigo, no podía culparlo.

Al menos, no del todo.

Scorpius no parecía pensar distinto a Emma. Se mesó el cabello, sin apartar los ojos de la larga cabellera de Rose, y farfulló:

–Lo mejor será que me vaya. Buenas noches, profesor. Chicos…–Se despidió, guardando precipitadamente bajo su capa el inseparable para él diario de Rose, y les dio la espalda, caminando a paso rápido hacia el castillo.

Pero, como pensaría Albus más tarde, la suerte no quería a su amigo para nada, el cuadernillo resbaló de su bolsillo y cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo, justo en el momento en que Rose se giraba para verlo marchar.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, yendo del diario a Scorpius, y de Scorpius al diario. Ahora ella salió de escena precipitadamente, con las mejillas al rojo vivo, entrando en la cabaña tan rápido como le permitieron las piernas.

En este momento, sí, tanto Albus como Emma pensaron mal del ahora fugitivo Scorpius, que había dejado abandonado el diario de Rose en el suelo.

Albus iba a acercarse a recogerlo cuando su novia se le adelantó; la muchacha fue en una corrida hasta el librito, lo tomó y regresó hasta la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

–Idiota–Dijo entre dientes antes de entrar en la casa del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con el diario guardado en su bolso.

Alumno y profesor siguieron a la enfurecida muchacha con algo de esa cautela masculina, reacción propia de los hombres a la cólera femenina. Más cuando son ellos quienes la provocaron, claro.

Sentados junto al fuego con tazas de té cual baldes en las manos, los tres amigos miraban fijamente a Rose con preocupación, aunque Albus le echaba ojeadas a Emma a menudo.

– ¿Estás bien? –Logró preguntar el muchacho a su prima después de reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo.

Rose vaciló, pero asintió. Fijó sus ojos oscuros en el fuego.

–Intento estarlo, pero…–Esbozó una especie de sonrisa dolorosa–este tipo de cosas no ayuda.

–Nunca debió venir–Refunfuñó Emma, realmente enojada.

–Bueno, no diré que me hizo mucho bien, pero no me refiero a eso–Dijo Rose. Emma la miró sorprendida–. Lo que en verdad me lastima es que…huya de mí.

–No huye de ti, Rose–Aseguró Albus. Emma lo miró con escepticismo–. Huye de sí mismo.

Todos los presentes lo miraron tan sorprendidos como confundidos.

Albus suspiró, y bebió un sorbo de té.

–El que estés tan…–Albus recorrió con la mirada a su prima; ofrecía un aspecto lastimoso. Pero conociéndola, prefirió no decírselo. No quería herir sus sentimientos–El que estés tan triste es su culpa. Es culpa suya, y lo sabe. Y le duele. Pero como no puede evitarlo…

–Podría–Apostilló Emma, una vez pasada su sorpresa, enfadada otra vez–. Podría renunciar a ser un ricachón si quisiera. Lo que pasa es que "niño de mami" no puede vivir sin sus galleons.

Albus le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

–Cuando has vivido con tanto dinero encima toda tu vida–Trató de defenderlo–, es difícil pensar en no tenerlo, ¿Entiendes?

Emma le echó una mirada fea.

–Lo dices porque lo sabes, ¿Cierto? –Inquirió alzando el mentón.

Albus, sin comprender el sentido oculto que imponía la chica a sus palabras, dijo:

–Pues, sí, mi padre tiene mucho dinero, siempre lo hemos tenido…

La rubia muchacha dio un respingo, boquiabierta.

– ¡Ah! O sea de que si tu padre decide decirte que o bien te casas con Zabini o te quedas pobre lo haces.

El chico, horrorizado ante aquella perspectiva, imaginaria o no, exclamó:

– ¡Claro que no!

– ¡Acabas de decir que no podrías vivir sin tener dinero!

– ¡No, acabo de decir que Scorpius no puede hacerlo!

– ¡Pues yo creo que Scorpius es tan amigo tuyo porque ustedes son muy parecidos!

– ¡Ajá! –Gritó Albus en tono de quien descubre a alguien– ¡O sea que te gusta Scorpius!

Emma puso cara de indignación.

– ¡Nunca dije eso!

– ¡Dijiste que nos parecemos!

– ¿Y eso qué?

Rose y Hagrid los seguían con la mirada, de uno en uno, como si estuvieran en un partido de pingpong, sin soltar las tazas.

– ¿Y eso qué? –Repitió Albus enfadado– ¡Pues eso dice que siempre estuviste enamorada de él pero te conformaste conmigo!

– ¡Ah, por favor! –Se burló Emma con enfado, poniendo los brazos en jarra– ¡No me vengas con idioteces!

– ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Me dices que te dejaría por tener dinero! ¡Eso es idiota!

Se hizo un leve silencio. Emma lo miró súbitamente calmada, e indecisa.

– ¿Lo es? –Inquirió dubitativa.

–Mucho–Gruñó Albus cruzándose de brazos.

–Oh, Al, lo lamento…–Comenzó Emma, pero Albus no la dejó terminar.

–Aunque nada me dice que si no tengo dinero no irás corriendo detrás de Scorpius.

El angelical rostro de Emma se convirtió en la personificación de la ira magnánima.

– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –Gritó. Albus se arrepintió de sus palabras– ¡SCORPIUS ESTÁ COMPROMETIDO!

Albus la miró con suma indignación.

– ¡O sea que si no lo estuviera tú…!

– ¡No quise decir…!

– ¡Lo insinuaste y…!

– ¡Pero yo…!

– ¡YA BASTA! –Saltó Rose al tiempo que se largaba a llorar. Albus y Emma se detuvieron en seco– ¿Creen que es bonito para mí oír a mi mejor amiga diciendo que Scorpius me abandonó porque quiso? –Albus miró a Emma con enfado– ¿U oír a mi primo diciendo que mi mejor amiga podría tener algo con él? –Aquí ella lo miró mal a él– ¡Pues no! –Respondió la llorosa Rose a sus retóricas– ¡Mírense! ¡Peleando por idioteces! ¡Como bien dijeron: idioteces! ¡Si Scorpius y yo no estamos juntos es porque mil y una mierdas se interpusieron entre nosotros! ¡Y ustedes, que podrían estar tan felices y contentos, se hacen cargo de nuestros problemas y se enfadan como si fueran propios! ¡No es así! ¡Sean felices y déjenme ser desgraciada en paz! ¡No me hagan sentir peor!

Y dicho esto, abandonó la cabaña rápidamente.

Hagrid miró hacia la puerta dando un hondo suspiro.

–Qué nochecita, ¿Eh?

Harry estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su casa con aire taciturno. Al imaginarse las delicias que estarían viviendo sus tres hijos en Hogwarts, una sonrisa calma hizo presencia en sus labios.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuantas emociones juntas le había causado, en una mezcla dolorosa de sentimientos tanto buenos como malos. Había ganado, sí, pero ayudado por un mortífago demente. El ganador debió haber sido Cedric, sin duda. Cedric.

La primera persona a la que vio morir…

La leve sonrisa desapareció.

El pensamiento amargo de que una buena compensación en metálico no compensaba en realidad nada de nada jugueteó un rato en su estómago, causándole un ardor desagradable.

A Harry no lo había puesto para nada contento todo eso de que el Torneo de los Tres Magos volviese a celebrarse en Hogwarts. Después de todo, cada vez que se había hecho, había traído más desgracias que alegrías. Tenía influencia en el ministerio, eso era más que cierto, por supuesto, pero…

Algo como eso no dependía siquiera del Ministro de la Magia. Había habido mayoría. Dos de tres a favor de la causa. Y Harry sabía que, si no era en Hogwarts, sería en otra parte. Así que rogó que se realizase allí, en el colegio de sus hijos, para estar cerca. Sólo por si pasaba algo.

No era que él creyera que iba a pasar algo, solo que…

Por si acaso.

_Te estás volviendo paranoico_, le había dicho Ginny, y Harry, con cierta reticencia, se había mostrado de acuerdo.

¿Qué podía pasarle a sus hijos? Después de todo, ellos habían prometido que no participarían. Bueno, no era que lo hayan prometido, pero…era como si así hubiera sido. Le habían dado su palabra. Casi. Pero, de todas formas, palabra o no, ellos sabían que no debían hacerlo. Era una verdad totalmente conocida y absoluta la opinión de Harry al respecto.

Del que más había temido el hombre era de James. A Lily no le importaban ese tipo de cosas, además de que si tenía algo de sensatez (Y Harry confiaba en que así era), la idea ni se le pasaría por la cabeza.

De Albus ni siquiera pensarlo, por supuesto. Él era el más sensato de los tres, el que conservaba la cabeza fría, por decirlo de alguna forma, por algo había quedado en Slytherin. No, de Albus se fiaba completamente.

Pero James…uf, James deseaba esa gloria. Lo había notado en el brillo en sus ojos las contadas veces que les había hablado del torneo, en aquellos arrebatos en que clamaba a voz de grito cuanto le gustaría hacerse rico… James daba con el perfil de "concursante" en la frente.

No era que Harry fuera demasiado parcial a favor de su hijo, pero si el cáliz tenía preferencia familiar…la hija de Fleur y el hijo de Krum eran concursantes, después de todo.

Harry frunció el ceño.

No sabía con exactitud quién era el campeón de Hogwarts. Solían nombrarlo de pasada en alguna que otra carta sus hijos, pero de una forma tan…frugal, que Harry no había conseguido hacerse siquiera con el nombre.

Y otra vez la maldita pregunta se clavó en su mente como un puñal.

¿Acaso le estaban ocultando algo?

No, no podía ser, McGonnagall lo había mantenido al tanto todo el tiempo sobre el torneo, es más, detalles tan específicos sobre la completa seguridad de las pruebas que Harry se había sentido extrañado…

En ese momento Ginny entró en la habitación. En la mano llevaba un sobre de papel pesado y costoso.

–Harry, ha llegado carta–Le dijo sentándose a su lado con expresión de desconcierto.

– ¿Oh, sí? –Preguntó Harry contagiándose de su expresión– ¿De quién es?

–De Horace Slughorn.

Le tendió el sobre a su esposo. Harry lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Estimados Señor y Señora Potter:_

_Tengo el agrado de ser el encargado de recordarles que, como sabrán, se acostumbra que las familias de los campeones del torneo que se celebra en estos momentos aquí, en Hogwarts, puedan ver al concursante en caso de que…no haya una próxima vez._

–No entiendo porqué nos dice esto a nosotros, Harry–Musitó Ginny con perplejidad.

–Tal vez yo me haga a la idea–Repuso el hombre con los dientes apretados.

_Y dado que (repito, me siento completamente ufano de ser yo quien deba decírselos), su talentoso hijo es el campeón de Hogwarts, como bien ustedes sabrán, están invitados a asistir el día anterior a la tercera y última prueba, como así a presenciarla. La misma se realizará el día 23 de abril. _

_Desde ya, mis mejores deseos_

_Horace Slughorn, Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la casa Slytherin_

Ginny se desplomó en sillón, más blanca que el marfileño papel de la carta. Se miraron un instante. Ambos percibieron el horror en los ojos del otro, pero se prometieron no mencionarlo, en un acuerdo tácita e inconscientemente compartido.

–No puedo esperar tres días–Masculló Harry. Ginny asintió–. Tenemos que ir. Ahora.

"Ya está. Ya está hecho." Se decía Albus una y otra vez al tiempo que intentaba comer lo que fuera que Emma le había puesto en el plato. "Ya pasó. Se lo dijo. Lo hizo. Ya está. Ya está hecho. Ten calma. ¡POR MERLÍN! No…no…ten calma… ¡MERLÍN! Ten calma."

–Todo estará bien, Al–Repitió Emma por enésima vez.

–Tú no sabes lo que piensa de este torneo, Emmie–La contradijo Albus con pesimismo, apartando el plato de sí–. Lo aborrece tanto como…como…

– ¿A la casa Slytherin? –Sugirió Scorpius irónico. Albus frunció el ceño–. Eso pensabas tú antes, y mira que tal estamos ahora–El moreno, nada convencido, negó con la cabeza–. Vamos, Albus…No puede ser para tanto. Ni que fuera a pedir que detengan el Torneo, o algo así.

–No me sorprendería–Masculló mirándose las rodillas.

En ese momento, James se detuvo junto a ellos. Emma y él se miraron por un instante. James se revolvió el cabello pelirrojo.

–Esto, Albus…–Al parecer haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, el Gryffindor se inclinó levemente en dirección a su hermano– ¿Le dijiste a papá?

–Slughorn dice que le mandó la carta esta mañana–Albus tragó saliva, muy preocupado.

–Bueno, entonces lo tendremos aquí en tres días–James parecía igual de preocupado que él–. A él y su adorable sonrisa.

Albus sintió serios deseos de golpearlo.

–Gracias por el apoyo moral–Ironizó.

James se encogió de hombros y le revolvió el cabello. Albus se apartó de él, enfadado. Emma frunció el ceño.

–Oye…–Trató de animarlo el pelirrojo–Tampoco es para tanto, hombre–Albus le dirigió una mirada furibunda–. ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer, aparecerse aquí ahora? –Bromeó.

Y en ese instante las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, y un hombre de cabello negro y gafas seguido por una mujer pelirroja irrumpió en la estancia.

–Gracias, James–Murmuró Albus a su ahora pálido hermano–. Tendrás un Extraordinario en Adivinación.

_¡Hola gente bonita! Lamento la tardanza, que creo que fue bastante larga, pero no me llegaba la inspiración. Sólo me faltaba escribir la parte de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se me ocurría nada…y luego me senté frente a la Note y ¡BAM!_

_Mmm…ahora se han enterado los señores Potter (que cómico llamarlos así) de que su hijito querido ha participado en el torneo… ¿Qué le harán al pobre desgraciado?_

_Descúbralo en el siguiente episodio, y mientras tanto, déjeme un Review._

_Jajá._

_Saludos desde Bs As, Argentina_

_NatWizard_


	25. Capítulo 13, Parte 1

Prejuicios de Familia –Parte 1–

**Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Espero sirva para perdonarme un poco por la espera. A leer, mis valientes!**

Albus tragó saliva. El Gran Harry Potter y la Gran Señora de Harry Potter (O así era conocida la pareja), se acercaban a la mesa de Slytherin a grandes zancadas, con una expresión homicida y los puños prietos.

Se detuvieron junto a los dos hermanos. Scorpius dejó caer el tenedor en el plato, atónito.

Albus cerró los ojos.

– ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como esto? –Comenzó a gritar su padre apenas se detuvo. Todos en el gran salón debían estar pendientes de sus palabras– ¡Eres un imprudente, un insensato! ¿Es que acaso nunca te hablé de cómo es esto? ¿De lo difícil, de lo espantoso que puede llegar a ser? Se trata de tu vida. No se juega con esas cosas. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti.

Aquellas palabras dolieron más que una patada en el estómago. Albus abrió los ojos.

–Papá…–Comenzó, pero su padre no lo dejó terminar.

– ¡Silencio, Albus, no intentes defender a tu hermano!

El muchacho se quedó de piedra. ¿Acaso…?

– ¿Defenderlo de qué…?

– ¡Pues de esto! –Exclamó Harry señalándose a sí mismo– ¡De mí, de seguro! ¡Sabes que lo que digo es cierto! ¡James sabía que no podía participar! ¡Campeón de Torneo! ¡Si pudiera lo detendría ya mismo!

James, más pálido aún, miraba a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. Albus se había quedado con en estado de Shock.

–Papá…–Musitó el mayor de los hermanos Potter mirando a su hermano pequeño.

– ¡Calla! –Exclamó el padre– ¡Que aún no acabo contigo!

–Pero papá…

– ¡James, cierra la boca! –Gritó la madre.

–Es una vergüenza, James, no sé en qué fallé. No sé en que no he sido claro. Siempre intento darte lo mejor. Siempre te doy lo mejor. ¿Acaso no te doy lo mejor? –Gritó.

–Pero…–Respondió un consternado James.

– ¡James, respóndele a tu padre! –Intervino la enfadada Ginny.

– ¿Acaso no te lo doy?

– ¡Sí, pero…!

– ¡No me cuestiones, muchacho! –Exclamó Harry, que en verdad nunca había estado tan enojado con alguno de sus hijos. James frunció el ceño, pero guardó silencio– ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡No eres sólo tú en el mundo, James! ¿Sabes lo que sería para nosotros si te pasara algo? ¡Es…!

–Pero…

– ¡Es imposible que esté pasando esto! ¡No es real!

–Pero…

– ¡Ya ajustaremos cuentas cuando todo esto termine!

– ¡PERO PAPÁ…! –Explotó James, harto de soportar retos que no le correspondían.

– ¡¿QUÉ? –Le gritó en respuesta Harry.

– ¡YO NO SOY EL CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS! ¡ES…! –Pero Harry no lo dejó terminar.

Les dio la espalda a sus dos hijos y, mirando hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, gritó voz en cuello:

– ¡¿LILY?

La pelirroja, que lo había mirado todo con la boca abierta, exclamó:

– ¡Papá, yo no soy!

Harry se giró hacia James con mirada sádica.

– ¡James, ¿Por qué mientes?

– ¡No estoy mintiendo, papá, yo…!

– ¡No puedo creer que sigas engañando, ocultando cosas, fingiendo, como si fueras un…!

Albus cerró los ojos otra vez. Su padre creía que se trataba de James, incluso había creído que se trataba de Lily, que James le mentía…nunca pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de que él, _Albus_, fuese el campeón…

– ¿UN SLYTHERIN? –Sugirió– ¡PAPÁ, YO SOY EL CAMPEÓN DE HOGWARTS! –Exclamó, dejando a su padre con las palabras en la boca, el dedo acusador señalando a James en el aire, y la mirada desenfocada. James tragó saliva y miró a su hermano. Ginny se llevó una mano a la garganta.

Transcurrieron los segundos. Harry Potter no reaccionaba…

– ¿Albus? –Musitó al fin. El Gran Comedor había sido cubierto por un silencio completo y total.

– ¡Sí, papá, _yo_ fui! ¡Aunque no puedas creer que sea capaz! –Gritó el muchacho controlando la voz para que no se le quebrase.

Harry estaba atónito, anonadado, completamente patidifuso.

–Pero tú…

– ¡El estúpido de Albus! ¡Ya sé! ¡No tengo lo que hace falta! –Le soltó, clavando su mirada verde en la copia exacta de sus ojos.

Harry Potter pareció volver en sí.

–No es así, no quise decir eso, yo confiaba en que tú…

– ¡Por favor! ¡Lo pensaste de Lily antes que de mí! –Harry Potter no respondió, siguió mirándolo con estupefacción– ¡Yo nunca estaría a la altura!

–Sabes que no es así…

–Yo desencajo. Yo sobro aquí. No compagino, no… míralo a él–Lo señaló a James–. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no yo?

–Hijo, tú siempre fuiste más sensato que él…

– ¿Por qué Lily antes que yo? ¡Es una Ravenclaw! ¡Lleva la palabra "sensata" tatuada en la frente!

Harry no respondió.

–No se trata de eso–Continuó Albus–. No importa la sensatez. Se trata de que sea un Slytherin. Ése es el problema.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

–No es así, hijo. Yo jamás puse pegas en que tú vinieras aquí…

–Lo aceptas, papá, y te lo agradezco. Lo aceptas, pero no te agrada–Harry no dijo nada–. Sabemos que, si hubieras podido, me hubieras puesto en Gryffindor, en Ravenclaw, hasta en Hufflepuff, pero nunca en Slytherin–Hizo una pausa–. James tiene muchos amigos, es un excelente jugador de Quidditch, un excelente humorista, todos lo quieren y respetan. Él es lo que toda mi vida quise ser–Declaró, sin importarle ya estar frente a todo el colegio. James se ruborizó–. Y es lo que siempre quisiste que yo fuera.

Harry parpadeó.

–No es cierto, hijo, todos tenemos defectos y virtudes diferentes, James es James y tú eres tú, y me gusta como son ambos, excelentes a su manera, no tiene que ver con las casas…

–Lily–Continuó Albus haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su padre–es tu niña adorada, la luz de tus ojos, ella jamás haría algo como eso… ¡Y lo creíste de ella antes que de mí! ¡Crees que soy un cobarde!

–Albus, no es cierto…

– ¡Mírame! –Exclamó el muchacho señalándose el pecho– ¡Soy yo, Albus! ¡No soy tú, papá! ¡Ya te gustaría que lo fuera, y también a mí, me encantaría ser cómo tú, pero no puedo! No puedo–Susurró–. Así soy. Por más que no te guste.

–Claro que me gusta cómo eres, hijo, no creo que tú seas…

– ¡Ya sé que no lo crees, pero en verdad lo deseas! –Replicó–Sé que te me parezco mucho, pero no soy tú. Y ahora que lo pienso, ser como tú no sería tan maravilloso como siempre creí. Creo que por eso decidí estar en Slytherin. Preferiría tener un padre como tío Ron, obsesionado con la rivalidad de Slytherin y Gryffindor pero que me ha aceptado sin poner pegas, a ser hijo de un hombre hipócrita que finge ser abierto cuando en realidad tiene prejuicios hacia sus propios hijos.

Harry lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto bien en su vida.

–Entiendo, hijo.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

–No. Tú nunca entiendes nada.

Y dicho esto, se retiró a toda velocidad del Gran Salón.

Desde dentro del baño, los golpes se oían más fuertes de lo que eran; aunque, claro, Scorpius hubiera tirado la puerta abajo de haber podido.

–Albus, por favor, sal…–Le rogó comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Desde dentro, adentro de la bañera vacía y con los ojos cerrados, Albus no respondió.

–Anda…

–Déjame en paz, ¿Quieres? Quiero morir aquí dentro–Le respondió con voz lúgubre Potter al tiempo que corría las cortinas de la tina.

Pudo oír con perfecta precisión como Scorpius soltaba un bufido.

–Escucha, pelear con tu padre no es el fin del mundo, ¿Sabes? Te lo digo por experiencia propia–Le confió el rubio, cambiando de enfoque–. A veces se olvidan de que tienes sentimientos y hacen lo que se les viene en gana, pero hay que aprender a tolerarlo…

–Jamás había peleado con él. Nunca de este modo–Murmuró el moreno abrazándose las rodillas.

Scorpius no dijo nada.

–Es difícil para mí entenderte. Tu padre es tu héroe–Comentó Scorpius después de un rato, con voz consternada ante la afirmación–. Eso, definitivamente, no me pasa a mí en estos momentos. A mi padre yo quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos…

–Scorpius, no estás ayudándome.

–Lo siento.

Se oyeron pisadas al otro lado de la puerta.

–No quiere salir–Le informó Malfoy a alguien.

–Hazte a un lado–Le ordenó a Scorpius una voz femenina. Al parecer, Scorpius obedeció–. Al, por favor, sal de ahí dentro…

–No voy a salir–Replicó el aludido tozudamente.

La muchacha suspiró.

–Entonces… ¿Me dejas entrar?

Ella era definitivamente la única persona a la que podía tolerar ver en ese momento. Asintió, pero al darse cuenta de que la chica no podía verlo, dijo:

–Bueno.

Se puso de pie y quitó el pestillo de la puerta. La abrió lentamente. Emma lo miró con una sonrisa triste al entrar. Apenas había espacio suficiente para dar unos pasos, por lo que ambos se quedaron de pie dentro del baño de baldosas verdes y blancas.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó la chica mirándolo con ansiedad.

Si Scorpius hubiera hecho esa pregunta, seguramente se habría ganado una poco amable y sarcástica respuesta. Pero tratándose de ella, no pudo evitar responder con toda sinceridad.

–Nada bien.

Emma le tomó una mano entre las suyas, cálidas.

–Lamento todo esto.

Albus alzó la mano libre y apretó las de la chica.

–También yo.

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato, con las manos unidas, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, hasta que Emma se atrevió a romperlo.

–Tienes que hablar con él.

Ni siquiera había terminado la frase que Albus negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–No. No, Emma, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más.

La muchacha lo miró angustiada.

–Albus, tú no quieres pelearte con él.

–Ya lo hice–Observó el chico esquivando su mirada.

–No quieres seguir peleado con él–Se corrigió. Él no respondió. Emma liberó una mano y la puso sobre el rostro del chico. Albus la miró a los ojos, de un azul claro y vívido. Intensos–. No antes de la Tercera Prueba.

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –No pudo evitar el tono de desafío en esa pregunta.

La mirada de Emma era de un azul entristecido agudo como cuchillos.

– ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? –Susurró la chica.

Evitando el contacto visual de esos ojos de lince triste, Albus le dio la espalda.

–Qué más da. Tal vez no pase nada, tal vez me muera… ¿A quién le importa…?

– ¡No digas eso! –Exclamó ella con voz rota a sus espaldas. Asustado, Albus se volteó para mirarla– ¡Es importante! He estado muy preocupada por ti, estoy muy preocupada por este torneo de mierda desde que decidiste participar–Continuó hablando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Albus estaba atónito–. Siempre te he apoyado, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo en todo lo que te propongas. Pero me da miedo. En cada estúpida prueba me da miedo de que te pase algo. Y si tú mismo no te preocupas por ti, si te sucediera algo, yo…

Albus, que seguía mirándola pasmado, atinó a abrazarla en el preciso momento en que Emma se largaba a llorar.

–No va a pasarme nada–Le aseguró el muchacho sintiéndose sumamente consternado. Le acarició el largo cabello al tiempo que ella sollozaba.

–No puedes saber eso–Murmuró entrecortadamente.

– ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –Le preguntó él– ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas asustada?

–Ya suficiente tenías contigo mismo.

–Emma, tú siempre piensas en mí. Me siento un completo egoísta. Nunca me doy cuenta de nada.

–Despistado no es lo mismo que egoísta–Replicó la muchacha con voz pastosa a causa del llanto.

Albus suspiró, y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

–El que me defiendas de mi mismo me hace sentir incluso peor. Soy un desastre humano, un saco de defectos y tú no ves ninguno.

–Claro que los veo–Susurró–. Pero amo cada uno de ellos. Eres despistado, pero adoro que lo seas. Eres demasiado lento a veces, pero eso te hace encantador. Eres inseguro, pero te prefiero así a arrogante sin remedio. Haces chistes malos, pero me hacen reír más que los buenos. Eres orgulloso, terco y a veces demasiado honesto, pero te prefiero así a un mentiroso, falso y manipulador. Odio Pociones, pero seré capaz de dar el éxtasis con tal de tomar esa clase contigo. Tienes miles de defectos, pero yo también. Sin ellos, no serías tú–Alzó la vista y lo miró–. Por favor, Albus, ten mucho cuidado. Te quiero, y por eso mismo no quiero que te pase nada malo, ¿Lo entiendes?

–Sabes que te quiero–Susurró el muchacho.

Emma sonrió, y le acarició el rostro, pero continuó mirándolo con ansiedad.

–Prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Cuidarás de ti. No lo hagas por mí, ni por tu padre. Hazlo por ti.

–Lo prometo. Pero que conste–Tomó el rostro de la chica entré las manos–que no lo hago por mi padre…–La besó–Ni por mí–volvió a besarla–. Lo hago única y totalmente porque tú me lo pides.

–Me alegra ser de utilidad.

Albus se rió quedamente.

–No hay nada más útil en mi vida que tú. Te amo, Emma Wilson.

–No más que yo a ti, Albus Potter.

Por primera vez en su vida, a Scorpius estar en Inglaterra no le parecía una opción agradable. Ni siquiera soportable. Si hubiera sido por él, se hubiera ido a Egipto en ese preciso instante, o se hubiera hecho animago para poder salir del país como pantera.

Pero fuera de su cabeza y de sus caóticos planes de arrebato adolescente, existía algo aún más importante y que estaba arraigado en él como una enorme raíz: el sentido del deber. _Debía_ ser un buen hijo, _debía_ retribuir a sus padres todo lo que le habían dado, _debía_ casarse con Demetria Nott. Punto. Fin del asunto.

No había opciones.

La rebeldía no era una, desde luego. No podía convertirse en un don nadie, en un pobre diablo sin futuro ni posibilidades en el porvenir. Después de todo, si en verdad hubiera…si en verdad hubiera dejado todo por _ella_, no hubiera tenido nada que darle. Y eso, desde luego, hubiera sido estúpido.

–_Mira en lo que te pones a pensar, idiota, como si fueras adulto. Tienes catorce años, ¿De acuerdo?_ Habían sido las palabras de Albus cuando le había comentado sus pensamientos. Claro que para Albus era distinto: tenía un padre comprensivo y una relación súper buena con él. O por lo menos, así había sido hasta entonces, porque en ese momento las cosas estaban de lo peor entre ellos y lo que bien podría haber sido una reunión familiar pre-tercera prueba acabó siendo una tertulia de personas enfrentadas en una especie de… ¿Cómo lo había llamado Rose? "Guerra Fría". Exactamente eso. Una guerra fría, como habían tenido esos rusos con los de Estados Unidos que…

¿Por qué Rose siempre era reina y soberana de sus pensamientos?

Suspiró, y no pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al ver a Demetria acercarse a él para ir juntos a contemplar lo sucedido en el laberinto.

La respuesta, no era necesaria decirla con palabras.

Su insistencia en buscar a cierta melena castaña entre el gentío hablaba por sí sola.

Todo Hogwarts gritaba por él. Por _él_. Eso generaba, desde luego, intensidad. Pero era una intensidad que poco tenía de alegre, más bien era nerviosa, angustiosa, emocionante, sí, pero…no muy alegre. Todas las personas que quería lo miraban en ese momento como si su muerte estuviese cerca. Lo cual, era relativamente cierto.

Rose le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa extraña: sonreía mientras se mordía el labio inferior. En verdad le estaba costando mucho todo eso, pensó Albus.

–Suerte–Le dijo después de abrazarlo–. Te quiero vivo, ¿De acuerdo?

Albus rió, aunque no sabía si aquello era una broma o si hablaba en serio. Prefirió no preguntar.

–Cuenta con ello.

–Recuerda el testamento de la religión Muggle: honrarás a tu hermano–Le dijo James, que poco y nada sabía de aquello.

–No dice eso, idiota–Albus se permitió insultarlo en un intento de des estresarse. No funcionó.

James le dio una especie de abrazo con golpe.

Albus se frotó el brazo después de aquella "despedida". Aquella palabra lo perturbaba sobre manera.

Lily le dio uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos.

– ¡Suerte, suerte, suerte, suerte! Te quiero, ¿Lo sabes? Cuídate mucho–Agregó con el semblante repentinamente adusto.

–Lo intentaré.

–Promételo–Ordenó la chica con firmeza.

–Eh…lo…–Emma lo miraba con ansiedad–lo prometo.

Lily sonrió repentinamente.

–Perfecto.

–Suerte–Le dijo Scorpius tendiéndole una mano. Albus la miró arqueando una ceja.

– ¡Vamos, deja tu postura de cartón! –Dijo dándole un abrazo y despeinándole el pelo, fingiendo jovialidad– ¡Si me muero no querrás despedirte de mí de ese modo!

Y por la cara que puso Emma, lamentó en lo más hondo haber dicho eso.

–Lo prometiste–Exclamó Lily dándole un puñetazo.

– ¡Ya, ya! ¡Sí, lo hice! –Se defendió alzando las manos. ¿Por qué todos sus hermanos lo golpeaban?

Una cortina de cabello rojo le nubló la visión…y un fuerte apretón lo dejó sin respiración.

–Mamá…no…respiro…–Masculló Albus, intentando tomar aire.

Ginny lo soltó, pero sólo para cubrirle el rostro de besos.

–Cuídate muchísimo. Ya has ido al baño, ¿Verdad? –Susurró en voz perfectamente audible.

– ¡Mamá, sí! –Se indignó el chico.

– ¡De acuerdo, sólo era por si acaso! –Le dio un último abrazo, más opresivo que el anterior–Te quiero, Al.

–Yo también te quiero, mamá.

El muchacho alzó la vista; junto a Ginny, mirándolo con el semblante inexpresivo pero con un destello de angustia en los ojos, estaba Harry.

–Albus, yo…

El aludido lo miró por un largo rato.

– ¡Necesito a los campeones aquí! –Exclamó en ese momento McGonagall. Harry la miró por un momento y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en su hijo.

Albus le dedicó un seco asentimiento a su padre y le dio la espalda, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Tomó a Emma de la mano y la arrastró hacia un par de árboles.

– ¡Señor Potter! –Le llamó McGonagall.

– ¡Sólo quince minutos! –Dijo Albus al tiempo que quedaba oculto de la mirada de los curiosos.

La chica respiró profundamente. El muchacho la miró a los ojos. Había tal grado de incertidumbre y angustia en ellos que se sintió forzado a apartar la mirada, e iba a hacerlo cuando Emma lo abrazó, con una fuerza quizá más asfixiante que la de su madre, su hermano y Lily juntos, pero que lo llenó mil veces más que la de todos ellos.

Albus la rodeó con los brazos y cerró los ojos, aspirando ese perfume tan extraño a agua que emanaba y sintiéndola como nunca la había sentido.

Quería decirle que la quería, pero no encontraba las palabras. Quería decirle que no tuviera miedo, pero él también estaba asustado. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero él no sabía con certeza si así sería. Quería…quería tantas cosas, quería hacer y decir tanto… pero en ese momento no podía. No podía nada. Y ese abrazo resultó mil veces más significativo que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando se separaron, Albus pudo verle la cara colorada y salpicada de lágrimas.

–No llores, Emmie, no quiero…– "No quiero que esa sea la última imagen que me lleve de ti"–No quiero verte triste.

La chica se secó las lágrimas, e intentó sonreír.

–Nunca he sido un buen ejemplo de fortaleza.

–Te quiero–Susurró él de repente dándole otro abrazo.

–Te quiero–Repuso ella devolviéndoselo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– ¡SEÑOR POTTER! –Clamaba la directora de Hogwarts.

Albus soltó a su novia.

–Es hora–Declaró seriamente.

Emma asintió, y automáticamente se largó a llorar.

Sumamente conmovido, Albus tomó el rostro de la chica entre las manos y la besó.

–Debo irme. Nos veremos en unas horas–Le aseguró.

– ¡Promételo! –Exclamó Emma de modo infantil sin dejar de llorar.

Se detuvo y la miró intensamente con su mirada esmeralda.

–Por mi vida, Emma–Le dijo solemnemente para después darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el laberinto junto con los demás jugadores.

Albus se detuvo junto a la directora, que comenzó a hablarles a los tres (Dominique, Dimitri y él), pero el muchacho no la escuchaba. Era como si le hubieran puesto algodón en las orejas. Se dio vuelta lentamente, contemplando los rostros de la gente a la que quería. Tanta diversidad de cabellos, ojos, personalidades…y todos aún así transmitían lo mismo en ese momento: "Cuídate mucho, te queremos"

Albus respiró hondo y entró en el laberinto.

Era primavera, pero hacía frío. Era abril, pero parecía octubre. Era de día, pero parecía de noche. Las líneas del tiempo se desdibujaban ahí dentro. Entre esas paredes de seto altos, más altos de los que podría haberse imaginado (O así le parecían) lo rodeaban, lo aprisionaban. Era prisionero de algo que, como bien le había dicho Emma meses atrás, había elegido.

Y como lo había elegido, había que aguantársela.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a caminar.

Era curioso el silencio que lo rodeaba. Parecía imposible que un momento antes se oía el bullicio que provenía de los exaltados alumnos y (Sintió un retorcijón en las tripas) familiares de los competidores y que al siguiente un mutismo absoluto lo envolviese por completo.

Era curioso…y perturbador.

Tragó saliva al tiempo que sacaba la varita con indecisión. Aquello le sonaba a suicidio. Pero que novedad.

–De acuerdo, Albus…–Musitó mientras tomaba un recodo, insultándose con encono por dejarse provocar por Goyle y Selwyn hacía el principio de año–es momento de avanzar en esto. Entre más pronto termine, mejor… ¡PERO QUE MIERDA DE…!

Definitivamente quién hubiera visto lo mismo que él hubiera encontrado el empleo de la palabra "Mierda" más que justificado.

Un Escreguto de cola explosiva de cómo dos metros de alto se alzaba frente a él, sin ojos, boca, ni nada más que una asquerosa ventosa en lo que debía ser su…su _centro_, y en la cola ese aguijón que…y encima lanzaba fuego de…

Fuego. Una llamarada carmesí que voló hasta su brazo y… ¡BAM! Quemaduras de primero, segundo, no…de tercer grado.

Se agachó para esquivar la siguiente. Había estudiado a esos bichos conocidos por la mayoría del alumnado como "Las mascotas de Satán" en la clase de Hagrid, y el profesor le había dicho que estarían en el laberinto. Pero no se había dado cuenta de lo monstruosos que se habían vuelto.

La _cosa_ se preparó para atacar. Albus rodó por el suelo, y las flamas le chamuscaron unos cuantos pelos.

–Quiero salir vivo de aquí, quiero salir vivo de aquí–Murmuraba. McGonagall había dicho algo, según recordaba, sobre que debían hacer cuando querían salir de allí…– ¡Quiero irme! –Exclamó al tiempo que intentaba esconderse tras un seto, sin éxito. Salió corriendo cuando el Escregruto fue a la carga– ¡Quiero irme pero no recuerdo cómo se hacía!

_Con toda razón el Cáliz nunca elige a los Slytherin. Son todos unos cobardes–_Albus oyó a la vocecilla insidiosa de su mente como si nunca hubiese dejado de aparecer. Aunque no la oía desde hacía ya meses. Unos hermosos meses, por cierto.

"¡Creí que ya me había librado de ti!"

_Si no fuera por mí, no serías nada de lo que eres._

"¡Sí claro!" –Albus esquivó de nuevo al Escreguto, intentando recordar que cuernos había dicho McGonagall.

_¿Quién te dijo que le dijeras a Emma que la querías? ¿Quién te dijo que la besaras?_

"¿Y quién me dijo que participara en este torneo de mierda?" Pensó Albus mientras intentaba acordarse de un hechizo que detuviese a la criatura, y del hechizo que había que hacer para salir de ahí.

_Huyes de todo. De mí, del torneo, hasta de tu padre…_

"Deja mi orgullo en paz. No funcionan tus tácticas. Ya lo he superado" Aseguró Albus, a quién el brazo le escocía y no estaba de humor para dilemas internos, pero automáticamente dejó de pensar en salir de la competencia.

Apuntó al escreguto con la varita intentando parecer amenazador. La criatura dio una especie de mezcla de mugido con gruñido.

–Eh…Eh… _Engorgio_! –Exclamó Albus, y, para su gran pavor, el monstruo adquirió un tamaño titánico– ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Jamás fui muy bueno en Encantamientos! ¡No es justo! –Exclamó al tiempo que volvía a echar a correr– ¿Cómo lo quito, como lo quito? ¡Ah, sí! –Se giró hacia su persecutor y gritó–_Reducto_! –El escreguto volvió a su tamaño original, lo que, por otra parte, no simplificaba las cosas.

Albus dobló un recodo y se ocultó detrás del seto. Jadeó al tiempo que intentaba recordar un hechizo medianamente útil. Podía oír los crujidos que hacía el bicho al moverse. El brazo le ardía, e intentar no pensar en el grado de su quemadura se le hacía imposible. Cerró con fuerza los ojos.

"Uno…"

Apretó con ímpetu la varita.

"Dos…"

Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos.

"Tres."

Salió de su escondite y se plantó frente a la alimaña.

–Escreguto bonito…–Masculló al tiempo que retrocedía un paso. La criatura avanzó hacia él–Muy bonito…

El escreguto gruñó.

"Piensa, piensa…que aprendimos de los Escregutos…"

"_Su único punto débil es su vientre, niños. No los lastimen"–_Había dicho Hagrid.

Su punto débil…

–_Inmobilus_! –Clamó el muchacho en dirección al centro de la bestia.

Una inhalación. Eso fue todo el tiempo que necesitó el hechizo para congelar a la bestia. Albus suspiró, increíblemente aliviado, y sonrió tontamente.

– ¡Ahí tienes! –Exclamó regodeándose en su victoria.

Continuó caminando por el laberinto, con el corazón aún latiéndose con violencia a causa de las emociones recién vividas y la quemadura del brazo.

–Estúpido bicho…–Mascullaba mientras caminaba sin un sentido fijo, taciturno.

Ya no le parecía muy útil retirarse del Torneo, porque eso sería darle la razón a su padre y a sus prejuicios _Gryffindorianos_ contra los Slytherin. Tampoco le parecía muy útil desesperarse por ganar, ni él tenía mucha fe en su pericia.

Simplemente…haría lo posible por sobrevivir. Por sobrellevar la situación y salir lo más ileso posible.

Los actos heroicos, en otro momento.

_Cobarde._

"No, soy inteligente"

_Inteligentemente cobarde._

"Ya. ¿Sabes qué? Me irritas"

_Haz que tu orgullo sirva para algo._

Bufando, Albus puso la varita sobre su mano.

– ¡Oriéntame! –Murmuró, y la varita señaló hacia la derecha, dándole a entender a Albus que allí estaba el norte. El muchacho sabía que en el noroeste estaba el centro, y tenía que ir al centro, y se alegró de comprobar que debía tomar el camino opuesto al Escreguto–Una buena nueva por hoy–Dijo tomando dicha bifurcación– ¡Ya, voy a la copa! ¿Estás feliz? –Le preguntó al viento, y se sintió un completo lunático.

Ese camino estaba quieto. Muy quieto. Demasiado, tal vez. Albus ladeó la cabeza. Después de que se hubiera encontrado con la misma quietud en el camino en el que estaba el Escreguto, había decidido actuar con mucha cautela.

–Oh…no quiero pasar–Gimió. Dio un paso, pero vaciló. Dio otro, pero se detuvo otra vez. Suspiró, y dio la vuelta para tomar el otro camino cuando recordó que allí estaba el Escreguto–. De acuerdo, Albus Severus… anda ya, y demuéstrales a todos que no eres un cobarde.

Se adelantó con brío en el pasillo, de una oscuridad poco acogedora. Estaba ya a la mitad del mismo cuando oyó un chasquido. Se detuvo en seco.

– _Lumos!_

Barrió el camino con la luz, pero no vio nada. Continuó caminando.

Otro chasquido.

Contuvo la respiración. Había oído eso antes…

Chasquido, chasquido, repiqueteo, pisadas.

_Muchas_ pisadas.

Alzó la varita a la altura del rostro.

Una criatura de ocho patas, peluda y altísima lo miraba con ojos penetrantes, y las húmedas pinzas ponzoñosas a la altura de su mentón chasqueaban con una premura hambrienta que hizo que se estremeciera.

–Acromántula…–Musitó Albus retrocediendo un paso–Oh, Merlín…Hagrid y la…

Las pinzas de la criatura chasquearon donde un segundo antes había estado su rostro. Tragó saliva compulsivamente.

– _Desmaius! Desmaius!_ –Los hechizos rebotaron sobre la araña gigante sin ningún efecto aparente– _Desmaius! Desmaius! _¡Maldita sea, que te desmayes!

Al parecer, la araña no estaba de acuerdo con sus deseos. Albus gimió al tiempo que intentaba encontrar una forma de…de…

– ¡…De hacer algo, maldita sea! –El monstruo era completamente repulsivo—_Arania exumai!_

La Acromántula salió catapultada hacia atrás. El muchacho aprovechó el momento para lanzarle otro hechizo– _Impedimenta!_

Bingo. La criatura quedó despatarrada en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente. Albus suspiró, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía estrepitosamente.

–Maldito adefesio demoníaco–Gruñó bajando la varita lentamente, evaluando con la mirada lo realizado–. Bueno, no me hizo nada. Dos hurras por mí–Se burló. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el desierto pasillo.

Al poco rato llegó a un pasaje muy extraño; el camino, franqueado por las altas murallas de verde follaje, se había ensanchado, y el suelo se cortaba abruptamente dando lugar a un profundo pozo, en el que parecían flotar cosas blancas e inquietantes.

Albus caminó hasta el borde, y pudo contemplar las aguas inquietas. Un par de piedrecillas se desprendieron del acantilado y cayeron al fondo, sumergiéndose sin reparo alguno en las aguas de sempiterno fondo.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

Un puente de roca maciza se materializó frente a sus ojos. Albus parpadeó repetidas veces, sorprendido con el asunto, y después se reprendió mentalmente por encandilarse con una demostración de magia absurda.

Iba a poner un pie en el puente, cuando algo que calificaría más tarde como instinto lo detuvo. No parecía muy seguro. Bueno, en realidad si lo _parecía_, es decir, era de granito o algo así, pero…

Ahí _nada _era lo que parecía ser.

Recorrió la escena con la mirada, intentando encontrar un camino alternativo; detrás suyo tenía a su amiga la arácnida, y, por si fuera poco, detrás de la misma al Escreguto. Definitivamente, no podía echarse atrás.

Utilizó el encantamiento brújula de nuevo, y este le indicó que iba por la dirección correcta. Tragó saliva. Hora de continuar.

–De acuerdo, Albus, ten valor.

_¡Ja!_

"¡Calla! Intento concentrarme"

Su insidiosa conciencia guardó silencio, para alivio del chico.

Juntó los dos pies, cerró los ojos y saltó sobre la construcción. Abrió los párpados. El puente parecía estar en óptimas condiciones. Se atrevió a despegar un pie del suelo. No pasó nada. Dio un paso. Todo seguía igual. El muchacho dio un suspiro de alivio…

Y el puente comenzó a desmoronarse.

"Definitivamente, la confianza mató al gato"

_¿No era la curiosidad?_

"¡Cómo sea!"

Albus comenzó a correr, al tiempo que el suelo se deshacía bajo sus pies. Podía sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, el vibrar del suelo, la descarga de adrenalina que lo invadía mientras se desesperaba por llegar al otro tramo de camino.

Por fin, el puente se terminaba; Albus podía distinguir con lujo de detalles la otra orilla, estaba a punto de llegar, sólo le quedaba un metro y…

Y el puente se rompió por completo.

Fue una fracción de segundo. Una fracción de segundo en el que pudo imaginarse en las frías aguas profundas que había debajo, entre esas cosas fantasmagóricas y blanquecinas…

Fue esa mano lo que lo salvó. Esa mano que extendió en un intento desesperado de no desplomarse al vacío.

Estaba literalmente colgando de una sola mano, a varios metros de un pozo de aguas inquietantemente turbulentas.

Sentía el corazón como si se tratase de un colibrí en su pecho.

Puso todo el empeño que tendría jamás en sujetarse con esa misma mano, en mantenerse allí, sin importar lo que pasara. Soportando más de cincuenta kilos así.

Colgando de una mano en el borde del despeñadero.

Suspiró, y alzó el otro brazo. Se asió como pudo y sujetó el borde con la mano que agarraba la varita. La dejó allí, en el suelo.

Contó hasta tres.

Su mente no pudo evitar la analogía de salir de la piscina. Tuvo que hacerse con la fuerza de sus brazos e hincar la rodilla en la tierra para poder treparse.

Albus Potter había derrotado a la muerte.

–Por ahora–Musitó tomando la varita del suelo e intentando calmar a su agitado corazón–todo en orden.

Ya no sabía que podía llegar a pasar, que podía ser peor; nada iba a sorprenderlo a partir de ahora, después de todo, era previsible que los peligros irían aumentando de escala…

Aunque eso no quitaba que sintiera pánico.

Los caminos parecían más angostos que nunca. Los muros, más altos. El silencio, más opresivo. Sentía el ruido de su respiración como si estuviera exhalando en un altavoz.

El encantamiento brújula le indicó cómo seguir en una bifurcación: hacia la izquierda.

Le hubiera encantado poder masticarse su miedo y digerirlo en su estómago de una buena vez, donde los ácidos allí imperantes lo liquidarían y no quedaría nada de su antiguo pavor.

Pero el miedo no era masticable y el pánico no era digerible.

Sí era liquidable.

Aunque claro, eso no era nada fácil.

Se topó con dos caminos; uno iba a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda. El encantamiento brújula le dijo que debía ir a la izquierda, e iba a hacerlo cuando oyó pisadas acercarse desde el camino por el que había venido. Temiendo que se tratase de la Acromántula, Albus alzó prudentemente la varita, con la luz encendida, al tiempo que caminaba lentamente en dirección al camino.

Las pisadas se iban acercando, y Albus pudo distinguir en efecto que eran más de dos los pasos que oía…

La oscuridad lo había ido envolviendo poco a poco, cada vez había menos luz solar, lo que no hacía sino complicar más las cosas.

Podía sentir las pisadas a sólo un par de metros suyo; se acercó a la entrada del pasillo, agudizando el oído, preparándose para lo que venía…

Y lo que se encontró fue sumamente inesperado.

Dimitri Krum cargaba a Dominique Weasley, que tenía ensangrentada la pierna derecha. Albus sintió que el color huía de su rostro.

– ¡Do! –Exclamó corriendo hacia ellos. Miró a Krum– ¿Qué le pasó?

–_Acrromántula_–Fue la lacónica respuesta del muchacho, que tenía los ojos fijos en la herida de la chica.

Con ayuda de Albus, la recostó en el suelo. Dominique se sujetaba la pierna apretando la herida con los dedos, que tenía toda la pinta de ser profunda e infectada.

–Gracias por ayudar a mi prima, Krum–Expresó Albus mirando al búlgaro. El aludido sólo asintió.

–_Deberrías_ _llamarr_ _parra_ que vengan a _buscarrla_, _Potterr_. Yo tengo que _seguirr_ camino. _Suerrte_, Weasley–Agregó inclinándose y besando la mano de la chica, que le sonrió trabajosamente–. _Esperro_ que te _mejorres_.

El muchacho se dispuso a tomar el camino de la izquierda cuando Albus le dijo:

–Oye, Krum…–Comenzó fingiendo vacilación–Ya que ayudaste a mi prima, bueno…yo usé el encantamiento brújula y…dice que debemos ir por el de la derecha.

Dimitri arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Estás _segurro_,_ Potterr_?

–Más que seguro–Le dijo cruzando los dedos tras su espalda–. Tú adelántate, yo te seguiré en cuanto haga que vengan a buscar a Do.

Krum asintió, sonrió y se adentró en el camino de la derecha.

"Idiota" Se sonrió Albus al tiempo que miraba a la chica lastimada.

–Estúpidos bichos–Masculló al tiempo que su prima gemía–. Hay que decir que vengan a buscarte.

–Arroja…chispas…rojas–Dijo la chica con dificultad.

Albus se dio una palmada en la frente.

– ¡Con que eso era! –Exclamó frustrado, al tiempo que hacía lo que Dominique había propuesto. En el acto se alzaron en el cielo los destellos escarlata cual fuegos artificiales–No tardarán mucho en venir, espero–Abrazó a la muchacha–. Adiós, Do, que te mejores.

La chica le devolvió el abrazo, pero velozmente lo soltó.

– ¡Apresúrate, o Dimitri va a ganarte! –Lo apremió mirando inquieta el camino a su diestra.

Albus, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y caminó en dirección a la entrada izquierda.

– ¿Qué haces? –Se extrañó Dominique– ¡Es por la derecha!

–No lo creo. El encantamiento brújula dice que es por la izquierda.

–Pero le dijiste a Dimitri que…

Albus sonrió antes de meterse en el camino.

–Mentí.

A medida que iba caminando, sentía que algo distinto se avecinaba. No una fiera asesina, ni un peligro inminente. Sentía que en ese lugar, iluminado tan sólo por la luz de su varita en alto, había una magia. Una magia diferente. Tal vez estaba cerca del final después de todo…

Su corazón se aceleró de emoción, al tiempo que apuraba el paso, hasta casi correr.

Pronto la vio: la maravillosa copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos descansaba en una especie de pedestal, rodeada de una aureola de resplandor plateado que le daba un aspecto más que misterioso, e increíble.

Comenzó a correr…

No vio las enredaderas, ni nunca sabría de donde habían salido; simplemente, aparecieron. Se enroscaron en sus tobillos, reptaron por sus piernas, tomaron su cintura; hicieron que cayera al suelo, lo arrastraron sin piedad.

"Tan cerca…" Pensó con desesperación clavando las uñas en la tierra, sin éxito alguno "Tan cerca…"

Cerró los ojos, agitando y tirando de sus piernas y brazos, inútilmente…

"Tan cerca…"

Se mordió el labio hasta que sangró.

"Tan cerca…"

Abrió los ojos, y sus ojos verdes relucieron como llamaradas.

"No me lo van a quitar"

Haciendo un esfuerzo que a cualquiera le parecería suficiente como para romperse el brazo, o arrancárselo de cuajo, Albus tiró de las enredaderas que aprisionaban su brazo, apuntándolas con la varita.

– _Incendio!_ –Exclamó, y la planta mortífera estalló en llamas…

Al igual que su ropa.

– ¡Oh, oh, oh! ¡Maldición, maldición! ¡Quita, quita! –Empezó a rodar por el suelo, con las enredaderas chamuscadas y mustias alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando apagar el fuego– _Aguamenti_! –Dijo, y un poco de agua brotó de la punta de la varita hacia las flamas. Cumplió su cometido. El fuego se apagó.

Una vez que hubo pasado el momento, fue consciente del escozor que sentía en el brazo quemado por el Escreguto a causa de su revolcón en el suelo, de la herida que se había hecho en el labio y los múltiples raspones y magullones que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

O fue medianamente consciente, ya que su consciencia plena, completa y total estaba puesta en la copa, la copa hacia la cual corría…

Se detuvo a su lado, sólo lo suficiente para apreciar su fulgor nacarado.

Había ganado.

Nunca había imaginado el sabor de la victoria así, tan dulce al paladar, tan expresivo para su corazón y su mente.

Era el ganador.

Hogwarts era el colegio triunfador.

Slytherin se llevaba la Copa de los Tres Magos.

Todo, por él.

Después de todo, no era tan inútil.

Es más: era bastante útil.

Sonrió, y creyó que iba a llorar cuando acercó la mano al trofeo.

–No más Escregutos, Acromátulas, Caballos Alados, Banshees… Se acabó–Tomó la copa firmemente con ambas manos. Todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, como un torbellino de colores, sonidos y formas…

"Espero que sea suficiente para que estés orgulloso de mí, papá."

Voló por el aire durante esos segundos, eternos y fugaces al mismo tiempo, asiendo la copa con fuerza y cerrando los ojos…

Cayó sobre la hierba.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una algarabía que hubiera destrozado los oídos de cualquier mortal, unos brazos delgados y firmes con perfume a hierbabuena que lo levantaron del suelo y lo estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Albus, atontado, emocionado, estupefacto, miró con sorpresa a la persona que lo apretujaba.

–Pro…profesora Mc…McGonagall…–Balbuceó mirando a la anciana mujer abriendo los ojos como platos.

Al parecer repuesta de su arrebato de júbilo, la directora lo soltó.

–Ganaste, Potter, felicidades–Dijo intentando recuperar la dignidad, mientras se alisaba la túnica, aunque Albus notó el brillo de la emoción en sus ojos.

–Gracias–Sonrió el muchacho.

Y el mundo se le echó encima.

Y cuando digo el mundo, es porque en verdad _era_ el mundo. Una marea de gente lo rodeó, besándolo, abrazándolo, golpeándolo, aplastándolo…

Localizó a su madre, que lo ahogó bajo la fuerza de uno de sus titánicos abrazos, seguida por Lily; James, que por primera vez en su vida parecía conmovido con algo, lo abrazó algo bruscamente gritando "¡Este es mi hermano, mi hermano el campeón!"; Rose, que también lo estrujó con una enorme sonrisa de alivio, seguida por Scorpius, que parecía tan feliz que ni siquiera se veía incómodo de tener a Demetria pegada su lado…

Pero Albus buscaba a alguien más, buscaba a alguien importante, buscaba a alguien para demostrarle que había cumplido con su promesa, que no le había fallado…

No había fallado.

La luz amarillenta y tenue que iluminaba la escena le daba al momento un toque de irrealidad, borroneaba los contornos de las personas, de las cosas…

Pero a ella la vio más clara que nunca.

Más clara que nunca cuando corrió hacia él, más clara que nunca cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, más clara que nunca cuando Emma le susurró al oído "Estás aquí. Te amo", más clara que nunca cuando él le dijo también en un susurro "Lo prometí. Yo también te amo", más clara que nunca cuando la besó.

Ella estaba llorando, el estaba dolorido, cansado, herido, agotado…pero ambos estaban emocionados, conmovidos, felices…

Se había acabado.

Cuando terminaron el beso, sólo fue para mirarse mutuamente, sonreírse, respirar aliviados por primera vez en mucho tiempo, analizarse como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

–Estás aquí–Volvió a repetir ella sin dejar de llorar.

–Lo prometido es deuda–Recitó el muchacho acariciándole el rostro.

–Ya no me debes nada–Aseguró Emma abrazándose a su pecho y echándose a llorar, pero del más puro y sincero alivio.

–Se terminó, Emmie–Sonrió Albus con evidente deleite–. El final.

–No, Al: este recién es el comienzo.

Y lo besó otra vez.

_Bueno, queridas/queridos míos. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar __el final del Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts__._

_¡Canten el aleluya!_

_Tenía escrita mi nota al pie desde hace rato, pero al parecer no la siento correcta ni apropiada a las circunstancias, así que…aquí estamos._

_Bueno (Lamento si soy muy reiterativa con esta palabra, es como mi tic escrito), hay varios temas, cosas que se trataron en este capítulo._

_¿La __actitud de Harry__ les ha sorprendido? ¡Pensar aquella cosa! De acuerdo, que era posible, pero… En fin, me lo dirán ustedes en un __Review__._

_Emma__ estaba asustada. Es que, imagínate, la persona que amas se va voluntariamente a los brazos de la muerte (Tal vez no sea tan así, pero ella lo veía de ese modo). En fin, espero haber sido explicativa con esa escena. Darle algo de…sentimiento. Es lo que más me gusta generar: sentimiento, que se vean los sentimientos de mis personajes, sin caer en la obsesión._

_El torneo__. No sé si ha sido de su agrado esta prueba, espero que les haya contentado. El escreguto, la Acromántula son algo sosos a mi parecer, pero bueno, tenía el cerebro seco y traté de sacarle todo el jugo posible._

_Mmm…esta nota al pie está tornándose algo larga..._

_El detalle de __Albus y su "mentirita" con Krum__. Creo que es la primera cosa Slytherin que hace en toda la historia. Quitando el "Plan de Cinco Frases", que, como bien dijo __**BlueMeanie76**__ hace un par de meses, lo hizo un "pedazo de Slytherin". (Sí, soy tan demente que me acuerdo de las palabras escritas en __Reviews__ de hace meses. Más si__ son mis favoritos, como los tuyos, María__)._

_Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a mi hermosa hermanita__, mi ángel literario, la única a la que le leo mis escritos antes de la publicación, que sólo hago con su beneplácito. Una genia. Es más, me ha inspirado con sus ideas para hacer partes de esta historia._

_Y gracias a __**AvBlack**__ y a __**Moony Wood**__, quienes conocí por esta página y gracias a la misma he hecho dos encantadoras amigas. (__Nunca me fallas con un Review, Avril y Moony, que eres nueva, espero verte en cada publicación__)_

_Besos a todas, Naty._

_PD: He hecho un blog de este Fic, es: __**bajoeldisfrazdemicorazon . blogspot . com**__ (Quita los espacios. Gracias, __**Moony Wood**__, por mostrarme bien como publicar una dirección). Espero que les guste._

_(__El enlace a prueba de errores está en mi perfil ;-)_

_PD 2: Me encantaría que leyeran mi nuevo fic, se titula __**La Familia**__, y habla sobre como Harry vive el día del padre. Se los agradeceré._

_PD 3: Para las amantes de __**Rose/Scor**__, me duele tanto como a ustedes dedicarles tan poco. __PROMETO que los siguientes capítulos tendrán mucho de ellos__, mis niñas, se los juro. Juramento Inquebrantable de honor. Serán en su mayoría orientados a lo que son las vidas de Scor y Rose (Habrá algún fragmento de Albus, pero poco y nada)._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo._

_**Gracias por sus Reviews**__, me alegra mucho saber que a alguien le gusta cómo me manejo en lo que más me apasiona en la vida: escribir._

_Besos, y ya no les estorba más…_

_**NatWizard**__ (ou NatSorcière. J'adore le français, demoiselles, mais je ne parle pas très bien la langue. __Excuse-moi)_

_XXOO_

_(Lo sé, mezclo idiomas. Francés, inglés e italiano en el colegio. Sepan disculpar las molestias__)_

_Arrivederchi, fan fiction's people._

_(Take Compassion)_


	26. Capítulo 13, Parte 2

Prejuicios de Familia –Parte 2–

En la enfermería todo era quietud, claro. La luz se filtraba delicadamente por la ventana, iluminando el apacible cuadro que formaban los dos muchachos, ambos de Slytherin, tomados de la mano y conversando tranquilamente.

El chico tenía varios vendajes y se le notaba cansado. La chica tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar y una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Se besaron, y el sol arrancó destellos azulados y dorados a sus cabellos respectivamente.

– ¡Déjeme pasar! –Oyó Albus que alguien gritaba entrando con estrépito en la habitación.

– ¡Señor Potter! –Exclamó la enfermera.

Una mano sujetó al Campeón del Torneo por el hombro y lo apartó de la chica bruscamente.

– ¿Qué…? –Exclamó Albus enfadado, cuando vio que era James. Su hermano, despeinado, pelirrojo y furibundo, lo fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Qué crees que haces con Wilson? –Se indignó el mayor de los Potter.

Emma miraba a los dos muchachos alternativamente, frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

–Es mi… ¿Novia? –Sugirió Albus descolocado.

Si no hubiera sido porque se sentía cubierto por una cortina de alivio gruesa como el acero, hubiera pensado en que todos y cada uno de los presentes se habían enterando oficialmente de su noviazgo momentos antes cuando había besado a Emma frente a todo el mundo.

Todos los presentes ajenos a Hogwarts.

Todos en el colegio lo sabían, o eso suponía.

Todos, excepto James.

Si, de acuerdo, que no ir y decirle de frente "Sí, hermano, me gusta tu ex y es mi novia" podría pasar por cobardía, pero…

¿Acaso no era una obviedad?

– ¡¿TU QUÉ? –Chilló James escandalosamente.

Al parecer, no.

– ¡Señor Potter, esto es una enfermería! –Exclamó Madame Pomfrey.

–Sí, Potter, soy su novia. ¿Qué hay con eso? –Lo desafió Emma.

El muchacho la miró con ojos como platos.

– ¿Cuánto hace de esto? –Exigió saber cruzándose de brazos.

–Meses…–Repuso Albus–desde el baile de navidad, más o menos, ¡Yo que sé! ¡James, era obvio!

– ¿Terminamos…y ya te metes con mi hermanito? –Entrecerró los ojos con afán asesino. Emma no apartó la mirada, tan desafiante como él– ¿Esa es tu venganza? ¿Meterte con mi hermano menor? Pero si serás puta*…

– ¡Cierra la boca! –Exclamó Albus sacando la varita y apuntando a su hermano con ella.

– ¡No quiero varitas aquí! –Chilló Madame Pomfrey, que estaba parada al lado de ellos pero no se decidía a intervenir.

James miró a su hermano arqueando las cejas.

–No me digas que la defiendes. Albus, es obvio que la única razón por la cual se hace la bonita contigo es porque quiere ponerme de los nervios…

– ¡Dije que cerraras esa mugrienta bocaza, James Sirius Potter! –Gritó Albus clavándole la varita en la garganta.

El pelirrojo lo miró desconcertado durante un momento, pero luego se recompuso y lo miró con resentimiento.

–Te gustó siempre, ¿A que sí? –Musitó con rencor.

Albus se ruborizó, pero asintió, sin bajar la varita.

–No puedo creerlo–James soltó una risotada de incredulidad–. Has estado enamorado de ella aún cuando era mi novia.

–Sí, no sabes los profundos deseos que tuve de ahogarte en el lago, Jamie–Repuso Albus con enfado.

James también saco su varita, pero no lo apuntó a Albus, sino a Emma.

–Arruinas mi vida, maldita serpiente–Susurró antes de salir de la habitación.

Corría bajo la lluvia. Corría intentando pensar, intentando creer con todas sus fuerzas que el agua que la bañaba de pies a cabeza borraría toda la impotencia, toda la angustia, todo el dolor que sentía.

Pero no podía.

La verdad era bastante diferente, muy, muy diferente, y no podía hacer nada para evitarla.

Tal vez podría llegar a olvidar si se lo propusiese.

Pero pese a todo el sufrimiento, pese a cuan mal lo estaba pasando, pese a todo, no se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de sentir lo que sentía, de amarlo como lo amaba, de llorar como lloraba.

Creer que algo tan hermoso como había sido lo suyo había sido un error hubiera sido desmoronar un hermoso castillo de cristal hasta hacerlo pedacitos.

No quería ver sus sueños, fueran vanos o no, convertidos en un montón de escombros de esperanzas y sentimientos.

Y mientras corría bajo la lluvia, podía imaginar sentirse limpia, vacía de todo sentimiento triste.

Pero cuando al fin agotaba sus fuerzas y regresaba al castillo, empapada y salpicada de lodo hasta cintura, no podía evitar sentirse otra vez la escoria del mundo. La escoria de _su_ mundo.

No podía evitar sentir las violentas sacudidas de los cimientos de su castillo en el aire.

Y dolía.

Y en ese momento era cuando lloraba, lloraba en un intento de sacarlo todo fuera de sí.

Mas cuando se quedaba sin lágrimas que derramar, se sentía seca por dentro.

Y se daba cuenta de que debía enfrentar la realidad.

Y esa certeza siempre le dolía como una bofetada.

Una bofetada en el corazón.

Porque su amor, a fin de cuentas, siempre había sido así. Un golpe tras otro. Nunca había podido decir "Somos felices. Todo ha pasado ya. Nunca más"

Pues siempre, siempre, había una vez más.

Y esta vez, parecía ser la más definitiva de todas.

Por supuesto que dolía.

Cuando Rose entró en el castillo, temblando de pies a cabeza, en parte por el frío y en parte por el llanto, tomó la capa que había escondido detrás de una armadura y se envolvió con ella para dirigirse lentamente hacia la torre Ravenclaw, donde la esperaban una ducha y una cama caliente. Suspiró. Eso se había convertido en rutina. En una rutina inquebrantable, cada vez que llovía. Correr, dolor, llanto, regresar, ducha, cama…

No, no era ese el orden.

Había algo antes, como lo recordó cuando entró bañada de pies a cabeza en la Sala Común. Arrellanada en un sillón, con el cabello discretamente recogido en una coleta, Lily Potter se hallaba leyendo (o fingiendo leer, Rose nunca estaba segura tratándose de ella). Bueno, eso estaba haciendo en ese momento, porque a veces estaba dibujando, mirando revistas, dormitando. O también comiéndose a su noviecito Cedric Chang. Pero esa, claro, era otra historia.

Lily apartó la vista de su libro, arqueando una ceja pelirroja al mirar a su prima. Rose le devolvió la mirada, agradecida por la calidez del fuego. Era un verano de lluvias muy frías.

– ¿Dónde has estado? –Inquirió Lily con desagrado manifiesto.

–Estaba paseando, y la lluvia me tomó de improviso–Respondió la muchacha como una autómata. La menor de los Potter la miró con desconfianza.

–Estabas con él, ¿Cierto? –Inquirió con enfado, pero algo de dolor. Rose, más que nunca, la comprendía. Pero Lily no podía saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie lo sabía. Sólo ella. Y Albus. Y Lysander. Y la misma Demetria. La…_prometida_.

Rose se hubiera desmoronado de nuevo allí mismo de no ser porque había concentrado su cerebro en responder de modo calmado y racional. En encontrar una respuesta.

–No es cierto–Suspiró–. Te he dicho que terminamos. Veinte veces.

–No te creo–Le soltó la niña. Rose suspiró de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué crees entonces que no nos vemos más? ¿Preferimos tener una relación por carta, quizás? –Se burló sin ápice de diversión, con aburrimiento en la voz.

–Se ven a escondidas–Exclamó Lily–. Como hicieron siempre. A mí no vas a mentirme. No se te da bien, Rose. Puedo ver en tus ojos la verdad.

La morena sabía que su prima mentía. Lily sabía tanta Legeremancia como Historia de la Magia: nada de nada. Era sólo una táctica. Además, después de todo, Rose no mentía. Estaba siendo sincera. Lily no quería creer. Y eso excedía las facultades de Rose.

–Da igual, cree lo que quieras. No estamos juntos–Comenzó a ir en dirección a los baños.

– ¿Por qué no? –Inquirió Lily girándose para seguirla con la mirada.

Rose vaciló por un leve instante. Ahí sí que iba a tener que mentir. Lily era demasiado…suspicaz con ella. O era que ella era demasiado descifrable.

–Porque estoy enamorada de otro–Dijo con voz automática. Se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero lo dejó correr.

– ¿De quién? –Se interesó Lily con escepticismo. No, no le creía para nada.

–Pues de…–Rose vaciló–de…de…

"Piensa, piensa…"

–…de Frank Longbottom–Dijo al final, en un arrebato de inspiración, para meterse en los baños.

– ¿Frank? –Se extrañó Lily– ¡Imposible, Rose, miente mejor la próxima ve…!

Pero la muchacha no la oyó, ya que la voz de Lily pronto fue ahogada por el ruido del agua de la ducha.

Ya seca y envuelta en toallas suaves, espió por el ojo de la cerradura del baño la Sala Común. Lily ya no estaba. Suspiró, aliviada.

Lily. En verdad se sentía triste al ver cómo habían llegado a estar las cosas con ella por culpa de Scorpius.

Y todo, por nada.

Tal vez, si Lily nunca se hubiera enterado, si todo hubiera permanecido en secreto, si lo de ellos hubiera permanecido en secreto, si Scorpius le hubiera dicho lo del compromiso antes, si la madre de él se lo hubiera dicho antes…

Si…

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del baño con decisión. Especular sobre lo que nunca pasó ni jamás pasaría era tan estúpido como doloroso.

Observó su cuarto, donde sus compañeras dormían, ajenas a su drama (Bueno, todas excepto Lysander), y comenzó a guardar silenciosamente todos sus objetos personales en el baúl. Suspiró, mirando a Mund, la gata, que había crecido bastante de tamaño y dormía, color negro azabache. Algo habitual desde que Scorpius y ella habían terminado.

Según Scorpius, el negro significaba tristeza.

Pues vaya que estaba triste. Tendría que darle una explicación a su padre sobre el gato, aunque su madre tal vez no la necesitase. Lo cual, desde luego, no sabía si era bueno o malo.

No sabía si era bueno o malo que su madre hubiese puesto expectativas en su relación con Scorpius Malfoy. El futuro esposo de Demetria Nott.

Rose contuvo las ganas de llorar.

En ese compartimento del tren viajaban tres personas: Emma, Albus y Rose. Los tres lucían bastante animados, pero un brillo de preocupación se dejaba ver en los ojos de los dos primeros, así como de tristeza en la última.

– ¡Se acabó! –Exclamaba Albus una y otra vez– ¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡_Por fin_! –Casi saltaba en su asiento de entusiasmo.

Rose suspiró, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. Por fin. Se iría, curaría sus heridas y todo volvería a ser (con suerte) como antes. Es que habían pasado ya dos años, o más, desde que se había enamorado de él. Años que no podría borrar por más que quisiera y momentos que no podría olvidar por más que fuese ese el deseo más profundo de su corazón. Era, con toda seguridad, el único chico al que había querido en toda su vida, y olvidarlo, parecía imposible.

Tal vez si él ya no la quisiera, si la hubiera olvidado, si la detestase aunque sea, por más doloroso que fuese, hubiera hecho más fácil el hacerle olvidar. Pero él le había dicho que aún la amaba, que la quería, que nunca la olvidaría. Y eso, eso era lo que le hacía imposible olvidarlo.

–Rose…–La llamó Albus algo inquieto– ¿Estás bien?

Dando un respingo, la muchacha asintió. Intentó componer una sonrisa alegre.

–Claro. Sólo que…extraño mucho mi casa.

Albus le echó una mirada que pareció decir: "Sé bien lo que extrañas, y no es tu casa."

–Tu hermano está furioso, ¿Verdad? –Le preguntó Emma a Albus, lo que hizo que el chico dejase de focalizar su total atención en su prima.

Ésta suspiró, y acarició distraídamente el pelaje de Mund, que dormía más que nunca, siempre del color de la noche.

–Sí, pero ni que importara. Tú te vienes a casa este verano–Dijo Albus desdeñosamente, pero se le veía serio.

–No sé, Albus, no quisiera incomodar…–Comenzó Emma, pero el chico no la dejó terminar.

–No incomodas a nadie–Aseguró tajantemente el menor de los varones Potter, aunque Rose pudo ver un atisbo de mentira en sus ojos–. Además, mi madre te invitó, y si rehusases, serías una maleducada.

Emma suspiró, pero sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Pero no he pedido permiso.

– ¡Vamos, que es la casa del Gran Harry Potter! –Dijo Albus con jovialidad, si bien hubo resentimiento impreso en sus palabras.

– ¿Has leído Corazón de Bruja? –Preguntó Emma, intentando cambiar de tema.

Albus se rascó desorientado la cabeza.

–No, eso es de chicas.

–Esa es basura, Wilson, _El Quisquilloso_ es lo que vale.

Los tres muchachos alzaron la cabeza para mirar al dueño de la voz. Lorcan Scamander, visiblemente avergonzado, se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta, con un fajo de revistas bajo el brazo.

Rose apartó la vista, al tiempo que las mejillas se le teñían de escarlata.

Desde lo ocurrido en el baile de navidad, la chica no quería saber nada con el hijo de los Scamander, y hermano de una de sus mejores amigas.

Al parecer, Albus y Emma tampoco.

– ¿Qué quieres tú aquí, Scamander? –Le escupió Albus mirándolo amenazadoramente.

–Felicidades por lo del Torneo, Albus–Comentó el chico. El aludido parpadeó.

–Gracias–Repuso secamente–. ¿A qué vienes?

–A pedirle disculpas a Rose. ¿Cierto, Lorcan? –Dijo Lysander en tono amenazador, apareciendo justo en ese momento al lado de su hermano.

El muchacho se miró la punta del zapato.

–Sí.

Los tres amigos arquearon las cejas demostrando su sorpresa.

–Pues hazlo. Pídele disculpas–Ordenó Albus alzando el mentón.

Lorcan lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Eso haré. Pero preferiría que fuera…a solas–Concluyó vacilantemente.

–No te quedarás a solas con mi prima ni aunque…

– ¡No le haré nada! –Exclamó Lorcan algo ruborizado–Sólo…quisiera conversar con ella, ¿De acuerdo?

– ¿Y por qué no aquí? –Insistió Albus.

–A ti no te incumbe lo que le diga…

– ¡Es mi prima, idiota, claro que me incumbe…!

–Ya–Los cortó Rose poniéndose de pie–. Hablaré contigo. Pero que sea rápido.

Lorcan asintió, al tiempo que Albus la miraba sorprendido.

– ¿Rose? ¿En verdad…?

–No te preocupes–Le sonrió la chica intentando tranquilizarlo–. Estaré bien.

Albus asintió, pero siguió mirando a Lorcan desconfiadamente.

Rose se apartó el cabello de la cara, y salió del compartimento con Lorcan, al tiempo que Lysander entraba.

Supuestamente, había salido a comprar dulces. Pero en ese momento, Scorpius tenía todo menos ganas de comer chocolates, o caramelos. Había sido sólo una excusa tonta para librarse de su pesada prometida por sólo cinco minutos. En verdad Demetria Nott no tenía tema de conversación. La cháchara tonta se la había aguantado durante media hora, pero ya seguir escuchándola hablar del nuevo color de cabello de Vanessa Zabini (Y de lo mal que le quedaba) era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Merodear por el vagón, desde luego, no era la opción más divertida, pero por lo menos dejaba a su mente descansar…al menos por el momento.

Iba a ya dar media vuelta cuando algo llamó su atención.

Lorcan y Rose estaban solos en un compartimento.

Se detuvo y espió por entre las cortinas cerradas. Lorcan hablaba bajo, y parecía avergonzado. Rose asentía seriamente. Ninguno de los dos se miraba.

A Scorpius aquella situación no le cuadraba. Sabía que desde lo ocurrido en el baile de invierno, Rose y Lorcan no habían vuelto a hablarse, y Scorpius se sentía sumamente aliviado de que así fuese. No porque sintiese celos (Bueno, sí, los había sentido antes, y mucho), sino porque ese asqueroso patán no debía tocar un solo pelo de Rosamund Weasley mientras él estuviera.

Aunque claro, ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Él no hablaba con Rose por ningún motivo.

Lorcan tomó una mano de Rose, y susurró bien bajito. Rose lo miró a los ojos, y después de un largo rato, asintió. Se sonrieron levemente.

Pálido como la cal, Scorpius se alejó de la ventana y regresó a su compartimento con Demetria Nott.

No era que esperase que la chica guardase celibato por él, pero… No podía meterse de nuevo con el Scamander. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

No era posible.

–Scorpius, cielo, ¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó Demetria con voz empalagosa.

El muchacho suspiró. Aquello tampoco hubiera sido posible un par de meses atrás.

Esto es lo que pasó entre Lorcan y Rose dentro del compartimento:

Ambos se sentaron en un asiento, un frente al otro.

–Bien, Lorcan, te escucho–Asintió la chica seriamente, evitando mirarlo al fijar los ojos en la ventana.

–De acuerdo–El chico se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, al parecer sin saber cómo comenzar. Rose no hizo ningún comentario alentador. Se limitó a contemplar el paisaje campestre que se dejaba ver por la ventanilla–. Escucha, Rose…perdóname–Lo dijo así, sin rodeos, sin explicaciones, sin tratar de justificar su conducta. Así, sin más–. Sé que crees que fui un cerdo, y tal vez…no estés tan errada, pero…yo…no creí que te molestaría.

Aquí la chica no pudo evitar mirarlo con ojos como platos.

– ¿Qué no me molestaría? ¡Oh, Lorcan Scamander, no sé que tienes en la cabeza, pero ésas definitivamente no son neuronas!

El muchacho la miró con mortificación.

–Lo sé, pero… tú me gustabas, y con otras chicas que me han gustado…

– ¡Ya! ¡No quiero saber que hicieron tú y esas chicas, ni sus nombres! –Se apresuró a añadir cuando vio que Lorcan pensaba continuar. Prefería omitir todo detalle sórdido.

–Siendo sincero–Continuó, al parecer intentando obviar sus palabras, pero haciéndole caso–, nunca estuve enamorado de ti. Simplemente, me atraías como cualquier chica…bueno…atrayente.

Rose lo miró con reprobación.

–O sea de que juegas con las mujeres.

–Vamos, que tú nunca estuviste enamorada de mí–Le rebatió él a la defensiva. Rose arqueó las cejas–. No soy idiota. Siempre quisiste a Malfoy, pero… él no te convenía. Quiero decir, no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Yo, en cambio, era perfecto para ti: Hijo de una de las mejores amigas de tu madre, tu padre me adora, tu hermano, primos, tíos…somos _casi_ familia. Era…ideal. Podría decirse que era lo que se esperaba de nosotros, ¿Cierto?

Rose frunció el ceño, considerando sus palabras.

– ¿Lo que se esperaba de nosotros? –Repitió confundida.

–Piénsatelo bien: Desde pequeños fuimos buenos amigos. No demasiado amigos, pero nos llevábamos bien. Mi madre y mi padre te adoran, y los tuyos a mí. Digo, ¿No es obvio? ¿Nunca lo pensaste?

Rose no contestó. Aquella frase le repicaba en los oídos como si se tratase de una campana.

_Lo que se esperaba de nosotros_.

¿Era que los padres siempre tenían que meter sus narices en la vida de sus hijos?

Suspiró, y casi se alegró de saber que _ella _sí podía elegir entre lo que se esperaba de ella, y lo que ella deseaba.

Pero a quién ella deseaba, no podía elegir.

O no quería.

Después de todo, podría haberlo dejado todo, pero…ella no podía pedirle eso. Ella no era Julieta para ir llorando por la vida, y clamando dramáticamente parlamentos bonitos.

_¡Oh Romeo! ¡Romeo!... ¿Por qué eres Romeo?... Reniega de tu padre y rechaza tu nombre; y, si no quieres hacerlo, júrame que me amas, y dejaré de ser una Capuleto._

De acuerdo, que "su" Romeo le había jurado que la amaba, y aún así no renunciaría a ser Malfoy, ni ella renunciaría a ser una Weasley. Patéticas novelas cursis.

Pareciera que en esos casos, la solución era morir, como los pobres hijos de los Montesco y los Capuleto.

Pero Rose no estaba para dramas.

Al menos, no tan extremistas.

Morir era para los débiles, los que no podían soportar sufrir, los egoístas.

Ella sería fuerte.

O al menos, lo intentaría.

Después de todo, sólo tenía catorce años.

¿Cuántos tenía ésa Julieta?

Ah, sí.

Catorce.

Estúpido Shakespeare.

–No. Nunca pensé que mi padre quisiera emparejarme contigo, Paris–Repuso Rose sin pensar en sus palabras.

Lorcan frunció el ceño.

– ¿Cómo?

La chica agradeció a Merlín que él no supiese nada de literatura inglesa muggle.

–Nada, me equivoqué.

–Oh, de acuerdo–Respondió Lorcan restándole importancia al asunto.

–La cuestión es que eso nunca pasará–Afirmó Rose con vehemencia.

–Lo sé, y no me molesta, ni nada–Dijo. La chica lo miró–. Sólo quiero que las cosas queden bien entre nosotros. Después de todo, somos casi familia. No está bien seguir así. Me equivoqué, y admito que fue una equivocación muy grande.

Rose se miró las manos.

–Lo fue.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

–Lo lamento, Rose–Lorcan susurró en un tono completamente arrepentido que ablandó la seriedad de la chica.

–Entiendo–Musitó con voz suave.

Lorcan le tomó una mano. Rose lo miró.

– ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

La muchacha asintió.

–Lo pensaré.

Se sonrieron levemente.

Rose respiró profundamente.

–Debo irme–Exclamó saltando precipitadamente de su asiento.

Lorcan la miró sorprendido, pero no objetó nada.

–Sí…adiós, Rose. Tal vez nos veamos en el verano.

–Tal vez.

La chica salió como un huracán del compartimento, para correr a encerrarse en uno a solas. Corrió las cortinas, y dejó que las lágrimas afloraran por su rostro.

Había visto a Scorpius en la ventana desde que había llegado, e ignorarlo y actuar como si nada, saber que lo sucedido entre Lorcan y ella sería muy mal interpretado… dolía. Dolía mucho.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos, y se acurrucó en la butaca, deseando llegar a su casa y estar lejos de él lo más pronto posible.

Hugo tenía razón: el amor era una mierda.

Verano. Qué maravilla. El verano era definitivamente a partir de ese momento su estación preferida del año. Podía sentirse casi contenta, reír de vez en cuando, sentirse querida y respetada. No oír su nombre, nada al respecto de él durante tres hermosos, tres maravillosos meses.

Ese era casi el paraíso.

En el paraíso completo él estaba con ella, claro.

Esa noche irían a cenar los Potter a su casa.

Rose se cepilló el cabello con parsimonia sentada frente al tocador, analizando su reflejo atentamente. Tenía color en las mejillas, no había ojeras ni ninguna marca de castigo ni aflicción. Tal vez su mirada era algo triste, pero…bien lo podría intentar disimular.

Hasta ahora le había salido muy bien. Sólo su madre sospechaba algo, pero Rose había podido eludir sus preguntas con una habilidad increíble.

Afortunada era.

Al menos, en ese aspecto.

Había muchas posibilidades de que la reunión se tornase algo incómoda. Albus y Harry habían optado por obviar la hostilidad y practicar "la ley del hielo" entre sí; Era como si uno y el otro no existiera. Harry se sentía muy herido por lo que le había dicho su hijo, y Albus se sentía muy herido por la actitud de su padre. Era un círculo vicioso y nada bonito para los que tenían que convivir con ellos.

Para colmo de males, Emma había llegado hacía tres días, y a la hostilidad encubierta entre Albus y Harry se le había sumado la inquina para nada disimulada de James hacia la novia de su hermano.

Y, como añadido oculto (ya que sólo Rose lo sabía), Lily no ayudaría en lo más mínimo a su frágil estabilidad emocional. Seguía pensando que ella y Scorpius tenían una relación encubierta, y se empecinaba en buscar las cartas de él en el dormitorio de su prima y cosas por el estilo que la ponían de los nervios.

Ponerle un disfraz bonito de colores y brillos a su corazón sería muy difícil.

Tres golpecitos en la puerta la avisaron de la presencia de su madre.

–Rose, cariño, ya llegaron. Baja a saludar.

–Ahora voy.

– ¿Podrías poner la mesa?

–Seguro–Concedió poniéndose de pie.

Los tacones de su madre resonaron en el suelo cuando se fue.

Los Potter y Emma (Que tenía todos los recursos para ser llamada "La futura Potter", en opinión de Rose) estaban en la sala.

Después de los saludos de rigor, Emma la siguió a su cuarto, junto con Albus, que no se despegaba de ella ni por todo el oro del mundo (Aunque el muy condenado estaba cerca de tener esa suma, bonito premio le había dado el ministerio por ganar el torneo).

–Qué bonito, Ro–Sonrió Emma apreciando la habitación.

Era pequeña, pero sí, bonita. Las paredes eran de un rosa claro, acorde a sus gustos, y las mantas de la cama iban a juego. El cubrecama estaba hecho de pequeños retazos de la ropa rosa que ya no le quedaba y que, por obviedad, Hugo no podía heredar, Hermione los había cocido. Tenía una pequeña repisa atestada de libros de Literatura Mágica y de la Muggle. Emma se acercó a ésta con curiosidad. Tomó uno gastado de cubierta entre rosa y roja. Rose maldijo por lo bajo.

– ¡Oh, es el que me prestaste! –Exclamó sonriente. Rose asintió, forzando una sonrisa– ¡Romeo y Julieta! ¡Eso del amor prohibido debe ser tan emocionante…!

–No, es una reverenda cagada–Soltó la morena sin pensárselo. Emma la miró contrariada por un momento, hasta que, lentamente, las piezas encajaron para ella.

–Oh, Rose, yo…

–Ya, déjalo. No importa–Le restó importancia al asunto para no tener que hablar de ello. Albus guardaba prudente silencio.

Emma, levemente ruborizada, dejó el libro donde estaba.

– ¿Qué cocinó tu mamá? Es una mujer muy agradable–Comentó sentándose en la cama junto a Rose y Albus.

–Creo que preparó carne asada, o algo así. A eso olía, pero…no sé. Lo único que recuerdo es que habrá pastel de chocolate de postre. Mi papá lo adora.

–Sí, casi se atraganta con ese mismo pastel cuando dije que era amigo de…–Albus se detuvo en seco, observando con mortificación el ahora crispado rostro de su prima.

Rose se recompuso lo más velozmente que pudo. Sonrió.

–Ya deberíamos bajar.

–Sí–Asintieron los otros dos con aire culpable, y la siguieron escaleras abajo.

Era una suerte que el comedor de los Weasley pudiera albergar tantas personas. Esa habitación era el orgullo de Ronald Weasley por ser la más espaciosa y elegante a sus ojos de la casa. Las paredes eran del color de la mantequilla de maní (O así decía el dueño de casa), y la mesa siempre estaba bien lustrada, por obra y gracia de la esposa.

En ese momento Ron estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, hablando prácticamente a los gritos con Harry, que se hallaba en el otro extremo. Hermione a su derecha, y Hugo a su izquierda. Ginny estaba a la derecha de Harry y James a su izquierda, lanzando miradas iracundas a la pareja que representaban Albus y Emma. La chica estaba junto a Ginny, y Albus junto a Hugo. Rose estaba junto a James y Lily al lado de su prima, junto a Hermione.

La comida aconteció sin grandes sobresaltos, si no se tiene por ellos el hecho de que James casi tiró sobre la falda de Rose su jugo de calabaza de tan furibundo que se encontraba, ni de que Lily se preguntase en voz alta cual sería la siguiente pareja que iría a comer en casa de Ron. Ni que Rose tuviera serios deseos de estrangularla.

El postre debía ser una situación de las buenas. Ron adoraba el postre (fuera el que fuere), y Rose disfrutaba muchísimo del chocolate.

–Emma, que linda falda–Elogió Ginny con una sonrisa. La chica se la devolvió.

– ¿Te gusta, Ginny? Mi mamá la compró en rebajas.

Rose se sorprendió de la familiaridad del trato, pero luego supuso que era moneda corriente entre ellas. En verdad la rubia tenía todas las que ganar en la familia de su novio: la madre la quería, el padre parecía darle el visto bueno, la hermana parecía encantada…bueno, James…ya se le pasaría.

–Falda corta de callejera–Lo oyó murmurar.

Bueno, tal vez no.

–Eh, James, que yo también llevo falda corta–Le susurró Rose fingiendo indignación. El aludido la miró sorprendido, pero hosco.

–No tan corta como Wilson. Ya creo que se ha puesto un cinturón.

Rose rodó los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que no tenía porque mirarle las piernas a Emma.

–Se ven tiernos juntos–Canturreó Lily, y Albus se ruborizó. Emma, por el contrario, parecía encantada con todo aquello.

–Bah, los niños de hoy día avanzan rápido–Comentó Ron después de tragar un bocado de torta–. Yo a los catorce ni me fijaba en mujeres.

–Eso no es muy cierto–Se rió Harry–. Te puso bien cabreado que Hermione fuera con Krum al baile.

Ron frunció el ceño ante las risas generales.

–Bueno, por lo menos a mí nadie me botó, como a ti Cho–Intentó defenderse, pero Harry no se amedrentó.

–A ti te rechazó Fleur–Se burló para reír más intensamente.

– ¡No me rechazó! –Se enfurruñó Ron.

–Huiste antes de que pudiera hacerlo–Dijo Ginny, y las risas continuaron.

Ron se cruzó de brazos, viendo la batalla más que perdida.

– ¿Te gustaba la novia de tu hermano mayor, tío Ron? –Inquirió James mirando adrede a Albus, quien lo miró a su vez con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, bueno…a cualquiera puede pasarle, James. De todos modos, jamás me hubiera interpuesto entre ellos. Pero si ella me elegía…no sé si me entiendes…–Ron le guiñó un ojo a su ahora indignado sobrino.

– ¡Ronald! –Chilló Hermione.

– ¡Sólo bromeaba! –Se defendió Ron–Bueno, pero mi Rosie no piensa en esas cosas de novios. Eso demuestra que no todos los chicos son iguales–Ron le sonrió con un orgullo que le provocó un retorcijón de tripas a su hija.

–No te creas, tío Ron–Intervino Lily con una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente. Rose la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué dices, Lily? –Inquirió Ron confundido.

–Lo que digo. No creas que es tan así la cosa. Rose ya ha tenido novio. ¿Qué no se lo dijiste, prima? –Le preguntó con fingida sorpresa. Rose la miró rogando piedad. Lily apartó la vista velozmente.

– ¿Quién quiere más pastel? –Ofreció Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

– ¡Yo quiero! –Exclamó Emma.

–Ahora no–Dijo Ron seriamente sin dejar de mirar a su sobrina–, ¿Cómo es eso, Lily?

–Lorcan Scamander fue algo así como mi novio. No funcionó–Repuso Rose velozmente mirando a su padre con el semblante inexpresivo. Ron se sorprendió.

–Bueno, supongo que no debería ser tan raro. El chico te agradaba. Pero mejor así, Rosie. Los chicos, después de Hogwarts.

–Pues Rose ha superado muy bien a Lorcan–Musitó Lily. Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué dices?

–Bueno… ¿Puedo decirlo? –Le preguntó Lily a Rose. Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, exclamó–. Rose es novia de Scorpius Malfoy, ¿Qué no te lo dijo?

Silencio sepulcral. Rose cerró los ojos. Contó hasta tres.

No había oído su malditamente deseado, adorado y doloroso nombre por un mes. Un mes precioso. Y ahora, así, sin más, se lo mencionaban, y encima diciendo _aquello_…

Dolía. Era duro. Durísimo. Como ser atravesada por un maleficio Cruciatus un millón de veces, sin siquiera poder caer en la demencia. No. Conciencia completa y total del dolor. Ella no estaba loca de dolor, pero le dolía. Dolía. Dolía. Dolía.

Carcajadas. La chica abrió los ojos.

Ron estaba riendo. Golpeaba la mesa con los puños, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Todos lo miraban sorprendidísimos, aunque no tanto como Lily, que parecía sumamente frustrada.

– ¿Mi Rose novia del hijo de Malfoy? ¡Oh, Lily, eres tan buena comediante! ¡Increíble! ¡Rose novia de Malfoy! ¡De Malfoy! –Las carcajadas continuaron.

Lily parecía herida, pero Rose en verdad se veía desencajada.

–Además–Continuó Ron cuando las risas amainaron–, mira si ése Malfoy se va a fijar en mi Rose. El muy idiota debe ir a por las ricas, ¿Cierto, Rosie?

La chica respiró hondo, conteniendo las lágrimas ardientes.

–Sí–Repuso escuetamente en un susurro.

Lily la miró con indignación.

–Rose, eso no es cierto…

–Scorpius Malfoy está comprometido con Demetria Nott desde su nacimiento. Se ha hecho oficial hace un par de meses–Explicó Rose poniendo especial cuidado en que la voz no se le quebrase–. Es muy reciente, y si lo sé, es porque Albus me lo contó. Es su mejor amigo. Él puede confirmarlo.

Todos miraron a Albus.

–Es…es…cierto–Tartamudeó.

–El hecho de que esté conmigo cuando tiene una prometida que lleva anillo de compromiso por todo Hogwarts no tiene ni pies ni cabeza–Miró a su prima–. Muy divertido, Lily. Me parto de risa.

Ron no se dio cuenta del sarcasmo en las palabras de su hija.

–No me siento bien. Creo que la comida me ha caído mal–Dijo Rose mecánicamente, sintiendo como se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se levantó velozmente de la silla–. Lo lamento. Debo retirarme.

Sin más preámbulos, Rose subió las escaleras apresuradamente. Todos en la mesa se miraron, confundidos, aunque nadie lucía tan extrañado como Lily y Hermione. La primera, además de contrariada, incompresiblemente para sí misma culpable.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un empellón y se arrojó sobre la cama, sollozando inconteniblemente.

Se había reído. Le había causado risa, se había burlado de la simple idea de que Scorpius y ella pudiesen estar juntos. Tal vez tenía razón. Todo aquello no podría haber ido más allá de una broma; una broma sin futuro ni capacidad de progreso, ni siquiera de pasar a mayores. Había sido sólo una estúpida y vana ilusión de preadolescente patética.

Alguien abrió la puerta, dejando que la luz del pasillo se colara en la habitación, y Rose se incorporó sobre la cama, asustada. Hermione la miraba con infinita preocupación.

–Rose…–Murmuró, y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola. Rose la abrazó también y lloró en su hombro durante un largo rato–, ya, ya, cariño, ya…

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras su hija sollozaba. Cuando al fin Rose se calmó un poco, se atrevió a preguntar:

– ¿Qué hay entre Scorpius Malfoy y tú?

–Nada–Repuso Rose sin dejar de llorar–. Se acabó.

–Pero entonces… En el verano…

–Sí, estábamos juntos.

– ¿Por qué en secreto? –Le preguntó la madre.

–Papá…

–Tu padre se comporta como un niño–Se quejó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

–…y Lily.

Hermione se sorprendió.

– ¿Lily?

–Ha estado enamorada de él desde que lo vio por primera vez, según dice. Si se enteraba…No quería lastimarla…–El tono de voz de Rose era suplicante.

–Y se enteró–Añadió Hermione.

–Sí–Asintió Rose sollozando–, sí, lo hizo, y desde entonces me odia. Pero ya no tiene por qué. Él va a casarse con Demetria Nott, y yo…

–Y tú aún lo quieres.

Rose asintió, llorando con renovada fuerza, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

– ¡Sí! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Mamá, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Hermione suspiró, y acarició el largo cabello de su hija.

–Sé lo que es llorar por amor, Rosie. Yo lloré por tu padre…era mayor que tú, lo sé, pero he aprendido que para el amor no hay edad. No puedo decirte que hacer, pero…podría decirte lo mismo que le dije a una amiga mía hace mucho tiempo.

Rose se secó las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué es, mamá?

–Olvídalo. Eres joven, hermosa e inteligente. Habrá muchos otros, otros mejores. Tu vida, y por lo tanto tu mundo, no ha acabado, Rose.

– ¡No es tan simple!

Hermione sonrió tristemente.

–Ella me dijo lo mismo. Pero debes intentarlo. El tiempo cura todas las heridas.

Y habiendo dicho estas sabias palabras, le dio un beso en la frente a su ahora confundida hija y se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró otra vez tras su madre, y Rose volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada, abatida, pero ahora sin llorar. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, podría olvidarlo. Era su primer amor infantil, algo que pasaría, él no era el único sobre la faz de la tierra. Ni siquiera el único en Hogwarts. Pero…

Olvidarlo…

No le parecía posible.

Con el rostro oculto en la almohada, oyó que la puerta volvía a abrirse. Extrañándose de que su madre volviese a entrar en la habitación, la muchacha alzó la cabeza.

– ¿Lily? –Susurró completamente anonadada de ver que quien había abierto la puerta de su habitación era su prima.

La chica tenía cara de arrepentimiento.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó tímidamente.

Rose, sin dejar de mirarla estupefacta, asintió. Lily entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras sí, y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Es cierto? –Musitó la pelirroja– ¿Lo del compromiso?

Rose hizo un rictus de dolor, y asintió.

Lily puso una mano sobre la de su prima. La morena alzó la vista.

–Perdóname, Rose. He sido muy injusta contigo. Yo… te ruego que me perdones. Es que…en verdad yo…siempre quise tanto que él me quisiera que… Era perfecto–Susurró mirándose las manos–. Como un bonito cuento de hadas: Scorpius era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor… se repetiría la historia, ¿Entiendes? Y él era bueno…y guapo…y listo… ¡Igual que papá! Y yo era pelirroja ¡Igual que mamá! Yo…era tan perfecto que…–Sonrió tristemente–no podía ser cierto. Tú lo amas–Dijo de repente mirando a Rose. Esta asintió tristemente–. Lo amas de un modo que yo…nunca podría haber sentido. Ahora mismo, sentiría deseos de arrancarle los ojos a Demetria Nott. Y tú lo dejas estar con ella, abandonarte para que él pueda…–Rose agachó la cabeza–Rose, el nunca podrá ser feliz sin ti, pero… para que pueda hacer lo que cree que es lo mejor para él. Se equivoca, Rosie. Se equivoca al elegir eso. Por eso creo–Murmuró. Rose la miró con lágrimas en los ojos–que no te merece si se comportó así contigo.

Rose se echó a llorar otra vez. Lily la abrazó.

– ¡Te quiero Lil! –Sollozó la morena.

– ¡Te quiero, Rosie! –Lloró también la pelirroja.

– ¡Lamento haberme metido con el chico que te gustaba como una perra arrastrada sin códigos ni moral! –Exclamó Rose.

– ¡Y yo lamento haberte tratado tan mal y haberme comportado como una maniática acosadora con tu novio! –Replicó Lily– ¿Me perdonas?

– ¡Sólo si tú me perdonas a mí!

–Te perdono–Dijo con voz pastosa por el llanto.

–También yo–Repuso Rose.

–Nunca debimos pelear por un idiota que ni siquiera valía la pena–Afirmó Lily una vez que se hubieron calmado.

Rose se quedó en silencio. Para ella sí que la valía.

_*__**Puta: Perra, prostituta, golfa, callejera, promiscua, barata, etc. (**__Aclaración propuesta por mi hermanita, quién considera dicho insulto algo latinoamericano sureño__. Tal vez los otros países hispánicos no son tan boca sucia como nosotros. Por si surgen confusiones, helo aquí)_

_Sí en esta historia se detalla tan pesadamente la organización de la mesa es porque me encantan las escenas a la mesa (Excusen mi redundancia), pero son muy difíciles de comprender para el lector gracias a la organización casi demencial que hace el (en este caso, intento de) escritor con la escena. Facilita la comprensión, y espero les sea útil._

_Y a quién no ha leído Romeo y Julieta, mil disculpas. Me dejé llevar por el asunto (He estado releyendo mis parlamentos favoritos estas noches, entre ellos el mencionado aquí), es que ¡El amor prohibido! Más allá de que encuentro patéticamente absurdo que Romeo y Julieta se enamoren apenas se ven, la historia es muy bonita. Todos deben saber de qué viene la cosa, digo, Romeo y Julieta, familias que se odian, amor imposible…a quién ha leído a Stephenie Meyer (Luna Nueva, para ser precisos), sabe también de que se trata sin leer el libro (Como fue mi caso hasta hace un año más o menos, que leí New Moon –A propósito, muy deprimente–). Pero si no es tu caso, Rose se refiere a Lorcan como "Paris" porque el padre de Julieta quiere casarla con un hombre llamado Paris. Y sí, soy una muchachita cursi, así que les recomiendo el libro. Sólo si gustan _

_Naty_

_Besos a todas, y gracias por sus reviews. Me alegran en día, Sweet People _


	27. Capítulo 14, Parte 1

Las apariencias engañan –Parte 1–

Scorpius Malfoy abrió los ojos en un lugar conocido y desconocido a un tiempo; ajeno y propio a la vez. Era un pasillo de paredes blancas. Un pasillo de paredes blancas y sillas de plástico azules a los lados, vacías. No había nadie allí. El silencio era absoluto, o casi. Casi absoluto porque, al otro lado de una puerta, se oían algún que otro sonido. Frunció el ceño, y casi al mismo tiempo la nariz. Olía a algo que también le era propio y a la vez no tanto; a algo que su madre le había dado en la infancia, a algo que le había dado Madame Pomfrey por primera vez en su primer año de Hogwarts. Poción. Pociones curativas.

Frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose un extraño en casa ajena, o el dueño de casa con su vivienda llena de extraños. No hubiera sabido precisarlo exactamente. Pero así era.

Hubiera podido jurar que estaba más alto. Eso, o el piso estaba más abajo de lo normal. Esos zapatos parecían los de su padre, no los suyos. Se miró las manos. Dio un respingo. Eran más grandes de lo que las recordaba. Se tocó el rostro. La piel de la mandíbula estaba áspera, como de lija.

Era ajeno y propio a la vez, definitivamente. Era él, era _su _cuerpo, pero a la vez, no lo era. Estaba más…adulto. Era un adulto.

Se asustó. Mucho.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna explicación. Alguna cosa útil, alguna cosa que sirviera para explicarle aunque fuera un poco todo aquel lío en el que se sentía inmerso hasta el cuello.

Una mujer ataviada en una túnica color verde salió por la puerta de la habitación continua. Le sonrió, seguramente confundiendo la expresión asustada de Scorpius con…quién sabía qué.

–Puede pasar, señor Malfoy. Su esposa ya está dentro–Dijo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Esposa? No se había casado.

Tragó saliva.

¿O era que ya sí?

– ¿Mi…esposa? –Dijo, por decir algo, y al instante se llevó una mano a los labios. Esa no era su voz… se parecía mucho a la de su padre, sólo que no había sonado arrastrada–. Buen Merlín–Gimió.

La mujer le sonrió condescendiente.

–Adelante–Se hizo a un lado y señaló la puerta, blanca también, como los muros.

Scorpius la abrió, y allí el olor a poción, a hospital mágico, se hizo más intenso.

Era una habitación pequeña de paredes color celeste claro; una ventana de marcos negros dejaba entrar la luz del día que parecía ser soleado a la habitación. El suelo era de baldosas blancas. Dos puertas a la izquierda, una por la cual Scorpius había entrado, y otra algo más adelante, que estaba cerrada. En el centro, había una cama. Y en la cama, una mujer.

Scorpius le dio unos veinte, tal vez veintiún años. Tenía el cabello color café oscuro desgreñado, cayendo sobre sus hombros y frente de modo que quedaba oculto su rostro. En las manos llevaba un bulto, y parecía inclinada hacia él. Estaban cubiertas sus piernas por una sábana blanca.

Alzó la vista cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse con un chasquido. Al reconocerle, sonrió encantada.

Scorpius contuvo la respiración. Esos ojos oscuros…ese rostro…esa sonrisa…

– ¡Scorpius! –Exclamó Rose sin poder contener su alborozo.

El muchacho, que ahora era aparentemente un hombre, comparó la voz de la Rose de catorce años con la Rose de veintitantos. Si había alguna diferencia, no la supo apreciar.

Lo que sí pudo apreciar era de que Rose era ya una mujer.

–Acércate, ven–Le ordenó muy bajito. Scorpius obedeció.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Rose tenía un bebé en brazos.

– ¿A qué es una hermosura? –Susurró la muchacha mirando con adoración al niño, o niña, Scorpius no lo sabía, que cargaba. Le examinó con atención. Tenía la piel pálida, color crema, los párpados cerrados de un tono levemente sonrosado, como los labios, y una pelusa rubia en la cabeza.

De pronto las palabras de la mujer de la túnica verde resonaron en sus oídos.

_Puede pasar, señor Malfoy. Su esposa ya está dentro._

Su corazón latió muy rápido, al tiempo que abría mucho los ojos.

– ¿Es mi…? –Murmuró atónito señalando al bebé– ¿Mi…?

La puerta que estaba un poco más adelante se abrió y por ella entró un hombre rubio de ojos azules, barba crecida y expresión cansada, pero feliz.

– ¡…Tu ahijado! –Anunció rodeando con un brazo a Rose. Scorpius no tuvo dificultad de reconocer a Lorcan Scamander tras la imagen de adulto. Rose le acarició la mano a su aparente esposo al tiempo que miraba al niño– ¡El niño más hermoso que se haya visto!

– ¡Serás el padrino, Scor! –Le anunció Rose con una amplia sonrisa–. ¡Tal y como habíamos arreglado! ¿No te pone feliz?

Scorpius sintió que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

La puerta del costado se volvió a abrir.

– ¿Estás contento, corazón? –Scorpius sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al oír esa voz asquerosamente empalagosa. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Demetria Nott, quién lo abrazó por la cintura.

Lorcan y Rose lo miraron con idénticas sonrisas fanáticas a la de su esposa.

– ¡El padrino de Lorcan júnior! –Exclamaron felices.

Algo le tiró de los pantalones.

– ¡Papi! ¡Papi! –Le dijo en tono de reproche una vocecita nasal.

Una niña paliducha de cabello negro y ojos saltones lo contemplaba enfadada desde abajo. Scorpius la miró con horror.

– ¡Dime que ése bebé no es más lindo que yo! –Exclamó cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

– ¡Claro que no, princesa! –Le dijo Demetria a la niña, tomándola en brazos– ¡Tú eres la más bonita, mi Demi!

– ¡Dime, papi! –Le ordenó la niña en un grito– ¡Dímelo!

Demetria lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¡Scorpius, díselo a la niña!

Todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, a ponerse borroso, a delinearse los contornos.

– ¡Scorpius!–Insistió Demetria–Scorpius…Scorpius…

Scorpius…

Scorpius…

– ¡Scorpius, despierta! ¡Ahora!

El muchacho abrió los ojos. Una mujer de cabello dorado y ojos azules lo miraba con claro reproche.

– ¡Llegaremos tarde a King Cross!

El muchacho se frotó los ojos con los puños.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –Balbuceó.

Astoria Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

–En tu cama, ¿Dónde más? –Se puso de pie y se alisó la túnica azul oscuro– ¡Draco! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Ven aquí! ¡¿Porque nunca haces lo que te digo? ¿Crees acaso que estoy pintada? ¡Te dije que te fijaras si Scorpius estaba vestido! –Salió de la habitación.

El hijo suspiró, aliviado.

Había sido un sueño. Sólo un sueño. Pero a la vez…tan real…

– ¿Qué no estaba vestido? –Scorpius escuchó la desinteresada e impasible voz de su padre en el pasillo.

– ¡Pues no! ¡¿De qué crees que te hablo?

Draco asomó la cabeza en su habitación. Arqueó una ceja.

–Vístete antes de que tu madre me dé jaqueca–Scorpius oyó sus pasos amortiguados escaleras abajo.

– ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? –Chilló Astoria aún en el rellano– ¡Aún no acabo contigo!

–Tengo hambre. ¿Has preparado el desayuno, al menos? –Inquirió Draco con ironía.

–Prepáratelo tú, si tienes hambre. ¿Qué crees que soy, elfo doméstico? –Scorpius los oía pelear aún estando ellos un piso más abajo.

–De acuerdo, no comeré nada–El hijo pudo imaginar con toda claridad como su padre se encogía de hombros con desdén. Se oyó un portazo.

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Su madre no estaría feliz.

– ¡NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA, DRACO MALFOY! –Pudo imaginar temblar el cristal de las ventanas.

Suspiró, hastiado, se puso de pie y cerró la puerta lentamente.

–Tú no hablas, berreas, que es otra cosa–Le soltó Draco, aunque alzando un poco la voz.

– ¡ ¿ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO BECERRO?

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco mientras se vestía.

–Tú lo has dicho, no yo–Comentó como quién no quiere la cosa Draco.

Scorpius suspiró.

"Ahí va."

– ¡No me provoques! ¡No me provoques! –Chilló Astoria. Scorpius oyó como alguien, seguramente ella, abría una puerta de un empellón.

Scorpius tomó su baúl e iba a arrastrarlo escaleras abajo cuando pensó que le dejaría esa linda tarea a su padre. Él podía usar la magia.

Bajó entonces sin sus cosas, arrastrando los pies por las escaleras, aún pensando con horror en el sueño.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta de la cocina, para comprobar con alivio de que sus padres estaban peleando en el comedor, y no allí, como era lo habitual.

Tal vez se habían cansado de pelear en el mismo lugar, pensó mientras se servía un vaso de leche fría y se hacía con un pan con mermelada.

Salió de la cocina con el vaso y el bocadillo en la mano; Astoria y Draco se estaban gritando cosas no muy bonitas (su padre había perdido la calma: mala señal), y sus abuelos los contemplaban, tan aburridos y arrugados como siempre, desde el sillón. Scorpius se sentó junto a ellos.

–Buenos días, Señor abuelo Lucius–Dijo intentando contener las ganas de tirarles a sus padres con su vaso de leche para que se callaran. El aludido asintió con solemnidad.

–Buenos días, joven Scorpius. ¿Has dormido agradablemente? –Inquirió.

–Tuve una pesadilla–Comentó Scorpius sin pensárselo, y luego lo lamentó.

– ¡Oh, pobrecito Scor! –Exclamó su abuela estrujándolo entre sus brazos– ¿Qué soñaste, querido?

–Hola…abuela–Balbuceó medio asfixiado.

–Tu abuela te hizo una pregunta–Dijo Lucius tajantemente.

–Soñé que…–Scorpius vaciló. No podía decir la verdad sin que le guillotinaran la cabeza y la pusieran en una pica como decoración de la reja de entrada. Los Malfoy podían tener conductas tiránicas muy al estilo francés–que…mis papás se divorciaban.

Sabía que aquello le valdría un sustancioso (y asqueroso) discursito, pero peor era decir que estaba enamorado de una Weasley. Aquello había sido bastante astuto de su parte, según se jactó su conciencia. Aunque no era del todo una mentira; en la infancia había tenido pesadillas de ésas. Luego comprendió que sus padres preferirían morir a tener que soportar un lío social como era el divorcio. ¿Qué dirían los demás Sangre Pura?

Además, Draco Malfoy no le daría el gusto a Ronald Weasley de que su matrimonio durara más que el de él.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta sus padres dejaron momentáneamente de pelear. Lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Su abuela lo apretujó con más fuerza.

–Oh, mi Scor, pobrecito. No es su culpa. Pobrecito.

"Pobre abuela. Ya chochea."

–Scorpius–Comenzó Draco, pero Astoria lo calló con un ademán brusco con la mano. El hombre apretó los dientes, pero no replicó nada ácidamente sarcástico, cosa muy inusual.

–Cariño–Dijo Astoria juntando las manos y sentándose frente a él. Scorpius tomó un sorbo de leche. Draco se sentó junto a la madre–, no es lo que parece.

–Claro que no–Su padre le había dado la razón a su madre. Scorpius se asustó un poco.

–En el fondo, tu padre y yo…

–…Nos queremos–Concluyó Draco. Los dos le sonrieron algo forzadamente, y, con algo que a Scorpius le pareció un esfuerzo descomunal, el hombre puso una mano sobre la de Astoria. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en esa misma mano.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

–Sí…–Murmuró el muchacho mordiendo su pan con mermelada, mirando esa "muestra de afecto"–muy en el fondo.

Una vez que Draco y Astoria creyeron haber tranquilizado a su hijo, se soltaron las manos y se pusieron de pie.

–Bien–Dijo el padre volviendo a su tono arrastrado habitual–, ¿Tienes todo?

–El baúl está arriba–Explicó Scorpius concluyendo con su parco desayuno.

–Perfecto. Draco, tráelo…–Astoria miró a su hijo de reojo–por favor…_cariño._

"El apocalipsis se avecina. Si el Dios muggle existe, perdone ojalá nuestros pecados" Pensó Scorpius con ironía.

Draco iba a replicar seguramente algo poco bonito cuando la mirada autoritaria de su esposa lo detuvo.

–Claro–Repuso–, _querida_.

Scorpius recogió la vajilla e iba a llevarla a la cocina cuando su padre lo detuvo.

–Déjalo. Tu madre lo llevará.

Astoria pareció contener un insulto.

–Sí, hijo. Déjamelo a mí.

Tomó el plato de postres y el vaso con algo de brusquedad y entró en la cocina dando un portazo.

Scorpius suspiró. Después le preguntaban si extrañaba su casa cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

–Scorpius, ¿No has olvidado nada? –Insistió su madre por enésima vez mientras caminaban por la plataforma.

Negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Calcetines? –Inquirió la mujer.

–No–Repuso el hijo.

– ¿Túnicas?

–No.

– ¿Dinero?

–No.

– ¿Escoba?

–No.

– ¿Zapatos?

–No.

– ¿Alguna otra cosa?

–N…

"¡La insignia!"

Se había dejado la insignia de prefecto sobre la mesita de luz.

Miró a su madre con mortificación.

–Olvidé la insignia de prefecto–Masculló frustrado.

Astoria se puso hecha una furia.

– ¡Perfecto! –Ironizó– ¿Dónde está?

–En la mesilla junto a mi cama.

– ¿Y tan difícil era tomarla y…? –Suspiró, intentando serenarse. Miró a su esposo–Draco, ve a buscarla.

El hombre bufó y se desapareció.

Cuando su padre regresó, la mente del muchacho comenzó a divagar por derroteros poco halagüeños para su futuro.

Sus padres morirían antes de pensar en tener otro hijo; ni siquiera dormían ya en la misma cama, por si no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro. Nunca los había visto quererse, o por lo menos no se acordaba. Entre más años pasaban, menos respeto se tenían. Sabía que tiempo atrás, antes de su nacimiento, habían intentado llevarse bien, incluso en las pocas veces que se habían visto en sociedad estando comprometidos conversaban y hasta a veces (muy a veces) reían. Pero los matrimonios arreglados no siempre (casi nunca) resultaban bien, a ojos de Scorpius, por lo que el intento de generar amor de sus dos padres había muerto al nacer él. Scorpius suponía que si se habían esforzado era para traer un heredero, o algo así. Viéndolo a él tan crecido, y en pos de cumplir sus responsabilidades, habían abandonado todo intento y deshecho de su falsa relación cordial.

Y sus responsabilidades eran casarse con Demetria Nott, tal cual estaba pactado…y tener un hijo con ella, tal como estaba pactado, para que fuese heredero de todo lo Malfoy.

La simple perspectiva de un hijo suyo y de Demetria le revolvió las tripas.

Un pensamiento espantoso lo asaltó: ¿Y si nacía una niña? ¿Una niña como en su sueño?

Habría que _hacerlo_ de nuevo.

–Mira, Draco, ahí vienen los Potter y los Weasley–Cuchicheó Astoria, sacándolo de su ahora perturbada mente.

El hombre arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó Draco sin comprender.

– ¿Y? –Repitió su mujer con indignación– ¿Has visto la túnica de su esposa? Ésa Ginevra Weasley usa sólo de lo mejor. La última vez que la vi llevaba una de terciopelo púrpura. ¡Terciopelo púrpura! ¡Nunca tuve una de terciopelo púrpura! ¿Por qué nunca me compraste una de terciopelo púrpura?

De espaldas a ella, Draco rodó los ojos. Scorpius contuvo una sonrisa.

–Pero claro, igual le quedaba espantosa con ese pelo. Y esa hija que tiene, será igual. Igual que su madre en Hogwarts. Una gran ramera. Y encima, espantosamente fea.

–Mamá…–Murmuró Scorpius–Podrían oírte.

–Aunque no tanto como esa Rose Weasley–Continuó sin importarle en lo más mínimo la interrupción de su hijo. Aquí Scorpius borró cualquier rastro aparente de sonrisa–. Con esa cara de mosca muerta, yo sé que algo esconde. Con ser algo más bonita que su madre (y eso no es decir mucho, la verdad), ya se piensa que es la gran cosa. Habrá pasado por varios indecentes hijos de muggles–Scorpius apretó los puños.

"Los únicos que la han tocado son Scamander, su padre y yo. Si pudiera decírtelo…"

–…Mira las ropas roñosas que usan. Ésa túnica rotosa de su madre. ¡Es un horror!

–Madre, ya basta–Ordenó aquí Scorpius firmemente.

Y en ese momento se detuvieron junto a los Potter y Weasley. Scorpius se miró los zapatos, esquivando adrede a Rose.

– ¡Hola, Ginny! –Saludó Astoria falsamente afectuosa. Scorpius contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. En sus genes estaba la capacidad de guardar apariencias, ser hipócrita y engañar. Bonita herencia. Sonrió, contento de verlos– ¡Qué gusto verte! ¡Hola, Lily! ¡Qué hermoso cabello, como siempre! ¡Hermione! ¡Qué linda túnica!

Draco asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo general. Astoria se inclinó hacía él.

–Sé amable–Dijo entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír.

–Ni siquiera te agradan–Soltó Draco, aunque sonrió también, hablando entre dientes.

– ¿Y eso qué? Hay que guardar las apariencias–Se apartó de su esposo y siguió con su teleteatro–. Rose, ¡Siempre como un ángel! Tu hija es una santa, Hermione. Tiene una cara de bondad…y hermosa, además…

Scorpius se mordió el labio, avergonzado.

–Hola, Scor–Lo saludó Albus, algo bronceado, un par de centímetros más alto y muy sonriente–. ¿Qué tal tu verano?

"Eh…mamá y papá casi se arrojan platos la última vez que pelearon, o sea, hace poco menos de una hora, la abuela está loca y Lucius algo demente. Nadie cocina en casa nada comestible desde que el elfo doméstico murió. Ya sabes, para la mierda."

–No estuvo mal–Mintió–. ¿Y tú?

–Oh, bien, no es que me importe–Masculló con acritud. Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió sin entender.

–No me importa no ser prefecto–Declaró Potter, alzando el mentón–. Es estúpido y no sirve para nada. No entiendo porqué Rose está tan emocionada.

– ¿La Weasley es prefecta también? –Se entremetió Draco con una sonrisa burlona–Como decaen las cosas…

– ¿También? –Repitió Albus ignorando el comentario ofensivo.

–Sí, Albus, mi hijo es prefecto–Agregó Draco arrogante–. Como su padre. Y la Weasley es prefecta, como sus padres. Parece que tiene mucho que ver, ya sabes, que clase de progenitores tienes…

–Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos ya–Dijo Scorpius, cortando la conversación en ese punto.

–No, no–Exclamó Albus mirando a Draco con el ceño fruncido–. Tiene razón. Hay que ver qué clase de progenitores tienes. Aunque las cosas no siempre son iguales. Mi padre es un hipócrita odia Slytherin, pero yo soy de esa casa. Habré sacado algo bueno de mamá. Y tu padre es un asqueroso racista, pero tú no lo eres. Lo habrás sacado de tu madre, Scor.

"Sí, claro."

Le sonrió a su amigo.

–Eh…vámonos.

Se despidió parcamente de sus padres (Astoria lo besó en la mejilla) y de los señores Potter y Weasley, y, acarreando su baúl, subieron al tren.

–Te diría que perdonaras a mi padre, pero no se lo merece. ¿Sigues peleado con el señor Potter? –Le preguntó a Albus, quién contemplaba la ventanilla.

Asintió.

–No me ha pedido disculpas.

Scorpius vaciló antes de hablar.

– ¿Y tú no vas a disculparte? –Se aventuró a preguntar.

Albus lo miró fijamente.

– ¿Bromeas?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

–No. Ambos estuvieron mal.

Albus se indignó.

– ¡Él tiene esos prejuicios! ¡Me cree un cobarde patético que no tiene posibilidades y…!

–Y tú lo heriste–Lo cortó–. Le dijiste cosas que le molestaron tanto como a ti te molestaron las cosas que él te dijo a ti. O las cosas que no te dijo.

Albus rodó los ojos.

–Ya. ¿Qué tal los preparativos de boda? –Scorpius frunció el ceño–Dime que seré el padrino. ¡Dime que seré el padrino!

–Claro–Ironizó Scorpius con una sonrisa sarcástica–. Entrarás con mi _bella_ esposa del brazo. ¡Oh, espera! ¡Eso lo hace su padre!

Albus lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Cuándo se casarán? –Preguntó Albus con cuidado.

–Después de Hogwarts–Escupió a regañadientes. El notar que le quedaban sólo tres años, y uno de ellos ya comenzaba, lo había llenado de inquietud todo el verano.

– ¡¿Te casarás con dieciocho años? –Se espantó Albus abriendo mucho los ojos–Y yo que me preocupo por si entraré en el equipo de Quidditch…

Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Piensas entrar en el equipo? –Sonrió ante el aspecto desolado que mostraba Albus al asentir–. Bueno, no puedes ser tan malo. ¡Eres el hijo de…!

–…Harry Potter. Lo sé–Lo cortó el aludido algo hastiado.

Un silencio importante sucedió a esta afirmación. Scorpius lamentó su ida de lengua. O al menos, en parte. Generalmente, cuando le daba a su amigo un consejo, éste hacía justo lo contrario. Pero bueno, al menos era divertido poder decir "te lo dije" cuando exactamente lo que él había predicho ocurría. O cuando Albus acababa siguiendo su consejo sin darse cuenta de ello. Mofarse era divertido.

Muchas veces había deseado ser como Albus. El niño alegre, bueno, despreocupado e inocente de Slytherin, el único verdaderamente escrupuloso de esa casa. El que se había comprado al profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa, el que tenía por amigos y casi familiares a todo el mundo. El que tenía una madre que cuando sonreía era porque era cierto, y no sólo a los extraños. El que tenía un padre que sonreía y no con sorna, sarcasmo o cualquier otro sentimiento poco bondadoso. El que era famoso por algo bueno, no por algo malo. El hijo del héroe. No el hijo del mortífago. Más bien sería, ex mortífago, pero a la gente solía olvidársele este prefijo. Draco Malfoy sería mortífago para siempre. Y Harry Potter sería héroe para siempre. Al igual que los padres de Rose. Héroes eternos. No eternos villanos.

Albus más de una vez le había dicho que ser el hijo del héroe salvador del mundo no era una postura cómoda. Se esperaba demasiado, que fuera un Gryffindor bueno, recatado y, quién sabe. Pero algo grande. Por eso inconscientemente había querido ir a Slytherin. Quería desligarse de todo y de todos, ser simplemente Albus y hasta la oveja negra. Hacer todo lo que seguramente no debería haber hecho. ¿Una rebeldía infantil y estúpida? Tal vez. Pero había sido una rebeldía valiente.

Scorpius se sentía como un completo cobarde. No había sido capaz de luchar por quién quería por culpa de…sí mismo. Podría haber rechazado y dejado todo sin problemas, pero…no había _querido_. Había preferido estar cómodo a estar contento. Ser rico a ser feliz. Hacer lo que debía a lo que quería. Ser idiota a alguien medianamente inteligente.

Prefirió no pensar en ello, y sí en cambio en agradecer que Demetria Nott no estuviese con él en ese momento.

–Oye, Al…–Se atrevió a preguntar al fin. El aludido lo miró clavándole una mirada verde e inexpresiva. Carraspeó– ¿Dónde está…–Prefirió no preguntar por la persona que más le importaba–Emma?

Su amigo captó el mensaje.

–Está con Lily y Rose–Explicó con toda tranquilidad.

Scorpius se sorprendió, e inquietó un poco. Las dos primas no se llevaban muy bien por…su culpa. Todo era su maldita culpa.

– Pero… ¿Ellas no…no estaban enfadadas? –Preguntó contrariado.

Albus sonrió, y negó con la cabeza.

–No. Ahora son mejores amigas otra vez–Algo incómodo, el muchacho se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró por la ventana–Ahora, ya sabes…tienen un foco de odio común.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

– ¡Vamos…!–Murmuró atónito.

–Sí, y te lo estoy avisando porque soy un muy buen amigo y un muy mal Slytherin–Bromeó. Scorpius frunció el ceño. Albus volvió a ponerse serio–. Mira, Emma tampoco te tiene mucha consideración últimamente. Cree que lo único que haces es romper el corazón de sus amigas sin miramientos. Y mira, que eres mi amigo y te apoyo, o eso intento, pero Emma está muy enfadada contigo, al igual que Lily y Rose, así que si ves que te evito, no es por nada, ellas no quieren que yo…

Se abrió de un empujón la puerta del compartimento.

– ¡Si serás una vieja y arrastrada víbora cotilla, Albus Severus Potter! –Chilló su rubia novia echando chispas por los ojos. El aludido la miró con cara de mortificación. De mortificación y culpabilidad. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos al verla, pero más aún cuando miró a su amigo. ¡A la mierda con eso de que era escrupuloso y valiente! – ¡No me metas en tus estupideces! ¡Si no tienes las pelotas para decirle a tu único amigo que no quieres estar mucho con él por hacer enojar a casi toda tu familia y a tu novia no es mi problema! –Scorpius arqueó las cejas, sorprendido– ¡Sí, hurón júnior, sí! –Le gritó Emma fuera de sí al muchacho, que la miró indignado. ¿Se atrevía a referirse a él como si fuera un animal? ¿Y eso a qué venía? – ¿Qué no sabías que así eres conocido desde hace dos meses por casi todos los Potter y Weasley? Sí, la Sra. Hermione Weasley lo sabe–Scorpius cerró los ojos, horrorizado. Se sentía el ser más odiado del planeta. Esa mujer había sido tan amable con él…y había destrozado a su única hija mujer–. Ginny, Harry, hasta Hugo sabe la historia. ¡Todos son conscientes de ti y de tu comportamiento de idiota con mi mejor amiga y su prima, en ese triángulo amoroso tan estúpido y egoísta! ¡Eres un maldito y sucio egoísta! ¡Destrozas a todo el mundo! ¡Destrozas la familia de Albus! ¡Albus, no te quiero cerca de él!

– ¿Por qué no quieres que esté cerca de Albus? –Preguntó Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo.

Emma soltó una risotada.

– ¿Por qué? –Repitió con sarcasmo–Porque, a diferencia de ti, Albus si tiene sentimientos.

–Emmie, ya párale–Intervino Albus desde su asiento.

La muchacha continuó, sin importarle la interrupción de su novio.

–Mira si lo vuelves como tú, un maldito materialista Sangre Pura que lo único que le importa es su cochino dinero. Ni siquiera te importó que Rose la pasara mal. No creo que la hayas querido siquiera un poco, ¿Cierto?

–Emma, ya basta–Repitió ahora Albus en tono enfadado.

Pero la chica no hizo caso de sus palabras.

– ¿Qué me dices de Lysander Scamander? –Continuó–Hiciste que estuviera muerta contigo, y luego la dejas colgada sin más explicación. Es triste ver como dejas chicas tiradas con el corazón roto.

Scorpius sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

–¿Lysander? –Inquirió atónito– ¿Lizzie?

–Por eso siempre me odiaste, ¿Verdad? –Emma siguió hablando–Porque yo nunca quise salir contigo. Porque me gustaba Albus y tú no. Por eso me discriminabas por ser "Sangre Mestiza"–Se burló–. Como si eso te hubiera importado.

–Cierra la boca, Wilson–Ordenó Scorpius alzando ya un poco la voz.

– ¡Ciérrala tú, Malfoy! –Repuso ella poniendo los brazos en jarra–Te crees la gran cosa por ser "Sangre Pura". Siempre me has tratado mal. Pero eso no me importó. Porque tú no me importabas. Pero ya que te metas con mis amigas, con Albus, que te metas con su felicidad, no te lo voy a permitir. Te das tanta importancia con eso de la sangre, pero si en verdad eso significara algo, tú valdrías menos que un Sangre Impura.

Scorpius se puso de pie.

– ¡No te sobrepases, Wilson, que tú no tienes mucho derecho de hablar! –Le gritó parándose muy cerca de ella.

Emma retrocedió un paso instintivamente, asustada, pero siguió mirándolo con desafío. Tal vez si no hubieran estado ambos tan enfadados por las circunstancias no se las hubieran agarrado con el otro tan fuertemente. Pero estaban fuera de sus cabales. Ambos. Albus también se puso de pie, para mirarlos de uno en uno.

– ¿Qué tienes tú qué decir de mí, Malfoy? –Inquirió la muchacha con voz firme.

Albus, sabiendo que en aquel estado de furia Scorpius podía llegar a decir cualquier cosa, se paró entre ambos.

–Scor, por favor, déjala, no está bien…

– ¡Cállate, Albus! –Exclamó la chica– ¡Ya arreglaré cuentas contigo, pero que diga lo que tanto tiene que decir!

–No tardaré–Dijo Scorpius inclinando el rostro para mirar a la chica a los ojos.

Emma entrecerró sus ojos claros.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien? Para empezar, tú no deberías estar aquí diciéndome nada, ni siquiera tienes el derecho de hacerlo. Ni siquiera lo mereces–Le soltó con una arrogancia completamente Malfoy. Albus abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo con la misma expresión que Scorpius sabía usaba al contemplar a Draco Malfoy.

Emma puso cara de indignación.

– ¿Derecho a hablarte? ¿Merecerlo? ¿Quién eres, el Rey de Hogwarts?

–En primer lugar, jamás me gustaste. Ni siquiera me parecías guapa. Eras una rubia insípida paliducha color teta–Emma puso cara de indignación–, de ojos de huevo duro y aires de presumida. Ya aquello de hacerte la importante cuando eras una Sangre Mestiza en Slytherin fue patético. Porque tú querías ser una Sangre pura. Una Sangre Pura amiga de los hijos de los héroes de guerra.

Emma abrió la boca para replicar, pero él no la dejó hablar.

–En segundo, si yo no quería reconocer que me gustabas supuestamente porque eres Sangre Mestiza–Dijo Scorpius con una inconfundible nota de sarcasmo en la voz–, ¿Por qué estaba con Rose, hija de Ronald y Hermione Weasley y sobrina de Harry Potter, un grupo de Traidores a la Sangre, las personas que mi padre menos quería que frecuentase? ¿Por qué Albus es mi mejor amigo?

–Scorpius, Emma, deténganse. Ahora–Insistió Albus.

–Te crees la gran cosa–Scorpius ignoró las advertencias de su amigo–. Te paseas por el castillo con el único objetivo de calentar entrepiernas.

Emma apretó los dientes, y Scorpius supo que le estaba dando justo donde quería darle. Albus le puso una mano en el pecho.

–Cállate ya–Ordenó, pero Scorpius lo ignoró–. No quiero tener que hacerte algo. Detente. No sabes lo que dices.

Se sacudió su mano de un movimiento brusco.

–Te crees que porque eres bonita ya puedes hacer con los muchachos lo que quieras. Te encanta insinuarte, y lo sabes.

Albus lo apuntó con su varita.

– ¡Te dije que te callaras!

–Te encanta saber–Continuó–que Peter Freke rompió con su novia una semana antes del baile para ir contigo y que lo rechazaste sin piedad–La varita de Albus tembló levemente en su mano. Miró a su novia. La chica bajó la mirada–, te encanta saber que los dos campeones del Torneo de los tres magos se hayan peleado por ti, te encanta saber que Albus y James prácticamente han destruido su relación por ti. Te encanta saber que cuando te peleaste con Albus, mientras él lloraba por los rincones, tú tenías un lío con Krum–Albus por poco tiró su varita. Emma lo miró de refilón.

– ¿Quién te lo dijo? –Le preguntó la chica a Scorpius en un susurro furioso.

A Albus se le abrió la mandíbula.

– ¿E-es…Cierto? –Balbuceó.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué me haces esto, Scorpius? –Sollozó.

El aludido arqueó las cejas, sin conmoverse en lo más mínimo. Si quería insultar su sangre, que se aguantara.

–Te cubrí. Te cubrí, Wilson. Pero ya no más. No te lo mereces, supongo–Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Esta vez fue Albus quien preguntó. Había bajado la varita y lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Todos lo saben–Comentó Scorpius, esta vez volviendo su tono un poco más amable. No quería pelearse con Albus–. Siempre se encontraban, en ese armario de las escobas…ya sabes–Scorpius lamentó tener que decirlo, después de todo, heriría a su amigo. Miró adrede a Emma–: el del quinto piso.

Albus giró el rostro inexpresivo hacia Emma.

–Ahí fue donde nosotros…tú y yo…el beso…

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de la muchacha. Scorpius alzó una ceja con frialdad.

–Las lagrimitas de cocodrilo no solucionan nada, Wilson–La chica lo miró con desesperación–. Lo hecho, hecho está.

–Dijiste que sólo había sido James–Murmuró Albus con la voz rota. En verdad lucía lastimado.

– ¡Y sólo fue él, Albus! ¡Fue al único que quise además de ti! –Exclamó Emma apartándose las lágrimas del rostro.

–Claro…los demás eran sólo tus _amigos_–Scorpius ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo estar reflexivo–. Y como tienes más _amigos_ de lo que cualquier muchacha con algo de cerebro puede llegar a siquiera imaginar, bueno, por eso te crees…importante. Querida. Valorada. Sólo por eso crees que vales. ¿Pero sabes qué? Ninguno de tus _amigos_, porque sabemos que fueron más de uno, te quiso. A ninguno le importaste. Sólo le importaba, tal vez, no sé, _divertirse_ contigo un rato. Ni siquiera te saludan cuando te cruzan por los pasillos. No vales nada, Wilson. Eres una cualquiera–Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Emma. Scorpius continuó, sin piedad–. Por eso no vales nada. Y como no vales nada, no te mereces hablar conmigo. Por eso–Concluyó–, y porque eres una sucia e insignificante Sangre Mestiza.

En el preciso momento en decía estas últimas palabras, tres cosas sucedieron a la vez: Emma Wilson se largó a llorar descosidamente, a Albus se le resbaló la varita de los dedos, y Rose y Lily entraron en el compartimento.

Scorpius miró a Rose a los ojos, después de tanto tiempo. Ojos chocolate contra plata. La muchacha miró a Scorpius un momento, y luego fijó sus ojos en Emma, quién lloraba abrazándose a sí misma. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy por un instante, y luego volvió a Wilson. Entrecerró los ojos.

–Rose…–Balbuceó Emma.

Los ojos de la chica se volvieron cual rendijas.

–Engañaste a mi primo…

–Rose, yo nunca…–Exclamó la rubia con los ojos relucientes de pánico.

–Humillaste a mi mejor amiga. ¡A Lys, Emma, a Lys!…

–Rose…

–A mí y a Lily…

La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada asesina a Emma.

–Lo guapa no te salva de ésta, Wilson–Masculló en un susurro que hubiera amedrentado a cualquiera.

–Insultaste a mi…–Rose miró de refilón a Scorpius–…al mejor amigo de mi primo…–Rose sacudió la cabeza, a las claras sintiéndose impotente–Eres una…

– ¡Yo no quise decir aquellas cosas! –Se desesperó Emma– ¡Fue algo del momento, algo dicho sin pensar!

– ¡¿Cuándo has pensado tú, rubia insípida cerebro de grano de arroz? –James apareció por la puerta veloz como una inhalación. Emma se asustó aún más, si es que eso era posible– ¡Para pensar hace falta tener algo de cerebro! –Se acercó a ella velozmente, quedando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. Sus ojos destilaban fuego– ¡No te vuelvas a meter con nosotros o recibirás tamaña patada en tu gran pálido trasero que desearás no haber nacido!

Emma, desesperada, fijó su atención en su novio.

–Albus…–Murmuró. Se hizo un silencio.

El chico seguía con la mirada perdida, mirando sin ver la varita en el suelo.

–Vete–Dijo al fin con la voz levemente rota.

–Yo sólo…–Balbuceó dando un paso hacia él.

Albus cerró los ojos.

–Vete–Repitió, agachándose para tomar su varita–. Ahora.

La chica soltó un nuevo sollozo, para después mirar de uno en uno los rostros de las personas que se encontraban allí de pie. Se detuvo finalmente en Scorpius, quien se sentía sumamente asqueado por la actitud de Emma, y también un poco por la de sí mismo. Sin embargo, se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica, de esas que le había visto hacer a su padre cuando en verdad hacía enfadar a su madre.

–No vales nada–Musitó en un tono que daba entender que se estaba deleitando con sus palabras.

"El alumno supera al maestro." Pensó cuando la vio salir del compartimento pegando un portazo.

_Hola Lectores de Bajo el Disfraz de mi Corazón!_

_Bienvenidos a mi nueva mitad del capítulo (Aquí lo tienes, Avril, me esmeré en dar los últimos retoques. No quería matarte de espera. Espero te guste :D)._

_Tengo varios comentarios que decir al respecto de este capítulo. Varias aclaraciones pendientes._

_La primera: El sueño de Scor. Sí, lo sé, al principio como que no se entiende nada, pero después espero haber sido explícita. Su "mayor temor" jajajaja._

_La segunda: Draco y Astoria. Podría decirse que soy fan de esa pareja. Sí, aunque no lo parezca, leí bastantes Draco-Astoria, así que no quisiera que pensaran que los odio ni nada. Me fascinan. Es más, en otro fic que publicaré más adelante, esta pareja es bastante importante. Pero que se llevaran tan mal es parte vital de la trama de esta historia. Ya se darán cuenta porqué._

_La tercera: Astoria. Sí, ya sé. Parece Bashing (Odio y/o maltrato hacia un personaje). Pero no es contra Astoria. Es contra _mi_ Astoria, la de Bajo el Disfraz, no a Astoria Greengrass el personaje. Me encanta en realidad. Espero que no los haya shockeado demasiado. ¿Los sorprendí?_

_La cuarta: (Y la que más trabajo me costó redondear, siendo sincera, fue inspiración repentina. Gracias a mi hermanita, __**Lizzie Sky**__ (Tiene un fic de aventura que está súper), por haberme dado digamos la ayuda que necesite para pulirlo y darle los detalles más interesantes. Ella me sugirió mencionar lo de Emma y Krum en el armario. ¿Odian a Emma? ¿La aman aún? ¿Nunca lo hicieron? ¿No les interesa?_

_Me encantaría saberlo._

_Besote enorme desde Argentinalandia, y los espero en la siguiente entrega._

_Naty (Alias NatWizard para ustedes ;D)_


	28. Capítulo 14, Parte 2

Las apariencias engañan –Parte 2–

Hay veces en que tienes que superar los acontecimientos que te lastiman, y salir adelante.

Y hay veces, en que, los superes o no, tienes que salir adelante igual.

Rose se apartó el cabello de la cara y se prendió la insignia de prefecta a la túnica. Suspiró, y por su rostro se extendió una sonrisa, sincera de no ser por el ahora pequeño pinchazo que sintió en el pecho.

¿Cómo se podían perder amigos, y recuperar otros, en un lapso tan corto de tiempo?

¿Cómo puedes perder a alguien que amas, y a la vez tenerlo junto a ti, ahí mismo, a tu lado, sin más ni más, pero sabiendo que NUNCA será tuyo?

Era inexplicable.

Rose no se sentía con la madurez suficiente como para afrontar todo eso, como para entender todo eso.

Pero, lo comprendiese, lo entendiese, lo afrontase, lo superase o no, tendría que salir adelante.

Y en serio que lo estaba intentando.

–Tenemos que salir a patrullar los pasillos, compañera–Lorcan Scamander, con una sonrisa temerosa, se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto golpeando suavemente la madera con los nudillos. Rose asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, contemplándose al espejo.

–Lo sé. En un momento vamos.

–Los de Slytherin nos van a ganar–Se impacientó el muchacho–. Me irrita el modo en que Zabini me mira.

Vanessa Zabini había sido elegida como Prefecta de la casa Slytherin.

–A cualquier ser humano le irritaría, Lorcan–Comentó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros, comprensiva.

–Quiero recompensarte–Fue el comentario del chico. Rose, algo hastiada, lo miró arqueando las cejas–. Quiero ser bueno contigo. Dime qué quieres que haga. Lo que sea, lo haré, lo juro.

Lorcan había insistido en recompensarla todo lo que llevaban del año escolar. Aquel primer mes había resultado prácticamente agónico para la muchacha, pero octubre ya no le estaba pareciendo tan malo. Ni siquiera Lorcan se lo parecía ya. Sólo había sido un muchacho hormonado… hormonado, y ansioso por ganarse su simpatía. Ya sus propuestas y ruegos la estaban poniendo de los nervios.

Rose suspiró.

–No quiero que hagas nada, Lorcan. Comprendo que nunca quisiste hacerme daño, en verdad. Deja de insistir en ello–Esto último fue añadido con un cierto toque de enfado. El chico pareció percibirlo.

–Está bien. ¿Vamos?

Rose asintió, dándose una última ojeada en el espejo.

–Vamos.

Ocho meses. Ocho meses desde que todo había acabado. Podía vivir con ello.

Ya casi que no lo quería.

Casi.

Un mes más, y estaría liquidado.

Rose lo sabía.

Y tenía miedo de que así fuese.

Olvidarlo… destruir tanto sin más ni más…

Aunque sufrir por algo que nunca podría ser, no era siquiera una opción.

Albus y Emma estaban encerrados en el minúsculo baño de la sala común de Slytherin, en un intento, vano o no, de arreglar sus problemas. O al menos hablar de ellos.

–Sabes que no es cierto.

Albus quiso creer lo que oía. Quiso saber. Pero había algo dentro de él, algo alojado en la boca de su estómago, una piedra enredada de angustia y desilusión que le impedía…le impedía hacer lo que ella le pedía.

–Por favor, Albus. Albus Severus Potter, por favor.

Y ahora le estaba implorando. Le estaba rogando. Le estaba…él no podía decir no. No podía, no…

– ¿En serio confías más en él que en mí? Sabes que lo que le dije era verdad, Albus. Yo no mentí.

Ella era todo, lo seguía siendo aunque las circunstancias ameritasen lo contrario, ella era todo para él. Romper eso…romperlo…no se sentía capaz.

–Pero es cierto que tuviste un encontronazo con Krum–Masculló, consciente que ése había sido, si no el detalle más importante para los demás, si para él.

–Fue sólo un encontronazo, Albus. Tal como tú dices. Tú tuviste un encontronazo con Rowena Turner, o Helena, cualquiera que sea. Y yo no te dije nada por eso.

–Nosotros no éramos nada cuando pasó, Emma Wilson.

– ¿Y lo éramos entonces? ¿Cuándo en verdad me había enfadado tanto contigo por no hacer nada? ¿Cuándo tú no tenías las suficientes agallas de hablar conmigo? ¿Éramos algo?

– ¡Seguíamos siéndolo! ¡Hubieras podido esperar hasta formalizar nuestro rompimiento al menos! ¡Me dejaste en ridículo frente a toda la escuela!

– ¿Rompimiento? ¿Qué…? ¡Fue sólo un beso! ¡Y un beso secreto, por encima de todas las cosas! Estábamos en ese armario, y salimos después de eso a un corredor vacío, y él se puso a hablar de no sé qué bobadas del clima, y…

–…Y llegué yo. Después de haberte comido a Krum vienes a hacerte la lastimada conmigo. A decirme que yo… ¿Es que te daba lo mismo o qué?

– ¡No! ¡Yo…! ¡Albus, no fue nada! ¡Lo juro!

– ¡No me digas! ¿Te puso la varita en la cabeza y te dijo "bésame y ponle los cuernos a tu novio o si no te lanzo un Avada Kedavra"?

– ¡No fue eso lo que quise…!

– ¡¿No quisiste? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

– ¡…decir!

–Emma, yo te quiero, ¿Está bien? Pero no estoy seguro de si en verdad tú me quieres.

– ¿No confías en mí?

Albus se miró las manos, eludiendo esos ojos color cielo.

–No lo sé.

–No me vengas con evasivas–Ordenó la muchacha con la voz ligeramente rota–. Aquí siempre la que ha tenido que ponerle los puntos a las íes fui yo. Tú nunca quieres decidirte, nunca quieres hacerte cargo de nada.

–Emma, Lysander está destruida. Le dijiste a Scorpius que ella estaba enamorada de él, James lo escuchó, ahora Fred lo sabe y todo se ha ido a la mierda.

–No fue a propósito, Albus, no sabía lo que decía.

–Scor tampoco lo sabía, pero aún así ambos dijeron verdades muy feas.

–Ése es el punto, Al, tú sabes que no es cierto, Scorpius no sabía lo que decía, yo no sabía lo que decía, fueron imprudencias, y sus imprudencias me lastimaron.

–También lo lastimaron a él las tuyas, Emma. ¡Le dijiste que todo el mundo lo odiaba! ¡Dijiste que no quería a Rose! ¿Por qué hablas si no sabes?

– ¡Claro que sé lo que digo! ¡Él es quién habla sin saber!

–Sin embargo todo lo que dijo resultó ser cierto. Ni siquiera te molestaste en negarlo.

–Yo no miento, Albus. Por eso. Jamás te he mentido.

–No lo parece, Emma.

–Sólo te oculté la verdad. Es diferente. Lo hice por tu bien.

– ¡Oh, por favor!

– ¡Es cierto! ¡Estábamos bien así, antes de todo este lío! ¡Y Scorpius tuvo que aparecer y…!

– ¡La que empezó fuiste tú!

– ¡Estás justificando su actitud!

–No justifico ninguna. Pero me duele que no me dijeras la verdad, Emma. Tengo derecho a saberla. Yo nunca te he ocultado nada.

Ambos se miraron, al parecer Emma habiéndose quedado sin palabras. La discusión tenía puntos cúlmenes de ira, enfado, desesperación, súplica, amor, ira otra vez. Parecían no estar llegando a ningún lado, y Albus se daba cuenta de eso. Como también se daba cuenta que iba a tener que hacerlo.

Tanto le gustase como si no, era lo correcto.

Pero no era lo que quería.

Podía intentar sacrificar sus…deseos por lo correcto, por lo que hubiera sido sensato…

Qué más daba, él era un adolescente, no un adulto, le dejaba esas conductas raras a Scorpius.

–Mira, Emma–Comenzó clavando la mirada en un azulejo que imitaba pobremente el color de sus ojos–, si te dije de encontrarnos aquí…

–_Yo_ te dije de venir aquí, Albus.

–Bueno, si accedí a venir, fue para romper contigo.

– ¿Y así tan fríamente me lo dices? –Exclamó la chica con indignación.

–Pero la verdad es que no quiero. Me gustas, te quiero, yo te gusto, y quiero creer que me quieres–Alzó una mano cuando vio que Emma planeaba interrumpirlo–. Pero me has lastimado mucho. En verdad hiciste daño. Y no sé si puedo perdonar eso. Es difícil.

– ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

–No me vengas con que tú nunca lo hiciste conmigo, Emma.

La chica no se molestó en negarlo. Albus tragó saliva, intentando mantener su cara de póquer.

–Así que te propongo algo, para que ambos estemos bien, en la medida de lo posible. Tomémonos un tiempo. No es una ruptura definitiva, Emma. Pero podría serlo.

La chica se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Me estás amenazando, Albus Severus Potter?

–Te estoy advirtiendo, Emma, es diferente.

–Eres un maldito frío y calculador…

–Me has lastimado lo suficiente como para hacerme odiarte y no perdonarte jamás. Y aún así pienso en la posibilidad de hacerlo. De que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Pero necesito tiempo, Emma.

–Scorpius me hizo pedazos…

–…como tú a él.

–Pues no lo demostró mucho que digamos, fue muy insensible conmigo.

–Dar lástima no es algo que le guste.

–No te quedes sólo con su parte de la historia, Albus. Escúchame a mí también y emite juicio una vez oigas las dos partes.

–Ya te he oído.

–De un modo parcial y muy prejuicioso.

–Está bien, hazlo de nuevo. Pero no te prometo que vaya a cambiar algo.

Emma se cruzó de brazos.

–Pero tal vez aporte un significado–Dijo. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar sin pausa alguna. Albus se esforzó en olvidar por un momento todo lo que sabía y limitarse a escuchar–. Estaba muy triste porque las cosas entre nosotros no estaban tomando el ritmo que yo hubiera deseado. Y entonces, me sentía muy mal, y estaba llorando, sola. Me sentía mal conmigo misma. Para mí, ya nunca ibas a invitarme al baile…

Albus sintió que todo el universo a su alrededor se detenía.

–Espera, ¿Qué? –Alcanzó a balbucear.

Emma frunció el ceño, exasperada por haber sido interrumpida.

–El baile, Albus, por todos los cielos. El baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Emma frunció aún más el entrecejo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando _tú_?

–De lo tuyo y lo de Krum, Emma. Cuando te habías enojado conmigo por mi ingratitud cuando me ayudabas con la segunda prueba…

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó Emma extrañadísima– ¡Esto con Krum fue antes de que me invitaras al baile!

– ¿Cómo?

– ¡Lo que estás escuchando!

–Pero si esto fue cuando tú y yo peleamos antes de la prueba con el Thestral y…

– ¡No! –Chilló Emma– ¡No, claro que no! ¡Fue un único y estúpido beso incoherente antes de que me pidieras de ir al baile!

Se hizo un breve silencio.

–Yo…–Balbuceó Albus–Emma…Scorpius dijo…

– ¡Y una mierda! –Estalló la chica con los ojos vidriosos– ¡No confías en mí, ¿Lo ves?

–Yo…–Volvió a balbucear el muchacho–Emma…

– ¡Se acabó! –Exclamó la chica– ¡Si pudiste creer que yo era una vulgar puta, me temo que no puedo seguir contigo! ¡Quién sea mi novio debe valorarme!

Albus se puso rojo.

– ¡Primero deberías empezar por valorarte a ti misma!

– ¿Tú me hablas de autovaloración? ¡Te crees escoria por ser un Slytherin! ¡No importará cuántos torneos de los tres magos ganes, cuántos amigos tengas, cuánta gente te quiera! ¡Siempre te sentirás menos que las demás personas que conoces!

–Por lo menos tengo códigos–Las palabras de Emma se le habían clavado en el corazón como agujas de hielo, lastimándolo e hiriéndolo en lo más profundo.

Emma soltó una risotada fría.

– ¿Códigos? ¡Lo dice quién sale con la ex novia de su hermano! ¿Qué clases de códigos son ésos?

–No todo gira en torno a las relaciones amorosas, Emma. ¡Yo jamás he traicionado a mis amigos! ¡Jamás he contado sus secretos! ¡Jamás me he burlado de ellos, de sus defectos o sus problemas! ¿Tienes algo que decir sobre esto? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

–Eso es todo–Susurró Emma–. No tengo nada más que decir.

Se quedaron mirando, ambos ruborizados, presas de la furia, el enfado, como así la tristeza de darse cuenta de que todo entre ellos parecía haberse acabado.

–Yo tampoco–Dijo Albus.

–Se acabó.

Otra vez se miraron, estudiándose, analizándose, despidiéndose.

–Tú lo has dicho–Asintió el muchacho.

Scorpius y Albus se miraron con cansancio antes de enfundarse en sus trajes de gala.

Tenían su primera reunión del Club de las Eminencias, tanto les gustase como si no, no habían podido huir de sus bien llamados "compromisos" con el profesor de Pociones. Scorpius y Albus, ambos de excelentes calificaciones en la materia y el primero prefecto, no podían faltar en el supuesto Club.

Aunque para los dos, tener que estar esa noche no era algo que les gustase.

Para Scorpius estaba difícil. Rose iba a estar allí, con Lorcan Scamander como pareja, según había oído a la cotilla de su prometida con su amiga, Vanessa (Que había convencido a Albus de ser su pareja). Scorpius tendría que ir con Demetria, tanto si le gustase como si no, por lo que la noche iba a ponerse fea para él.

Albus, por su parte, había accedido ir con Vanessa Zabini sólo porque sabía que con Emma, eso era meter el dedo en la llaga. Lo de Emma y él estaba totalmente liquidado, terminado y presuntamente olvidado, pero que la quería la quería, y en realidad ni él entendía bien exactamente qué había pasado.

Sus parejas esperaban abajo. Las dos muchachas llevaban vestidos de fiesta sencillos, Vanessa de naranja y Demetria de negro, fieles a sus gustos.

La fiesta se celebraría en el despacho de Slughorn, que según le había contado su madre a Albus (porque con su padre aún no se hablaba), el profesor expandía valiéndose de la magia. También habría música y bocadillos, como así gente importante.

Slughorn era todo un fanfarrón.

Al fin, llegaron. Demetria y Vanessa habían cotilleado juntas todo lo que había durado el trayecto, por lo que no habían molestado a sus acompañantes.

Adentro estaba espacioso, con mucha gente en su interior. Los colores verde y plateado destacaban en el lugar, pese a que había integrantes de otras casas.

En la fiesta se encontraron con Rose y Lorcan a lo lejos, que, por razones obvias para Albus, no se acercaron a saludar al cuarteto.

–Tengo un anuncio que hacer–Dijo Slughorn cuando considerable cantidad de gente se hubo reunido–. He hablado con la profesora McGonnagall, quien me ha dado permiso para realizar una actividad recreativa. Una excursión.

Murmullos de emoción recorrieron a la audiencia. El profesor sonrió.

–Un campamento. Sé que noviembre no es la fecha perfecta para hacerlo, pero estoy seguro de que, sin importar el clima, se divertirán.

A Albus la propuesta le pareció genial. ¡Salir de Hogwarts para acampar! No podía ser malo. Miró a Scorpius. Su amigo parecía pensar igual que él.

–Nos vamos de campamento, Al–Sonrió Scorpius.

–Nos vamos, Scor–Repuso Albus.

Fuera estaba lloviendo; en realidad, estaba lloviendo en todas partes, en especial en la carpa donde estaba ella, que, si vamos al caso, además de muggle era usada y tenía muchos poco eficientes parches en el techo.

Miró hacia los lados; Marietta y Lysander dormían con un paraguas abierto sobre sus cabezas, y la eternamente negra Mund bufaba quedamente en sueños.

Rose suspiró dormida, al tiempo que una gota de lluvia le caía en la nariz.

Una gota. Eso era todo lo que había necesitado para despertarse con un sobresalto casi mortal para su pobre corazón. Una miserable gota de lluvia que se había colado por el agujero (uno de los tantos agujeros) que había en el techo de la carpa.

Esas reliquias que guardaba su abuelo Weasley en el desván eran la peor cosa que había en el espacio sideral. Pero claro, si no hubiera sido porque Albus le había pagado su pasaje al campamento a ella y a Hugo con el dinero ganado en el Torneo, no estaría allí, así que, técnicamente, no podía enfadarse por una estúpida gota.

Pero la había despertado, y, cuando uno es despertado de repente durante una noche estruendosamente lluviosa, las posibilidades de volverse a dormir se reducen a una en un millón. Y Rose, en cuestión de suerte, estaba lejos de sentirse afortunada (Tal vez con algo de dinero y un buen nombre, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes). Pero era una pobre Weasley (tanto en sentido figurado como en sentido literal), y las cosas eran como eran. Y el hecho de recordar el aspecto imponente de la carpa de Demetria Nott, y compararla con su roñosa pocilga (porque así la habían llamado con toda crueldad Goyle y Selwyn), aunque fuera en su imaginación, la llenó de angustia.

Y el único modo que Rose Weasley conocía para sacarse la angustia de dentro era llorando, con un llanto con todas las letras, sollozos, gritos y tirones de cabellos incluidos. Pero no podía allí dentro, junto a su amiga. Si debía llorar, debía ser a solas.

Por eso abrió su baúl con presteza al tiempo que maldecía a los profesores por no realizar encantamientos a su carpa, y por tener unos patéticos quince años que no la dejaban hacer una mierda. Se puso las botas de lluvia color verde, el piloto gris intenso (Maldijo a su madre y a su significativamente estúpida elección de colores), tomó el paraguas y salió, con algo que seguramente todos los que están ahí leyendo definirán más tarde como valor, al exterior. A la naturaleza furiosa.

La lluvia los había pillado de improviso.

– ¡Estúpida de mí por no traer paraguas! –Exclamó Demetria con frustración al tiempo que corrían por el bosque, ella a una distancia demasiado cerca para su gusto en un intento vano de protegerse con el paraguas de él.

Scorpius bufó, dándole toda la razón, por lo menos en su interior. Ella había sido de la idea de salir a caminar en la noche, ella había dicho que tenía que hablar con él de algo importante y, justo cuando se había decidido, la lluvia había comenzado a caer.

De acuerdo, que el clima podía tener parte de la culpa, pero…

Sus zapatos de cuero nuevos se empaparon hasta lo indecible. Las pisadas de los dos resonaban sobre el suelo repleto de charcos, _chaca, chaca, chaca_, y las respiraciones agitadas de ambos por la carrera, junto con los vahos blanquecinos de su respiración, eran la única imagen de vida en la vasta planicie.

– ¡Al único idiota que se le ocurre proponer un campamento en noviembre es a Slughorn! –Gritó el muchacho con genuino enfado. Esos zapatos se los había comprado su madre haría dos semanas; eran italianos.

Y si, noviembre, un mes de por sí frío y lluvioso en la de por sí lluviosa Inglaterra era suicida. McGonagall definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza si autorizaba una cosa así. Pero la había autorizado. ¡Qué alegría!

Al principio lo había sido, sí, pero…

Ah, no tenía sentido pensar en esas estupideces mientras estaba intentando resguardarse de una lluvia que tenía todas las de tormenta y, encima, a decir del trueno que sonó en ese instante, eléctrica.

Se detuvieron finalmente junto a las montañas, debajo de un saliente de roca, en el que los dos cupieron con suficiente espacio para entablar una conversación normal.

–Eso fue espantoso–Demetria suspiró, al tiempo que Scorpius cerraba el paraguas con un gruñido–. Pensé que moriríamos. Fue mi culpa que saliéramos, nunca debí proponerlo.

Scorpius se miró el calzado, mojado al cuadrado. Maldijo por lo bajo. Un trueno sonó, relativamente cerca. Entrecerró los ojos, meditabundo.

–Un rayo cayó cerca de aquí–Murmuró.

–Estoy bien, gracias–Masculló la chica con sarcasmo–. Gracias por preguntar–Cada pisada hacía un _chaca, chaca_ tras de otro. Zapatos italianos, arruinados– ¿Puedes mirarme cuando te hablo? –Finalmente, el frustrado Scorpius levantó la vista de su calzado–Ni que esos zapatos fueran más importantes que lo que estamos hablando.

–Me costaron dinero, Nott–Dijo Scorpius como quien explica lo evidente, pero aún así imprimiendo a su voz un tono suave, omitiendo el sarcasmo que tanto deseaba emplear.

–Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, no me gusta–Dijo Demetria seriamente–. Dime Demi, Dem, Deme, o Demetria si lo prefieres. Pero deja de llamarme "Nott".

–Te llamas Nott–Dijo Scorpius haciéndose oír por sobre el ruido de la tormenta y la ventisca helada hasta el tuétano–. Eres Nott. Es lo que eres. "Demetria" hay muchas, pero Nott eres tú. Tu familia. Es lo que eres.

–Te equivocas–Exclamó Demetria con una intensidad que sorprendió a Scorpius–. Soy más que eso. Es más, no soy eso. Es sólo un nombre, un apellido sin importancia para mí. No significa nada.

– ¡Lo significa todo! –La contradijo Scorpius sin entender– ¡Así nos llamamos! ¡Así es como nacimos! ¡Yo soy un Malfoy! ¡Y tú eres una Nott! ¿Por qué te piensas que vamos a casarnos?

Se hizo un silencio, interrumpido sólo por la ruidosa tempestad y los aislados truenos que se oían de vez en cuando. El muchacho miró con creciente inquietud a Demetria, cuyos ojos negros, abiertos de par en par, lo observaban con sorpresa y confusión.

–No lo sé–Murmuró ella al cabo de un largo rato. Sus empapados y negros cabellos eran agitados por el viento alrededor de su pálido rostro, haciéndola parecer a ojos de su prometido la personificación de Medusa.

Cómo Scorpius sabía de la existencia de Medusa, era difícil para él explicárselo.

Oh, sí, Rose leía mitología griega.

Y por ende, Scorpius también.

Aunque eso, claro, ya lo sabía.

Como si hubiera podido olvidarlo aunque quisiera.

Y no quería.

–No sé porque vamos a casarnos, la verdad–Continuó Demetria. Scorpius se olvidó de Medusa y regresó a tierra–. Ya no le veo sentido–Musitó ante un atónito Scorpius–. Dímelo. ¿Por qué vas a casarte conmigo?

Scorpius parpadeó, sin saber que responder.

–Pues, es mi deber, ¿Cierto? Al igual que tú. Como soy Malfoy, y tu Nott, y como arreglaron nuestro compromiso…

– ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? –Se asombró la chica. Scorpius se detuvo en seco, sorprendido también– ¿Cómo voy a querer casarme contigo porque mis padres me lo impongan? Yo no quiero casarme con un nombre; nunca fue así. Si quise casarme contigo, fue porque me gustaba Scorpius. No porque quisiera casarme con Malfoy. O porque fuera "mi deber" –Se burló imitándolo– ¿Qué eres? ¿Un Gryffindor? Yo hago lo que quiero. ¿Qué son esas bobadas del bien común? ¿Del _sacrificio_? –Se escandalizó– ¡Yo no soy así! Entiende que no es una obligación casarme contigo. Lo hago porque quiero. O eso–Concluyó en un susurro–, es lo que quería.

Scorpius parpadeó.

– ¿Ya…no…quieres? –Jadeó, sin poder creérselo. Trató de parecer herido– ¿Es eso…verdad?

Demetria le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

–Deja de fingir–Le soltó. Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos–. Tú no quieres casarte conmigo–Declaró la muchacha después de un breve silencio–. Tú quieres casarte con mi apellido, con mi nombre. Si no estuviera eso de por medio, ni siquiera te casarías.

–Si debo dejar de fingir, pues, no _quiero_ casarme contigo–Exclamó el chico–. No quiero casarme contigo ni por tu nombre, tu apellido, tu familia o por _ti._ No quiero casarme contigo. Por nada. Nunca quise.

Demetria miró hacia el bosque.

–Ya lo sé. Siempre lo supe–Musitó con herida frustración. Scorpius casi sintió pena por ella–. Creí que podría funcionar, pero…

–No–Concluyó Scorpius casi con desesperación–. No funciona. Nunca lo hará. Jamás. Esto no lo elegimos nosotros, lo eligieron nuestros padres. Ellos y sus dementes prejuicios puristas.

Ella lo miró.

– ¡Tendrías que habérmelo dicho antes!

– ¿Decirte qué?

– ¿Por qué me pediste matrimonio entonces? ¡Nunca quisiste hacerlo! ¡Jamás!

–Bueno, a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo interés por el bien común.

Demetria soltó una risotada despectiva.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Esa es tu excusa, maldita víbora! –Scorpius abrió la boca para replicar, pero ella continuó– ¡Papi y mami te desheredarían si no te casabas conmigo! ¡Te quitarían tu nombre de seguro! ¡Esto es por ti! ¡Te importó muy poco que la Weasley anduviese por ahí llorando por los rincones!

Ahí sí Scorpius explotó de ira.

–Jamás digas que Rose no me importa, o que me importa poco–Susurró con furia contenida–. Me importa más que nada en el mundo. Más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Demetria sonrió.

–Qué bonita manera de demostrárselo–Dijo en tono rencoroso.

–Esto es tu culpa–Exclamó él señalándola con un dedo acusador–. Tú lo sabías desde antes. Sabías que me casaría contigo desde la infancia. ¡Y nunca me lo dijiste!

–No es mi culpa que tu mami temiera dañar tus preciosos oídos–Dijo burlonamente.

– ¿Lo rompes o no? –Se impacientó Scorpius–No tengo toda la noche.

– ¡Claro que lo rompo! –Exclamó la chica– ¡Y con todas las ganas! ¡Cuando me case, será con alguien que me ame y valore lo que tiene a su lado! ¡No con alguien que prefiera a la Weasley antes que a mí! ¡Habrase visto!

Scorpius no se había dado cuenta de que la lluvia había estado amainando mientras discutía con su ahora ex prometida. El cielo se había despejado, ausente de nubes, y la aparente tormenta eléctrica que duraría supuestamente horas había desaparecido. Sin embargo, algo parecía no estar bien…algo dentro de él le decía que algo no estaba en su lugar, como correspondía…

–Hay que volver al campamento, Nott–Le dijo inquieto, pero cuando se volteó a verla Demetria ya no estaba allí, si no unos metros más adelante caminando apresuradamente en la dirección equivocada.

– ¡Nott, no es por ahí! –Le gritó alcanzándola al poco rato. La chica no se volteó a verlo.

–Puedo yo sola, Malfoy, vete de aquí–Replicó con acritud.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, pero la tomó del brazo.

– ¡Suelta! –Se indignó Demetria.

–Cuando me sigas en la dirección correcta–Dijo Scorpius literalmente arrastrándola hacia el camino que él estaba seguro que iba al campamento.

Pero al parecer se equivocaba. A medida que avanzaban, el follaje se hacía más espeso y denso, el sendero era cada vez menos visible, y pronto se volvió inexistente.

– ¡Esta no es la dirección correcta! –Exclamó Demetria soltándose de él de una sacudida. Miró alrededor, asustada– ¡Estamos perdidos!

Scorpius, igual de asustado que ella, miró en derredor.

–No hay que perder la calma, Nott. Sólo hay que dar la vuelta y…

– ¿Dar la vuelta hacia donde? ¿Por dónde vinimos? –Preguntó Demetria, cuya voz el pánico volvía muy chillona– ¡Ya no lo sé! –Lo miró– ¡Eres un idiota!

–Sí, muy–Reconoció Scorpius retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. El bosque estaba oscuro y tenebroso.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. El muchacho miró en derredor intentando localizar algún punto por el cual seguir, pero todo le parecía exactamente igual; arboles sombríos, suelo húmedo y cubierto de desechos orgánicos, algún que otro ulular de una lechuza, una estela de humo en el cielo…

Humo.

Scorpius volvió a levantar la vista.

Una columna gruesa de humo que venía de su izquierda se elevaba en el oscuro firmamento.

Una oleada de pánico lo invadió.

–Mira–Le dijo a Demetria, quien a desgana le hizo caso. Al ver la humareda, la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos.

– ¡Fuego! –Chilló– ¡En algún lugar se ha prendido fuego!

– ¿Y si fue en el campamento? –Scorpius expresó sus inquietudes en voz alta.

– ¡Qué horror! –Exclamó Demetria. Scorpius asintió, mirando con desolación el manto de estrellas manchado de humo que había sobre su cabeza– ¡Ahí estaban todas mis cosas!

El chico fijó sus ojos en ella, colérico e indignado.

– ¡¿Es todo lo que te importa? –Clamó.

– ¡Claro que no! –Se defendió Nott– ¡Nessa está ahí, y Vincent, y Ludovic! ¡Y Slughorn! Bueno, ya está viejo, pero… ¡Igual!

–Lo sé–Scorpius se tiró de los cabellos, presa de una profunda desesperación.

Un solo nombre resonaba en su mente desde que había barajado la posibilidad de fuego en el campamento.

Rose.

–Tenemos que ir–Declaró Scorpius tomándola otra vez del brazo y comenzar a ir casi corriendo en dirección al supuesto incendio.

– ¡Suelta, sé caminar sola! –Demetria se zafó de él y comenzó a ir a su par, aunque algo jadeante– ¡Ve más despacio!

– ¿Qué estás loca? –Fue la respuesta de Scorpius, que apuró el paso aún más. Demetria resopló.

Poco a poco fueron sintiendo un olor a humo que se fue haciendo más penetrante y opresor a medida que se acercaban; pronto las cenizas comenzaron a flotar entre ellos, una luz roja se hallaba cercana y el humo era patente en el aire, haciéndoles dificultoso el respirar.

–Por Merlín–Resollaba Demetria–. ¿Este es el campamento?

Scorpius miró en derredor.

–No–Concluyó al fin–. No, no es.

– ¡Me has metido en un incendio forestal! –Se indignó la muchacha– ¡Exijo me dejes ir de aquí ahora!

Pero el chico no se movía. Ese definitivamente no era el campamento, pero había algo allí…algo que le decía que debía quedarse. Sin embargo, no lograba precisar de qué se trataba.

–Está bien. Pero nos vamos juntos.

Demetria resopló.

–De acuerdo.

Y justo cuando la volvía a tomar del brazo, no sin cierta brusquedad, y comenzaban a alejarse a paso apresurado, un grito agudo rasgó el aire.

Y Scorpius sintió como un Deja Vu lo sacudía de pies a cabeza.

Tenía once años, estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, con frío, camino al sauce boxeador. Y un grito, un grito idéntico al que acababa de escuchar, se hacía oír en el silencio de una noche de Halloween.

– ¿Qué haces? –Gritó Demetria al verlo soltarla de repente y correr hacia el incendio.

– ¡Rose está ahí! –Exclamó a su vez el muchacho sin dejar de correr.

– ¡¿Qué? –Se horrorizó la chica.

– ¡Ve y pide ayuda, rápido!

Demetria desapareció entre los árboles, lo más rápido que pudo (o quiso, Scorpius nunca lo sabría), mientras el chico avanzaba más y más hacia las llamas, hacia el fuego, hacia el desastre.

Como también podía ser su salvación.

_Charán, Charán!_

_Antes que nada, perdonen por la larga espera, y perdónenme por dejarlos así, en suspenso, pero tengan en cuenta de que no soy de hacerlo, así que tengan misericordia conmigo por hoy, ¿Sí?_

_Espero que les guste como me quedó esto, y también que les guste que las ataduras de nuestro muchacho se hayan liberado xD._

_Sí, lo sé, un campamento, no estoy segura de si la idea les parece, o si no, pero la verdad así se me ocurrió. Tenía escrita la parte del campamento desde junio, ¡Imagínense! Así que no iba a cambiarla por nada del mundo, porque así me llegó, y así se queda._

_Un súper beso, y espero verlos pronto con sus reviews._

_Naty :3_

_PD: __**Feliz Cumpleaños Avril**__**!**__ Este es mi regalo, espero te guste :D Actualización en tu cumple (Me esforcé en terminarlo hoy por esa misma razón. Gracias por seguir la historia siempre ^^)_


	29. Capítulo 15, Parte 1

En la guerra y en el amor, todo lo vale –Parte 1–

El humo lo rodeaba con un lazo del diablo. El aire enrarecido le cortaba la respiración, y las cenizas flotaban a su alrededor con una irrealidad de lluvia suspendida. Una tos horrible, descocida le atenazaba el pecho y le impedía respirar.

Unos metros más adelante las llamas se alzaban cual cortinas mortales, relamiendo con sus lenguas naranjadas todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Pero Scorpius seguía corriendo.

_Te extraño._

El calor se hacía cada vez más intenso, más voraz, más asfixiante. Pronto se halló frente a frente con las llamas, un muro de fuego letal.

– ¡Rose! –Gritó, forzando la voz sobre el crepitar de las llamas y el dolor que sentía en el pecho y en la garganta.

_Te necesito._

– ¡Estoy aquí! –Clamó la chica, al parecer también forzando su tono. Scorpius sintió su corazón latir más rápido, no sólo por el miedo, la agitación de sus pulmones o la adrenalina; contaba la emoción de saber que tenía a la chica que amaba a poco más de un par de metros de distancia. Y que ahora podría gritar cuánto la quería y que podrían ser felices– ¿Scorpius? ¿Eres tú?

_Te amo._

– ¡Sí! ¡Aguanta, Rose, te sacaré de aquí! –Exclamó con la voz en cuello, mirando con desesperación a su alrededor– ¡Aunque no sepa cómo!

– ¿Eres mago o qué? –Le respondió la impaciente y desesperada voz de la muchacha al otro lado de la cortina de fuego– ¿Para qué tienes una varita?

Scorpius se miró las manos, y, en efecto, en la derecha estaba la varita mágica. Atribuyó su descuido a la locura del momento, y Rose no se lo reprochó. Debía de estar tan azorada como él, y con mucha razón.

– ¡Lo siento! _Aguamenti!_ –Un leve chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita y apagó una pequeña fracción de llamas que había entre dos árboles, lo suficiente para poder pasar por allí. Al atravesar esa parte del incendio, se encontró con ramas caídas y un fuego que se hacía más y más voraz al entrar en contacto con los árboles circundantes. El espacio entre ellos era muy estrecho, y después de buscar frenéticamente por varios minutos, se apoderó de él la sensación de estar buscando una aguja en un pajar. Pero por más grande que fuere el pajar, la aguja valía demasiado para él como para dejarla allí. Era capaz de lo imposible para salvar a Rose– ¡Háblame! –Exclamó sin dejar de correr entre las llamas, apagando el fuego cuando lo creía necesario, y sintiendo que los pulmones le iba a estallar si daba un paso más.

– ¡Aquí estoy! –Gritó Rose, para después tener un acceso de tos terrible. Scorpius la sintió a su izquierda, comenzó a correr hacia allí, mientras sentía su pecho más y más colapsado por el humo con cada paso que daba, y las ramas se caían a su alrededor, ardiendo, en más de una ocasión a punto de caer sobre él– ¡Aquí, aquí! –Se había desviado un poco a la derecha; tuvo que deshacer un trecho de varios metros. Se calló sobre una rama en llamas y sintió como si hubiera apoyado las manos en una chimenea, pero sin polvos flú. Soltó un grito desgarrador, pero se paró velozmente después de echarse agua con la varita en las manos– ¡Dios mío! –Chilló Rose al oírlo gritar– ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No pasa nada, estoy bien–Mintió sintiendo las manos como si estuvieran en carne viva, cosa que de seguro era cierta–. Aguanta, por favor, Rosie. Es lo único que te pido.

La chica soltó un grito agudo. En medio de su búsqueda frenética, Scorpius sintió aún más miedo.

– ¡Aguanta! –Gritó Scorpius con creciente desesperación apagando las llamas entre dos árboles para poder pasar por allí– ¿Dónde estás?

Se encontró con un estrecho camino entre dos troncos donde aún no había prendido el fuego. Corrió por allí, siguiendo la voz de Rose.

– ¡Aquí estoy! –Gritó la muchacha, y tuvo otro acceso de tos.

Con un alivio y una emoción desenfrenados, Scorpius distinguió la voz de la chica con mayor claridad con cada paso que daba por el hueco entre los troncos. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas echó a correr, sin dejar de toser y sentir los pulmones a punto de estallar. Cuando divisó el fin de los troncos, sentía que ya no podía dar un paso más. Y al salir, la vio.

Rose estaba de pie entre la vorágine de fuego, con un pilotín para lluvia largo, quemado y ennegrecido en ciertas partes. El cabello castaño chamuscado, el rostro rojo y con quemaduras. Las manos también lastimadas, heridas por casi cualquier parte de su cuerpo visible.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Scorpius nunca sabría describir que había sentido en ese momento; fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Como si se hubiera concretado el propósito para el cual había nacido. Como si nada ni nadie, como si ningún instante en toda su vida hubiese valido siquiera un poco de lo que valía aquel. Como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el hoy, como si ese preciso momento fuese eterno y perfecto.

Los grandes y oscuros ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¡Aquí estoy! –Sollozó la chica. Scorpius corrió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, quemados, lastimados y doloridos– ¡Aquí estoy, Scor, aquí! –El muchacho supo que Rose se había contenido todo aquel tiempo para no ponerlo nervioso, ni asustarlo demasiado, pero al verlo con ella había sucumbido al miedo, el pánico, las lágrimas y la conmoción– ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morirnos aquí!

Que la chica expresara sus propios temores en voz alta hizo a Scorpius estremecerse de pavor, pero se esforzó en no perder la calma. Debía hacerlo por ella.

–No digas eso, Rose…

– ¡Perdí mi varita, Scor! ¡Vamos a morir aquí! –La chica se echó a llorar con desenfreno– ¡Lo siento tanto, nunca debí venir aquí!

–No es tu culpa–Susurró.

Scorpius cada vez se sentía más débil. Las quemaduras le escocían horrores y sentía que el humo ya no le permitía respirar. Sentía a Rose flaquear entre sus brazos.

–Tengo que sacarte de aquí, Rosie–Su voz era cada vez más débil, sus fuerzas cada vez más mermadas, y Rose pareció darse cuenta de ello. Se apartó las lágrimas con los dedos y le apretó los hombros con fuerza.

–Siéntate, Scor, no puedes cargarme.

–Claro que puedo–La apartó y la sujetó por los hombros, dispuesto a remolcarla por el estrecho entre los troncos, pero un terrible dolor en el pecho le dijo que ya no podía continuar. Que ya había sido suficiente. Que morirían los dos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sofocado, y se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Rose se sentó a su lado.

–Te amo–Susurró Scorpius besándole la frente.

–Yo también te amo–Murmuró Rose abrazándose a él–. Pero eso no es suficiente. Nunca lo fue para nosotros.

–Te equivocas–Musitó Scorpius–. Estamos juntos ahora. Eso vale todo el antes, el ahora, y cualquier después. Es más que suficiente.

Cerró los ojos, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de la chica, y se sintió caer contra el suelo, ambos abrazados. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de levantarse. Todo se volvió negro, y Scorpius no recordó nada más.

_Es muy poco, pero quería dejarlos en suspenso._

_O más bien, redimirme con ustedes por tardar tanto. Es que, verán. Esta historia es de amor tan…perfecto, tan lindo, tan rosa, que…he tenido problemas amorosos, ok? Y no me sentía con muchas ganas de hablar de un amor que, realmente, dudé que existiera en muchos momentos de estos meses. Pero bien, ya lo superé, o al menos casi._

_De todos modos, sé que no tengo perdón por haberlos dejado en suspense tanto tiempo; sin embargo, espero puedan perdonarme, y espero escribir el resto de este capi (Y los venideros) en la menor posteridad posible._

_Prometo poner de mi parte, lo juro._

_Mi meta era terminar esta historia para fin de año, pero evidentemente no será así._

_Mil disculpas, y espero que, en unos meses, pueda cerrar "Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón" y no haberles decepcionado._

_Un beso,_

_Natii :)_


	30. Capítulo 15, Parte 2

En la guerra y en el amor, todo lo vale –Parte 2–

¿Quién se puso las pilas? ¡Pues yo! Aquí NatWizard, con un nuevo capítulo de Bajo el disfraz de mi corazón. Para las que aún lo leen, pese a todos mis pecados imperdonables como Ficker. Gracias :)

* * *

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos, se hallaba en la enfermería que habían montado en el campamento. La misma consistía en una amplia e impoluta carpa, en la cual había un par de camillas. La enfermera se apareció junto a ella en el momento exacto en que despertó.

–Has despertado–Su tono era de reproche, y con razón– ¡Salir a la noche! ¡Lloviendo! ¡Sola! ¡Encima hubo un incendio, madre mía! –Exclamó entre dientes la mujer mientras iba de aquí para allá, buscando al parecer un medicamento– ¿Dónde estaban los prefectos, que te dejaron salir?

–Soy prefecta–Respondió Rose, y su voz se le hizo débil y cascada. Se llevó la mano al cuello, que le dolía horrores.

–Tienes la garganta hecha trizas–Observó la enfermera–. No me extraña. La cantidad de humo y cenizas que habrás aspirado, es un milagro que estén vivos los dos.

Justamente en eso era lo que había estado pensando todo el rato; en Scorpius, qué había pasado con él, cómo estaba, si es que estaba vivo. Al saberlo, por poco se echó a llorar del alivio. Pero se contuvo, al menos por el momento.

– ¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Está bien?

–Sí, por suerte. Su acto heroico le costó caro a sus vías respiratorias. Además sufrió muchas quemaduras de primero, segundo, incluso tercer grado. Tú también, vale decir.

– ¿Cómo…? –Rose se llevó una mano a la garganta, incapaz de continuar. Tragó saliva, y el dolor fue atroz– ¿Cómo nos rescataron? –Susurró, y ello fue suficiente para agotarla.

–Una muchacha vino a alertarnos; al parecer iba con Malfoy. Creo que se llama Nott–Contó la enfermera.

Claro, iba con ella.

El recordar la relevancia de Demetria Nott en su vida le echó los ánimos por el suelo. Todo volvía a ser igual que siempre. Incluso su cariño prácticamente enterrado ahora había salido a la luz en todo su apogeo.

Mierda, carajo, re pámpanos, diablos, demonios, joder y todas las exclamaciones existentes que se le cruzaron por la mente.

–Pero basta de charla–Dijo la enfermera–. Duerme un poco más, Weasley, que te has agotado. Ya tendrás tiempo para enterarte de los chismes.

– ¿Y Scorpius?

–Tu amigo está bien, casi se muere, igual que tú, pero eso no ocurrió. Es suficiente para estar felices.

–Es que quisiera…quisiera hablar con… con él…

– ¡Bah, bah, bah! ¡Duérmete! Es de noche, él también está dormido. Ya tendrás tiempo para lo demás.

– ¿Nos curaremos?

–En un par de horas estarás lista. Sólo bebe esto, pero no me preguntes de qué está hecho, o no querrás hacerme caso–Le dio un pequeño recipiente con un líquido rojo intenso–. Malfoy ya se lo tomó, así que está prácticamente curado, no te preocupes. Luego le das las gracias. Ahora duérmete.

–Gracias–Susurró Rose, y al poco rato de tomar el brebaje, que tenía gusto a sangre ("no es sangre, Rose, no es sangre, no, no lo es"), el dolor de garganta disminuyó considerablemente.

Se sumió entonces en un estado de duermevela. Entraba apenas la luz de un rayo de luna por la entrada entreabierta de la carpa, pero ella tenía las cortinas de su cama casi completamente cerradas. Apenas se filtraba un hilo de luz.

–Rosie.

Aquel susurro en su oreja la hizo sobresaltarse.

– ¿Quién es? –Exclamó con voz estridente, dándose así cuenta de que había recuperado el habla, pero apenas había emitido sonido le habían cubierto la boca con la palma de la mano. Rose luchó por desasirse del agarre.

–Soy yo, tranquila, no grites o Pomfrey nos aniquila.

Sin poder verlo, pero habiendo reconocido su voz, Rose asintió. Scorpius le quitó la mano de la boca lentamente. Rose suspiró.

–Me diste un susto de muerte–Admitió en un susurro.

– ¿Qué creías, que era un maniático secuestrador? –Se burló Scorpius. Por su tono, Rose imaginó que sonreía.

–Algo así–Confesó. Oyó la risa sofocada de Scorpius, que se había sentado sobre la cama de la chica.

Se hizo el silencio. Scorpius le acariciaba el pelo, y Rose se estaba quedando dormida.

–Te quiero–Susurró el chico.

Aquello dolió más que mil quemaduras, más que mil gargantas carbonizadas, más que mil golpes, caídas, magullones, raspones y demás cosas. Dolió más que cualquier otra cosa en mucho tiempo. Ella también lo quería, pero eso desde luego no cambiaba nada. Sus vidas debían seguir su curso. No podía permitirse quererlo.

–Gracias–Repuso Rose, eludiendo aquella dolorosa cuestión para concentrarse en alguna un poco más alegre–. Me has salvado la vida–Sonrió, a su pesar–. De nuevo. No sé cómo lo haces.

–No tienes que agradecerme nada–Murmuró Scorpius.

–Sí, tengo qué. Nada nos une ahora, más que un recuerdo. Lindo, sí, pero también agónico, triste y desesperante. Doloroso. Estos meses me han servido para desterrarte casi por completo de mi corazón, y te pido por favor que no me lo hagas más difícil, vas a casarte, y…

–De eso quería hablar contigo–La interrumpió el chico, tomando las manos de Rose entre las suyas.

Rose cerró los ojos. No quería que el chico removiera viejas heridas, ya casi tenía las cicatrices, casi, estaban a punto de sanar. Y ahora llegaba, con bonitas palabras y salvándole la vida, recordándole todo lo que alguna vez fueron, y lo que nunca podría ser. Era doloroso, espantoso, horrible. No se sentía capaz de soportarlo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Scorpius? No me siento con fuerzas para escuchar cosas tristes–Susurró Rose.

–No voy a casarme.

Nada ni nadie la hubieran preparado para escuchar aquello. Su primera reacción (Cuando pudo reaccionar, al cabo de un largo rato de silencio) fue la negación.

–No es cierto.

–Rose, ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Su mundo se había puesto de cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se sintió repentinamente mareada, atontada, incapaz de ordenar sus ideas. No sabía siquiera que pensar.

De la negación, pasó velozmente al enfado.

–Porque aseguraste con tanta fuerza y determinación que ibas a casarte con esa asquerosa, pedante y maleducada de Demetria Nott que yo te lo creí. Porque anda exhibiendo por todo el maldito colegio ese maldito anillo de compromiso para su maldito casamiento que será cuando cumplas tus malditos dieciocho años…–La voz se le quebró.

–No era porque yo quisiera, Rose…

–No, pero era porque tú lo aceptabas–Esos meses habían sido suficientes para quebrantar la confianza de Rose en el afecto de Scorpius–. Si tan poco te importó lo nuestro como para dejarlo así sin más por un capricho de tus narices paradas y altaneros padres es prueba totalmente concreta de que…

– ¿Pero qué te pasa? –Exclamó Scorpius patidifuso.

–…yo no te importo un maldito comino.

– ¡Tenía catorce años! ¡No estaba plenamente calificado para tomar decisiones que marcarían mi vida! ¡Eso era cosa de mis padres!

– ¡Oh, y ahora sí lo estás!

– ¡Demetria ha roto el compromiso, Rose!

– ¿Y qué pruebas tengo yo de eso?

– ¡Este maldito anillo del que tanto hablas! –Dijo el chico con violencia sacando la joya de su bolsillo.

–Te lo ha devuelto–Susurró Rose cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Seguía teniendo todavía algunas quemaduras en el rostro y en las manos, como podía apreciar Scorpius a la tenue luz de la luna. Rose también notó las grandes vendas en las manos del muchacho.

–Sí, porque no vamos a casarnos.

Rose estaba patidifusa. Seguía mirando el anillo, con la piedra verde esmeralda brillando a la tenue luz, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ni a lo que oía.

– ¿Por qué no? –Alcanzó a balbucear al fin.

–Porque…porque dice que no puede casarse conmigo si…–Scorpius trataba de recordar–si no la valoro, si…amo a alguien más. O algo así. Dio muchas más vueltas, y se dio muchos más aires de importancia, claro, es Nott, pero, palabras más, palabras menos, eso fue lo que dijo.

–Increíble–Murmuró Rose contra su mano.

–Yo diría "maravilloso", pero "increíble" tampoco está tan mal–Scorpius le quitó la palma de los labios y le tomó ambas manos. Su sonrisa era radiante a la luz de la luna. Rose no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Algo cálido se extendió por su interior. Su compromiso roto…roto, nunca más…–. Sólo quisiera…yo quisiera…–Balbuceó el muchacho, enredándose en sus palabras–yo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes. Como antes de que Demetria Nott se hubiese entrometido en nuestras vidas. Sé que somos jóvenes…y desde luego soy demasiado joven para estar comprometido, pero… soy lo suficientemente adulto como para amarte, Rosamund Weasley. Nada ni nadie ha podido lograr que deje de hacerlo. No soy nada sin ti.

Una lágrima brillante al resplandor azulado de la luna corrió presurosa por la mejilla de Rose.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lloras? –Se alarmó Scorpius.

Rose negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que una lágrima nueva, y otra, y otra más, sobrevenía a aquella solitaria y primera. Sonrió, y casi al mismo tiempo soltó un sollozo.

–Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, todo habría sido diferente–Murmuró en un tono pleno en congoja, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Notó como Scorpius adoptaba una expresión de profundo desconcierto–. Pero… ¿Qué me dice a mí que no haces esto sólo por la desesperación del momento? Tal vez ni siquiera quieras estar conmigo. Soy demasiado poco para tu familia, me lo has dado a entender cientos, millones de veces. Soy demasiado poco para ti.

–Rose…–Farfulló Scorpius.

–No, déjalo así–Suspiró, apartándose las lágrimas del rostro–. Es obvio de que no podemos estar juntos por más que queramos. Tienes asuntos que atender, un futuro estructurado y arreglado desde antes de que estuvieras en planes de existir y yo…–Volvió a suspirar, intentando conservar la sonrisa–yo soy simplemente Rose.

–Eso me basta–Dijo Scorpius casi con desesperación.

–Sé que no es así–Alzó una mano, para acariciarle una mejilla.

–Es así.

–No, Rose. Soy capaz de dejarlo todo por ti.

–No lo hagas.

–Lo haría si tuviera qué. Si fuera necesario.

–No luches contra lo qué eres.

–No pienso hacerlo; simplemente lucharé contra quién quieren que yo sea.

La muchacha se lo quedó mirando largo y tendido, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

–Te avergüenzas de mí. Jamás les dirías a tus padres que soy tu novia, si lo fuese.

–Tú tampoco lo harías–Terció Scorpius cruzándose de brazos, los ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

Aquella visión le partió el corazón, como así sus palabras. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto; enfrentarse a su padre y presentarle a Scorpius, dado todo lo que podía llegar a generar en Ronald Weasley, era algo definitivamente difícil para ella. Pero lo haría. Por Scorpius, lo haría. Haría eso, e incluso más.

–Podría intentar–Confesó al fin. Scorpius la miró con aquel destello casi violento en la mirada.

–Yo también puedo hacer eso.

– ¿En verdad me amas por sobre todo lo demás, como para arruinarlo todo? –Murmuró tristemente.

–No: Te amo lo suficiente como para luchar por ti.

Sonrió, las lágrimas cayendo con violencia por su rostro. El alivio que sintió fue tan profundo, tan increíblemente profundo, que presintió que, si aquello no la mataba, la haría infinitamente más fuerte, la haría vivir por siempre, o casi. No podía creer que después de todas aquellas a veces hasta absurdas peripecias se hubiera al fin resuelto todo aquel lío, disuelto todos los obstáculos, desaparecido todo problema. Era…era tranquilizador, hermoso, extraordinario.

Se arrojó a los brazos de Scorpius, quién a su vez la sujetó en un cálido abrazo, de aquellos que había extrañado con locura durante tanto tiempo, al tiempo que lloraba con violencia, sin podérselo creer aún del todo.

–Soy feliz–Farfulló entre lágrimas, lo que provocó que una sonrisa resplandeciera en los labios de Scorpius.

–No más que yo–Susurró el muchacho a su vez, besándole el pelo–. ¿Ya te he dicho que te quiero?

–Repítemelo–Musitó cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, ni tampoco de llorar.

–Te quiero. Más que a nada en el mundo.

–Te quiero más.

– ¿Qué tanto?

–Cuenta las estrellas del cielo, multiplícalas por un millón y añade cien veces el número de cada uno de tus cabellos. Sólo así, sabrás una milésima de lo que puedo llegar a quererte.

–Eso es trampa. Nadie sabe contar tanto.

–Ése es el punto.

Tan alucinado como ella, Scorpius tomó el rostro de Rose entre sus manos y la besó suavemente.

Y aquel beso les supo a gloria. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor, tanta furia, tanta impotencia, tanto desgaste, tanta frustración, tanta angustia, tanta distancia, volvían a sentirse unidos. Después de tanto tiempo, volvían a ser dos partes de un todo. Rose sentía como si acabase de encontrar algo muy importante que se le había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

–Tardarías toda una vida–Sonrió Rose cuando se hubieron separado.

–Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo–Scorpius también le devolvió la sonrisa.

La chica se puso repentinamente seria.

–Tienes que presentarme a tus padres, Scorpius–Murmuró ante la expresión de desconcierto del chico.

El muchacho suspiró, sin soltar las manos de la chica, y fijó la vista en un punto lejano.

–También tú, Rose–La miró–. Creo que deberías presentarme a los tuyos primero.

– ¡Menudo tramposo! –Se indignó la muchacha soltándole las manos– ¿Por qué? –Scorpius no respondió. Se limitó a plegar los labios– ¿Por qué, Scorpius?

–Baja la voz–Musitó.

–Dime por qué–Insistió la chica cruzándose de brazos.

–No seas caprichosa, Mund–Bufó, pero que usase aquel lejano sobrenombre fue como una ráfaga de aire cálido para ambos–. Creo que deberías hacerlo tú primero porque…tus padres son geniales–Sonrió con simpleza ante la mirada sorprendida de Rose–. Creo que se lo tomarán mejor que los míos. Sólo por eso.

Rose alzó las cejas con incredulidad. Aquello era sumamente extraño. La madre de Scorpius siempre había sido encantadora con ella. Draco Malfoy…bueno, podía ser grosero, pero no era un hombre que se alterase, al menos en su opinión. En cambio su padre…Ron bien podía ser…sanguíneo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Muy a flor de piel.

–Pero tu madre es tan dulce…–Opinó Rose. Para su sorpresa, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

–No conoces a mi madre, Mund. No tienes idea–Suspiró.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Inquirió la chica con el entrecejo fruncido ante el tono entre triste y frustrado del chico.

Scorpius la miró con una sonrisa triste.

–Supongo que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a alguien. Esta será una noche larga–Un nuevo suspiro. Rose puso una de sus manos sobre las del muchacho.

–Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Scorpius se retrepó en la cama de Rose, recostándose a su lado, y comenzó a hablar, acariciándole el cabello mientras contaba sus vivencias familiares.

* * *

_Bueno, eh, qué decir. Tanto tiempo. Mil perdones. Soy un asco._

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Avblack (Avril), por ser una lectora incansable e incondicional de esta novela-fic, es una de las personitas que me impulsan a seguir. Y también se lo dedico a Sorcieres de la Neige (Niesugui), por haber dejado más de veinte reviews, la verdad impresionante._

_Un besote, y nos leemos,_

_Natii_


	31. Capítulo 16, Parte 1

Capítulo 16 –Sigo siendo el mismo–Parte 1–

Rose no podía dejar de sentirse fascinada por lo que estaba viendo; Scorpius a su lado, hablándole, permitiéndole empaparse de sus palabras, de sus vivencias, de sus historias. La línea de su mandíbula, recta y delineada por la luz de la luna; el cabello, chamuscado y casi tan claro como la misma luz; los ojos, nublados de recuerdos, color gris brillante que hasta se le hacía nacarado. El amor, el amor personificado. La fascinaba el hecho de verlo, de sentirlo a su lado, sentir sus manos, su voz, su presencia, y no poder creer cuánto lo quería. El sentimiento se le hacía casi tan irreal como la situación. ¿Había creído posible superarlo? Entonces no había tenido siquiera idea de su propio corazón, de sus propios sentimientos.

– ¿Sabes? –Murmuraba Scorpius, los ojos en la ventana y una mano en la espalda de Rose–Creo que la autenticidad es lo más hermoso que puede tener una persona. Que sea…auténtica, que se muestre tal cual es.

–Estoy de acuerdo–Repuso Rose, toqueteando la túnica blanca de hospital que le habían puesto a Scorpius, idéntica a la que ella también llevaba. Todo él refulgía con una claridad impoluta, incluso su ropa–. Pero no entiendo qué tiene eso que ver con tu madre.

–Bueno, que en ese sentido, mi padre es mejor que mi madre. Él no tiene ningún problema en demostrar que es odioso.

–Pero…–Rose frunció el entrecejo.

Scorpius giró el rostro para mirarla.

–Mi madre no es auténtica, Mund. No la conoces. Y la verdad, no te recomiendo hacerlo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Rose, sin entender.

–Astoria es una mujer complicada–Scorpius respiró hondo, con pesadez–. Tiene mucho resentimiento encima. Mira, ninguna de las palabras bonitas, de las actitudes, de las sonrisas que te ha dedicado a ti o a tu familia han sido verdaderas–Soltó un bufido, y sacudió la cabeza, evitando mirarla–. Listo, ya lo dije.

Rose dio un respingo.

– ¿Qué?

Scorpius hizo una mueca, como reacio a seguir hablando.

–No le…agradas–Farfulló, y apretó los labios–. No es personal–Se apresuró a añadir–, de hecho, dudo que exista alguien que le agrade.

–Tienes que estar exagerando–Musitó Rose abriendo mucho los ojos–. Esa a quien describes nunca podría ser tu madre. Parece muy agradable.

–Porque sabe aparentar. Y te juro, Rose, que lo sabe hacer muy bien–Scorpius volvió a mirarla–. ¿Qué dirías si alguien te contara que mis padres no duermen juntos?

– ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta con…?

–Sólo respóndeme, por favor.

–Bueno, que no es así–Repuso Rose, algo desconcertada.

–Pues te has equivocado–Scorpius sonrió de un modo quizá hasta forzado–. Mi padre tampoco le agrada–Esquivó la ahora anonadada mirada de Rose y volvió a fijar los ojos en la ventana–. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de agradarle yo.

–Es realmente desconcertante–Balbució Rose, después de un momento de silencio. Astoria Malfoy siempre había sido extremadamente encantadora con ella, con su familia, con todos en general. Sin embargo, jamás habría dudado de las palabras de Scorpius–. Pero eres su hijo. Te ama. Claro que le agradas.

–Yo ya no sé qué creer, Mund–Murmuró Scorpius, con la mirada ausente, y a Rose su tono le pareció ligeramente frustrado–. Todo ese circo del compromiso que hizo con mi padre… hasta podría decirte que fue cruel.

–No conocen algo diferente–Rose lo abrazó fuertemente, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que se extendía más y más en su interior–. Si no me equivoco, también arreglaron el suyo.

–Sí–Dijo Scorpius con voz lúgubre–. Mis padres estaban prometidos desde niños.

–Por eso mismo–Rose se sentía tanto o más enojada con Draco y Astoria que Scorpius mismo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que él se reconciliase con sus padres, o al menos con la idea que tenía de ellos–. No lo hicieron con maldad premeditada, ni nada de eso. Intentaron hacer lo mejor para ti.

–Bueno, esa sí que es una mentira noble–El tono de voz de Scorpius hizo que Rose imaginara que sonreía. Abrió los ojos, e irguió el rostro para mirarlo; no se había equivocado. Scorpius le dio un ligero beso en los labios–. Puede que no hayan actuado por malvados, pero sí por egoístas. Eso era lo mejor para ellos, pero no lo mejor para mí. ¡Ni siquiera podían saber lo que yo quería! ¡Era un bebé!

–No siempre lo que queremos es lo mejor para nosotros.

– ¿Intentas decirme que estás de acuerdo con ellos? –Preguntó Scorpius con incredulidad.

–No; pero los adultos suelen creer que nosotros los jóvenes no sabemos lo que queremos. Y si no sabemos lo que queremos, menos aún vamos a saber qué es lo mejor para nosotros–Rose le besó la garganta, y sonrió al sentir la vibración de la ligera risa que escapó por los labios de Scorpius–. Puede que tengan razón, pero eso no les da el derecho a decidir por nosotros. Quizá nos equivoquemos, y no una, si no mil veces. Pero tienen que dejar que nos equivoquemos. No pueden pretender decidir por nosotros, porque ellos tampoco tienen toda la verdad. Y también se equivocan. Mira todo el desastre, todo el dolor que provocó este matrimonio arreglado. Quizá tus padres intentaron impedir que te equivocaras, pero al equivocarse ellos, tú sufres mucho más que de haberte equivocado por ti mismo. Porque no lo elegiste. No es lo que elegiste para ti.

Scorpius le tomó la barbilla y le alzó el rostro, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

–Eres increíblemente brillante–Sonrió–. Otra de las tantas razones por las que te amo. Y por las que te elijo para mí.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acurrucó en su costado.

–Espero que no te equivoques.

– ¿Tú me amas?

La sonrisa de Rose se ensanchó.

–Más que a nada en el mundo–Musitó.

– ¿Lo ves? Jamás podría estar equivocado si estoy contigo–Scorpius le besó el pelo, y Rose cerró los ojos, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

–Yo tampoco podría equivocarme contigo–Dijo en voz muy baja–. Porque me amas.

–Más que a mi vida–Scorpius le alzó el rostro para poder besarle los labios, y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír en medio del beso.

La enfermera les permitió retirarse a la mañana siguiente. Scorpius había huido de la cama de Rose al oír a la mujer abrir la puerta. Ahora estaban caminando por el sendero agreste que servía de conector entre la carpa del hospital, las carpas del resto del alumnado y la carpa principal. Scorpius habría querido tomar la mano de Rose, pero quizá no se habría visto bien. Después de todo, la ruptura de su compromiso con Demetria no había sido pública todavía (Al menos no de forma oficial, porque estaba seguro que Nott no habría tenido reparos en boquearlo a los cuatro vientos). De todas formas, Rose iba con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba callada, y Scorpius entendía por qué. Él tampoco estaba hablando.

El campamento de Slughorn (Un auténtico fracaso, para quién preguntara) estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. El frío ya se hacía sentir a fines de noviembre, más en aquella zona boscosa dejada de la mano de Merlín. Aunque el problema no era el clima, al menos no esencialmente; el problema era lo que significaba. Después de noviembre, viene diciembre. Más frío, nieve, las navidades. Las vacaciones de invierno. Scorpius y Rose lo habían decidido una vez pasada la euforia de la noche anterior: hablarían con sus padres de lo suyo ante la primera oportunidad. Y lo harían juntos.

Scorpius sabía que iba a resultar complicado. Después de todo, no eran más que críos. Tenían quince años, de seguro sus padres no se lo tomaban en serio (No sabía qué irían a hacer los padres de Rose, más ahora que, según Emma Wilson, lo odiaban tanto o más que Astoria a Rose). Que les molestaría, era posible. Que odiarían que Demetria hubiera roto el compromiso por la evidente mala predisposición de Scorpius, era más que posible: era seguro. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Por Rose, por él. La situación importaba, no tanto por lo que pudieran decir los adultos (Aunque eso también importaba, no podía negárselo), sino por lo que significaba para ellos. Scorpius tenía la certeza de que quería a Rose, la quería más que a nada en el mundo. Pero también estaba asustado. Querer conllevaba muchas cosas. Deseaba ser bueno para ella. Y todo lo que tenía de bueno, todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle…pendía de un hilo, de la voluble y caprichosa actitud de sus padres.

Así que entendía el silencio de Rose. Pero ahora iban a hacer algo menos desgastante, algo más agradable, o eso esperaba, al menos.

Se toparon con Albus en la puerta de la carpa que compartía con Scorpius, andando en círculos como un gato enjaulado. Al verlos, no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio, para después mirarlos con cierta confusión. Scorpius lo creyó entendible: él y Rose no se hablaban desde su dolorosa ruptura. Pero Albus no sabía que habían podido recoger los pedazos. Y ahora ambos estaban enteros otra vez.

Scorpius suspiró. Aquello sería largo de explicar.

– ¿Nos dejas pasar? –Le preguntó Rose a su primo, quien enarcó las cejas–Tenemos que decirte algo.

Inesperadamente, Albus sonrió.

–Que hables de ti y Scorpius usando el "nosotros" lo dice todo–Los miró ligeramente dubitativo–. A menos que me equivoque.

Rose también sonrió, y Scorpius no pudo evitar maravillarse por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros.

–No te equivocas–Dijo la muchacha, y Albus se mostró aliviado. Luego, otra vez confundido. Miró a Scorpius.

–Pero… ¿Y Nott? ¿Cómo te deshiciste de ella?

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

–Mejor adentro.

–Ah, todos saben que se acabó–Albus se encogió de hombros–. Ella misma lo anduvo diciendo por ahí. Sólo quiero saber cómo fue que te deshiciste de ella.

–De hecho, ella se deshizo de mí.

– ¡Así que era verdad! –Exclamó Albus, completamente sorprendido–Eso tiene que doler.

–De hecho fue al revés–Scorpius sonrió–. Nadie es más feliz que yo.

–Quizá yo lo sea–Terció Rose mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes.

–No lo creo.

–Los _empalagosines_ han vuelto a las andadas–Albus rodó los ojos–. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero…en serio extrañé sus cursiladas. Separados son inaguantables, se los juro.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Scorpius estiró la mano, atrapando la de Rose. Él tampoco se aguantaba cuando estaba sin ella.

El campamento de Slughorn tocó a su fin, y con él dio comienzo su regreso a Hogwarts. Rose iba en el mismo vagón rumbo al colegio que Albus y Scorpius, lo que le recordó años anteriores, mucho más simples que aquel. Ahora tendrían mucho que afrontar.

Se concentró en su primo, quien miraba taciturno por la ventana. Se preguntó qué habría pasado con Emma Wilson. Albus no se lo había dicho, al menos no con palabras. Su expresión después de hablar con ella le había dicho a Rose que no habían quedado en buenos términos, pero tampoco sabía exactamente qué había precipitado el desastre: que lo engañara, que ventilara los secretos de sus amistades, que insultara a Scorpius sin reparos, o quizá las tres cosas. Iba a preguntárselo, pero en el último momento se contuvo. Se respiraba tranquilidad esa mañana, más de la que había respirado en mucho tiempo. No iba a romper el momento con alguna de sus intervenciones inoportunas.

De todas formas, podía hacerle una pregunta implícita. Sólo por su bienestar.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Le preguntó, bajando el libro para poder mirarlo bien.

Albus dio un respingo, y la observó con la mirada perdida. Parpadeó repetidas veces.

–Ah. Bien.

Regresar a Hogwarts conllevaba volver a ver a Emma Wilson. Si bien Rose no sabía los pormenores de la conversación, era obvio que encontrarse con la chica no suponía algo precisamente lindo para Albus. Intercambió una mirada con Scorpius.

–Puedes hablar con nosotros–Esta vez fue Scorpius quien habló. Albus asintió–. Lo sabes, ¿Cierto? –Albus volvió a asentir. Scorpius y Rose aguardaron a que dijera algo, pero al ver que seguía limitándose a mirar por la ventana, intercambiaron una última mirada y decidieron dejarlo en paz.

Las matrículas de honor en brujería no significaban otra cosa que técnicas de estudio extremistas, que incluían beber café a toneladas y aprenderse de memoria los aburridísimos libros de texto. En general, se tenían a sí mismos como mutuo apoyo, lo cual lo hacía todo un poco más llevadero, pero a veces sus horarios se tornaban complicados y los tres tenían que estudiar por separado. Eran esos momentos en los cuales Scorpius se sentía completamente incapaz de concentrarse y acababa distrayéndose por prácticamente cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, una que pesaba con todo y creces más que las demás era Lysander Scamander.

Era su amiga, la mejor que había tenido nunca (después de Rose, claro, pero con ella ya tenía mucho más que una simple amistad), y estar lejos de ella lo hacía sentirse mal, extraño, como descolocado. Le debía mucho a esa chica, desde risas gratis hasta el mantener la cordura en los momentos que parecía a punto de volverse loco. Emma Wilson había dicho que Lizzie estaba enamorada de él, y eso lo había hecho sentirse terriblemente violento. Sin embargo, después de todo… ¿Qué tanto podía fiarse de las palabras ajenas? En el último tiempo había aprendido que la única fuente fidedigna de información es la principal. Por eso había abandonado su patético intento de estudiar Transformaciones, por eso había recogido sus cosas, y por eso estaba allí contemplando a Lysander estudiar.

La muchacha alzó la vista, sorprendida al verlo dejar sus libros frente a ella.

–Hola, Lizzie.

Lysander se apartó de la frente un mechón de cabello, largo hasta el mentón, y Scorpius notó que tragaba saliva.

–Hola, Scor.

Scorpius vaciló un instante, sintiéndose extraño. De haber estado en circunstancias normales, no habría tenido que atenerse a formalidades. No en cuanto a Lysander se trataba.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? –Preguntó finalmente. La muchacha asintió, y Scorpius tomó asiento. El silencio que los envolvió se tornó más extraño todavía– ¿Qué estás estudiando?

–Transformaciones–Dijo Lysander en voz baja.

–Yo justamente intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero he fracasado–Dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

–Suele pasar–Contestó la chica, dejando que una sonrisa vacilante asomara en la comisura de sus labios.

El silencio se volvió menos tenso, pero seguía siendo desconcertante.

– ¿Qué cambió? –Se atrevió a preguntar Scorpius, y notó como la espalda de Lysander se tensaba automáticamente. Sin embargo, siguió insistiendo– ¿Por qué…? –Guardó silencio un momento, sin saber muy bien qué decir–Porque yo no he cambiado.

–Yo tampoco–Aseguró Lysander en voz baja.

– ¿Entonces?

La muchacha se mordió el labio, dejando ver cierto nerviosismo.

–No sé. Todo se puso raro–Lysander tomó aire y, casi sin parpadear, lo soltó todo de golpe–. Estaba enamorada de ti, antes. Antes de Fred y yo. Antes que ahora. Decirlo es muy vergonzoso–El rubor de sus mejillas acompañó sus palabras–. Tener que hacerlo es muy vergonzoso, lo normal sería no tener que hablar de esto nunca. Es embarazoso, para los dos, e innecesario. No sé qué mosca le picó a Emma, pero ventilar este tipo de cosas es…además, yo nunca le conté nada como para que lo dijera.

–Tal vez lo intuyó–Murmuró Scorpius, con la imagen mental de la enrabietada Emma Wilson en la cabeza–. Demostró ser más astuta de lo que se piensa. Gracias por decírmelo–Añadió, sintiéndose invadir por el alivio–. Me sentía muy raro pensando que tú…

–Sí, a mí tampoco me parecía lindo. Pero si iba a hablarte…no sabía cómo lo irías a tomar tú, o Rose…

–Rose no habría dicho nada–Aseguró Scorpius, aunque luego se permitió dudar–. O eso creo. Ya sabes, es muy…racional.

–No cuando se trata de ti. La conozco, es mi amiga–Lysander suspiró, y esbozó una sonrisa auténtica por primera vez en toda la tarde–. Entonces, ¿Me crees cuando te digo que ya te tengo superado?

–Sí, claro–Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Qué alivio–Terriblemente más relajada, Lysander se dejó caer contra su silla–. Era una situación incomodísima, por encima que superarte no me costó tanto que digamos…

–Oye–Protestó Scorpius, aunque no estaba molesto. De hecho, tenía la sensación de que todo volvía a ser normal. Todo igual que antes.

Scorpius se marchó de la biblioteca poco tiempo después, no habiendo aprendido mucho de Transformaciones pero sintiendo que había logrado algo muchísimo más productivo. Decidió irse a la Sala Común a descansar un rato. Lo sorprendió encontrarse con Emma Wilson esperando junto a la entrada.

Si el silencio estando en la mesa de Lysander le había parecido incómodo, este era insoportable. Le echó una ojeada escurridiza a Emma. La muchacha se miraba los zapatos, en una postura tiesa que hacía que no pareciera ella.

–_Nunquam_–Scorpius dijo la contraseña, y oyó el susurro de la túnica de Emma cuando la chica entró tras él.

–Scorpius.

Nunca se habría imaginado que la chica lo llamaría. Más por curiosidad que otra cosa, Scorpius se volvió para mirarla. Los ojos de Emma brillaban, como Scorpius sabía que hacían cuando iba a llorar. Recordaba haberla defendido muchas veces a causa de lágrimas parecidas, haber intentado consolarla incluso… ¿Cómo las cosas podían cambiar tanto? Con Lizzie habían hablado de algo parecido. ¿Él había cambiado? ¿O acaso ella? ¿Ambos? ¿O eran las situaciones?

–Éramos amigos–Scorpius ni siquiera supo por qué, pero la cuestión fue que lo dijo. Emma contuvo el aliento, y también las lágrimas temblorosas en sus pestañas.

–Lo sé. Y en verdad lo siento–Sus disculpas descolocaron un poco a Scorpius–. Lo siento por ti, lo siento por mí, por Albus, por Rose, por Lysander… No sé de dónde salió todo ese veneno. Qué fue diferente.

–Yo no cambié–Se apresuró a decir Scorpius.

–Yo tampoco–Emma sacudió la cabeza–. Pero algo hizo que dejáramos de hablarnos, Scorpius.

–Sí–Un poco de resentimiento se filtró en la voz del muchacho–. Y no fui yo.

–Sí–Aunque las lágrimas seguían brillando en sus ojos, la voz de Emma se llenó de determinación–. Fuimos los dos. Ninguno de los dos dijo cosas muy bonitas que digamos.

–Me provocaste.

– ¡Estaba enfadada! –Intentando serenarse, Emma respiró hondo y se secó una lágrima escurridiza–Y lamento mucho el que me haya descargado así contigo. Lamento mucho cómo todo se fue a la mierda. Y tenía la esperanza de que tú también lo lamentaras…tú mismo lo dijiste, éramos amigos.

Scorpius la contempló, allí de pie, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y los puños apretados, una mezcla extraña de angustia y determinación. ¿Se estaba disculpando o lo estaba increpando? Quizá ambas cosas. Esos últimos meses apenas había pensado en Emma Wilson, nunca más que cuando veía a Albus particularmente deprimido. No creía odiarla. Tal como él y ella habían dicho, habían sido amigos.

– ¿Me odias? –Le preguntó Emma, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

–No–Respondió Scorpius al instante, con convicción–. ¿Tú me odias?

–Claro que no–Dijo Emma con perplejidad.

– ¿Entonces qué?

– ¡Que lo siento! No puedo decirte otra cosa. ¿Tú lo sientes?

Scorpius se tomó su tiempo antes de responder. En aquella discusión violenta y hasta en un punto cruel, si bien las palabras de ambos habían tenido un punto de verdad, también lo habían tenido de resentimiento y broncas acumuladas y ajenas al otro.

–Sí–Murmuró finalmente–. Yo también lo siento.

Emma asintió, y el silencio que los rodeó fue menos opresivo, pero no por eso más cálido.

–Quiero que sepas que jamás engañé a Albus, Scorpius–Dijo finalmente la muchacha. Scorpius enarcó las cejas, sorprendido–. Y si puedes díselo a Rose.

– ¿No vas a hablar con ella?

Emma negó con la cabeza.

–Supongo que el daño mayor te lo hice a ti, y tú a mí también. Además, por más desatado que te pongas cuando te enfadas, entre Rose y tú, eres el más racional de los dos–Suspiró y cerró brevemente los ojos, con cansancio–. Me alegra que estemos en paz.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con Krum entonces? –Le preguntó cuando la chica le dio la espalda.

–Eso es cosa mía.

–Si afecta a Albus…

–Fue antes de Albus y yo.

Scorpius, escéptico, entornó ligeramente los ojos.

– ¿Antes…?

–Sí, antes. Pregúntaselo a cualquiera, al mismo Dimitri si quieres–La voz de Emma se volvió más fría, más distante que antes.

– ¿Y se lo dijiste a Albus? –Todavía sin mirarle, Emma asintió– ¿Y entonces?

Emma se volvió para fijar sus ojos azules en él.

–Creyó en lo que le dijiste antes que en lo que yo le decía. No confía en mí. O confía más en ti. Pero eres su amigo, claro–Emma esbozó una sonrisa tan fugaz como sardónica–. Suele pasar con los chicos.

–En verdad lo siento.

–Lo sé–La voz de Emma se suavizó un poco–. Todo es culpa de las palabras.

–Todo es culpa del poder que les damos a las palabras–La corrigió Scorpius. Emma se encogió de hombros, entre abatida y cansada.

–Quizá tengas razón, Scorpius. Sueles tenerla.

–Hablaré con él.

–No hace falta–Dijo Emma sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de negativa–. Ya hablamos suficiente.

–Quizá no usaron las palabras adecuadas–Sugirió Scorpius con voz casi vacilante.

–O quizá no seamos las personas adecuadas. Gracias por perdonar.

–Gracias a ti también.

Scorpius se quedó contemplando su espalda hasta verla desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

Noviembre terminó, y con la llegada de diciembre los fríos empezaron a hacerse más notorios todavía. Los profesores demandaban una cantidad ingente de trabajos con fechas de entrega absurdamente cortas a sus alumnos de quinto, que empezaban a desesperarse. Apenas tenían algún que otro momento libre, y esos eran los que Scorpius usaba para intentar hacer entrar en razón a su mejor amigo.

Rose había encajado bien las palabras de Emma; si Scorpius creía en la muchacha, Rose también podía permitírselo. Confiaba en la racionalidad que caracterizaba a Scorpius. Albus se comportaba de forma más escurridiza, evitaba el tema todo lo que podía, y cuando no lo lograba, se volvía terriblemente hosco.

Esa mañana se cruzaron a Emma a la hora del desayuno. La chica estaba saliendo del comedor justo en el momento que los tres chicos pretendían entrar. Los ojos de Emma se pasearon sobre ellos tres, indecisa.

–Hola, Emma–La saludó Scorpius con una mezcla de formalidad y cercanía.

–Hola–Dijo la muchacha, y respondió vacilante y sorprendida a la casi imperceptible sonrisa de Rose.

El empujón exagerado de Albus para abrirse paso descolocó un poco a todos. Los dos chicos, desconcertados, lo siguieron hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw. Había encontrado a Lysander allí, disfrutando de un pudín de chocolate.

–Buenos días, Albus–Lo saludó la chica con amabilidad, mas enarcó las cejas ante su expresión enfurruñada–. ¿Pasa algo? –Le preguntó a Rose y a Scorpius, quienes se encogieron de hombros, sin necesitar dar muchas explicaciones. Lysander lo entendió al instante–. Ya veo. Emma Wilson otra vez. Cuándo será el día que dejes el orgullo de lado, Potter…–Murmuró, y hundió la cuchara en su postre, elección extraña para ser las ocho de la mañana.

– ¿Orgullo? –Albus se crispó ante las palabras de la chica. Rose y Scorpius rodaron los ojos, y se concentraron en servirse un desayuno contundente– ¿Qué tiene que ver el orgullo con…? Por empezar, aquí no pasó nada.

Lysander lo observó cruzarse de brazos apenas enarcando las cejas.

–Claro que no. Sin embargo, te vi huirle a Emma Wilson como si hubieras visto al mismo diablo. Pero claro, eso no tiene porqué ser "algo", ¿Verdad?

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Albus descruzó los brazos y la miró en actitud desafiante– ¿Te parece divertido?

– ¿Si me parece divertido qué? –Lysander lo miró con expresión completamente inocente–Si dijiste que aquí no pasó nada…

–La culpa es de Scorpius–Sentenció Albus con tono enfurruñado, volviendo a hundirse en el banco–. Se pone a…a…confraternizar con el enemigo.

El aludido lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos, entre indignado y divertido.

–Fue simplemente un saludo. Ya te lo dije, estamos en paz. Los dos dijimos cosas desagradables, nos disculpamos mutuamente y todo está libre de asperezas.

–También está todo bien conmigo–Añadió Rose.

–Y conmigo–Albus miró a Lysander como si se sintiera profundamente traicionado–. Se acercó a hablarnos en la biblioteca, la otra semana. Fue amable y correcta, y sus disculpas me parecieron sinceras. Perdonar hace bien.

–Sí, eso yo ya lo sé–Apostilló Albus por lo bajo.

– ¿Y entonces?

–Pues se acabó.

Lysander chasqueó la lengua.

–Si me pagaran por las veces que escuché a alguno de ustedes decirme eso…

– ¡Eh! –Protestó Rose, casi al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos.

–Lo que quiero decir es que Albus debería tragarse el orgullo e ir a por ella–Sentenció Lysander blandiendo su cucharita cubierta de pudín en dirección al chico–. Si estás tan deprimido, es porque todavía la quieres. Cuando dejas de querer a alguien, te importa muy poco lo que haga, o con quién.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "quién"? –Le preguntó Albus con ansiedad– ¿Está con alguien más?

–Más claro que el agua–Lysander sonrió al mirarlo y Albus, viéndose descubierto, se sonrojó violentamente–. Ve y habla con ella.

–No es tan simple–Murmuró Albus mirándose las rodillas–. Dijimos muchas cosas.

– ¿Y lo que me dijo a mí? –Scorpius se cruzó de brazos– ¿Y lo que yo le dije a ella? las palabras no son nada sin el poder que nosotros mismos les otorguemos. Estás dejando que palabras viejas dominen tu vida. Sé valiente y dile que lo sientes.

–No…ya le dije que lo siento. Y después de todo…estoy bien así–Albus se levantó de la mesa con brusquedad. Tomó una tostada y se la metió en el bolsillo–. No…no necesito remover las cosas, ella y yo…se acabó.

Los tres chicos lo observaron alejarse a largas zancadas.

–Bueno, al menos lo intenté–Suspiró Lysander.

–Todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando–Rose sacudió la cabeza–. Pero el muy terco no cede.

–La caída duele más entre más alto nos encontremos. Y su orgullo parece estar muy arriba. Buen pudín el que sirvieron hoy–Lysander dio un último lametón a su cuchara y se levantó de la mesa–. Si me disculpan, yo me marcho, chicos. Disfruten el desayuno.

–Adiós, Lizzie.

–Gracias–Rose la contempló ir con perplejidad–. Lys me deja confusa con sus comentarios filosóficos.

–Igual que a todos–Se rió Scorpius, tomando un buen pilón de galletas de chocolate– ¿Quieres? –Le ofreció una, pero Rose negó suavemente con la cabeza, en silencio– ¿Te pasa algo?

Rose torció la boca, y Scorpius le apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente.

–La semana que viene son las vacaciones de navidad.

–Sí, gracias a la vida, porque Slughorn y sus redacciones acabarán matándome…–Empezó a quejarse Scorpius, pero al ver la expresión entre incrédula y enfadada de Rose recordó sus prioridades–Oh. Bien. Ya veo.

Durante aquellas dos semanas de nieve, árboles navideños y villancicos, los dos tendrían que enfrentarse a sus respectivos padres para hablar de su relación. Lo que para muchos significaba un ansiado descanso después de una avalancha de trabajos, para ellos dos era un pico de estrés impresionante.

–Todo saldrá bien–Murmuró Scorpius, más por infundirle ánimos que por convencimiento.

–Ya es suficiente de todo esto. Mi madre me dijo que lleva enamorada de mi padre desde los trece años.

–Creo que no voy a poder convencer a la mía desde esa perspectiva. Está enamorada de mi padre desde…nunca–Scorpius intentó sonreír, pero se sentía repentinamente nervioso.

–Quizá por eso mismo se ponga de tu parte. No querrá que te pasé igual que a ella…–Rose se calló ante la mirada profundamente escéptica de Scorpius–. Era sólo una idea.

–Lo sé. Tú siempre crees que es posible apelar a la sensibilidad de la gente, Mund–Scorpius buscó su mano por debajo de la mesa y enlazó sus dedos a los de ella.

–Tu madre tiene sensibilidad. Podría funcionar, y lo que le dirías sería una gran verdad.

– ¿Y qué es lo que le diría? –Le preguntó Scorpius, contemplando aquellos ojos muy oscuros y muy sinceros.

–Que ella no querría que fueras infeliz. Porque te ama–Rose esbozó una sonrisa traviesa–. Casi tanto como yo.

Scorpius se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz, y pensó que, para estar con ella, se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a lo que fuera.

_Yo ya ni me disculpo, ¿Para qué, si no hay disculpa que valga? Sólo digo gracias para el que todavía lee. Sólo eso._


End file.
